Lazos de Sangre
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Dos hermanos nacidos en una familia poderosa de hechiceros, pero por causas de su poder son separados, ahora uno de ellos emprendera una busqueda por encontrar a su hermano, sin imaginarse que todo lo que pasó fue planeado por el mal,todo puede pasar.Epilogo arriba.
1. Chapter 1

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo I: "Lo más preciado de mi vida… mi hermano"**

_**Contaré una pequeña historia, la historia de la cual me recuerda la fortaleza de las uniones entre los gemelos, esta comienza así:**_

**Hace muchos años, nacieron dos niños en una gran familia de hechiceros, todo esto sucedía en Gales, Inglaterra. Toda la familia esperaba con ansias el nacimiento del bebé. El padre estaba dentro de una habitación con su esposa, tomándole la mano mientras ella hacía sus últimos esfuerzos.**

**Luego de varias horas de trabajo de parto, la joven madre dio a luz a dos pequeños, la partera limpió a los bebés y los arropó. Se los dio a su madre exhausta, pero los recibió con gran cariño. Los besó en la frente mientras los veía. Su padre se puso a la par para verlos mejor.**

**Los dos tienen cabello negro hacia arriba en forma de estrella, con las puntas fusias, medio definido, tez blanca. Tenían algunas diferencias, los ojos del primero eran razgados y serios, sus mechones amarillos sobresalían hacia arriba de su cabello, caía a cada lado de su carita, eran tan chiquitos que daba gracia que no estuvieran definidos. El siguiente pequeño, tenía ojos grandes y alegres, sus mechones amarillos nada definidos caían a los lados, los dos tenían ojos color violeta.**

**-**son tan hermosos –dijo la madre sonriendo con ternura

-Alatiel, amor –dijo el padre de los chiquitines –debes de descansar, me llevaré a nuestros hijos a su habitación

-espera un minuto Atemu –dijo Alatiel, la madre de los chiquitines –solo quiero que los nombremos

-me parece bien –dijo Atemu, el padre de los chiquitines -¿Cómo deseas llamarles?

-pensemos… -dijo Alatiel viendo al techo, luego vio al que tenía ojos rasgados –a ti mi amor, te pondré Yami, Yami Mouto, eres muy serio, jojo, solo deseo que tu corazón sea noble –rió contenta y le dio un beso en la frente a quien había nombrado, luego vio a su segundo hijo –y a ti, precioso, te ves risueño y demasiado inocente jojo, te pondré Yugi, Yugi Mouto-

-ay amor –dijo Atemu –eres muy ocurrente

-¿verdad que le quedaron muy bien sus nombres? –dijo ella contenta

-si, no habrían mejores nombres para ellos, porque tu se los diste con todo tu amor –dijo Atemu dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa

-jojo a veces te pasas de romántico –dijo Alatiel riendo

**El rostro de Atemu se coloró al extremo, todos los demás que estaban dentro y que habían ayudado en el momento del parto rieron discretamente.**

-¡te ves tan lindo! –dijo Alatiel riendo

-a veces dudo que tengas 23 años –dijo Atemu

-¿ein? –dijo ella, luego entendió -¡que malo eres!

-era una broma, amor –rió Atemu

**Al rato, se llevaron a los bebés a sus respectivas cunas mientras las nodrizas o nanas los cuidaban. Atemu dejó descansar a Alatiel, su esposa, y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su padre, por cierto, la casa era de los hechiceros mas poderosos de toda Inglaterra, la casa era de varios niveles, considerada una mansión. Tocó a la puerta y escuchó un "Pase", luego le indicó que podía sentarse.**

**-**Ya me han informado –dijo el señor de unos 70 años -¡felicidades hijo!

-gracias papá –dijo Atemu –Alatiel les dio sus nombres: Yami y Yugi

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo el abuelo mientras se levantaba y revisaba unos papeles

-¿Qué pasa papá? –dijo Atemu

-esos nombres… salen en una leyenda que… predijo nuestro ancestro –dijo mientras revisaba

-¿a que te refieres papá? –dijo Atemu –me estás asustando

-aquí está –dijo sacando un pergamino algo viejo –la leyenda habla del nacimiento de gemelos, quienes van a poseer dos poderosos poderes elementales: La luz y la oscuridad, nacerían en este tiempo y sus nombres iban a ser: Yami el mayor y Yugi el menor, ellos decidirán una batalla, pero hemos perdido la mitad de la leyenda y no sabemos de que más hablaba, pero según cuentan rumores, no era nada grave –dijo sentándose mientras suspiraba

-¿Cómo es que sabían hasta quien iba a ser el mayor y el menor nombrados igual? –dijo Atemu sorprendido

-por ahora los vigilaremos, no hay porque alarmarse –dijo tranquilo

-¡pero si fuiste tu quien me asustó! –dijo atemu

-tranquilo, es cosa de viejos jojo –

Atemu -_-°

* * *

**Tres años y medio después….**

**Los dos niñitos tenían sus cabellos definidos, Yami era un poco mas alto, pero eran chiquitos al final de cuentas. Los dos tenían pantaloneta y una camisita blanca polo, los dos iban vestidos igual, con tenis negros chiquitos. XD**

**Ese día estaban jugando con un balón, se lo pasaban rodando ya que no se coordinaban bien, en eso salen corriendo tras la pelota y los dos aterrizan en el suelo, como cosa rara, sus nanas y su madre no estaban con ellos, ya que solo los dejaron por unos minutos. Cuando se levantan se dan cuenta de que se habían raspado, empiezan a llorar, pero al verse sus rostros se empiezan a reír. Yami se queda viendo el raspón de Yugi y se levanta para llamar a su mamá, pero Yugi lo detiene jalándole la camisa.**

**-**Yai, ven –dijo Yugi (desde pequeño así le llamó… desde que habló XD)

-voy a buscar a mamá, para que te cure –dijo Yami

-sentate Yai –dijo Yugi

-pero… -dijo Yami

**Al final, se sentó por la insistencia de su hermano (Yami es más grande por dos minutos, aclarando XD) Yugi rió y puso su manita en la rodilla raspada de Yami, al contacto, su manita se iluminó con un aura blanca, luego la levantó y vi que ya no tenía nada.**

**-**¡ojale Hermanito! –dijo Yami emocionado –Yo también quiero intentarlo –

-no she (se) como lo hice –rió Yugi

-¿puedo intentarlo? –preguntó Yami

-si –dijo Yugi

**Yami puso su manita y se iluminó de una energía oscura, y se empezó a profundizar el raspón de Yugi, hasta llegar al punto de cortada. Yugi gritó y empezó a llorar, de inmediato Yami dejó de hacerlo, vio lo que había hecho. La mamá en instantes apareció y vio a Yugi, la nodriza tomó a Yami y se fueron a la enfermería de la enorme casa. Un hechicero curandero (que por cierto, era el primo de los gemelos, con quienes jugaba a ratos) vio a Yugi en la camilla, con la cortada, rápido la limpio y utilizó su magia y empezó a cerrar la herida desde adentro hacia afuera, iba despacio para que no le quedara un cicatriz, Yugi apretaba la mano de su mamá, más bien su dedo ya que su manita era pequeña. Yami observaba todo en brazos de la nodriza. Al cabo de unos minutos, terminó y le vendó la herida para que cuando corriera no se abriera, ya que había sido una unión y podría abrirse, según le contaba a la mamá, Alaciel.**

**-**toma primito –le dijo el hechicero dándole una paleta de caramelo de fresa –ya no llores, solo no corras por unos días –

-oyes mi amor, debes de estar tranquilo –dijo Alaciel besando en la frente a Yugi

-sip, mami –dijo yugi

**La nodriza o nana bajó a Yami, y lo acercó hacia donde estaba el pequeño Yugi, Yugi lo vio un poco asustado y bajó la cara y luego destapó su paleta, y se la ofreció a Yami de improvisto, sonriéndole.**

**-¿**quieres Yai? –dijo yugi sonriéndole

**Yami estaba asustado de si mismo, y salió corriendo mientras lloraba. Había lastimado a su hermano, eso no le gustaba. La mamá salió detrás de Yami, Yugi empezó a llorar llamando a su hermano, su primo lo consoló, Yugi tenía aún la paleta en la mano.**

**Alaciel encontró a Yami en un rincón del cuarto que compartía con su hermano, llorando a mares. Ella se sentó frente a él. Yami le contó lo que había pasado.**

* * *

**Pasó una semana y Yami le salía huyendo a Yugi, a pesar que Yugi lo llamaba insistentemente, su primo pasaba un poco mas de tiempo con el por lo mismo. Yugi pensaba que su hermano lo odiaba a él. Se la pasaba llorando por su hermano.**

**Ya en la noche, de ese mismo día, Yugi se había quedado despierto para esperar a su hermano, en eso vio que lo llevaban y lo metieron a la cama, ya que les había costado encontrarlo (n/a: es increíble como se esconden), lo cambiaron y lo acostaron en su cama.**

**Cuando apagaron las luces y se fueron, Yugi se levantó despacito y se metió en la cama de Yami, quien por cierto estaba dormido. Lo abrazó y Yami despertó, lo quiso alejar, pero el se aferró a él.**

**-**vete Yugi, yo te lastimo –dijo Yami intentando en vano zafarse de su hermano

-io (yo) se, Yai –dijo Yugi –te quiero mucho, me aburro sin ti, no me odies –

-yo no te odio –dijo Yami sorprendido –tu deberías de odiarme –

-¡no! –exclamó Yugi –tu eres bueno, mami dijo que tenes que encontrar lo bueno de ti con tu poder –

-yo no te quiero lastimar –dijo Yami triste

-yo se que no lo harás –dijo Yugi

-Yugi loco –rió Yami

-y chi (si) vuelve a pasar –dijo Yugi sonriendo –yo puedo curarme, pero no nos separemos –

-claro que no –dijo Yami –buenas noches hermanito –

-buenas noches Yai –dijo Yugi

* * *

-entonces, eso fue lo que pasó –dijo Atemu sentado frente a Alatiel

-la verdad es que Yugi está muy triste ya que el sale huyendo, y no lo culpo –dijo alatiel

-algo importante –dijo pensativo –ahora sabemos el tipo de poder que tiene cada uno, podemos ver como resolver este problema –

-pero sabes, su poder es como su lazo –dijo Alatiel sonriendo –los polos opuestos se atraen

-el problema va a ser cuando las cosas se tornen más graves que una herida en la rodilla –dijo Atemu serio –sin mencionar que Yami teme estar cerca de el, lo irónico es que Yugi debería ser quien le temiera

-es un niño listo –dijo Alatiel –entiende las cosas tal y como son

-¿ya has hablado con Yami? –preguntó Atemu

-si, pero creo que está confundido –dijo Alatiel

-entonces, le enseñaremos a los dos juntos, para ver que tal se acoplan, sino… -

-¿sino que? Atemu –dijo Alatiel enojada

-tendrán que olvidarse el uno del otro, separarse por completo –dijo Atemu

-¡no voy a permitir semejante cosa! –dijo Alatiel indignada

-sino quieres ver morir a nuestro pequeño, tendrás que aceptarlo –dijo Atemu

**Estaban empezando a discutir cuando de pronto, escucharon gritos desde el cuerto de los pequeños, las nanas yacían en el suelo inconscientes, los gemelos estaban parados frente a frente. Cuando vieron, Yugi tenía manchas oscuras en sus brazos, piernitas y algunos lados de su piyama. Su hermano, Yami, estaba en shock, Yugi cayó de rodillas, llorando por el dolor, luego se desvaneció tratando de alcanzar a su hermano.**

**Al ver esto, Yami convocó un aura muy oscura que lo empezaba a rodear. Atemu y Alatiel estaban pasmados con lo que estaban viendo. Atemu logró detener a Yami con un sello de papel, Alatiel tomó a Yugi y salió corriendo hacia el hospital. Mientras tanto, Yami se había tirado a los brazos de su sorprendido padre, llorando.**

* * *

**Días después….**

**-**No hay opción, hay que separar a los pequeños –dijo el abuelo Marcus

-¡no estoy de acuerdo! –exclamó Alatiel

-esto no está en discusión, Alatiel –dijo el abuelo Marcus

-¿no podemos hayar otra solución? –dijo Alatiel desesperada –por Dios, solo son niños, y son gemelos, sabes que reglas hay con ello –

-claro que lo sé, pero ahora su poder daña al otro, por lo tanto, se olvidarán de que existe su hermano y todos los demás de esta casa pasará igual –dijo el abuelo Marcus

-¿Qué? –gritó Alatiel

-esto es una orden, todos aquí olvidarán la existencia del pequeño Yugi, Yami se quedará con nosotros por el motivo de su poder, Yugi por el contrario, su poder mismo lo hará crecer bien –

-¡nononono! –gritó Alatiel -¡no lo acepto! –

-¡atemu! ¡controla a tu mujer! –dijo el abuelo

**Alatiel intentó salir corriendo, pero varios la agarraron y Atemu puso la mano en la frente de su esposa, le borró la memoria desde la raíz, ella cayó desmayada en los brazos que la tenían sujeta.**

**-**perdóname, mi amor, pero es por el bien de los niños –dijo Atemu

-encárgate de hacerlo todo ahora, Atemu –dijo el Abuelo –luego haz un hechizo sobre toda esta casa, incluyéndote –

-si padre –dijo Atemu serio

* * *

-todo esta listo, señor –dijo una de las nanas que cuidaban a Yugi y a Yami

-bien, llévenlo al automóvil –dijo Atemu

-ya está dentro señor –dijo la nana

-bien, tú te encargarás de que quede en buenas manos, te doy esto para que ayudes a quien se quede con Yugi, y esto es para ti –dijo Atemu dándole dos sobres sellados

-muchas gracias, señor –dijo la nana

-no vuelvas, sino tu memoria también será borrada, esto es entre tu y yo ¿entendido? –dijo Atemu

-muy claro –dijo la nana

**Se despidió y se fue junto con el niño, quien estaba dormido. Había borrado ya la memoria de Yugi y su mujer, ahora estaba procediendo a borrar la de todos. Hizo un círculo alrededor de la casa y luego entró de nuevo en la casa, activó su magia y borró de raíz la memoria de todos, hasta la suya, borrando todos los recuerdos que habían del pequeño Yugi. **

**Ahora la vida de los chiquitines había cambiado, alejados por completo, nadie podía imaginarse que había sido el peor error que habían cometido… o el mejor? **

**pero en la habitación ahora solitaria, se encontraba Yami, quien por alguna extraña razón, no le había afectado el hechizo de su padre. Despertó intranquilo, viendo hacia todos lados, no encontró a su hermano.**

**-**Yugi –dijo Yami empezando a llorar

**Yugi, quien iba dormido en el regazo de la nana, esbozó una sonrisa mientras soñaba que jugaba con su hermano.**

**-**Yai –susurró en sueños

-------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------XD--------------------------------

**Hola a todos! XD**

**Este es mi primer fic de Yugioh en esta página, esta historia la quería publicar hace tiempo, pero se me había pasado XD. espero que les guste y que me sigan en esta historia, pongan reviews para que la musa me inspire y ponga mas rápido los cap de esta historia XD**

**esta es en honor de mis amigas gemelas, quien una de ellas murió por cáncer. Los lazos que tienen ellos son tan fuertes… bueno.**

**Otra cosa que quería hablarles es que:**

"**Hay gente que ha dejado sus historias de yugioh a la mitad, empezadas, etc, por tanto tiempo que se podrían decir ¡años! y todo porque como no les agradó el final, solo por eso les dejó de gustar Yugioh, y la verdad es que, no nos dejemos llevar por el tan fachoso final, porque no revivir el espíritu que nos movía por Yugioh cuando veíamos cada episodio en la tele, emocionados cuando ganaba un duelo y lograba detener al mal, lo digo como fan, ya que la verdad es que a veces nos van a decepcionar, pero dejar toda nuestra pasión por un final, no lo creo, a mi también me decepcionó el final, pero recordar todo lo que pasé para poder ver cada episodio de mi lindos Yami y Yugi, vale la pena seguir soñando XD, yo lo digo porque no quiero que esas historias emocionantes queden en el aire, historias las cuales me apasionan y volvemos a vivir y soñar con nuestro anime favorito XD, yo soy una fiel fan a todas las historias que hay en fan fiction, especialmente las de Yugioh, y me sorprendió esto que he contado, así que los que reciban mis correos, por favor sigan sus historias, soy su fan y deseo con todo el corazón verles el final a esas historias que me emocionan, porque son la luz y la única salida a mi vida (sip, con ello soy feliz), así como su fan se los pido XD)**

**ONEGAI!!!!! sigan escribiendo!!!!**

**no dejen abandonadas esas historias!!!**

**eso sería todoXD**

**hasta otraXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo II: "Una vista a Su Nueva Vida"**

-¡Quiero ver a Yugi! –gritaba Yami enojado

**Los adultos lo veían aterrados, curiosos e ignorantes de la petición del niño. Dos días habían pasado y el no lograba entender del porque todos hacían como no existía su hermano. No lo podía soportar, constantemente daba patadas a las puertas y se golpeaba el mismo, luego se iba a esconder, lloraba por su ausencia, aquello que lo complementaba.**

**Era difícil hallarle, más cuando lo hacía de noche. Todo aquello estaba mal.**

**En otro lugar lejano, donde el firmamento del cielo lleno de estrellas es el mismo pero diferente tierra. Se miraba una casa, en donde existía una tienda de juegos. Adentro, se encontraba un hombre ya grande, de tal vez unos 40 años, cabello gris, con un trapo verde en la cabeza, con un overol azul y camisa polo blanca. Estaba sentado en el sillón largo de la sala mientras miraba un poco de televisión luego de un atareado día de trabajo. En eso, tocaron a la puerta, el hombre se levantó y atendió.**

**Al abrir la puerta, encontró a una mujer de unos 42 años, de cabello ondulado agarrado en una cola baja, color gris, tez morena, con una blusa blanca, suéter negro de lana y una falda de color negro. En brazos y con mucho cuidado llevaba a un niño, se veía su cabecita y que estaba durmiendo.**

**-**¿en qué puedo servirle? –preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa

-¿usted es el señor Solomon? –preguntó la mujer

-si soy yo –dijo el hombre

-mucho gusto, soy Areina, no sé si puedo hablar con usted, es algo muy serio –dijo la mujer

-claro, pase –dijo Solomon dejándola pasar

**Areina, quien traía en brazos a Yugi (junto con una maleta de bebe en un hombro), pasó y Solomon le indicó que podía pasar y sentarse en la sala mientras el cerraba la puerta. Luego llegó él y apagó la televisión. Esperó a que Areina explicara qué era lo que tenía que hablar con él.**

**-**vengo de parte de su hija… -dijo Areina

-¿Alatiel? –preguntó Solomon sorprendido

-sí, señor Solomon –dijo Areina

-después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella –dijo suspirando

-siento… tanto darle esta noticia –dijo Areina juntando valor –ella murió en un accidente de autos junto con su esposo –

**Solomon quedó en shock, más bien le cayó un balde de agua fría. Las lágrimas le amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero se contuvo.**

**-**y por ello he venido, yo sé que la noticia es muy fuerte, pero esto es lo importante –dijo Areina

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Solomon

-el último deseo de su hija –dijo Areina –que usted, su padre, cuide de este pequeñín, ya que es la única familia que le queda –

-¿el es mi nieto? –preguntó viéndolo

-sí, -dijo Areina quitándole la cobija sin despertarlo -¿podría cuidarlo?

-¿no tiene a nadie más? –preguntó Solomon

-emm si… pero el otro abuelo del pequeñín no quiso cuidarlo –dijo apenada

-en ese caso, yo lo cuidaré –dijo Solomon

-¿en serio? ¡Me alegra mucho! –Dijo Areina contenta –despertaré a Yugi para que lo conozca –

-¿se llama Yugi? –preguntó Solomon

-si, Yugi Mouto –dijo Areina –chiquitín, despierta –decía con dulzura

**Yugi abrió sus ojitos, ojos púrpura como los de su abuelo. Yugi miró el lugar mientras Areina lo sentaba en sus piernas, viendo con atención a Areina. Solomon vio que Yugi tenía vendados los bracitos, sus piernitas (ya que traía una camisa polo y pantalonetita), en su rostro traía una curita en cada mejilla, parecía zorrito. Pensó que eran heridas por el accidente, así que no quiso preguntar.**

**-**¿te recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? –le preguntó Areina, Yugi asintió triste

-¿ya lo sabe? –preguntó Solomon

-si, ya le he contado todo –dijo Areina –ves a ese señor que está frente a nosotros –Yugi asintió –el es tu abuelo, el papá de tu mamá, el te cuidará de ahora en adelante –

-¿mi abueito? –dijo Yugi poniendo una sonrisa tierna -¿ya no voy a estar solito? –dijo empezando a llorar

**(n/a: eso me mata XD)**

**-**no vas a estar solito, ahora el es tu familia, verás que vas a ser feliz –dijo Areina sonriéndole

-"lo siento pequeño, de verdad siento mucho mentirte, pero cuando crezcas, te prometo que te contaré todo, solo no me guardes rencor" –pensó Areina mientras abrazaba a Yugi

-¿puedo abazarte abueito? –preguntó Yugi con lágrimas en sus ojos

-claro, Yugi –dijo Solomon sonriéndole

**Areina bajó al pequeño y el corrió y se le lanzó a Solomon, los dos lloraron. Al separarse, Solomon jugueteó cariñosamente con el cabello del pequeño, el sonrió contento.**

**-**gracias por aceptarlo –dijo Areina contenta –no hubiera soportado verle triste de nuevo –

-¿tu lo quieres mucho? verdad –preguntó Solomon, ahora el abuelo de Yugi

-ella es mi nana, abueito –dijo Yugi –ella es linda conmigo –

-estuve cuidándolo desde que nació, este niñito precioso –Yugi rió –es muy dulce, como para no quererlo –dijo Areina sonriendo

-me alegro –dijo el abuelo sonriendo

-ya es tiempo de que me vaya –dijo Areina levantándose, dejó en el sofá la maleta de bebé que traía en el hombro –aquí están todas las cosas de Yugi, sus medicinas, y tu peluche –dijo mientras lo movía y se lo daba a Yugi, quien lo abrazó con ternura

**El peluche de Yugi era un leoncito con mejillas rosas, y una melena muy peluda.**

-le entrego este sobre –dijo Areina entregándole un sobre del tamaño de una hoja oficio –ahí están todos los papeles del niño, y lo que le dejó el padre para que no le falte nada y ayudarle –

-no se preocupe por eso –dijo el abuelo –yo…

-yo solo cumplo órdenes –dijo Areina contenta –por favor, acéptelo

-está bien –dijo el abuelo aceptando el sobre

-Yugi, pequeñito –dijo Areina agachándose a su nivel –me tengo que ir –

-pero vas a regesar (regresar) ¿veda (verdad)? –dijo Yugi

-no estoy segura, pequeño –dijo Areina viéndolo –sabes que mi casa está lejos, pero cuando pueda vendré a verte, lo más seguido que pueda –

-me gustaría que así lo hiciera –dijo el abuelo –usted es la persona más cercana a mi nieto –

-¿qui es neto? –dijo Yugi (¿Qué es nieto?)

-jojo es que como él es el papá de tu mamá, tu eres su nieto –dijo Areina riendo

-ohh –dijo Yugi sorprendido

-cuida muy bien de tu abuelo y te deseo una felicidad completa, mi pequeñito –dijo Areina abrazándolo

-io prometo potarme bien y cuidal del abueito (yo prometo portarme bien y cuidar del abuelito) -dijo Yugi sollozando

-veré si encuentro un lugar cerca de esta ciudad, si me necesitan, llámeme al número que tiene escrito en el frente del sobre –dijo Areina señalando el número

-fue un placer hablar con usted, señor Solomon –dijo Areina yendo hacia la puerta

-nana Adina –dijo Yugi comenzando a llorar

-ya verás que siempre nos veremos, por ahora nos vemos –dijo Areina mientras el abuelo le abría la puerta

-gracias por todo –dijo el abuelo

-al contrario, gracias por haberlo recibido –dijo Areina

**Yugi empezó a llorar, pero se despidió de ella con la mano. El abuelo cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el pequeño, lo cargó mientras se iban a la par de la maleta de Yugi. Empezó a revisar con una mano, tomó una de los biberones y la leche y fue a la cocina a prepararle un poco de leche. Sentó a Yugi con su peluche de león en el mueble de la cocina, le pidió que no se moviera y puso al fuego un poco de agua, sabía hacer estas cosas ya que había criado solo a su hija, cuando era pequeña.**

**-**abueito –dijo Yugi

-¿Qué pasa Yugi? –dijo el abuelo

-¿ia ti te gusta lo fidios? (a ti te gustan los fideos) –preguntó Yugi

-claro, ¿Cómo te gustan los fideos? –dijo el abuelo sonriendo

-con mucho queso –dijo Yugi emocionado

-entonces no se diga más, mañana comemos fideos con mucho queso –dijo el abuelo contagiado con la alegría del pequeño

-yupi!!!! –dijo Yugi riendo, luego se puso triste

-¿Qué pasa Yugi? –preguntó el abuelo viéndolo

-a Yai le gustaban igual que a mí –dijo Yugi triste

-¿Quién es Yai, Yugi? –preguntó

-mi lion (leon) –dijo Yugi abrazando a su león

-entonces, también que coma el –dijo riendo ante su ocurrencia

-iotos comeremos ico (todos comeremos rico), Yai –dijo abrazando a su león

**A pesar de todo, para el pequeño Yugi le sonreía la vida… a pesar de que… al final, el hechizo le había hecho efecto. Pero su nueva familia, su abuelo, era lo mejor que le había pasado. XD**

**Dos años después…**

**Yami se había cansado de repetir lo mismo, estaba harto y enojado con todos. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordaran a su hermanito? El padre, para que dejara esa locura (ya que como recordarán, todos tienen el cassete… digo la memoria borrada), lo entrenaba en artes marciales y en magia elemental, Yami demostraba ser muy bueno, así que las cosas no eran tan negras como se creía. Pero su poder dañaba constantemente todo lo que estaba alrededor, más su cuarto. El padre también mantenía a raya su poder y le enseñaba a dominarlo, por ahora las cosas estaban así.**

**Ya en la noche, Yami tenía un cuaderno donde dibujaba todo lo que practicaba, para poder enseñárselo a su hermano cuando lo viera y se rieran juntos. En cada hoja ponía con letras torcidas "Para Yugi", estas letras se las había enseñado su nana.**

**-**yo sé que nos veremos, hermanito –dijo Yami sonriendo mientras dibujaba dos palitos con pelo tomados de la mano

**Yugi ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, teniendo apenas 5 años, su abuelo lo llevaba al kínder (n/a: primer nivel de estudio) y lo pasaba recogiendo a la salida. Yugi contaba emocionado a su abuelo lo que había aprendido mientras el abuelo reía de las ocurrencias de su nieto. Si lo pensaba, era lo mejor que le había podido pasar, a pesar de que los primeros meses fueron terribles para el pequeño, quien se pasaba llorando. Pero ahora, todo era diferente.**

**-**¿Qué quieres comer hoy, Yugi? –preguntó su abuelo mientras entraba a la cocina

-yo quiero comer… brócoli y fideos –dijo Yugi levantando los bracitos

-jojo, ya comiste fideos toda la semana, vamos a comer arroz y pescado por hoy ¿si? –dijo el abuelo

-ahh, yo quería fideos –dijo Yugi haciendo un puchero

-mañana comemos fideos con queso –dijo el abuelo

-esta bien abuelito –dijo Yugi sonriendo -¡que rico!

**A veces Yugi cambiaba de opinión rápido, pero era divertido escucharle. Luego de comer, el abuelo se lo llevaba a la tienda de juegos (que estaba pegada a la casa) y los dos vendían juntos. Cuando no había clientes, los dos se ponían a jugar cualquier juego. Hoy estaba un poco lleno, Yugi pasaba las cajas pequeñas al mostrador, las cajas grandes las cargaba el abuelo.**

**-**por los dos rompecabezas, serían 1000 yens (n/a: solo es supuesto, no me llevo bien con el dinero XD) –dijo el abuelo

-oh bien –dijo el joven quien compraba los rompecabezas, dio el dinero y Yugi se los había metido en una bolsa

-que tenga un buen día –dijo Yugi subido en un banquito para ver en el mostrador

-gracias pequeño –dijo el joven riendo –tiene a un gran ayudante –comentó él

-si, mi nieto me ayuda –dijo mientras sonreía

**Luego de que se fuera de la tienda, Yugi se sentó en el banco (que le ayudaba a ver en el mostrador) y se quedó viendo a la puerta, contento. El abuelo sacó un juego de damas empezado y se pusieron a jugar.**

**-**abuelito, hoy nos ha ido bien ¿verdad? –dijo Yugi mientras hacía un movimiento

-la verdad es que si, te toca –dijo el abuelo después de hacer otro movimiento

-me gusta vender… ¡te comi una! –dijo Yugi retirando una pieza del abuelo –te toca

-te estas volviendo experto jojo –rió el abuelo –pero te falta, te gané –dijo el abuelo retirando la última ficha de Yugi

-ahh otra vez –dijo Yugi

-mejor juguemos escaleras y resbalones –dijo el abuelo

-yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar duelo de mounstros abuelito –dijo Yugi

-jaja esta bien, pero te empezaré las lecciones mañana que es sábado, porque si tiene muchas reglas –dijo el abuelo

-¡bien! –dijo Yugi celebrando

-voy a barrer, así que quietecito mientras estás sentado aquí –dijo el abuelo mientras tomaba la escoba y la pala recoge basura

**En eso, tres tipos raros entraron en la tienda, Yugi se les quedó viendo ya que no le daba buena espina esos sujetos, en eso sujetaron al abuelo y lo lanzaron al suelo, dos sujetaron al abuelo mientras que el otro se dirigió al mostrador. Yugi se paró en el banquito enojado.**

**-**niño, colabora o tu abuelo se muere –dijo el joven (por cierto los tres estaban encapuchados)

-¡dejen a mi abuelito en paz! ¡malandrines! –dijo Yugi valiente

-jojo no sabes con quien te metes niño –dijo el joven

-apúrate K –dijo uno de los que sujetaba al abuelo

-¿Dónde está el dinero niño? –dijo el joven

-no sé –dijo Yugi –pero mira –dijo Yugi

**De la nada, Yugi había lanzado al joven hasta la puerta de cristal, que se había roto por el impacto. Yugi tocó el botón de pánico que tienen las tiendas para alertar a la policía, ya que su abuelo le había enseñado que en ese tipo de situaciones debía de hacerlo. Los otros dos encapuchados se le quedaron viendo al niño, quien estaba enojado.**

**-**¡dejen a mi abuelito en paz! –exclamó Yugi

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –dijeron los dos viendo a su compañero inconsciente

-¡suelten a mi abuelito! –dijo Yugi estando cerca de ellos

-¡desgraciado! ¡Atrapémosle! –dijo uno de los encapuchados (dos de los restantes XD)

-¡dejen a mi abuelito en paz! –gritó Yugi

**De la nada, apareció un espíritu de un joven de mediana estatura de cabellos plateados, apenas si se veía como era, pero este solo lo veían los encapuchados, el espíritu formó un bate de luz densa y los golpeó salvajemente, dejándolos inconscientes, y los lanzó junto con su compañero, los tres en la puerta de cristal, simplemente estaban desmayados. El espíritu se agachó a la altura de Yugi sonriéndole, le acarició su cabello y pasó una mano sobre el cuerpo de su abuelo, para ver si estaba lastimado, pero estaba bien. Luego se quedó viendo de nuevo a Yugi con tranquilidad.**

**-**Ya puedes irte –dijo Yugi –gracias

-es un honor servirte –dijo el espíritu desvaneciéndose

-Yugi ¿Qué pasó? –dijo el abuelo consternado

-yo no sé –dijo Yugi –solitos volaron por los aires –rió Yugi

-Yugi… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –dijo el abuelo intrigado

-un amigo nos defendió –rió Yugi –y luego se fue –

-¿un amigo? –dijo el abuelo, ya que en el suelo, apenas había podido ver algo

-sip, mira abuelito, la policía –dijo Yugi señalando la entrada

**Luego de que los policías recogieran a los tres ladrones, les preguntaron que había pasado y el abuelo se inventó una de vaqueros (sin incluir a su nieto), luego todo quedó en silencio. Yugi ayudaba a barrer, pero creo que desordenaba más. El abuelo terminó de recoger los vidrios y cerraron la tienda por ese día, debían de mandar a reparar la puerta y solo bajaron la persiana (esa de metal que utilizan los negocios) y pusieron los candados. Ya cansados, regresaron a la casa, sentándose en la sala. El abuelo aún seguía intrigado por lo que había pasado, así que le preguntó de nuevo a su nieto.**

**-**el es un amigo que me acompaña siempre –dijo Yugi bostezando –me cuida mucho, y… nos ayudó hoy –

-¿puedo verlo Yugi? –preguntó el abuelo

-hay quienes que no pueden verlo –rió Yugi –y es muy tímido –

-ya veo –dijo el abuelo -¿quieres dormirte ya Yugi? –dijo al ver que estaba bostezando mucho

-si, abuelito –dijo Yugi cabeceando

**Lo llevó a su habitación, lo bañó y le puso su piyama con figuritas de leoncito, luego lo acostó y se sentó a la par de él, ya que siempre le leía algún cuento antes de dormir. **

**-**veamos ¿te gustaría oír la historia de un faraón? –preguntó el abuelo

-si –dijo Yugi todo contento

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews tan lindos que me mandaron, disculpen si me atrasé pero estaba esperando que me pusieran el Internet en mi casa XD, sip ya tengo Internet. Así que ahorita termine el cap, espero que les haya gustado, los introduje a esta mini faceta de Yugi, ya verán porque, pobre Yami, TT TT me pone triste, pero ya verán en los sig caps que va a pasar.**

**Gracias a sus rr pude continuar, que lindos!!! Gracias XD**

**Contesto rapidín a ellos**

**Mitsuki Asakura****: que bueno que te gusto este fic!!! Si pobrecitos, pero verás como llega laluz a su unión, gracias por leer, si! Tenemos el mismo apellido jiji espero que te guste este cap XD**

**Neko Andersen Di Vongola****: guau!!! Que bueno que te gusto este fic!!! Espero que yugi sea tan adorable como para encantarte jiji, espero que te guste este cap que va con mucho cariño, XD y por cierto, por fa continua tus fics, que me muero de la curiosidad XD si los he leido desde hace rato XD mas la de a little naruto y no todo es lo que parece XD**

**oli-linda: oye, disculpa en tardar en responderte, pero tienes toda mi ayuda, solo mandame un correo a **** de lo que necesitas, nos conectamos o como quieras y con mucho gusto te ayudo XD que bueno que te gustara mi historia XD **

**Espero que les agrade este capítulo y que lo disfruten, estoy escribiendo rápido para no atrasarme, siempre disculpen el atraso XD**

**Ahora paso a mi queja de siempre:**

"**Hay gente que ha dejado sus historias de yugioh a la mitad, empezadas, etc, por tanto tiempo que se podrían decir ¡años! y todo porque como no les agradó el final, solo por eso les dejó de gustar Yugioh, y la verdad es que, no nos dejemos llevar por el tan fachoso final, porque no revivir el espíritu que nos movía por Yugioh cuando veíamos cada episodio en la tele, emocionados cuando ganaba un duelo y lograba detener al mal, lo digo como fan, ya que la verdad es que a veces nos van a decepcionar, pero dejar toda nuestra pasión por un final, no lo creo, a mi también me decepcionó el final, pero recordar todo lo que pasé para poder ver cada episodio de mi lindos Yami y Yugi, vale la pena seguir soñando XD, yo lo digo porque no quiero que esas historias emocionantes queden en el aire, historias las cuales me apasionan y volvemos a vivir y soñar con nuestro anime favorito XD, yo soy una fiel fan a todas las historias que hay en fan fiction, especialmente las de Yugioh, y me sorprendió esto que he contado, así que los que reciban mis correos, por favor sigan sus historias, soy su fan y deseo con todo el corazón verles el final a esas historias que me emocionan, porque son la luz y la única salida a mi vida (sip, con ello soy feliz), así como su fan se los pido XD)**

**ONEGAI!!!!! sigan escribiendo!!!!**

**no dejen abandonadas esas historias!!!**

**eso sería todoXD**

**hasta otraXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo III: "Primer Intento del Destino Cruzado"**

**Todo pasó como si fuera un hecho normal sus vidas. Sin ser atacada por la rutina ni ser tan extraordinaria como piensan…. Exceptuando para los gemelos.**

**10 años después…**

**Yami se había vuelto un poco frío con su familia, exceptuando con su mamá, quien velaba por ella. Por alguna razón, se había dado cuenta la última vez que había visto a su hermano. **

**Recordando (flash Back)**

**Yami había visto a su madre peleando en esa reunión, queriendo evitar que los separaran, el había querido salir a defenderla, pero al ver que su padre había borrado la memoria , corrió hacia las habitaciones, buscando a su hermano para evitar que le hicieran lo mismo. Buscó en cada rincón, por todos lados, cuando se dio cuenta, vio a la nana llevando a un Yugi inconsciente, hacia el automóvil, vio desde las gradas como su padre borraba la memoria de su hermanito, el quiso gritar, pero el shock no lo había dejado avanzar, de la nada apareció un ser oscuro, una mujer de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, ojos rojos y piel blanca. Su cabello y sus ropas (que consistían en un vestido largo, al estilo griego) eran negras con un aura negra rodeándole. Le puso una mano encima al pequeño, tratando de reconfortarlo, bajó hasta su altura y le habló.**

**-**hola pequeño, yo soy Atena, tu fiel compañera de guía, se me ha encargado estar contigo –dijo la mujer

**Yami se le quedó viendo, entendía perfectamente, pero todo lo tenía conmocionado.**

**-**¿puedes ayudarme a llegar con mi hermanito? –dijo Yami llorando

-por ahora no pequeño –dijo Atena triste por ver a Yami así –te enseñaré a dominar tu poder para que no lastimes mas a tu hermano ¿eso estaría bien para ti?

-¿puedes? Yo ya no quiero lastimar a mi hermano –dijo Yami agachando el rostro

-te enseñaré –dijo ella sonriéndole –pero ahora tendrás que luchar para fortalecerte y no olvidar a tu hermano, yo haré que no te afecte cuando tu padre quiera borrarte tu memoria

-por favor –dijo Yami -¿sabes a donde se llevaron a mi hermanito?

-si sé a donde se llevaron a tu hermano –dijo ella, la carita de Yami se alegró –pero no te lo diré hasta que domines tu poder, así podrás estar con el sin dañarlo –

-pero… -dijo Yami haciendo un puchero –esta bien –

**Fin del Recuerdo (Fin del Flash Back)**

**Yami ahora con quince años, estaba dispuesto a buscar a Yugi, su hermano, ya que aquella dama que siempre lo había acompañado desde niño le había informado de donde encontrarle, ya que había podido mantener a raya su poder, ahora podía convocarlo a voluntad. Esta muy contento por ello. Desde ese momento, todo cambiaría.**

**Yugi de quince años también, un chico alegre y jovial. Tenía varios amigos, entre ellos a un rubio algo loco, un poco sonso pero su mejor amigo Joey Wheeler, su amiga Tea quien siempre le aconsejaba y le ayudaba en lo que podía y Tristan Tailor, quien siempre molestaba a Joey, pero los tres era los amigos que el siempre deseo tener.**

**Seguía viviendo con su abuelo, con quien pasaba tiempo jugando, era ya una tradición después de la cena, jugaban a lo que sea mientras se divertían, regularmente sus amigos jugaban, riendo mientras veían a Joey haciendo berrinche al perder.**

**Pero aunque para Yugi esto era lo mejor de su vida, no podía evitar sentirse vacío, como si algo le faltara, pero por mas que indagara no daba con ello. Dentro de su corazón le avisaba la falta que un pedazo que lo completaría. **

**Como siempre, Yugi en las noches salía hacia el techo, donde platicaba a gusto con ese ser que había aparecido la primera vez que llegó a la casa de su abuelo.**

_**Flash Back**_

**El estaba llorando en su cama, no quería llorar tan fuerte ya que despertaría al abuelo y no lo quería preocupar, pero estar solito le mataba. En eso apareció un ser de cabellos plateados, de tez blanca, su ropas eran blancas como el algodón, de camisa manga larga y pantalón largos, estaba descalzo y llevaba unas alas grandes y largas en la espalda, luego las guardó y se presentó con reverencia hacia el pequeño, Yugi solo lo vio sorprendido.**

**-**me presento –dijo el ser inclinándose –soy Shiva, tu guardían y tu fiel compañero

-ein? –dijo Yugi boqui abierto

-estaré contigo siempre que me necesites –dijo Shiva

-¿Cómo un aigo (amigo)?-preguntó Yugi

-como un amigo –dijo Shiva sonriéndole –te protegeré cuando estés en problemas, y te ayudaré a dominar tu poder

-jiji io no entender –dijo Yugi riendo

-lo entenderás a su tiempo –dijo Shiva -¿estás bien?

**Shiva se había sentado en su cama, oyendo al pequeño que se desahogaba, la falta de su familia era grande en su pequeño corazoncito. Luego cuando se durmió, el lo acostó y lo tapó. Se quedó con el vigilando su sueño.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Desde entonces, Yugi hablaba con el todas las noches, y mientras tanto, también practicaba, ya que con las cosas que habían pasado en su vida, el le daba la explicación de que poseía el poder de la luz, la cual le permitía hacer muchas cosas, que fue aprendiendo, pero aun estaba en entrenamiento, era la parte de su vida que estaba oculta de sus seres queridos. Cuando podía ayudaba, y salía corriendo. Por suerte, nadie veía quien lo había hecho ni siquiera se imaginaban que había pasado.**

**Este día, al abuelo le tocaba su chequeo médico, así que como era domingo, lo acompañó hasta el hospital, y se sentaron a esperar el turno que le habían dado.**

**-**voy por unos refrescos, ¿quieres abuelo? –dijo Yugi levantándose

-claro, tráeme uno de naranja –dijo el abuelo

-ya regreso –dijo yugi

naranja –dijo el abuelo

-ya regreso –dijo yugi

**Yugi se fue hacia la cafetería, en el camino vio que llevaban a una niñita de unos siete u ocho años, estaba agonizando, la llevaban dos doctores y dos enfermeras hacia una sala de emergencias, Yugi vio que nadie lo viera y los empezó a seguir, se metió al cuarto de enfermeros y se puso un traje rápido, luego se dirigió hacia la sala donde veía a la niñita conectada a un montón de tubos y cables, era tan pequeñita, Yugi decidido, inició su plan.**

**-**pasen rápido el resucitador –dijo el doctor

**Una enfermera le acercó una máquina que lanzaba electricidad para hacer funcionar el corazón de la pequeña, uno, dos, tres intentos… nada. Yugi estaba alarmado, la pequeña estaba muerta. Los doctores anotaron la fecha y hora de la muerte, las enfermeras se retiraron, solo Yugi quedó en el lugar, de alguna manera no se habían percatado de su presencia. **

**-**te hice un momento invisible, compañero –dijo Shiva apareciendo

-gracias, eso necesitaba –dijo Yugi serio -¿podemos ayudarla aún?

-si tu corazón lo desea con fuerza, si, aun tiene quince minutos para hacerlo –dijo Shiva

-esta bien, vigila por favor –dijo Yugi acercándose al cuerpo de la pequeña

**De la nada, apareció el fantasma de la pequeña que se había sentado, su cuerpo estaba recostado y no había salido por completo, pero vio a Yugi y el se sorprendió.**

**-**eres un ángel? –preguntó la pequeña

-no, pero mi amigo si –dijo señalando a Shiva quien vigilaba sigiloso

-¿vienes por mi? –preguntó la pequeña –porque quiero quedarme con mi papito

-no vengo por ti –dijo Yugi –estoy aquí para ayudarte a quedarte

-¿en serio? –dijo la pequeña -¡eso me haría feliz!

-entonces, solo vuelve a recostarte, cierra los ojos y duerme mientras yo te ayudo –dijo Yugi sonriendo

-esta bien –dijo la niña sintiendo confianza de parte de Yugi

**La niña se recostó, Yugi puso una mano en la frente de la pequeña y con la otra levantó hasta la altura de su hombro, haciendo una señal de activación, juntando los dos dedos y bajando los otros tres. Cerró sus ojos y de su cuerpo emanó un aura blanca, muy densa, que se dirigió hacia la pequeña, entrando en su cuerpo, el cuerpo de la pequeña empezó a soltar un aura negra, que iba cayendo al suelo, convirtiéndose en tierra negra, luego el aura blanca tomó formas oleadas, como si el mar la estuviera cosquilleando cerca de la orilla, era mas densa que antes, la niña recuperó el color de su piel, rosadita, su cabello se compuso, pasando a su original, un rojo muy intenso, brillaba con la luz del lugar, su corazón empezó a latir con alegría, sus pulmones recibieron con suavidad el aire que necesitaba, su cuerpo comenzó dar signos de vida, la máquina empezó a sonar, indicando sus latidos, todas sus funciones de su cuerpo volvieron a la normalidad, Shiva se asustó al ver que el doctor se había acercado corriendo, pero Shiva le impidió la entrada y el solo había visto como Yugi había revivido a la niña. **

**-**compañero, tenemos problemas –dijo Shiva alarmado

-y..a…. termi.. –dijo Yugi desmayándose en el acto

-rayos –dijo Shiva desapareciendo

**El doctor quedó sorprendido, entró corriendo y vio que su hija estaba despierta, se había quitado todo lo que tenía encima y veía a Yugi asustada. Le hablaba, pero el no respondía.**

**-**papi, el me ayudó –dijo la niña asustada –ayúdalo por favor

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, el doctor fue del lado donde estaba inconsciente Yugi, vio toda la tierra negra que había alrededor, tomó a Yugi y lo levantó por la espalda, sentándolo. Le quitó el gorro y lo vio extrañado por su pelo tan particular, era un pequeño de diez años (supuso el XD) , tocó su frente y vio que estaba muy frío, su rostro mostraba un agotamiento extremo, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó para que lo atendieran, Shiva iba tras el preocupado, ya que solo podía actuar si Yugi le prestaba su energía, pero rompió la conexión al verlo desfallecer, así que ahora solo se podía limitar a verle, no sabía como iba a terminar todo eso.**

**Lo atendieron y todo, en eso llegó la niña con su bata, descalza y preocupada. El doctor abrazó a su hija, no sabía lo que había pasado, los que habían visto morir a la niña estaban consternados, pero tenían una sonrisa dibujada al ver a la niña abrazando a su padre, el doctor que recogió a Yugi, el doctor Ray. La niña desde los brazos de su padre vio a Yugi, descansando, conectado al suero y a una máquina que indicaba sus funciones vitales. **

**-¿**el está bien papi? –preguntó la pequeña

-lo está –dijo el doctor aún pensativo –solo duerme por ahora –dijo para tranquilizar a su pequeña

-¿puedo quedarme con el? –preguntó la pequeña

-por ahora, no –dijo el doctor Ray –necesito revisarte y…

-ya estoy bien –dijo la niña –el me curó, y ahora quiero ayudarle haciéndole compañía –

**El doctor quedó consternado por las palabras de su pequeña, accedió de inmediato, pero con la condición de que se cambiara antes, ella accedió. Desde el fondo de su corazón, agradecí al pequeño que había hecho que su hija recobrara la vida.**

**Yami estaba caminando con una maleta en la mano, acompañado de su compañera Atena, quien solo él la veía, el iba contento mientras Atena le narraba algunas cosas, luego salieron de una gran multitud que estaba en ese lugar, el aeropuerto.**

-bienvenidos a Japón –dijo una dama

-gracias –dijo Yami recibiendo un panfleto

-por fin estás donde deseas, ¿verdad pequeño?-dijo Atena sonriéndole

-si, por fin me encontraré con… -dijo Yami sintiendo algo extraño

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? –dijo Atena

-siento que le pasó algo a mi hermano, pero no estoy preocupado –dijo Yami cerrando los ojos por un momento

-es porque su guardián lo esta protegiendo, está en buenas manos –dijo Atena

-¿conoces al guardián de mi hermano? –preguntó Yami

-entre nosotros, nos conocemos –dijo Atena sonriendo

Hola a todos!!!!

Este ya el tercer cap de esta historia. Gracias por el review que me pusiste **Mitsuki Asakura****, eso me dio inspiración para hacer este cap y subirlo, cumpli record, no me tarde mucho XD. Bueno, el nombre del cap sentirán que no tiene mucho sentido, pero le puse así ya que los dos empiezan el camino donde… jojo es sorpresa. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Yugi que lo vieron? ¿y con Yami que llegó a Japón y su vida aún es un misterio? Muchas preguntas mas en el siguiente cap XD**

**Contestaré al review rapidin XD**

**Mitsuki Asakura****: gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario, que bueno que te gustara el cap anterior, jojo, si los dos son muy tiernos, y el papa de mis chiquitines… verás algo sorpresivo con el, bueno sorpresa después de todo. Espero que te guste este cap y me sigas con esta historia.**

**Pd: gracias, por cierto, tu imagen también esta bonita XD **

**Gracias a todos los que me leen XD, pongan reviews para que mi musa me visite mas rápido y pueda publicar esta historia. Ahora paso a mi queja de siempre XD**

"**Hay autores o escritores de esta página que ha dejado sus historias de yugioh a la mitad, empezadas, etc, por tanto tiempo que se podrían decir ¡años! y todo porque como no les agradó el final, solo por eso les dejó de gustar Yugioh, y la verdad es que, no nos dejemos llevar por el tan fachoso final, porque no revivir el espíritu que nos movía por Yugioh cuando veíamos cada episodio en la tele, emocionados cuando ganaba un duelo y lograba detener al mal, lo digo como fan, ya que la verdad es que a veces nos van a decepcionar, pero dejar toda nuestra pasión por un final, no lo creo, a mi también me decepcionó el final, pero recordar todo lo que pasé para poder ver cada episodio de mi lindos Yami y Yugi, vale la pena seguir soñando XD, yo lo digo porque no quiero que esas historias emocionantes queden en el aire, historias las cuales me apasionan y volvemos a vivir y soñar con nuestro anime favorito XD, yo soy una fiel fan a todas las historias que hay en fan fiction, especialmente las de Yugioh, y me sorprendió esto que he contado, así que los que reciban mis correos, por favor sigan sus historias, soy su fan y deseo con todo el corazón verles el final a esas historias que me emocionan, porque son la luz y la única salida a mi vida (sip, con ello soy feliz), así como su fan se los pido XD)**

**ONEGAI!!!!! sigan escribiendo!!!!**

**no dejen abandonadas esas historias!!!**

**eso sería todoXD**

**hasta otraXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo IV: "Simplemente… Atrapados"**

**Flash Back**

**Yugi tenía 6 años, giraba torpemente en el patio mientras jugaba con Shiva, como nadie podía verlos a esas horas, Yugi se emocionaba y jugaba a las rondas con él. El espíritu sonreía al ver feliz al niñito. Luego Yugi paró y el se agachó, ya que quería hablarle.**

**-**juguemos a las agüitas (1) –dijo Yugi alzando los brazos con gracia

-pero solo somos dos, señor –dijo Shiva

-no me digas asi –dijo Yugi haciendo un puchero –me siento muy glande –dijo esto haciendo mímica con sus bracitos

-jaja –rió Shiva -¿Cómo quieres que te llame? –

-Yugi, por mi nombre –dijo Yugi

-¿esta bien si te llamo compañero? –preguntó Shiva

-ahh ¿Por qué no por mi nombre? –preguntó Yugi haciendo otro puchero

-no se me permite, así que compañero, juguemos a que te persigo –dijo Shiva queriéndole hacer cosquillas

-jaja no me atrapas –dijo Yugi corriendo, mientras Shiva hacía como si no lo alcanzara, reía junto con el

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**Y….

-Yugi….

-Yugi…

**Oía que le llamaban, pero sentía que estaba hecho de piedra, no podía mover nada de su cuerpo, ni le interesaba hacerlo, simplemente se limitó a dormir de nuevo, pero en eso, sintió unas pequeñas manos en su mejilla, tan calientitas y llenas de curiosidad, sabía que con su poder, podía percibir las emociones de los demás, con solo le tocasen o ver directamente a los ojos. Cansado, abrió los ojos lentamente, vio que todo esta oscuro, exceptuando por un foquito del techo, que con su luz azul iluminaba tenue el lugar. Vio que una niña estaba sentada a la par de el, viéndolo, no podía distinguir bien lo que veía, la niña se bajó de la cama y no la vio más. Shiva se acercó a él, y tocó su frente con cariño, como un buen amigo. Yugi le sonrió antes de quedarse de nuevo dormido.**

**XD--------------------------------------------XD-----------------------------XD------------------------------XD-------------**

**Yami estaba en un hotel, ya que, por alguna razón, Atena no podía contactar con el guardián de su hermano, así que no podían saber exactamente donde encontrarlo. Estaba desesperado, empezó a caminar pensando… en como sería el reencuentro con su hermano. Pero cayó en la cuenta, ¿y si no recordaba? **

**-**si no te recuerda con solo verte, estarás en grandes problemas, pequeño –dijo Atena cruzando los brazos, esperando por alguna señal

**¿Le había leído la mente? Si, ellos estaban conectados, de tal forma que los pensamientos que tenían el uno y el otro, eran compartidos XD.**

-creo que eso será lo que pasará –dijo Yami quedándose parado –mi poder podría destruir el sello de su mente, así solo…

-creo que no es tan sencillo, pequeño –dijo Atena dejando de lado su postura –el peligro de que sea dañado en el proceso es grande –

-a ver ¿a que te refieres? –dijo Yami algo molesto

-verás pequeño –dijo Atena recostándose en la pared –el problema en sí es que no sabemos si tiene recuerdos implantados, y si sus recuerdos desaparecieron al implantarle los nuevos, además podría pasar de que tenga un sobre hechizo en su mente, intentando que ello no florezca (que no revivan sus recuerdos), hay muchas maneras muy malas de evitar lo que quieres lograr –

-no creo que mi padre se haya atrevido a dañar a mi hermanito de esa manera –dijo Yami molesto

-no podemos saber eso –aseguró Atena –simplemente confíe en su primera opción

-eso es lo que mas deseo –dijo Yami suspirando –y lo peor de todo, es que me estoy desesperando, ¡vamos de una vez a buscarlo! –exclamó Yami

-te recuerdo que estamos en un país extranjero –aclaró Atena parándose firme, viéndolo decisiva –no podemos buscarlo así nada más, nos tardaríamos años en encontrarlo, sé que estás desesperado, pero por favor, hazme caso, si siento su presencia, podemos encontrarlo en horas o minutos –

-¡es que ya esperé 10 años! –Exclamó Yami enojado -¡todo sucedió de mala manera! ¡No quiero perder su pista de nuevo!

-yo conozco tu dolor –dijo Atena poniéndole una mano en el hombro, viéndolo con tristeza –pero si actuamos de improvisto, podemos echar a perder todo, por ello espera, y si me permites, yo iré ahora a buscarlo, soy capaz de encontrarlo, solo por verte tranquilo –

-¿en serio? –dijo Yami –entonces, iré contigo –

-pero prométeme que me harás caso –dijo Atena –solo por esta vez –

-esta bien, pero si llega esto a mayores, yo tomaré el control –dijo Yami

-no se preocupe, pequeño, verá que todo va a salir bien –dijo sonriéndole

**XD-----------------------------------------------------XD**

-Yugi….

-Yugi….

-espero que este bien….

-creo que ha dormido mucho…

-me preocupa…

…..

…

-¿Por qué no despiertas hermanito?....

**Ahí estaban las voces de nuevo, pero una le parecía familiar, era la de un niño pequeño… pequeño… su mente no podía procesar nada… **

**-**ven a jugar… jugaremos muchas cosas….

**Ahí iba de nuevo, solo se limitó a sonreír, simplemente se dejó llevar…**

**-**¡no te….!

-…mueras!

-¡herma…!

**La voz desapareció, dejando los recuerdos del accidente de sus padres… tan frescos, tan reales… torturaban su corazón cicatrizado, pero luego dejó paso al rostro de su abuelo… cuando lo recibió por primera vez… su nana… sus amigos… su compañero y mejor amigo y… hermano… Shiva… "¿Cuántas veces no me salvó el pellejo?" se repetía riendo… simplemente divagando… pero aún así… algo le faltaba…**

**Algo faltaba…**

**Su corazón se sentía vacío… como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo…. **

**Un pedazo de su propia alma…**

**Su complemento…**

**Su todo…. Su nada…**

**Yugi abrió los ojos cansado, estaba mareado, y veía borroso. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, de nuevo, vio a una niña sentada a la par de el, quien le acariciaba su cabello de forma cariñosa, luego le empezaba a estirar con cuidado y se divertía viéndole rebotar sus mechones amarillos. La niña se percató de que él estaba despierto, y le sonrió. **

**-**¿estás bien? –preguntó la niña observándolo con cuidado

**Yugi no atinó a decir nada… su mente era un zoológico de ideas compulsivas y deformes… En eso, su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco, vio detalladamente a la niña y le sonrió. Ella se levantó y salió corriendo, sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa tierna y juguetona. Shiva estaba en la pared, pensativo, luego le vio sonriendo, se acercó a su cama. Yugi un poco mejor, decidió hablar, ya que su amigo se veía algo perturbado.**

**-**no fue tu culpa, sabes –dijo Yugi viéndolo tranquilo

-debí de ser mas precavido –dijo Shiva apenado –por poco y te pierdo –

-no hables así –dijo Yugi –no pasó, lo bueno es que todo salió bien –dijo sonriendo

-ni tanto –dijo Shiva –varios se dieron cuenta de lo que hiciste –

-¡hay no! –dijo Yugi asustado, pero sin levantarse -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-ya viene, tal vez se pueda hacer algo –sonrió Shiva

-así me gusta, los ánimos arriba –susurró Yugi contento, Shiva sonrió tranquilo

-buenas tardes, jovencito –dijo el doctor Ray acompañado de la pequeña que estaba a su lado

-emm ¿buenas tardes? –dijo Yugi dando a entender que estaba algo desorientado con el horario

-espera un momento –dijo el doctor Ray

**El doctor revisó que no hubiera nadie, luego cerró con llave la habitación y se acercó a Yugi. Yugi lo veía extrañado, Shiva solo estaba viendo curioso. Luego abrazó a Yugi de repente, quedando sorprendido, extrañado y confundido. El doctor se separó con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-**gracias por haber salvado a mi hija –dijo el doctor Ray secándose las lágrimas

-yo… no… -dijo Yugi trabajo y colorado, Shiva veía todo tranquilo

-no te preocupes –dijo el doctor Ray –no diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo –

-gra… gracias –dijo Yugi algo consternado, se sentó con la ayuda del doctor

-hola –dijo la pequeña

**Era la niña quien había salvado, ahora tenía un vestido de marinerito, con su sombrerito, todo de color azul y blanco. Su cabello rojizo brillaba con intensidad. Sus ojos igual. Se subió a la cama de nuevo, y abrazó a Yugi, el correspondió. Luego se quedó sentada frente a el, sonriendo alegre.**

**-**yo… este… umm… -la verdad es que nadie sabía que quería decir Yugi

-bueno, te informo de tu estado –rió el doctor –has estado inconsciente durante una semana y…

-¡¿una semana? –exclamó Yugi sorprendido, mala idea, le dolió el pecho y se sujetó fuerte

-respira tranquilo –dijo el doctor sacando su estetoscopio (cosa que usan para oir tus latidos y tus pulmones, siempre lo llevan colgado en el cuello) –eso, despacio, aún no estás bien –dijo el doctor revisándolo

-la carga que manipulaste al regresar a sus funciones vitales de la niña, te extralimitó y tu cuerpo recibió las consecuencias –dijo Shiva serio

-ya veo –susurró Yugi

-y debes de quedarte aquí por unos días más, no te preocupes –dijo el doctor

-¡mi abuelo! –dijo Yugi en la misma posición -¡debe de estar preocupado!

-el ha estado viniendo todos los días, le he dicho que tienes estrés y por ello estás con calmantes, eso te ha dejado dormido todo este tiempo –dijo el doctor

-¿le creyó? –dijo Yugi

-sip, pero debes de cuidarte ahora, mientras estés aquí te cuidaré –dijo el doctor como si fuera su padre, bromeando claro

-así puedes jugar conmigo ¿a que si? –dijo la niña

-claro –dijo Yugi

-creo que no querrás contar de tu poder, ¿cierto? –dijo el doctor Ray, Yugi asintió –no te preocupes, me imagino del porque, así que te tengo un trato –

-¿Qué trato? –dijo Yugi serio, Shiva se le quedó viendo muy serio

-si quieres ayudar, puedo ayudarte contratándote como enfermero, así no tendrás problemas entrando de infraganti, y te ayudo un poco con lo que necesites ¿Qué dices? –

XD---------------------------------------------XD--------------------XD

-¡No puede ser que no lo hayamos encontrado! –exclamó Yami enojado mientras caminaban entre las calles

-una semana –dijo Atena pensativa –espera…. Siento una presencia –

-¿Qué tipo de presencia? –dijo Yami dejando su berrinche pequeño –dijo Atena en guardia

**La calle estaba desierta, soltaba un olor nauseabundo, pero a Yami no le afectaba. Tres tipos con capas azules se acercaron a él, rodeándole, Yami juntó sus manos y las giró levemente, apareciendo una hoz de cuchilla larga, el mango o palo era de su alto, y la cuchilla de la mitad de su alto, la blandió en el aire con facilidad, veloz y se puso en posición de ataque.**

**-**mira a quien tenemos aquí –dijo otro que apareció entre las sombras –al chico "Yang" –

**Este de último tenía un cabello largo blanco, tenía el pelo suelto a los lados y tenía amarrado en una colita baja atrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran serios y mostraba una sádica sonrisa. **

**-**Ya decía que no me dejarías en paz –dijo Yami bajando la guardia, sembrando un momento su hoz en el suelo –¡ladrón de Neferthades! Bakura –

-¡deja de llamarme ladrón! –exclamó Bakura enojado (n/a: Yami Bakura por supuesto) –bien, continuemos, sombras de la muerte, acaben con él –

**Los tres encapuchados saltaron sobre Yami, pero Atena convocó su escudo y evadió por completo los ataques. Yami giró su hoz y saltó sobre una de las sombras, la hoz brilló al contacto.**

**-**¡espectral destrucción! –exclamó Yami

**El hechizo hizo efecto, desintegrando al instante. Yami giró su báculo y rió un momento sádico. Atena apareció a su lado, con un aura púrpura a su alrededor. Su vestimenta había cambiado, tenía una armadura delgada que estaban solamente en brazos, piernas (hasta la rodilla) pecho y hombros, y una diadema plateada, con alas en cada lado. Los otros dos encapuchados, atacaron al mismo tiempo, Yami alzó su hoz en espiral, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba otro hechizo.**

**-**¡Araundi Explosivo! –exclamó

**Las dos sombras recibieron dos golpes de luz oscura al mismo tiempo, desintegrándose por completo. Bakura vio enojado a Yami. Pero luego se dibujó una sonrisa tenebrosa.**

**-**¿aun estás con la idea obsecionada de tu hermanito? –rió con sorna Bakura

-¿Cómo sabes eso "ladron"? –dijo Yami

-tus acciones lo dicen todo –resumió Bakura –no te preocupes, lo mataremos antes de que lo encuentres, así serás libre jaja –dijo Bakura retirándose

-¿¡a donde vas! ¡inútil! –dijo Yami

-ya me divertí hoy, así que… ¡prepárate! ¡porque no solo yo estaré en tu contra jaja! –dijo Bakura

**Se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a Yami enojado, un poco confundido y preocupado. Atena desvaneció su armadura, quedando su vestido normal.**

**-**pequeño –dijo ella llamando su atención –sabes a que se refiere ¿verdad?

-eso es lo que me preocupa –dijo Yami serio –si esos dos se unen a Bakura… tendremos grandes dificultades –

-pero ¿Quiénes? –dijo Atena preocupada -¿Por qué no sé quienes son?

-no quería involucrarte más –dijo Yami –no me mires así, ya sé que me vas a decir, que no debiste blabla –

-exacto, y si lo sabes ¿Por qué lo haces? Sabes que puedo ayudarte –dijo Atena mirándolo como madre regañando a su hijo pequeño

-no quiero perderte eso es todo –dijo Yami viendo a un lado –pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo –dijo Yami

-¿no me vas a decir que…? –dijo Atena viéndolo sorprendida

-si, uno de mis enemigos es mi padre –dijo Yami renuente –y por ello es que estoy desesperado por encontrarlo –dijo Yami

-si no logran reconectarse tanto como hermanos como en su poder… -dijo Atena

-el morirá, sin que yo pueda evitarlo –dijo Yami viendo al suelo

**XD-------------------------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------XD--------**

**(1)** (1): Las aguitas es un juego de pequeños (y de grandes), en donde se eligen a varios que van a ser un tipo de soda o gaseosa (aquí se les llama aguas), una es una coca cola, otro pepsy, otro de naranja, etc. Luego se elige al vendedor y al comprador, el vendedor le pregunta que agua quiere, ya que solo el vendedor sabe que tipo de bebidas (los que eligieron que ser de gaseosa) y así cae de sorpresa, luego le dice si la quiere con hielo, destapada, con pajilla y hacen mímica con ello. Ya cuando está lista, la persona (la gaseosa XD) sale corriendo y el comprador la sigue, le da una vuelta (esta determinada por todos) a la cuadra o al lugar, y tiene que regresar a la tienda (donde están todos), si llega es "agua limpia" si la atrapan "agua sucia", y así, sucesivamente. Es muy divertido XD

**---------_-XD**

**Hola!**

**¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo que Yugi morirá? ¿de que habla Yami? ¿Por qué su padre se convirtió en su enemigo? ¿con que intención? Uy! Muchas preguntas y respuestas más en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews, y espero que les guste este cap, que está lleno de breves sorpresas, aunque el pobre de Yugi si la sufrió. Yami está corriendo todo lo que puede, ¿Qué pasará ahora? Jojo esperen a ver.**

**Bueno, creo que he actualizado muy rápido, demasiado para mi, jaja, pero me he emocionado tanto que la verdad estoy inspirada, espero que les guste, que lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes. Ahora paso a contestar los reviews: **

Neko Andersen Di Vongola:

Ojala que te haya gustado este cap, jojo si estoy actualizando más rápido de lo que pensé XD, le voy a dar un tiempo necesario, para dejar bien la historia. Bueno, ryu va a tener un papel especial aquí, así que solo espera, ya viste que apareció Yami Bakura XD, espero que te guste y te leo en el siguiente cap, (espero que revivas del efecto dulzura jaja

MagAnzu 16:

Bueno, contesto a tus dos reviews. Que bueno que te gustaron los dos pequeñines jiji cuando los imagine también me mataron jaja, que bueno que te gustara este fic! Y no te preocupes, que este fic tendrá su final, pero aún queda un largo camino hacia ello jiji, así que este le verás el final XD su reencuentro, ya verás que pasará. Gracias por tus comentarios y te espero en el siguiente coment XD

Mitsuki Asakura:

Sip, actualice rápido (creo que así estaré por bastante tiempo XD), y si me preguntas, yo tampoco terminé de ver la serie, de por si solo la primera y cuarta temporada las vi completas, de ahí todo salteado jaja (si me preguntas, la verdad es que mis padres me tenían prohibido ver anime ¡mas si era Yugioh o Pokemon!), pero por ello mi pasión por esta caricatura es intensa, sigo luchando para verla… bueno ¡gracias por la puntiación jaja! Me puse colorada Jijiji sip Yugi tiene un noble corazón, (es tan lindo! Igual Yami!) creo que las razones del padre, las leeras muy pronto, verás que.. sorpresa XD que bueno que te encantara esta historia y la sigas cap tras cap XD gracias x tu apoyo, y espero que te haya gustado este cap XD

**Bueno, gracias siempre a todos los que me leen, por ustedes este fic continúa con ganas. XD ahora no les dejaré mi queja, hasta en la próxima, solo les diré: ¡NO DEJEN ABANDONADAS A SUS VIEJAS HISTORIAS! SON LA ESPERANZA DE MI CORAZÓN (LES QUIERO VER EL FINAL) PORFIS, NO LAS DEJEN TIRADITAS, PORQUE SON MI ALEGRÍA AL IGUAL QUE SUS COMENTARIOS, SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO, YO SÉ QUE ES SU PASIÓN, AL IGUAL QUE LA MÍA JIJI**

**Bueno, sin más me despido, hasta el próximo cap XD**

**Chini!"!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo V: "Espejo mío… ¡Mírame!"**

**Flash Back**

-¡Iamos Yai! (vamos Yami) –decía un Yugi de unos dos o tres años

Yugi estaba vestido con tennis negros, playerita blanca con un super héroe enfrente y una pantalonetita roja con bolsillos rojos. Sonreía sosteniendo algo en sus manos mientras llamaba a su hermanito a todo pulmón.

Yami llegó a su lado, vestido de igual forma, lo saludó como si no se hubieran visto hace rato, cosa que no pasaba, ya que siempre andaban juntos.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? –preguntó Yami

-Ia Yai! (mira Yami!) –reía Yugi mientras le mostraba lo que llevaba en las manos

Era una macetita pequeñita, con una plantita con dos hojas, reía.

-mami me dio isto y planto semillita pada un albol muy glande y comel nalanjas (mami me dio esto y planto semillita para un árbol muy grande, y comer naranjas) –dijo Yugi riendo

-ohh será un árbol muy rico –dijo Yami viendo la plantita

-io te la doi paa que la plantes (yo te la doy para que la plantes) –dijo Yugi poniéndosela en las manos

-no Yugi, es tuya, si quieres te ayudo a plantarla –dijo Yami devolviéndosela

-si? Iacias Yai (gracias Yami) –dijo Yugi abrazándola

**Hicieron un pequeño hoyo, llenándose de tierra, luego iba a coger la manguera cuando su mamá Alatiel los vio. Rió y se los llevó a bañarse.**

-no se ensucien asi –dijo Alatiel cariñosa –ahora los bañare –

**Los desvistió y los metió a la bañera, con las burbujas empezaron a jugar. Yami se hizo una barba de espuma. Yugi empezó a reir.**

-Yai iene una balba i esfuma (Yami tiene una barba de espuma) –dijo Yugi

-te voy a hacer una –dijo Yami poniendo burbujas en el rostro de su hermanito

-jaja parecen viejitos –dijo Alatiel riendo mientras enjuagaba a Yami

-io como el abuelo –dijo Yugi

-jaja –rió Yami

**Los tres reían, en la bañera, dejando a Alatiel bastante mojada, pero contenta de tener a sus pequeñitos.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Ya de por si, Yami sentía una desesperación enorme por encontrar a su hermano, había recordado los pocos momentos que recordaban de sus casi tres años, necesitaba tranquilizarse, habían perdido de nuevo el rastro de su hermanito, Atena solo suspiraban mientras seguían corriendo en las calles.**

**-**pequeño, tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Atena preocupada

-ni siquiera me lo digas –dijo Yami sin verla –solo encuéntralo

**Atena ya no habló más y siguió buscando…**

**-XD**

**Yugi descansaba en la habitación del hospital, no había podido volver a dormir en la tarde, ahora de noche, estaba parado junto a la ventana, tenía una leve preocupación sobre algo, pero no sabía que era. Shiva lo veía mientras reflexionaba. **

**En eso, vio a unas sombras extrañas, que se iban hacia un callejón oscuro, Yugi las vio con detenimiento, luego se dio cuenta de lo que era. **

**-**Shiva, ¿puedes sacarme de aquí? –preguntó Yugi

-si puedo compañero, pero no creo que estés en condiciones de una batalla ahora –dijo Shiva preocupado

-por favor Shiva –dijo Yugi –debemos de ir –

**Ante la insistencia de Yugi, Shiva accedió. Tocó la pared que daba a la calle, cargó a Yugi y la atravesaron, cayendo suavemente del cuarto nivel al pavimento. Luego se dirigieron hacia el callejón, pero al entrar, todo se transformó en un estacionamiento vacío. Mas adelante, estaban las sombras acosando a una muchacha.**

**-**Shiva! –exclamó Yugi –es hora de jugar béisbol –

**Shiva asintió y de su mano salió un bat de luz, se movió un poco mientras Yugi retrocedía.**

**-¡**Arintio! –exclamó Yugi

**En su mano, apareció una bola de luz, que con destreza se la lanzó a Shiva, quien la golpeó y dio de lleno contra una de las sombras, las otras tres sombras restantes dejaron a la muchacha y se acercaron a ellos veloces.**

**-¡**cambio! –exclamó Yugi -¡Lucis Swords! –

**En la mano de los dos apareció una espada, los dos las blandieron en el aire y se lanzaron contra las sombras, quienes arremetieron con fiereza. Yugi partió en dos a una, haciéndola polvo con su poder, Shiva derrotó a los dos de un solo golpe. De la nada, se oyeron aplausos. La joven salió corriendo. Ellos no bajaron la guardia, viendo a ese hombre quien los miraba con admiración y sarcasmo.**

**-**¡no esperaba menos del hermano menor de mi enemigo idiota! –dijo el socarronamente –tu poder es tan grande, pero en manos de un niño –

-¡Respeta la memoria de mi hermano! –dijo Yugi molesto –además ¿Quién eres tu? –dijo Yugi sin hacer caso a sus palabras

-lo siento, me presento soy Marick, soy quien te eliminará de este mundo –dijo el

-lo siento, en este momento no estaba escuchando, háblame mas tarde –dijo Yugi en tono de contestadora, burlándose

-¡ya verás mocoso! ¡alus winter! –exclamó Marick (por cierto, es Yami Marick)

-¡Alius Namin! –exclamó Yugi alzando su mano

**Los dos hechizos se dieron encontronazos, provocando una nube de humo, sin darse cuenta, Marick salió entre el humo pateando a Yugi, dejándolo sin aire, Shiva lo golpeó con la espada, mandándolo a volar unos 2 metros, con una cortada poco profunda. Marick se tocó la herida, riendo cínicamente.**

**-**veo que te has hecho mas fuerte de lo que pensé –dijo Marick –pero no te preocupes, te reuniré con tu hermano… si es que este esta muerto

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo víbora? –exclamó Yugi respirando de un solo golpe

-imagina que todo este tiempo te ocultaron la existencia de tu hermano –dijo Marick haciéndose el interesante –y que ahora que estas a punto de morir, puede ser que jamás se encuentren jaja

-¡¿a punto de morir? No me hagas reir –dijo Yugi

-creo que ahora empezarás a recordar jeje –dijo Marick

-¿de que habla compañero? –preguntó Shiva

-no le entiendo…. Solo se que tuve un hermano hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo logro recordar –dijo Yugi serio

-eso es porque borraron tu memoria, y sabes porque? Porque te odiaban –dijo Marick

-eso no es cierto ¡mi familia murió! –exclamó Yugi enojado

-no sabía que habías tenido un hermano –dijo Shiva pensativo

-apenas lo he recordado hace unos días –dijo Yugi serio -¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-yo… hacerte sufrir nada mas –dijo Marick –además, el mismo te lo podría confirmar –

-¿Quién? –dijo Yugi

-¡¿de quien diablos estamos hablando? –dijo Marick perdiendo la paciencia

-ahh… pensé que hablábamos de beisbol –dijo Yugi sonriendo inocentemente

-¡maldito criajo! –dijo Marick histérico

**Retomó su arma, que era una espada que hasta ahora la mostraba. Furioso arremetió contra Yugi, quien fue protegido por Shiva, un aura blanca los rodeo a ambos (Yugi y Shiva) y sus espadas tomaron nueva forma, una cuchilla larga de báculo, cada uno tenía una, Marick se alejó curioso de la nueva forma.**

**-**así jugarás ¿eh? –dijo Marick alzando una mano -¡Alcertius!

**Un espíritu de cabellos flameantes apareció a la par de Marick, estaba vestido con unos pantalones rojos, camisa negra, piel clara, guantes de fuego y zapatos negros. En la mano de este ser apareció una espada larga, parecido a una katana. **

**-**¿también tiene guardián? –dijo Yugi

-muchas personas con habilidades poseen un guía –dijo Shiva

-exactamente, pero ahora los desapareceremos a ambos –dijo Marick

**Se inició una lucha encarnizada, Yugi y Shiva con sus cuchillas vrs Marick y Alcertius con sus espadas, los dos bandos se movían veloces, lanzaban tajadas a diestra y siniestra, pero apenas se rasguñaban. En eso se presentó algo a la mente de Yugi, que lo distrajo un momento, recibiendo un corte en el brazo, Yugi de un salto se alejó al igual que Shiva, pero no les dieron tiempo de recuperarse, recibieron espadazos de los dos, Shiva convocó un escudo denso, vio que Yugi se paraba veloz, enojado, mientras sus heridas se cerraban echando un ligero humito blanco, su autodefensa estaba ya en función. **

**-¡**compañero! No soportarás tanto –dijo Shiva preocupado

-estaré bien, recurrí a algo –dijo Yugi sonriendo

-ten cuidado compañero, esa "idea" no es segura –dijo Shiva

-lo sé, pero no nos queda otra opción –dijo Yugi

**Shiva quitó el escudo y se lanzaron de nuevo a la lucha, una que parecía imposible vencer. De la nada, otro recuerdo atacó a Yugi, dejándolo vulnerable, Marick lo atacó, volviéndolo a cortar, ahora era el rostro, pero su magia ya estaba cerrando la herida. Los dos bandos se lanzaron hacia atrás.**

**-**jeje ya veo que tu mente se esta soltando –dijo Marick

-¡¿de que rayos hablas? –dijo Yugi sujetándose la cabeza

-todo a su tiempo, pero esperar se hace largo así que ¡Alcertius! ¡llamarada inscanstad! –exclamó Marick

**El espíritu Alcertius de sus manos salió una llamarada de fuego del tamaño de un tornado, que chocó contra Yugi y Shiva. Ellos colocaron el escudo, pero se estaba debilitando, Yugi cayó de rodillas, mientras Shiva intentaba en vano mantener el escudo. Sujetó a Yugi y saltó hacia a un lado, pero las llamas los seguían con potencia, Yugi lo detuvo y con una mano detuvo la llamarada, todo había quedado paralizado.**

**-**¡el poder del tiempo! –exclamó Shiva emocionado

**Pero esa emoción duró poco, ya que Yugi cayó al suelo exhausto, y la llamarada los cubrió, pero se desvaneció de la nada, cuando vieron, dos figuras se le habían puesto al frente, protegiéndolos. Shiva había tapado a Yugi, pero al ver quien estaba delante de ellos, se quedaron con la boca abierta.**

**-**¿están bien? –preguntó Atena agachándose hasta verlos

-¿Atena? –dijo Shiva sorprendido

-¿Shiva? No esperaba encontrarte aquí –dijo Atena

-soy el guardián de este joven –dijo Shiva sujetando a Yugi, quien veía todo asombrado

-¿estas bien? –le preguntó Atena mientras ponía una mano en su frente

-el… ¿esta…. Vivo?... –dijo Yugi pasmado mientras señalaba al frente

-si pequeñito –dijo Atena preocupada –Pequeño, tenemos que irnos –

-lo sé –dijo Yami enojado -¡tu! –llamó la atención de Marick -¡verás que es sufrir en carne propia que hayas tocado a mi hermano!

**Al momento de decir eso, la memoria de Yugi comenzó a fluir de manera descontrolada, se mezclaban los recuerdos que tenía del accidente, los recuerdos de sus primeros años, todo. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, pero era inútil. Yami atacó a Marick, con su oz de cuchilla larga, era mas veloz que marick, asi que dio varios cortes en el estómago, lo pateó y arremetió contra su espíritu, con su oz lo desintegró.**

**-¡**mi guardián! –exclamó Marick sujetándose el estómago sangrante

-te lo había advertido antes, tocabas a mi hermano y tu te ibas al inframundo –dijo Yami enojado

-jeje, pero no soy el único que lo quiere aniquilar, jeje –dijo Marick girando su espada –asi, que a ver si puedes resolver eso –dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraban los demás

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Yami al ver a su hermano en brazos de su amiga Atena -¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –dijo mientras lo había arrinconado a una pared, con el filo de su cuchilla en el cuello de marick

-¿yo? Nada –dijo Marick –eso deberías de agracederle a tu padre, quitarte a un estorbo por… ¿Cuántos años? ¿12? Si, mas o menos jajaja –

**Marick desapareció a tiempo que Yami hundía la cuchilla, quedando incrustada en el muro, la sacó y se acercó corriendo hacia su hermano, quien no daba señales de estar despierto.**

**-**¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Yami viéndolos

-entonces lo que decía ese sujeto era cierto –dijo Shiva viendo a Yami con sorpresa

-pequeño –dijo Atena preocupada mientras intentaba en vano hacer reaccionar a Yugi –tienes que lograr que el te vea, antes de que sus recuerdos y el hechizo lo consuman –

-Yugi, hermanito, por favor abre los ojos! –exclamó Yami algo desesperado

**Nada, Yugi seguía igual. Yami siguió insistiendo, en eso Yugi abrió los ojos, pero no podía enfocar muy bien, estaba cansado y los recuerdos seguían asaltándole de manera violenta.**

**-**Vamos Yugi –dijo Yami –¡mírame! –

**Yugi cerró de nuevo los ojos. Todos se asustaron al ver esto.**

**-**Yugi! –exclamó Yami -¡no tengo más opción! ¡eliminaré ese maldito hechizo!

-pequeño, ten cuidado –dijo Atena

-espera –dijo Shiva tomando la mano de Yami -¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿vas a dañarlo?

-no lo dañaría –dijo Yami serio –pero si no destruyo ese hechizo lo vamos a perder –

**Shiva no tenía más opción, así que accedió. Yami colocó su mano derecha en la frente de su hermano, con la otra hizo una señal. De su mano derecha emergió una sombra oscura que se metió en la cabeza de su hermano, buscando con cuidado, encontró el hechizo alojado y empezó a deshacerlo. A la mitad del proceso, una energía extraña lanzó a Yami contra la pared, incrustándolo. Shiva por alguna razón, seguía sin estar transparente, pero no le dio importancia y fue a ayudar a Yami, por petición de Atena. Lo sacó de la pared y lo regresó hacia estaba su hermano. Yami se limpió la sangre del labio y se colocó en posición, Shiva se colocó atrás de el. De nuevo hizo lo mismo, el hechizo lo quiso lanzar de nuevo, pero Shiva evitó que fuera lanzado, Yami seguía eliminándolo, hasta que lo logró, y una fuerza increíble se soltó y los lanzó a todos al suelo. Atena se levantó y sujetó a Yugi, quien estaba abriendo los ojos. Shiva ayudó a Yami para que se levantara, se acercó a su hermano y vio que estaba viéndolo fijamente.**

**Flash Back (Pequeños fragmentos de Yugi)**

-vamos hermanito –decía Yami de dos añitos

-iii, iamos Yai (sii, vamos Yami) –dijo Yugi tomando su manita

-juguemos, yo te persigo….

-XD-XD-(división de los fragmentos)-XD

-jiji balba de esfuma (barba de espuma) –reía Yugi

-te voy a hacer una también –dijo Yami (de la misma edad)

-XD-XD-XD-XD

-collamos, Yai (corramos, Yami)–reía Yugi

-jaja, a ver si me alcanzas –dijo Yami riendo

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**Oye shiva –dijo Yugi sin dejar de ver a Yami -¿me pusiste un espejo enfrente?

**Yami se quedó callado.**

**-**estás desvariando, compañero –rió Shiva, Atena lo vio como si quisiera matarlo

-era una broma, ¿verdad hermano? –dijo Yugi sonriéndole

**Yami se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba feliz de que su hermano lo recordaba. Yugi sujetó la mano de su hermano, al contacto, dos luces, una oscura que veía atrás de Yugi, y una blanca que veía atrás de Yami, se cruzaron mientras atravesaban a los hermanos, debajo de ellos se creó un círculo extraño, que dio paso al símbolo del Yin Yang, luego desapareció. Un aro rojo salió del cuerpo de Yugi, desapareciendo en el aire. Yami lo levantó con cuidado y lo abrazó, Yugi correspondió. Shiva y Atena estaban mas que contentos. **

**-**¡lo lograron! –Atena sonreía contenta

-tu sonrisa es algo maquiavélica –dijo Shiva

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Atena con su puño levantado

-que te extrañé –dijo Shiva ignorándola

-ahh que lindo –dijo Atena abrazándolo

**Shiva intentó quitársela mientras hacían ridiculeces, Yami se separó de su hermano. Yugi tenía lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-**pensé que… estabas muerto –dijo Yugi

-tendré que explicarte lo que pasó, pero aquí estoy de nuevo –dijo Yami sonriendo

-no… me dejes de nuevo ¿si? –dijo Yugi cayendo de rodillas

**Yami lo sostuvo antes de que cayera, Shiva y Atena dejaron de pelear al verlos.**

-¿Yugi? –dijo Yami sujetándolo por la espalda

-no te preocupes –dijo Yugi entre abriendo los ojos –solo necesito dormir –le sonrió y se durmió

-descansa hermanito –dijo Yami

**Yami revisó que el estuviera solo descansando, luego lo cargó y habló con Shiva para saber que había pasado.**

**Entre las sombras, estaba una mujer encapuchada, quien sostenía unos hilos finos blancos. **

**-**guardaré estos dos fragmentos hasta que estés listo, amor mío, porque ahora los dos son vulnerables de sus propias memorias –

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve problemas (sip, me castigaron) asi que hasta ahora he podido terminar con este cap, espero que les guste, este es un regalo para ustedes, por hacerlos esperar XD.**

**Ahora que pasará? Quien será esa mujer? ¿Cómo se llevarán los hermanos luego de una larga ausencia? ¿estarán a salvo o les espera una lucha difícil? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora contestaré rapidin a sus rr: **

MagAnzu 16: ohh creo que este cap quedará muy bien contigo, espero que te haya gustado, pero aun el peligro no pasa, asi que nuestros pequeñines deben de estar alertas jiji. Gracias por tu rr

Neko Andersen: ohh dejavu? Jaja lo de Shiva con lo que le dice "compañero" eso se explicara en el próximo cap, espera a ver al padre de los chiquitines, todo se voletara muajaja digo… será algo difícil XD gracias por tu rr

Mitsuki Asakura: a ti por lo menos te dejaban ver algo, creo que tu mama hablaba con la mia ajaja, mi mama aun dice lo mismo con lo de las cartas de yugioh! Pero nah! Pero sabes, yo aun estoy intentando ver completa la serie, y las memorias…solo vi el final…triste final TTTT, y GX, jaja me encanta algiual que tu, jijiji, viva yugioh jajaja ejem… espero que este cap te guste, es un reencuentro… y Yami, por su hermanito ja! Gracias por tu rr XD

**Gracias por escribirme, por leerme, por pasar por aquí. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por esos mensajes, son la medicina y el pago de mi musa para que venga y tenga inspiración. Hasta entonces…**

**ChaoXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo VI: "Mentiras Del Pasado… Verdades Hirientes Sobre Un Alma Sin Corazón"**

**Flash Back (sueño de Yugi)**

**-**hermanito… ¿Dónde estas? –dijo Yami haciendo una voz graciosa

**Yami se encontraba jugando con su hermanito a las escondidas, buscaba en cada rincón, y se acercaba más, ya que Yugi reía de su voz graciosa.**

**-**¡te encontré! –dijo Yami viendo a Yugi metido en una maceta larga y honda

-jijiji ¡Mi encontaste (me encontraste)! –dijo Yugi riendo –io ahola te busco (yo ahora te busco) –

-yo te ayudo a salir –dijo Yami tomándole de los bracitos

-nop, io salo solo (no, yo salgo solo) –dijo Yugi haciendo un puchero

-te puedes hacer ¡pum! (que se puede golpear) –dijo Yami levantándolo

-no quelo (no quiero) –dijo Yugi

**Yami no esperó nada y lo sacó con dificultad de la maceta, luego lo puso en el suelo mientras Yugi hacia pucheros, molesto. Yami lo vio que estaba todo enlodado. Yugi se le quedo viendo mientras seguía con su puchero y cruzaba los bracitos.**

**-**te ibas a caer –alegó Yami

-io no iba a hacer ¡pum! (yo no me iba a golpear o lastimar) –alegó Yugi

-¿y si te hubieras hecho ¡pum! –dijo Yami haciendo mímica con sus manitas

-Yai no cofia in mi (Yami no confía en mí) –dijo Yugi empezando a llorar

-yo confío en ti –dijo Yami preocupado por la reacción de su hermanito –pero no quería que te lastimaras –

-¿de veras? –dijo Yugi entre lágrimas

-claro que si –dijo Yami abrazándolo

-¡io confío en Yai! –dijo Yugi separándose mientras alzaba los bracitos con emoción

**Yami sonrió contento, mientras lo llevaba hacia el baño para limpiar con papel el lodo de la ropa y los zapatos que tenía Yugi, mas la cara. **

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Yugi abrió los ojos, sintiendo de lleno el aroma del alcohol y algún desinfectante, olor característico del hospital. A pesar del tiempo que ya llevaba ahí, no se acostumbraba a ese lugar.**

**Giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con su abuelo, quien le sonreía cariñosamente. Tenia la cabeza en blanco, hasta que los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, de un solo se levantó buscando a alguien. Su abuelo se le quedo viendo. Lo empujó con cuidado para que se recostara.**

**-**¿Qué pasa Yugi? –preguntó el abuelo

-mi hermano ¿Dónde está? –dijo Yugi sentándose, a pesar de las miradas del abuelo

-¿de quien hablas Yugi? –preguntó su abuelo

-¡de mi hermano gemelo! –dijo Yugi afligido -¿Dónde esta?

-Yugi tranquilízate, no entiendo de que hablas –dijo el abuelo preocupado

-¿Shiva? –dijo Yugi buscándole

**Shiva apareció a su lado, y puso su mano en la frente de Yugi, para tranquilizarlo.**

**-**tu hermano esta afuera, el decidió hacerlo de este modo –dijo Shiva serio

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –exclamó Yugi

**Su abuelo veía que le platicaba a la nada, se preocupo y salió por el médico, en eso entró la niña que había salvado, llevaba un vestido de marinero, con una gorra de marinero, su cabello rojo resaltaba con el traje azul. Llegó dando saltitos y se subió a la cama de Yugi, y saludó con una mano a Shiva. Yugi se quedo viendo sorprendido.**

**-**Hola Shiva jiji, hola Yugi –dijo la niña

-hola pequeña –dijo Shiva saludándola, luego habló a Yugi –ella puede verme porque….

-¡amigo! –dijo Joey entrando con Tristán y Tea

-¡ya despertaste! –dijo Tristán

-no, sigue dormido –dijo Joey con sarcasmo

-otra vez, dejen de decir tonterías –dijo Tea regañándolos -¿Cómo has estado Yugi?

-si es cierto viejo, nos tenias preocupado –dijo Joey

-es cierto lo que dice el tonto este –dijo Tristán señalando a Joey

-que bueno verlos –dijo Yugi sonriendo

-hola! –dijo la niña con la mano

-ah! Les presento a… -dijo Yugi

-se llama Cristal, compañero –dijo Shiva diciéndole el nombre de la pequeña

-Cristal, una amiga –dijo Yugi –Cristal, ellos son Joey, Tristán y Tea

-hola –dijeron los tres

-¿amigos de Yugi? –preguntó Cristal

-si –dijo Tea

-viejo, ha sido una semana muy larga, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? El abuelo no nos conto mucho –dijo Joey

-ehh…. Lo que les dijo el abuelo es cierto –dijo Yugi algo nervioso, ni sabia muy bien que era lo que había dicho

-esa mentira no los convencerá –dijo Shiva

-eso si es cierto –dijo Cristal

-¿de que? –preguntó Tristán

-de lo que dice… -dijo Cristal viendo como Shiva le pedía discreción –el abuelito de Yugi –

-buenos días a todos –dijo el doctor Ray entrando con el abuelo

-buenos días –dijeron todos

-¡mira papi! –dijo Cristal emocionada –Yugi despertó –

-n_n ya veo, ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo el doctor Ray revisándolo

-mucho mejor –dijo Yugi –doctor, ¿no vio a… alguien? –dijo Yugi intentando hacer una seña sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-Cristal te lo explicará –susurró el doctor –debes estar tranquilo si quieres recuperarte –

-si doctor –dijo Yugi intrigado

-por favor, necesito que vayan todos afuera, revisaré al paciente y luego podrán entrar ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el doctor Ray

-que mal! –dijo Tristán

**Todos salieron de la habitación, exceptuando a la niña y el doctor. La pequeña se acomodó mejor en la cama, frente a Yugi y sin darle la espalda a Shiva. El doctor abrió una puerta que daba a otra habitación, apareciendo Yami tras ella junto con Atena. Yugi sonrió contento.**

**-**ponerte así no fue buena idea –dijo Yami sonriendo

-¡hermano! –dijo Yugi emocionado, confundido -¿Cómo…?

-creo que te debo una explicación de todo –dijo Yami

-ven pequeña –dijo el doctor tomando a Cristal en sus brazos –ellos tienen que hablar –

**Los dos salieron por la puerta en la que había entrado Yami, dejándolos solos para hablar. **

**-**Hola pequeñín –dijo Atena saludándolo

-hola, creo que no se sus nombres –dijo Yugi riendo nervioso

-¿ni el de tu hermano? –preguntó Shiva

-no lo recuerdo con claridad, dime es… ¿Yai? –dijo Yugi

**Yami no pudo evitar reírse, Shiva y Atena solo sonrieron tranquilos.**

**-**es Yami, Yai me decías cuando éramos pequeños –dijo Yami

-Yami… -dijo Yugi pensativo –¡hey! Ven, siéntate, no estés parado –dijo Yugi animado

**Yami se sentó en la cama, frente a su hermano. Atena se paró a la par de Shiva, sonriéndole tranquilamente.**

**-**¿te dije que tu sonrisa es maléfica? –dijo Shiva serio

-¡otra vez con eso! –dijo Atena de mal humor –tonto –

-loca –dijo Shiva

-Shiva, no te había visto pelear con nadie –dijo Yugi extrañado

-no peleo compañero –dijo Shiva viendo serio a Atena –solo molesto :D

-por cierto pequeñín –dijo Atena ignorando a Shiva –yo soy Atena, compañera de tu hermano –

-mucho gusto –dijo Yugi, luego paso a ver a Yami -¿me contarías todo desde el principio? Estoy confundido, recuerdo tantas cosas que no se que es lo que paso –

-verás hermano –dijo Yami serio –nos separaron cuando teníamos 3 años, por órdenes de nuestro abuelo, mamá trató de impedirlo pero…. –

-¿mamá esta viva? –preguntó Yugi atónito

-toda la familia esta viva –dijo Yami mordiéndose el labio –antes de que nos separaran, borraron tu memoria y la reemplazaron por otra, no se que habrán puesto… pero….

-¿Por qué nos separaron? –preguntó Yugi

**Yami se mordió mas el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, bajó la mirada. Yugi se le quedo viendo.**

**-**por mi culpa –dijo Yami

0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0

**Tras explicarle a Yugi como habían sucedido las cosas, Yugi estaba atónito. Shiva estaba mas que sorprendido, Atena veía todo seria. Estaba preocupada de la reacción del pequeñito.**

**-**¡no, no, no, no, no! –exclamó Yugi enfadado -¡¿Cómo pudieron?

-calma Yugi, no… -dijo Yami intentando tranquilizarlo

-¡no me digas que por tu culpa nos separaron y que ellos hicieron lo correcto! –exclamó Yugi bastante enojado

-¡claro que fue mi culpa! –dijo Yami

-¡no lo fue! –exclamó Yugi viendo serio a Yami -¡por Kami, eras un niño! ¡¿no pudieron encontrar una estúpida solución que no fuera separarnos? –Yugi se agarró la cabeza, frustrado

-hermano, tranquilízate –dijo Yami preocupado –no ganas nada enojándote

-¡¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? –dijo Yugi en la misma posición -¡hace dos días me entero que tenia un hermano gemelo, que estaba muerto, ahora, apareces, me dices que lo que llevo en mi mente son mentiras y otras son verdades, que nos separaron por tu poder, y ¡no quieres que me enoje! ¡esos adultos irracionales…! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto? –

-Yugi… -dijo Yami óò

**Yugi estaba fuera de si, se alegraba de tenerle de nuevo… pero la rabia que sentía por todo lo sucedido lo llenaba… no fue culpa de su hermano…¡vamos, tenia apenas 3 años! Se repetía Yugi, Yugi agachó la mirada, abrazó sus piernas y hundió su rostro. Yami se acerco a el y le tocó el hombro.**

**-**yo se que estas molesto, yo… estoy igual que tu –dijo Yami pensando bien sus palabras –pero no puedes detenerte en ello Yugi, ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa, se que nos hicieron daño en el pasado, pero poniéndote asi no cambiarás nada –

-no puedo evitarlo –susurró Yugi –todo… este tiempo… pensando que… habían…muerto –susurró despacio, intentado que no se oyeran sus sollozos –apareces… me… cuentas eso… no…

-Yugi –susurró Yami óò

-¿puedes… dejarme un rato a solas? Por favor –susurró Yugi

-claro, no hay problema –dijo Yami suspirando –vamos Atena

**Los dos salieron por la puerta que habían entrado, Shiva se le quedó viendo preocupado. Se acercó a la puerta y vio que Yami le pedía al doctor y a su hija que no entraran por ahora, ellos accedieron y se retiraron. Yami dio una mirada antes y se fue de ese cuarto. Shiva regresó con su compañero, quien no abandonaba esa posición.**

**-**solo no me hables por ahora, Shiva, quiero pensar y tranquilizarme, por favor –dijo Yugi sin verlo, siendo tan amable como le permitía su voz

-esta bien –dijo Shiva

0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0

-ya te imaginabas que reaccionaria así ¿verdad pequeño? –dijo Atena

**Yami asintió pensativo, tomando un jugo en la cafetería del hospital. Atena estaba sentada frente a él. Luego suspiró.**

**-**no se que pensar –dijo Yami suspirando de nuevo, estaba preocupado –ni siquiera le conozco…

-eso era de esperarse, pequeño –dijo Atena –tienes que ser fuerte para apoyarle, enterarse de esa manera ha sido muy duro para el, compréndelo pequeño –

-lo se, Atena –dijo Yami –solo espero que el tiempo sane sus heridas –

Óò-óò-óò-óò-óò

**Hola a todos!**

**Este cap me ha sido bastante complicado escribirlo, pero aquí esta. Momentos un tanto problematicos para los hermanitos Mouto, pero ¿los superaran juntos? ¿Cómo lo tomara después Yugi? Momentos complicados.**

**Pido disculpas por mi retraso, me fui de viaje inesperado (en el mismo ratito me avisaron y no pude avisar a nadie que me iba) pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, prometo subir pronto el siguiente, ya voy adentro y a paso veloz para que quede bien y ustedes lo disfruten. Ahora contesto los rr XD**

Yami224: Guau! Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, ¡a mi también me gustan cuando son pequeños! Por ello en cada cap, habrá un recuerdo de su infancia, por ello lo escribi asi. Me agrada la forma de tus rr, si te gusta dejas, gracias, ya que de verdad si que da inspiración cuando te comentan tu historia. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, cortito pero con cariño XD

Mitsuki Asakura: Hola chica! */* que bueno que te gusta mi historia y tu puntaje XD este cap es algo serio, pero espero que te guste, ya verás lo que pasa cuando empiecen a convivir XD, jaja te reíste de eso XD, y es cierto jajajajaja pareciera que se hubieran puesto en contacto (nuestras madres) jajaja gracias por tu rr me suben los ánimos para seguir escribiendo XD

MagAnzu 16: que bueno que te gusto! Sip, algo sangriento, por ello lo aclare antes jeje, era un poquito necesario n_n, espero que te guste este cap, ya veras cuando empiecen a convivir jiji, sobre la misteriosa mujer…. Todo a su tiempo jeje, gracias por tu rr, me suben los animos XD

Neko Andersen: guau! Dije "comentario de la pelea" que bueno que te gusto! No te preocupes, verás como pelean juntos jijij, gracias por tu comentario jiji me hizo sonrojar XD, ohh su reencuentro, n_n, Yami salvándolo, ves, lo quiere mucho XD, con el padre de Yugi… sorpresa para el otro cap muajaja, creo que lo vas a odiar mas, y lo de la mujer…. Oh sorpresa XD, pronto sabras de quien se trata XD, oh la relación de Shiva y Atena, verás que no solo será eso, mas problemas o curiosidades jeje, con la pregunta del castigo… mi hermana me insultó, y yo la insulté, jaja, y todo porque no quería que imprimiera mucho porque se mata la tinta bien rápido, y solo a mi me castigaron XP, pero bueno me paso por precipitada XD. Gracias por tu rr que me alegró mucho XD

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, la verdad es que me sorprendió que fueran larguitos XD y eso me encantó. Gracias a los que me leen, los que me dejan coments, los que me escriben al correito, ustedes son mi inspiración XD por cierto…sorpresa para el otro cap…digo adelanto XD, alguien aparecerá y no será muy grata muajajajaa**

**Ahí les dejo XD**

**Gracias de nuevo XD chao XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo VII: "Tristeza Marcada… Coraje Al Frente… Sonrisa Plasmada"**

_**Flash Back (Recuerdos de Yami)**_

**Una tarde lluviosa, los dos hermanitos de casi 3 años no habían podido salir a jugar al jardín. Miraban la lluvia caer a través de una ventana larga, subidos en un sillón. Yugi y Yami suspiraban al mismo tiempo. Luego Yami se quitó de la ventana y se bajó del sillón, llamó a su hermano para que bajara y lo acompañara al cuarto. Yugi accedió contento y bajando, se resbaló del brazo del sofá cayendo al suelo, Yami corrió a ver a su hermanito, quien se sobaba por detrás.**

**-**¡Yugi! –Dijo Yami alarmado -¿estás bien?

-jajaja i Yai (si Yami) –dijo Yugi riendo

-¡me asustaste! –Dijo Yami -¡ten mas cuidado!

-¡Yai i rigana (Yami me regaña)! –dijo Yugi empezando a llorar –no flue mi cupa (no fue mi culpa) –

-tranquilo hermanito –dijo Yami con cariño –solo ten cuidado ¿si?

-Yai sempe cuida de Yui (Yami siempre cuida de Yugi) –dijo Yugi riendo –io tabie cuidae de Yai (yo también cuidare de Yami) siiiii-dijo Yugi abrazándolo

-jajaa –rió Yami –tranquilo, mientras estemos juntos, no pasara nada –

-siii –dijo Yugi

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Yami había estado en el hospital desde que cargó a Yugi en aquella calle donde se reencontraron, no se había apartado de ese lugar por si su hermano lo necesitaba. Recordaba esa ocasión, y solo suspiraba de su significado. Atena estaba tan callada, que ni se dio cuenta de ello. Pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si no los hubieran separado. **

**-**pensar en ello no te ayudará en nada –dijo Atena distraída

-lo se –dijo Yami pensativo –ni tu si sigues pensando en Shiva –rió

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no pensaba en él! –dijo Atena alterada

-Atena, podemos leernos la mente mutuamente –dijo Yami riendo

-¡rayos! pequeño –dijo Atena –lo voy a decir así, así que escucha –

-¿si? –dijo Yami

-¡deja de pensar en el pasado! ¡Átate al presente por tu hermano y por ti! ¡Tu recuerdo te lo dice ahora, unidos deben de estar! ¡Deja ya de suspirar y piensa las cosas! –exclamó Atena de un solo golpe

-¡eso he estado haciendo! –Exclamó Yami - ¡no me regañes! ¡De por si las cosas están demasiado complicadas pa…!

**Yami se dio cuenta que había alzado la voz y todos se le quedaron viendo. Yami se levantó haciéndose el loco, tomo su jugo (que por cierto ya llevaba varios) y se alejo de ahí. Ya en la sala de espera, se sentó tranquilamente, volviendo a tomar su jugo. Atena estaba viéndolo seria…muy seria.**

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Yugi, las cosas iban un tanto extrañas. Se había quedado recostado, pensando en todo lo que le había contado… su hermano, y entendía de alguna forma la culpa que llevaba el, pero no había sido su culpa… Era su hermano, ese sello que los había unido de nuevo había revelado la sospecha de que fuera algo irreal. Y lo mas sorprendente, el poder de la luz que poseía el y el poder de la oscuridad que poseía su otra mitad. No solo el sello los unió sino que pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas del poder de su hermano, y el sabia que eso había sido mutuo. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, se preguntó que hacía lamentándose, ¡su hermano tenía razón! A pesar de todo, el logro encontrarlo, aunque no tenia muchos recuerdos de el, y si lo decía así "no lo conocía", pero podían empezar de nuevo. Además de tanto tiempo de estar uno sin el otro…. Ya no podía esperar más…. Aunque….Sabía que tarde o temprano enfrentaría a su familia… no quería saber de ellos… exceptuando a su mamá. ¡Que feliz se pondría el abuelo! **

**-**creo que con esa noticia lo matarías –contestó Shiva serio

-lo se –dijo Yugi sonriéndole –vamos Shiva

-¿A dónde compañero? –preguntó Shiva

-con mi hermano, con quien mas –dijo Yugi riendo

**A pesar del dolor de la verdad… no podía dejarse hundir en eso. Se levantó y se bajó de la cama, vio que aún tenía el suero conectado, así que jaló (de donde colgaba el suero) y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, en eso entraron sus amigos, quienes lo empujaron hacia su cama.**

**-**¿Qué hacías levantado? –le regañó Tea

-es que…. –dijo Yugi

-¡muchachos! –habló el doctor viendo el revuelo –os pediré que se retiren, la hora de visita pasó, asi que vengan mañana –

-ahh ni tiempo tuvimos para hablar –se quejó Joey –mañana te vendré a molestar –

-te traeré un libro para distraerte Yugi –dijo Tea sonriéndole

-gracias amigos –

-oiga doc –dijo Tristán -¿Cuánto mas va a estar nuestro amigo aquí?

-un par de días mas –dijo el doctor Ray –así que por favor, déjenlo descansar –

**Se despidieron de Yugi y se fueron. El doctor revisó a Yugi de nuevo, y luego anoto lo que debía anotar (n/a (nota de autora): si me preguntan, no se que términos médicos escriben, así que solo lo menciono).**

**-**doctor Ray –dijo Yugi -¿podría salir un momento…digo… a caminar por ahí?

-claro, aquí están tus zapatos, por ahora te quitaré el suero, así puedes ir mas tranquilo –dijo el doctor extrayendo la aguja del suero de su mano, y luego saliendo de la habitación –ah y una cosa –dijo abriendo de nuevo –ten cuidado al andar, a veces hay emergencias –

-esta bien, doctor Ray –dijo Yugi

**Yugi se puso las "pantuflas" que le había dado el doctor, por cierto, iba vestido con una piyama de estrellitas azul, Shiva lo siguió con curiosidad. Salieron de la habitación y empezaron a caminar en el pasillo.**

**-**compañero, como que te tardaste –rió Shiva

-lo sé, pero ahora enmendaré las cosas –dijo Yugi caminando -¿por donde se habrá metido?

-intenta buscarlo sintiéndolo –dijo Shiva –ya conoces su esencia

**Yugi se paró y comenzó a concentrarse. En eso sintió una corriente y un fino sentir que lo llamaba. Empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba esa esencia. Shiva lo veía sonriendo. Llegaron a la sala de espera, y vio a su hermano sentado, se veía muy pensativo, mientras llevaba una botellita del jugo ya vacío entre sus manos. Yugi se acercó sigiloso, pero Yami levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Yugi se sentó a la par suya.**

**-**¿no he tardado mucho? –preguntó Yugi sonriendo

-jajaja no lo se –dijo Yami riendo –pero ¿Cómo estas?

-mejor, gracias por contarme la verdad –dijo Yugi viendo hacia el frente –emm gracias por tus palabras –

-no fue nada –dijo Yami volteando, algo nervioso

-emm Yami –dijo Yugi -¿Qué harás ahora?

-¿ahora? ¿A que te refieres? –dijo Yami viéndolo

-digamos… me encontraste, ¿Qué planes tienes? ¿Te quedarás aquí? –preguntó Yugi

-esa es la idea –dijo Yami

-¡que alegre! –dijo Yugi, luego se quedo callado

**Hubo un momento de silencio, algo pesado. Como si los dos quisieran preguntarse mucho y a la vez nada, empezar se estaba tornando complicado. Atena y Shiva vieron la escena algo desesperados, Yugi había entrado con confianza, ahora ¿Que le había pasado? **

**-**pequeñito –dijo Atena acercándose a ellos -¿Qué comida te gusta?

-ahh... los fideos con queso, aunque las hamburguesas son lo mejor jajaja –rió Yugi

-los fideos son deliciosos –dijo Yami

-¿también te gustan? –dijo Yugi

-si, mamá nos lo hacia desde pequeños –dijo Yami recordando

-cuéntame más de mamá –dijo Yugi de repente

-claro, mamá es muy linda, te la mostraré –dijo Yami

**De su bolsillo sacó su billetera, en donde sacó dos fotos, una de su mamá y otra cuando estaban los tres juntos, la segunda foto se veía a una mujer de unos 22 años, de cabello negro, de ojos carmesí, llegando a lila, con una sonrisa tierna mientras abrazaba a sus pequeños vestidos de vampiritos. Yugi vio las fotos con nostalgia, luego se las devolvió a Yami, pero el recibió solamente donde estaban los tres juntos, dándole donde estaba solo la mamá. Yugi se quedo sorprendido.**

**-**te doy esa –dijo Yami –se que querrás tener una

-gracias –dijo Yugi sonriendo

-mamá es amable, sonríe como tu… sip, tienes su misma sonrisa –dijo Yami pensativo –ella usa el pelo suelto, es tranquila y le encanta cocinar… aunque a veces le echen de la cocina por revoltosa jajaja –rió Yami, luego continuó –cuando hace pasteles, le gusta jugar con la harina, jugábamos los dos, y hacíamos un lío en la cocina, terminaban sacándola diciéndole que había que hacer en la lavandería jaajaja –rió Yami

**Yugi escuchaban con atención lo que narraba su hermano, sintió nostalgia y un poco de envidia ya que el había estado con sus padres…. Mas con su mamá, pero alejó esos sentimientos, no eran propios de el. Bajó su mirada mientras sonreía. Yami se percató y paró, viéndolo preocupado.**

**-**yo… lo siento mucho, no quise ponerte triste –dijo Yami apenado

-no hermano, no es eso –dijo Yugi secándose las lágrimas –no te preocupes, me agrada que me cuentes, espero que pueda verla …. –

-eso tenlo por seguro hermano –dijo Yami animado –pero… no te adelanto nada mas ya que te tengo una sorpresa –

-¿una sorpresa? –dijo Yugi

-sip, una sorpresa –dijo Yami –pero debes de cuidarte si? –

-sip –dijo Yugi contento –oye… ¿y en donde te estas quedando?

-ahh… por ahora en un hotel –dijo Yami

-oye… ¿y si te quedas con nosotros? –dijo Yugi

-emm… no puedo –dijo Yami

-¿Por qué no puedes? Onegai –dijo Yugi

-tendriamos que decirle que yo soy tu hermano y explicarle todo lo que paso –dijo Yami

-le explicamos… -dijo Yugi

-no Yugi, puede hacerle mucho daño si se lo decimos de esa manera, además hay que hacerlo de otra manera –dijo Yami interrumpiéndolo

-¡tonto! ¡tu hermano te invita a estar en su casa y no aceptas! –dijo Atena pegándole un coscorrón a Yami

-¡au! –dijo Yami –solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, además si aparezco de la nada asi, se levantaran muchas cosas –dijo Yami

-andale hermano! –dijo Yugi suplicando -¡podemos decirle al abuelo que eres mi hermano y que veniste, ect. Sin mencionar a mama ni nadie mas! –

-pero Yugi –dijo Yami preocupado

-no hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, esa sería una buena forma de conocernos ¡andale! Di que si –dijo Yugi poniendo ojos de cachorrito

**Con lo que le había dicho y su mirada, había hecho ceder a Yami, quien asintió. Yugi lo abrazó contento, Yami reía contento. Shiva se le quedo viendo a Atena de pies a cabeza.**

**-**¿Qué? –dijo Atena molesta por la mirada -¿Por qué me ves asi?

-mmm creciste… -dijo Shiva –estas mas impulsiva que nunca –

**Atena lo vio con cara de matarlo…**

**-**pero siempre has tenido buen corazón –sonrió Shiva

-¡tan lindo! –dijo Atena abrazándolo

-¡no me abraces! –dijo Shiva en un intento inútil de quitársela de encima

**Yugi y Yami los vieron y rieron. **

**-**hermano, ¿Cuándo hablamos con el abuelo? –preguntó Yugi

-mmm… dejame pensar primero que decirle –dijo Yami n_n

-ohh ok, pero cuando lleguemos a la casa, cocinare ¡fideos! –dijo Yugi emocionado

-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD

**Hola a todos!**

**Guau! Yugi se ha recuperado y han podido hablar, pero Yami le guarda una sorpresa ¿Qué será? ¿y ya tienen un momento de tranquilidad para conocerse? ¿Qué dira el abuelo al verlos? Muchas preguntas y mas en el siguiente cap n_n**

**Gracias el apoyo que estado recibiendo con sus comentarios, con los que me leen solamente y los que me escribieron en cada cap, ustedes son la inspiración para que continue esta historia.**

**Gracias a:**

**Mitsuki Asakura: Hola! Me alegra que sigas esta historia n_n, y que bueno que te gusto! Y gracias por tus 10/10 XDXD espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y te vea por aquí en cada cap. Mis mayores deseos.**

**MagAnzu 16: hola a las dos n_n, aunque su pelea espero que haya terminado jijiji, pobre Yugi n_n, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, aunque en el recuerdo de Yami se cumplió lo que dijo Diarkae jejeje, bueno gracias por seguirme en esta historia. Mis mejores deseos a ambas.**

**DarkYami Motou: guau! Gracias por los rr de cada cap n_n y espero que este cap haya sidod e tu agrado, no te preocupes, si voy a terminar el fic, aunque a veces me tarde un poquito pero lo terminare n_n mis mejores deseos y espero verte en este cap**

**Gracias a toda la gente linda que me apoya, espero verles en el siguiente cap, los rr son la inspiración, asi que pongan, escríbanme de lo que gusten n_n**

**Mis mejores deseos**

**Que la musa os acompañe n_n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo VIII: "Conociendo lo Desconocido…. Felizmente Encontrado"**

_**Flash Back (Sueño de Yugi)**_

-hilmaito (hermanito) ¿onde tas? (donde estas?) –repetía Yugi de tres años, caminando en los pasillos oscuros

caminando en los pasillos oscuros

**Yugi caminaba pasito a pasito entre la oscuridad, tocando la pared para guiarse, en eso, la pared desapareció. Se asustó mucho, casi no veía y buscaba a su hermanito con desesperación. En eso sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, no podía ver nada. Se asustó mucho y empezó a correr sin realmente ver. De la nada se chocó contra algo…. Y cayó al suelo, se tapó la boca y empezó a llorar.**

**-**¿Yugi? –preguntó alguien

**En eso una puerta se abrió, iluminando el pasillo. Su mamá y su hermano estaban saliendo del baño del segundo nivel, Yugi se había chocado con una puerta de madera, que daba a las gradas, y estaba sin llave, un poco mas y se habría caído.**

**-**io taba iuscando a Yai (yo estaba buscando a Yami) –dijo Yugi entre lágrimas

**Su mamá corrió hasta el, alzándolo entre sus abrazos, abrazándolo con ternura. Yami se acercó y su mamá lo cargó, abrazándolos uno en cada brazo. Y los llevó a su cuarto, los coloco en su cama, sentándolos juntito.**

**-**yo estaba con mami porque te habías dormido –dijo Yami sonriéndole

-io disperte y no tabas (yo desperté y no estabas) –dijo Yugi triste

-calma hermanito –dijo Yami abrazándolo

-mi amorcito –dijo Alatiel (su mamá) abrazándolos –tranquilo, solo estaba buscando un gorrito para ti –

-¿u golito? (un gorrito?) –preguntó Yugi

-tu hermanito vio que tenias frío, y me pidió un gorrito –dijo su mamá sonriendo

-glacias Yai (gracias Yai) –dijo Yugi

**Yami sonrió….**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Yugi estaba dormido, ya era de noche, sus sueños eran tranquilos, cosa que tranquilizaba a Yami, quien lo cuidaba. Yugi abrió los ojos y vio que su hermano estaba sentado en la silla que estaba a la par de su cama, viendo hacia la ventana, que ahora mostraba una luna creciente y unas estrellas tenues, adornando el cielo despejado.**

**-**¿no vas a dormir Yami? –le preguntó Yugi

-ah…. ¿estas despierto? –dijo Yami sonriéndole

-Yami…. –dijo Yugi - -

-emm… ya voy a dormirme –dijo Yami sonriendo

-¿Dónde dormirás? ¿no te quedarás en el sillón de nuevo? –preguntó Yugi

-¿Quién te dijo….? –dijo Yami volteando a ver a los dos espíritus

-a mi…¡ni me mires! –dijo Atena con aire ofendida

-fue ella –dijo Shiva señalándola

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Atena

-boca suelta –dijo Shiva sonriendo maléfico

-chismoso (delator) feo –dijo Atena enojada

-linda y lista…pero sin elocuencia –dijo Shiva riendo

-¡shiva! –dijo Atena enojada

-tranquila, igual te quiero…. Aunque estés loca –dijo Shiva viendo a otro lado

-tonto –dijo Atena abrazándolo –aunque estes mal de la cabeza XD –

**Atena lo abrazó de nuevo, Shiva se la intentó quitar moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras le gritaba que le soltara. Yugi y Yami le salieron gotitas en la cabeza mientras reían. Luego Yugi le vio preocupado.**

**-**¿Qué mas te dijo? –dijo Yami serio

-nada, simplemente lo supe –dijo Yugi -¿y eso que no estas durmiendo?

-es solo un insomnio mal programado jajaja –dijo Yami –no te preocupes

-ven –dijo Yugi

**En eso Yami se acercó curioso, Yugi puso una mano en su frente, al instante salieron unas chispas blancas, que rodearon el cuerpo de Yami. Yami se apartó de inmediato mientras las chispas desaparecían.**

**-**¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Yami con curiosidad

-Shiva –dijo Yugi sonriendo

**De repente, a Yami le entró mucho sueño, Shiva lo agarró antes de que cayera al suelo, y lo depositó en la otra cama que estaba a la par de él. Yugi se levantó y lo arropó.**

**-**no hubieras querido dormirte a las buenas –dijo Yugi riendo suave –por ahora descansa hermano –

XD-XD-Kíkiriki!

**Al día siguiente, estaba Yugi arreglando sus cosas, por fin le habían dado de alta y estaba muy contento por eso… y mas porque llegaría el abuelo y tendrían que contarle… esa mentira que había planeado Yami, aunque muy buena, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero por lo menos no tendría que esconder algo…. Una cosa muy importante.**

**De reojo vio a Yami, quien seguía durmiendo…. ¿durmiendo? Se dijo Yugi con una gotita en la cabeza… parecía que su hermano no había dormido nada… aun estaba asi jijiji. **

**En eso recordó la plática que había tenido con Atena y Shiva la noche anterior….**

**Flash Back (Recuerdo de Yugi)**

**Los tres veían a Yami, luego Yugi se recostó en su cama. Atena y Shiva se acercaron a su cama. Atena se sentó frente a el, Shiva la vio curioso.**

**-**Gracias por ser asi con mi pequeño, pequeñito –dijo Atena

-¿Por qué me dices eso, Atena san? –dijo Yugi

-eres abierto con el, si a veces es desesperante, solo tenle paciencia, por favor –dijo Atena

-lo que la loca quiere decir es que a pesar de que él no se muestre por completo y sea un niño berrinchudo a veces, te pide de favor que le comprendas, ya que la lejanía de tantos años siempre afecta –dijo Shiva serio

-¿Quién te pidió ser mi traductor? –exclamó Atena enojada

-puedo ser tu traductor si me da la gana –dijo Shiva con su típica sonrisa

-tranquilos –dijo Yugi n_nº -por cierto, ¿ustedes como se conocen?

**Atena y Shiva se vieron por un momento, y luego voltearon cada uno al lado contrario.**

**-**cuando tu hermano/pequeño despierte, te lo contaremos –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡copión! –dijo Atena

-¡metiche! –dijo Shiva

-loco! –dijo Atena

-preciosa –dijo Shiva

**Atena lo abrazó de nuevo, Shiva se enojó y se la intentó quitar sin resultado.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

-le entendí desde el principio, sé que el le esta echando ganas, asi que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que la confianza crezca entre nosotros –dijo Yugi

**En eso Yami empezó a despertar, se levantó y vio serio a Yugi… yugi tragó saliva… Yami relajó la mirada riendo.**

**-**tranquilo –dijo Yami –solo…no lo vuelvas a hacer

-esta bien –dijo Yugi n_nº

-hoy hay que decirle al abuelo de…. –dijo Yugi

-lo sé, oh ya viene, es mejor que este detrás de esa puerta –dijo Yami yendo a la puerta de donde había salido la vez anterior

**En eso el abuelo apareció, contento. Yugi le saludó y se puso algo serio. El abuelo se le quedó viendo curioso.**

**-**abuelito, tengo que contarte algo –dijo Yugi

-¿de que hablas Yugi? –dijo su abuelo

-¿te recuerdas que mencione a alguien cuando desperté esa vez? –dijo Yugi

-si lo recuerdo, pero eso… -

-verás, te quiero presentar a una persona, y los dos queremos platicarte de algo, siéntate abuelito por favor –dijo Yugi

**Yugi ya estaba preocupado por lo que iba a pasar, asi que su mano lanzó unas chispas verdes, que sin que el abuelo se diera cuenta, se sumergieron dentro de el (dentro del abuelo), eso evitaría que el susto causara consecuencias.**

**-**Ya puedes pasar –dijo yugi

**Yami salió por la puerta, con su semblante serio. El abuelo quedó sorprendido… demasiado…**

**-**Abuelito, el es mi hermano gemelo, Yami el es nuestro abuelo –dijo Yugi

-emm… mucho gusto –dijo Yami sin acercarse mucho

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿y? –dijo el abuelo rápido, estaba sorprendido…extremadamente sorprendido

-tranquilo abuelito –dijo Yugi preocupado

-le explicaré todo –dijo Yami –verá, cuando teníamos cerca de los dos años y medio, hubo un accidente antes, y de alguna manera, desparecí, nuestros padres pensaron que había muerto… luego en mi búsqueda, ellos perecieron y asi fue como su nana apareció con mi hermano –

-¿nunca supieron el porque de tu desaparición? –preguntó el abuelo

-no –dijo Yami

-¿y en todo este tiempo que paso? –preguntó el abuelo

-una señora me encontró en unos matorrales, ella fue quien me cuido hasta hace unos meses, que ella falleció –

-¿Cómo te enteraste que tenias un hermano? –preguntó el abuelo sorprendido

-habia una foto en mis frazadas, ella me la dio a los 7 años, y empecé a averiguar de mi pasado, hasta que di con el –dijo Yami

-es muy raro todo esto –dijo el abuelo

-ni yo se mas de lo que le he contado –dijo Yami

**Yugi se puso algo nervioso…los dos apestaban en mentir…malísimos como la carne descompuesta… pero Yami se mantuvo serio, el abuelo al rato sonrió, y le dio la mano, ya que no quería asustarlo con algo mas.**

**-**bienvenido a la familia –dijo el abuelo sonriendo

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Ohh! A pesar de todo, resulto bien la mentira de esos chiquitines…. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿y las peleas? ¿y sus enemigos? Y ¿la historia de sus espíritus? Estas y muchas preguntas mas en el siguiente episodio.**

**Hola a todos!**

**Disculpen la demora (y mas Dark Yami Mouto, ya que le había dicho una fecha y no cumpli) ya que se me juntaron los exámenes y no pude escribir el cap, pero ya lo subi y espero que les haya agradado, cortito pero con todo el corazón. Gracias por sus lindos RR, son la fuente de mi esperanza de que ustedes sigan leyendo y mi inspiración para escribir esta historia XD**

**Me disculpo por no contestarles, he estado corriendo con tareas y casi no me da tiempo, pero en el próximo capitulo les prometo contestarles con todo el respeto que se merecen.**

**Y se preguntarán ¿Cómo se conocieron Atena y Shiva? No dejen de leer el siguiente cap, que será un cap especial (dos cap especiales) de la historia de este par… ¿intrigante no?**

**Los espero en el prox cap, con la sorpresita de esa historia n_n**

**Hasta entonces**

**Que la musa os acompañe**

**XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XI: "Un Especial: La historia de Shiva y Atena (parte 1)"**

_**Flash Back (Recuerdo de Yami)**_

**-**¡Yugi! –exclamó Yami mientras corría por el patio con manzanas en las manos

-¡Yai! –exclamó Yugi metido en un charco de lodo, haciendo un muñequito… algo de lodo

-¿Qué estas haciendo Yugi? –preguntó curioso Yami

-¡iolaitos i loono! (soldaditos de lodo) –exclamó Yugi agitando el lodo

-estas todo lleno de lodo, mamá te va a regañar –dijo Yami mordiendo una manzana

-mai no a igañar a Yui (mama no va a regañar a Yugi) –rió mientras sacaba mas lodo

-Yugi, sal, te lavare –dijo Yami dejando las manzanas en el suelo

-no quelo (no quiero) –dijo Yugi haciendo pucheros

-no te doy manzanas –dijo Yami pateándolas (las manzanas)

-¡mananitas! (manzanitas) –dijo Yugi saliendo corriendo del lodo

**Al salir corriendo, se resbaló y cayó al suelo de golpe, empezó a llorar a mares. Yami se acercó veloz a su hermano y lo levantó de una vez, sentándolo frente a si mismo. Yugi no paraba de llorar, Yami le preguntaba que le dolía, pero el no respondía, seguía llorando. Yami empezó a hacer caras raras, Yugi entre sollozos empezó a reír. En eso llegó su mamá preocupada, revisó a Yugi, quien reía con las caras que hacía Yami. **

**-**Yugi, te acabo de bañar –dijo su mamá

-is ki e loono taba rico (es que el lodo estaba rico) –dijo Yugi riendo

-vamos mi amor, me alegro que cuides mucho a Yugi –dijo la mamá cargándolos a ambos

-mami es fuerte –dijo Yami

-es que como espinacas –bromeó su mamá, provocando la risa de sus pequeños

-io tabie quelo echo (yo también quiero eso) –exclamó Yugi

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-esta es la casa –dijo el abuelo animado

**Bajaron del taxi que los había llevado a la tienda –casa de juegos, los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, el abuelo abrió y entró de primero, luego Yugi y de último Yami, quien llevaba dos maletas, una de su hermano y la otra de el, Yugi había querido llevarla, pero Yami no le dejo. Shiva y Atena entraron de último.**

**-**bienvenido –dijo Yugi –abuelito, ¿podremos usar la habitación de a la par?

-si, la iré a desocupar, esperen aquí –dijo el abuelo contento

-yo le ayudaré –dijo Yami

-no te preocupes, solo son unas cosas pequeñas, ustedes platiquen en lo que vuelvo –dijo el abuelo

-ven hermano, siéntate –dijo Yugi mientras se sentaba en la sala

-gracias –dijo Yami mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Yami…emm…. ¿sabes quienes nos atacaron? –preguntó Yugi

-ellos…. –dijo Yami –son unos enemigos que me gane en Inglaterra, ni les pongas atención –

-¿en serio? Se ven que quieren lo peor –dijo Yugi

-en serio –dijo Yami –por cierto, ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? –dijo evadiendo la pregunta de su hermano

**Yugi vio preocupación en los ojos de Yami, decidió no preguntar mas, no quería pelear, menos que apenas si sabían sus nombres. Yami cambió su expresión a una mas serena, Yugi solo suspiró suave. Atena y Shiva se dieron cuenta de ello, y solo asintieron entre ellos. Luego Atena tomó la palabra.**

**-**¿Cómo nos conocimos? Jeje eso ya ni lo recuerdo –dijo Atena riendo

-tienes mejor memoria que yo, loca, lo que pasa es que le da vergüenza –dijo Shiva

-¿y a ti no? –preguntó Atena molesta

-claro que no –dijo Shiva –les contaremos nuestra humilde historia –

-¡no te hagas el payaso! –exclamó Atena dándole un zape

-¡mujer que te pasa! –exclamó Shiva -¡nada nos cuesta contarles!

-pero si no quieres Atena san, no te preocupes, no lo cuentes –dijo Yugi

-tan lindo este pequeñito –dijo Atena abrazándolo -¿ves? Hasta el lo entiende

-si tu no quieres contarles, yo si lo haré –dijo Shiva

-Shiva, si ella no quiere que sepamos, será por algo, asi que no vayas en contra de sus deseos –dijo Yugi

-Atena, cuéntale, además creo haber escuchado que cuando despertara lo contarían –dijo Yami sonriendo maléficamente

-tenias que ser mi pequeño –dijo Atena de mal humor –de todos modos, se las iba a contar –

-¿en serio Atena san? –dijo Yugi con ojitos de emoción

-¡awww que lindo! –dijo Atena –en serio –

-mentirosa, ahí estabas sufriendo –dijo Shiva

-¡cállate Shiva! –exclamó Atena –verás, todo empezó cuando tenia….. 14 años….mmm sip –

-ella está vieja, tiene como….. –dijo Shiva

-¡cállate! ¡tu también estas viejo! –exclamó Atena de mal humor

-viejo pero bueno jajaja –dijo Shiva riendo

-viejo pero estúpido, como siempre –dijo Atena riendo

-otra vez –dijeron Yami y Yugi al mismo tiempo con una gotita en la cabeza, se vieron y rieron

-vaya, hasta que se cruzan jajaja –rió Atena

-no como tu, que andas peor jaja –dijo Shiva

-eso no tuvo gracia –dijo Atena

-y ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo? –dijo Shiva –además, te quedaste a medias con lo que estabas contando –dijo Shiva

-por tu culpa, siempre me interrumpes –dijo Atena haciendo puchero

-porque me encanta fastidiarte ¿no es obvio? –dijo Shiva con ironía

-denme paciencia –dijo Atena –bien, tenia como 14 años cuando todo comenzó, fui a la academia de magia en los años de 300 A.C (antes de cristo), y si, las mujeres podían aprender magia, la civilización mas antigua y que se destruyó por su propia tecnología: La Atlántida.

_**Inicio de la Historia (narrada por Atena)**_

"**Atlántida, una civilización antigua, tan avanzada, poseedora del poder de los seis elementos, capaces de destruir y crear vida…excepto a los humanos (1), ese día, asistí a la escuela, era ya mi segundo año dentro. En ese tiempo se le daba prioridad a quienes poseían magia, no importando su sexo ni edad. Para no alargar la historia, llegué ese día a mi clase, que era alquimia básica, y ahí es donde comenzó mi pesadilla."**

**Interrupción de la Narración**

**-**lo contaremos de distinta forma, porque estar oyendo los comentarios de esta loca…. Esta muy mal –dijo Shiva riendo

-¡es que no puedes estarte quieto! –exclamó Atena

-¿tengo que contestarte? –dijo Shiva con ironía –vamos, será mas divertido de esta forma –

-¿de que forma hablas Shiva? –preguntó Yugi

-pueden verlo por sus propios ojos, Yugi puede llevarnos al pasado –dijo Shiva

-eso no –dijo Yami molesto –Yugi apenas se esta recuperando –

-no es eso, sino que puede recrearlo con un video, solo necesito que mis recuerdos estén en una bolita de luz, mi compañero ni gastará energías –dijo Shiva

-esta bien –dijo yugi –será una película genial

-una película jeje, que van a revivir en carne propia –de oyó una voz maléfica

-¡quien eres! –exclamó Yami

**Una sombra apareció atrás de Yugi, quien le sujetó por los brazos, había atravesado el sillón y lo sujetaba para que no pudiera moverse. Yugi intento zafarse en vano. Yami de la nada desapareció y apareció al segundo atrás de la sombra, haciendo que soltara a Yugi. Yami lo lanzó contra el suelo y vio que era Marick (Yami Marick). **

**-**bueno, feliz viaje jeje –exclamó Marick desapareciendo

**-**ahhh! –exclamó Yugi viéndose los brazos

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yami alarmado acercándose a el

-¿Qué son estas marcas? –dijo Yugi

**En los brazos, tenia una marca de un fénix, grabado con fuego. De la nada empezaron a brillar, una nube blanca empezó a rodearlos, Atena y Shiva abrazaron a los dos hermanos, quedando todos juntos, Yami sujetó a su hermano con fuerza, mientras las marcas provocaban un dolor y la activación del poder Yugi.**

**De la nada, Yami y Yugi sintieron como entraban en un túnel, cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en la antigua Atlántida, con trajes un tanto extraños (sus trajes eran idénticos), unas camisas flojas de color celeste, de cuellos cuadrados de color azul, pantalonetas largas hasta la rodillas, de color negro, botines negros de broche, una pulsera en el brazo derecho de ambos, de color dorado, con un símbolo de un ave, y en el cuello una cadena dorada con un símbolo de su poder, Yami oscuridad, Yugi luz, Atena y Shiva estaban con ellos en espíritu, los dos veían con asombro todo el lugar, en un edificio alto de unos 10 niveles, de piedra pura, con columnas con estilo griego, pero mezcla con egipcio y maya. Yugi se mareó y Yami lo sujetó por la espalda, Atena y Shiva lo vieron preocupados.**

**-**y se lo querías proponer? –dijo Atena molesta –era demasiado

-era un juego, no le hubiera permitido hacerlo –se justificó Shiva

-¿Por qué nos… habrá mandado a este lugar? –preguntó Yugi

-cuando regresemos lo mataré –dijo Yami molesto, luego vio los brazos de Yugi, que ya no tenían nada –esto esta muy raro ¿Cómo te sientes?

-un poco mareado, pero ya se me pasará –dijo Yugi

-oye Shiva, pensé que los viajes al pasado, todos seriamos invisibles –dijo Atena

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó Shiva sin prestarle atención

-¡¿no ves la ropa de los pequeños? –exclamó Atena –son de este lugar, ellos están formando parte de este lugar

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Shiva sorprendido –ohhh….. rayos, rayos, rayos, ¡rayos! ¡rayos!

-¡explícate Shiva! –exclamó Atena pegándole en la cabeza

-ellos…. Fueron parte de este mundo….. ellos ya estuvieron aquí, es su vida pasada la que están viviendo….ahora –dijo Shiva sin salir de su asombro

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! –exclamaron Yugi y Yami

**De la nada, Shiva y Atena los envolvió una luz brillante, al desvanecerse, dejaron ver a dos adolescentes, Atena tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos rojos, con un vestido largo, de cuello en v, de color amarillo, con cintas a los lados que unian cada pieza del vestido, pantalón debajo de color negro y zapatillas de tela. En su brazo tenia un brazalete dorado, con una insignia de una hoja, Shiva estaba igual, pero su traje era de color plateado, pantalón largo negro, botines, cuello cuadrado, tenia el pelo agarrado en una cola alta, con una pluma azul entre el pelo, su brazalete era plateado, y tenia la insignia de un halcón. Todos se quedaron en blanco al verse y verlos. Shiva y Atena exclamaron una grosería al verse de nuevo, adolescentes. **

**-¡**por la gran….! –exclamaron Shiva y Atena

-¡esto es tu culpa! –exclamaron los dos de nuevo

-¡no me copies inútil! –exclamaron de nuevo

**Ki-ki-kua-nota-**

**(1): Lo que cuenta Atena de la Atlántida solo es creación de mí retorcida mente, jamás lo usen para exámenes ni trabajos, hasta la fecha es ficticia.**

**XD-OO-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Oh Por Dios! ¿a que es lo que se refiere Shiva? ¿Qué nos traerá esta historia del pasado de nuestros amigos espíritus? ¿Por qué estarán de nuevo ahí? Yami se desquitará con alguien, pero lo primero, averiguar algo… ¿Por qué los mandaron a su pasado? Muchas de estas preguntas y mas en el siguiente capítulo n_n**

**Disculpen por la tardanza, mas contigo DarkYami Mouto, lo que paso fue que salí de emergencia con unos familiares, asi que no pude terminar a tiempo y el dia que le dije a ella. Bueno, pero aquí les traigo el cap, intrigante y loca, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan a esta loca escritora con su loca historia n_n**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que me dejan sus comentarios, les contesto rapidin.**

**DarkYami Motou: gracias por tus lindos comentarios y las platicas amenas del msn, espero que puedas leerlo y que lo disfrutes n_n, y que sea de tu agrado este cap n_n**

**Mitsuki Asakura: que genial que te encanten los recuerdos de los chiquitines XD, guau, sip, de verdad ni yo me la crei, pero el abuelo es muy bueno n_n, espero que te guste este cap n_n, están mas locos Shiva y Atena jajaja, espera a verlos luego jojojo y gracias por tus 10/10 XD me hacen muy feliz n_n**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, a los que me escriben tanto en fanfiction como en mi correo, gracias por ser parte de esa energía de la inspiración para la musa, espero no retrasarme tanto, a ver que pasa. **

**Que la musa os acompañe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo X: "Un Especial: La historia de Shiva y Atena (parte 2)"**

_**Flash Back (Recuerdo de Yami)**_

**Una noche, estaban los dos en una cama, abrazándose del miedo por los truenos o rayos que caían en esa noche. En eso, cayó un rayo y Yugi empezó a llorar. Yami casi lo hacia, pero decidió calmar a Yugi.**

**-**Yugi ¿quieres que te cuente un cuento? –preguntó Yami sin hacerle caso a los truenos

-i cuiento is (que cuento es) –dijo Yugi abrazando mas fuerte a su hermano

-mm… contaba mama –dijo Yami -¡mami!

-¿estan bien mis amores? –dijo Alatiel (la mama) con ternura

**Se sentó con ellos, y los abrazó, puso uno a cada lado suyo, Yugi se seguía abrazando a ella, pero sujetando la mano de su hermanito, Yami.**

**-**mami… Yai iva a conlal cuiiento (mami…. Yami iba a contar cuento) –dijo Yugi sin levantar la carita

-ohh y que cuento ibas a contar? –dijo su mama mientras se tapaban con la sábana gruesa porque hacia frío

-la del niño y el arbor –dijo Yami

-el árbol –rió su mama con ellos –bien, esta es la historia de un niño que jugaba todas las tardes en un frondoso árbol, que daba a su ventana y estaba junto a su casa, ese día, el niño se quedo jugando mucho tiempo y empezó a llover mucho mucho, el empezó a llorar ya que los rayos y truenos se vieron y oyeron muy fuerte, el árbol al verlo le dio pena ver al niño llorando y le preguntó "¿Por qué lloras pequeño?" y el niño respondió "no puedo regresar a mi casa y los rayos me asustan mucho", el árbol se quedó viendo como caía un rayo, de la nada movió dos ramas y las bajó hasta donde estaba el niño, lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó hasta sentarlo en una rama en donde no le diera la lluvia, el niño se abrazó al árbol, pero el le dijo que viera hacia el frente, el niño vio los rayos asustado, pero el árbol le dijo "no crees que se ven mejor desde aquí? Si lo piensas, hasta son hermosos, pero el estruendo que hacen solo es porque caen, es como cuando comes, haces ruido, cuando ries igual" el árbol le hizo cosquillas y de nuevo se oyó el estruendo, el niño saltó de nuevo del susto, el árbol rió "es parte de la naturaleza, verás que con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a ellos" el niño le sonrió y lo abrazó "eres un árbol muy listo" el árbol solo rió "y tu muy pequeño" y asi pasaron la tarde riendo, y desde entonces el niño ya no le tuvo tanto miedo a los rayos, hasta le llegó a gustar, solo tenia cuidado de no salir cuando había tormenta, y fin –dijo la mamá riendo

-lindo cuento mami –dijo Yami

-mi pequeñito –dijo la mamá viendo a Yugi bien dormido –descansa amor, que aquí tu hermanito estará cerca –le recostó y le dio un beso

-ioaborito…. (arbolito) –dijo Yugi en sueños

-Yami, si pasa algo, me llamas que yo estare aquí en una patada –rió su mama con lo que ella misma dijo

-si mama –dijo Yami sonriendo

**Alatiel le dio un besito en la frente y lo arropó, luego dejó encendido un foquito con forma de patito que iluminaba un poco, pero suficiente para dejarlos dormir.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Yami estaba sentado en una banca de piedra, Yugi recostado en las piernas de su hermano, con un pañuelo húmedo en la frente, también cubría sus ojos. Shiva y Atena se veían y giraban la vista hacia Yami y Yugi, volvían a verse y luego hacia los hermanos, hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron en el suelo suspirando pesadamente. **

**-**¿te sientes mejor Yugi? –preguntó Yami preocupado

-¿puedo quedarme un ratito mas así? –dijo Yugi sin moverse

-claro –dijo Yami –pero ¿Cómo te sientes hermano? –

-ya mejor, pero no me quiero mover por ahora –dijo Yugi

-pequeñito –dijo Atena igual de preocupada que Yami

-compañero, el viaje en el tiempo si te canso –dijo Shiva –aunque, debemos de preocuparnos de otras cosas –

-¿Cómo de que? –dijo Atena

-¿y todavía preguntas? –dijo Shiva de mal humor

-¿A que te refieres Shiva? –preguntó Yugi

-a que tenemos que regresar en el tiempo, pero por lo visto será en unos tres días –dijo Shiva

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Atena

-si lo ves de este modo, tiene que descansar un poco antes de intentarlo –dijo Shiva mientras veía pasar a dos personas

-eso si, pero… ¿no habrá problema al regresar? –dijo Atena

-no lo creo –dijo Shiva –el poder del tiempo no es tan difícil de manipular para el usuario de la luz –dijo Shiva

-ya veo –dijo Atena –aun así estoy preocupada, no es normal que al viajar en el tiempo te vuelvas a hacer parte de el –dijo suspirando

-lo se Atena, pero no creo que haya problema al regresar –dijo Shiva

-¿seguro? Porque eso dijiste cuando nos peleamos cuando era lo de los mounstros de la cueva de Arguez –dijo Atena

-esta vez estoy seguro –dijo Shiva –pero primero, resolvamos est… -dijo Shiva siendo impactado por una bola de pelos

**Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la bola de pelos, era café, con patas verdes y con garras, con ojones grandes y tipo chivi… si, era kuriboh…. Pero ¿Qué rayos hacia en ese lugar? Kuriboh se levantó y se le tiró encima a Yugi, Yugi solo sonrió al sentir la bola de pelos encima suyo… pero no se movio de su sitio. Yami estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando otra bola de pelos se le tiró encima, era kuriboh alado…. **

**-**pero ¿Qué rayos? –dijo Shiva levantándose

-ohh de veras que lo siento mucho –exclamó una mujer de unos 30 años que llegaba corriendo

-¡no puede ser! –exclamó Atena OO

-disculpen, kuriboh y kuriboh alado son algo imprudentes –rió la señora al llegar

-¡mamá! –dijo Yami sorprendido

**A Yugi se le paralizó el corazón al oír eso. La señora que es Alatiel por supuesto, llevaba un vestido largo manga larga de color azul oscuro, con vuelos blancos al final, zapatillas bajas negras, llevaba unas decoraciones de enredaderas en un lado al frente, plateadas. Al oír a Yami se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo abrazó junto con Kuriboh alado, aplastándolo un poco, pero con mucho cariño.**

**-**hace mucho tiempo que ya no me llamas así –dijo Alatiel entre sollozos

-¡¿eh? –dijo Shiva y Atena

-¿mamá? –dijo Yugi quitándose el paño de la frente

-¡Amelet! –dijo Alatiel poniendo una mano en su frente -¿Qué te paso amor?

**Alatiel sentó con cuidado a Yugi, Yugi la veía con ojos llorosos, con ternura. La abrazó de repente, Alatiel (La mama de nuestros lindos hermanitos) le correspondió feliz. Luego Yugi aflojó el abrazo, estaba exhausto.**

-¿Amelet? –dijeron todos

-Arel –dijo Alatiel alarmada -¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano Amelet?

-ahh…. Entrenamos mucho…. Y… se canso –dijo Yami sorprendido por como le habían llamado

-es cierto… mamá –dijo Yugi con extrañeza (por la ultima palabra)

-¿otra vez el profesor de magia avanzada les exigió mucho? –preguntó Alatiel

-ahhh –dijeron todos – si –dijeron Yami y Yugi

-Shiva! ¡Atena! Que gusto me da verles –dijo Alatiel abrazándolos -¿ustedes estaban con mis hijos? –

-claro señora… es que los acompañamos –dijo Shiva

-me gustaría que se quedaran a cenar, si gustan claro –dijo Alatiel

-gracias –dijeron los dos

-yo llevo a Yu….Amelet –dijo Shiva cargando a Yugi

-yo lo puedo llevar –dijo Yami

-no puedes, a pesar de que ya tengan 12 años, aun no puedes –dijo Alatiel sonriendo

-"doce años?" –pensó Yami alarmado

-con razón lo siento mas liviano –susurró Shiva a Atena

-vamos ¿tu estas bien Arel? –preguntó Alatiel

-claro… estoy mas enano pero si –dijo Yami en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó alatiel con curiosidad

-que estoy bien, mamá –dijo Yami

-¡me volviste a decir mamá! –exclamó Alatiel abrazándolo XD

**Yugi iba aun sorprendido… de alguna forma había podido ver a su mamá… aun en el pasado… parecía que ella era la misma al igual que ellos… había podido verla gracias a su hermano… se durmió en los brazos de Shiva… quien al verlo sonrió… **

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Yugi despertó tiempo después, sintió que había estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo, el cuerpo le dolia a morir, pero no quería levantarse de ese letargo…. Giró la cabeza y vio que Yami estaba durmiendo en otra cama, cerca de el. Las camas eran suaves al parecer, tenia una sabana de tela blanca, encima una piel de algún animal, calentaba muy bien…**

**-**despertaste compañero –dijo Shiva apareciendo a su lado (caminando de la puerta hacia la cama)

-Shiva –dijo Yugi sonriendo, luego se quedó sorprendido -¡¿Por qué tengo voz de niño pequeño?

-porque tienes 6 años –dijo Shiva riendo

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Yugi sentándose -¿y Yami?

-en primero, el adaptarse a este tiempo hizo eso, y segundo tu hermano esta aquí a la par tuya –dijo Shiva

-¿que descubrieron? –dijo Yugi viendo a Yami

-empezando, tienes 6 años aquí, Yami tiene 12, tu te llamas Amelet y Yami: Arel, aquí las personas conocen de ustedes por ser buenos estudiantes en la academia de magia, y por el tipo de poder que poseen, por cierto, mañana tienen que ir, ya que mientras estemos en este lugar tendremos que hacer lo que hacíamos aquí –dijo Shiva

-ni les has dicho nada Shiva –dijo Atena llegando

**Atena tenia una toalla en la cabeza, con la que se estaba secando el cabello, llevaba el mismo traje.**

**-**eres una sucia ¿llevando el mismo traje que llevabas antes? –dijo Shiva molestándola

-porque tengo tres iguales idiota –dijo Atena de mal humor –mi pequeño te va a explicar todo lo que tienes que saber de tu antigua academia de magia –

-¡que locura! –dijo Yugi pensativo -¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir?

-mmm…. –dijeron Shiva y Atena

-cuando te recuperes por completo hermano –dijo Yami despertando, se sobó los ojos para despabilarse

-pero ¿Cómo me va a explicar todo? ¿conoces de la academia y todo eso? –dijo Yugi

-hace un rato, platicamos con mamá, sutilmente preguntando, y nos enteramos de varias cosas –dijo Yami

-mamá…. –dijo Yugi perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

-si, ella es mama del pasado y de nuestro presente –dijo Yami

-mama es mamá y ya –dijo Yugi

-no es tan asi pequeñito –dijo Atena –tu verdadera mama es del presente, no de este tiempo –

-pero si es ella misma –dijo Yugi -¡no hay diferencia!

-la hay hermano, lo siento –dijo Yami

-Amelet, ¿ya estas despierto? –preguntó su mamá llegando con Yugi

-si mamá –dijo Yugi contento

-ven, te llevaré a cenar –dijo su mamá cargándolo

**Los tres se quedaron viéndolos al salir, luego Shiva y Atena se sentaron en la cama preocupados. Yami suspiró.**

-mientras vuelve Yugi, ¿quieres que te contemos como nos conocimos? –preguntó Atena

-Yugi querrá escuchar la historia también –dijo Yami

-se la contaremos luego –dijo Shiva –hoy no creo que quiera nada mas –

**Yami solo levantó sus hombros. Shiva y Atena hablaron.**

-bueno, nos conocimos en la academia, al principio solo –dijo Shiva

-ya cuéntala –dijo Atena

_**Inicio de la Narración**_

-"Todo comenzó un dia de escuela como cualquiera, empezábamos la clase de escalar, porque? Porque en cualquier misión se debe de estar preparado, total que nos mandaron por parejas y a mi me toco con Atena, para mi mala suerte claro " –dijo Shiva

-¡¿mala suerte? Tu fuiste el idiota que se cayó –dijo Atena

-ella me botó –dijo Shiva señalándola

-verás, los dos estábamos preparando las sogas y en eso se enredó y cayó al precipicio, pero se pudo agarrar, pero… ¡yo no tuve la culpa! –exclamó Atena

-¡tu fuiste la que me ató el pie a la cuerda! –exclamó Shiva

-aja, yo no fui! –dijo Atena

-y encima me dejaste caer hasta abajo –dijo Shiva sentido

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Yami

-¡pero es que no te aguantaba! –se excusó Atena

-¡mentira! ¡me soltaste! –dijo Shiva

-chicos a comer –dijo la mamá de yugi y Yami

-ok –dijeron los tres,

**Shiva y Atena se vieron con cara de asesinato…. Yami solo suspiró y los llevó al comedor… esperaba que terminaran de contar la historia sin que se mataran entre ellos.**

**XD-XD_XDXD_XDXDXD-X_X –XDXD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento mucho el retraso, pero me enferme, me fui de vacaciones obligadas y al regresar me pusieron una de tareas en la universidad… que para que les cuento, gracias a todos los que me escribieron en los reviews, a los que me leen y a los que me siguen y me pusieron en favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias n_n**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap, el próximo será la tercera parte de esta loca historia… si es que no se golpean primero… n_nº, yugi tiene medio berrinche y a ver que hace Yami para que regresen todos…. Muajajaja XD**

**Espero no tardarme mucho con el otro cap XD, siempre disculpas con el atraso, **

**Que la musa os acompañe XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XI: "Un Especial: La historia de Shiva y Atena (parte 3)"**

_**Flash Back (Recuerdo de Yami)**_

**Una tarde, los hermanitos Mouto salieron agarraditos de la mano, los dos de casi tres años, uno llamado Yami y el otro llamado Yugi. Ambos hermanos eran unidos, y su mamá iba detrás de ellos.**

**-**y vlamos a comel pizza (y vamos a comer pizza (aquí lo dice como se escribe, como tiza) –dijo Yugi contento

-sii –dijo Yami contagiándose de la alegría de su hermano

**De la nada, Yugi se suelta y empieza a correr, iban en una calle. Alatiel tomó de la mano a Yami y los dos corrieron detrás de Yugi. Al momento de llegar a un cruce, Yugi intenta detenerse, pero se cae y queda en la calle, Alatiel llega a tiempo y logra recoger a su hijo antes de que fuera arrollado. Yugi empieza a llorar.**

-¡no vuelva a correr así en la calle! –exclamó Alatiel muy asustada

-lo sietoo (lo siento) –dijo Yugi entre lágrimas

-Yami, de ahora en adelante, cuida a tu hermanito menor, si te soltó la mano, agárralo de nuevo, cualquier cosa, ustedes tienen que estar unidos –dijo Alatiel tomando en brazos a Yugi, y de la mano a Yami

-¿iomo peados (como pegados)? –preguntó Yugi

**Alatiel rió por la ocurrencia. **

**-**no mi niño lindo, el cuidarse del uno del otro –dijo Alatiel

-si mamá –dijo Yami contento de la tarea que le dieron

-no debes de dejar solo a tu hermano Yami –dijo Alatiel –ni tu a Yugi –le dijo a Yami

-si mamá –dijeron los dos

-¡vamos por esa pizza! –exclamó la mamá

-siii –exclamaron los pequeños

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Todos estaban comiendo en la mesa, que era de piedra pulida de color verde, comían…. Mejor ni se los comento…**

**Yami y Yugi se le habían quedado viendo a la comida, Shiva y Atena comían con voracidad y a la vez disfrutando de la comida. La comida era una gran larva de gusano, que dentro contenía carne cocida con hierbas, con verduras alrededor y en otro plato, unas tiras de algo dulce… parecía fruta… **

**-**coman niños –dijo Alatiel –les hice su platillo favorito –

**Yugi y Yami se vieron con cara de… (n/a: era asco) pero disimularon lo mas que pudieron, Alatiel se les quedó viendo extrañada, Shiva y Atena ni se pararon a verlos, estaban comiendo como perdidos (n/a: todos exagerados, como si no hubieran comido en años) **

**-**¡que cosa tan deliciosa! –exclamó Atena tragando de un solo

-¡ofino lo mimo! (opino lo mismo) –dijo Shiva con la boca llena

-anda Amelet, come, tienes que recuperar fuerzas –dijo Alatiel tomando una cuchara (n/a: las cucharas son tan antiguas como la misma tierra)

-ehh… ¿puedo comer eso? –dijo Yugi señalando las tiras blancas

-eso es el postre, anda, come, esta rico, siempre te ha gustado –dijo Alatiel

-ok… mamá –dijo Yugi haciendo un puchero

-abre la boquita –dijo Alatiel riendo mientras le daba de comer asi a Yugi

**Yugi masticó por un rato y luego tragó. Se saboreó un momento y empezó a morder las verduras que tenia a un lado. Yami se le quedó viendo.**

**-**Arel, ¿Por qué no comes? Ahh ya se! –dijo Alatiel tomando la cuchara de Yami -¡también quieres que te de cómo hice con Amelet! –dijo Alatiel toda cariñosa

**Yami se coloró todo.. Shiva y Atena se quedaron viendo detenidamente. Yugi siguió comiendo mientras reía de la cara de Yami. **

**-**y..yo puedo comer solo, mamá –dijo Yami bien colorado

-¡me dijiste mamá! ¡y fuiste tan lindo! –dijo Alatiel abrazándolo tiernamente (n/a: siento que parece fan de Yami jajajaja, ya luego explicare porque)

-¡come hermano! –dijo Yugi todo manchadito de la cara, y mas con voz de niñito, daba ternurita -¡está delicioso!

-se los dije –dijo Atena retomando su comida

-uf! Delicioso –dijo Shiva al terminar su comida

-¿quieres más Shiva? –preguntó Alatiel

-si por favor –dijo Shiva con ojitos de estrellas *w*

-ya vengo –dijo Alatiel tomando el plato yéndose a la cocina

-¿ya no estás enojado conmigo hermano? –susurró Yami a Yugi

-yo no podría estar enojado con mi hermano –rió Yugi mientras tomaba agua –además, se que no me lastimarías con tus palabras –

-gracias hermano-dijo Yami contento

-¡y viene el segundo plato! –dijo Alatiel dándole el plato a Shiva lleno de carne

-aprovechado –susurró Atena comiendo

-bruja descarada –susurró Shiva

-no empiecen de nuevo –dijo Yami

-yo quiero conocer su historia –dijo Yugi alegre

-bruja, cuenta la historia –dijo Shiva mientras se metia mas comida a la boca

-todo empezó ese dia, y todo porque como no había nadie para hacer pareja me toco con el, que apenas le había dirigido la palabra ese día, y como ya habíamos dicho… el estaba colgando de una piedra, yo estaba arriba, estaba asustada y no sabia que hacer, me tiré al suelo y le quise tomar de la mano –dijo Atena

-irremediablemente la bruja no se quería manchar las manos –dijo Shiva disgustado –total que no me alcanzó y me caí… solo recordarlo fue doloroso –

-¡me diste un susto de muerte! –exclamó Atena –tomé mi báculo… es cierto! Puedo convocar aquí XD –dijo Atena contenta

-sigue contando bruja –dijo Shiva –o ya sé, miren el recuerdo, ¿no hay problema señora? –preguntó Shiva a Alatiel

-claro que no, adelante –dijo Alatiel contenta

-¡reinuos alesios! –exclamó Shiva

**De su mano salió una esfera color rojo, que se expandió hacia arriba en el techo, bajando como si fuera una manta, donde se empezó a proyectar el recuerdo.**

**Inicio del Recuerdo (esfera)**

**Se veía a Atena asustada al no haber podido sujetar a Shiva, oyó un gran golpe, ella vio hacia abajo y vio que Shiva había caído inconsciente. Atena convocó un báculo pequeño, con una luna flotando en la punta, con unos lazos rojos sujetándola, lo giró y lo sembró en el suelo. De la nada salieron cuerdas que formaron una escalera de cuerda (como las que se usan para cuando se suben a un árbol) y empezó a descender velozmente. Mientras más bajaba, mas asustada se veía, la caída había sido muy fuerte. De la nada, le cortaron la cuerda, pero por fortuna estaba ya cerca, cayó al suelo, luego se levantó.**

**-**¡que mala suerte! –le gritaron desde arriba -¡ahora los dos están atrapados! Jaja –

-¡Maldito Kraos! –exclamó Atena furiosa -¡cuando suba te mataré!

-¡si es que subes! –exclamaron desde arriba

-¡convocación areiilar! –exclamó Atena

**De la nada, en su mano apareció su báculo y junto con el, un chico de cabellos largos y chaqueta larga azul, con blanco. Estaba sorprendido, Atena con toda su furia atacó con su báculo, convocando en silencio su ataque, le lanzó fuego y electricidad al mismo tiempo, mandándolo a volar muy lejos. Había usado mucha magia, cayó al suelo sentada por el esfuerzo. **

**-**¡Shi…va! –dijo Atena corriendo a verlo –ohh no –

**Levantó su cabeza y vio que salía sangre por detrás, se fijó que tenia un brazo roto, incluso…. inconsciente. Atena suspiró con pesadez. **

**-**idiota… -dijo Atena –me las deberás –

**De la nada, una luz púrpura apareció alrededor de ella. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, con las manos: una en la frente de Shiva y la otra en el brazo. **

**-**¡_kaitso! _Cura a este individuo con mi magia ¡alkinea! –exclamó Atena

**La luz púrpura pasó a ser neblina, que rodeó a Shiva, curándole por completo. Atena cayó desmayada, en el pecho de Shiva. **

**Shiva despertó, levantó con cuidado a Atena y la puso en su espalda.**

**-**tonta… ahora te debo la vida… o un favor…. Lo que si es que te vez muy linda –dijo Shiva sonriendo

**Escaló hasta llegar de nuevo arriba, y caminó hacia la academia, donde la dejó en la enfermería y el esperó afuera.**

**Fin del Recuerdo (Esfera)**

-ella creo que pasó dos días inconsciente –dijo Shiva pensativo, luego de desvanecer la esfera

-la verdad es que mi poder era muy poco, pero mis habilidades eran buenas… aunque no compensaba jaja a-dijo Atena riendo

-eso si es cierto, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, mejoró en ese aspecto –dijo Shiva

-pensé que no te habías dado cuenta de ello –dijo Atena viéndolo con sorpresa

-siempre me daba cuenta de muchas cosas sobre ti, siempre andábamos juntos ¿recuerdas? –dijo Shiva sonriéndole

-si –dijo Atena algo colorada –aunque lo me sorprendía de ti era los ataques cuando luchabas con tu espada –

-mmm ni recordaba que había tenido espada, tienes una buena memoria Atena –dijo Shiva

-gracias –dijo Atena contenta

**Yugi y Yami veían con sorpresa por el hecho de que ellos no se habían peleado…**

**-**aunque sigues siendo una bruja desconsiderada –rió Shiva

-a si… ¿Qué me dices tu? Un tonto espíritu que no tiene memoria –dijo Atena

-ahhh.. no cambiarán –dijeron Yugi y Yami al mismo tiempo

-¿ves? Te dije que lo harían de nuevo –rió Shiva

-lo sé, bueno te pagaré la apuesta luego –rió Atena

-por cierto, Shiva ¿Cuándo se casarán? –preguntó Alatiel

**Shiva se atragantó con la comida y Atena escupió el jugo que estaba tomando. Yugi y Yami casi se caen de la silla. Los dos se vieron sorprendidos… luego se coloraron completamente y rieron suave… **

**-**es cierto… en un mes –dijo Shiva contento

-¿si? –dijo Atena extrañada

-en serio –dijo Shiva

-¿ustedes eran novios? –preguntó Yugi

-ehh…. Claro… -dijeron los dos nerviosos

-entonces ¿Por qué siempre se insultan? –preguntó Yami

-porque a veces es un idiota –dijo Atena

-y ella es una desgraciada –dijo Shiva

-son tal para cual –dijo Yugi irónico, recibiendo un coscorronazo por parte de Alatiel

-Amelet ¿Qué te dije de hacer ese tipo de comentarios? –dijo Alatiel

-no hay problema señora –dijo Shiva –el es un niño bueno, no como el hermano… -

-¿de que hablas de mi pequeño? –exclamó Atena

-negro… loco y malvado –rió Shiva con malicia

-¿Cómo que tu pequeño? –preguntó Alatiel

-es que le quiero mucho, nada mas –dijo Atena n_nº

-¿y tu porque dices que Arel es malvado? –dijo enojada Alatiel

-era broma –dijo Shiva n_nº

**Todo terminó tranquilo… Yami y Yugi tenían una gotita por las locuras de Shiva y Atena. Luego de eso, Shiva y Atena se retiraron a un cuarto que les había dado Alatiel, Yugi y Yami se fueron a su cuarto, que por cierto lo compartían. Yugi se sentó en su cama y vio que le colgaban los pies. Empezó a moverlos mientras los miraba. Yami por su parte, se cambió y se sentó a pensar un poco, en eso vio que Alatiel entró con unas sábanas, vio a los dos pequeños y los abrazó, primero a Yugi y luego a Yami. Yugi estaba muy contento, porque por primera vez podía sentir el calor de su mamá… aunque fuera en el pasado. Yami lo vio febrilmente, Alatiel cargó a Yugi y lo sentó a la par de su hermano, de la nada, Kuriboh y Kuriboh alado aparecieron a cada lado de Yami y Yugi, luego Alatiel sacó un pergamino y lo empezó a leer.**

**-**Amelet, mañana tienes clase de números, lengua y de combate , recuerda que el combate es grupal, asi que quien trabaja en equipo, puede lograr grandes cosas –dijo Alatiel

-si mami –dijo Yugi sonriéndole

-Arel, tu tienes clase de números, magia elemental, alquimia y combate con armas, ten mucho cuidado mañana, aprender bien es la base de una buena defensa en una batalla –dijo Alatiel

-si mamá –dijo Yami sonriéndole

-¡ahh tan bello! –dijo Alatiel abrazando a Yami *w*

-mami ¿Por qué abrazas asi a mi hermano cuando te dice mamá? –preguntó Yugi curioso

-¿no lo recuerdas Amelet? –dijo Alatiel extrañada al ver que Yugi negaba con la cabeza –el estaba peleando conmigo desde que tenía cinco años, se negaba a decirme asi porque… creía que su padre se había marchado por mi culpa… yo –dijo Alatiel llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas

-tu no tuviste la culpa mamá –dijo Yami serio –yo ya lo he comprendido y quiero que los tres seamos felices –

**Yami sonríe, Alatiel le abraza con cariño, derramando unas lágrimas, luego se las seca sin que ellos se den cuenta y sonríe tranquila. Yami y Yugi se ven y se sonríen tranquilos… aquel momento, una paz y tranquilidad, felicidad y armonía, de estar juntos con la madre que les dio la vida y les cuidó. El presente o el futuro era incierto, pero… lo que mas importaba en ese momento era el presente, de vivirlo con una sonrisa y seguir hacia adelante. **

**Entre las sombras, alguien sonreía con malicia…**

**-**Apenas comenzaré con su sufrimiento.. hermanitos elementales –

**-X_X-XD-XD-XD-XD_XD-XDXDXDX**

**Yami y Yugi tuvieron su momento de paz en la casa de su vida pasada, con una mamá linda, un par de espíritus locos… que por todo pelean.. cierto, humanos ahora, una escuela a la que asistir… y lo principal… que los dos están juntos… pero ¿Quién era ese que estaba escondido? ¿Qué es lo que quiere con los hermanitos? ¿Todo resultará bien? Esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capítulo, donde decidirán cuando regresarán… si es que lo logran n_n…. muajaja XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero primero sin inspiración, luego con muchas tareas y de ultimo problemas con la luz… agregándole que ahora que tengo novio… pues.. se imaginarán, jijiji pero el amor es el amor n_n**

**Ahora hice un poco mas largo el capítulo, como bonificación, saco la carta… digo, como compensación por la espera.. n_n''**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me mandan sus comentarios, a los que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias a todos.**

**Ahora a los reviews:**

Ywhcivlvktf: oye… no se que me pusiste en el review… n_n'' que no logre ver que era, pero te agradezco por ello n_n

Katsuy Akano: guauuu hola! No me esperaba que leyeras mi fic n_n, pero me alegró mucho saber que te gusta n_n, por lo que me dices de porque Yugi habla mal y Yami bien, lo que pasa es que tomé un ejemplo de los primitos de mi amiga, ellos son gemelos y tiene tres años, y uno de ellos no habla bien (de hecho habla como Yugi XD) a pesar de que tiene la influencia de su hermano (quien habla bien) pero es depende de cada pequeñito, si aprende mas rápido, si es mas tranquilo, mas tímido etc. Espero haberte resuelto la duda y que sigas leyendo esta historia n_n

DarkYami Motou: hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, son tan bellos XD… digo jajajaja me alegras mucho cuando hablamos por el msn XD te cuidas XD

Mitsuki Asakura: siii XD, creo que me diras que lo extrañaste de nuevo XD, si me tardo pero aquí ando, publicando esta historia, espero que te haya gustado este cap, gracias por tu comentario, gracias por tus ¡10/10! (que asi sacara en los parciales de la U… jajaja) y espero que te maten de ternurita este par de hermanitos. n_n

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y mas para que mi musa trabaje un poquito mas rápido n_n, espero no tardarme mucho… n_n'**

**Bueno, como siempre, cuídense y que la musa os acompañe XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XII: "Un Día de Escuela… Escuela de Magia"**

_**Flash Back (Recuerdo de Yugi)**_

-jijiji –Yugi reía mientras jugaba con Shiva

-¡atrápame compañero! –dijo Shiva contento

**Los dos estaban jugando a atraparse, Yugi tenía siete años para entonces. Luego de un rato de corre corre, Yugi se sentó en una caja mientras que Shiva se sentó frente a el. Yugi se le quedó viendo un buen rato, esto incomodó un poco a Shiva.**

**-¿Qué** ves compañero? –preguntó Shiva

-mi abuelito me contaba sobre ti –dijo Yugi sonriendo

-¡¿sobre mi? –exclamó Shiva

-sip –dijo Yugi –que eras un dios hindú, uno bueno –

-ahhh jajajajaja –dijo Shiva riendo –yo solo soy un espíritu, compañero, son creencias religiosas de cada país –

-ahhh… -dijo Yugi -¿y porque te llamas Shiva?

-así me pusieron, ya sabes quien –rió Shiva

-¿Dios? –preguntó Yugi

-si, claro –dijo Shiva

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Había amanecido ya, y los dos se estaban preparando para su primer día de escuela, donde tendrían que ser muy cuidadosos, ya que no conocían mucho (y eso que Atena y Shiva les habían explicado muchas cosas) . Era cierto que no permanecerían mucho tiempo en este lugar, pero debían de hacer que las cosas funcionaran bien.**

**Yugi bostezaba a cada rato, estaba soñoliento y eso preocupó un poco a Yami. Se acercó a su hermanito, que, como recordarán, tiene 6 años.**

**-**¿estas bien Yugi? –dijo Yami

-si helmanito –rió Yugi bromeando –solo tengo sueño –

-no tienes fiebre –dijo Yami tocándole la frente –si te sientes mal, dímelo –

-no, estoy bien –dijo Yugi sentándose en su cama

-¿Yugi? –dijo Yami preocupado

-¿ya están listos? –dijo Alatiel entrando

-mamá, A.. Amelet está muy raro –dijo Yami

-sujétalo –dijo su mamá

**De la nada, Yugi se quedó dormido y Yami lo agarró, parecía que solo estuviera durmiendo… No sabía que pensar, de la nada su mamá llegó con un vaso de un líquido púrpura, tomó a Yugi y lo recostó en su hombro, sentándole en sus piernas. **

**-**¿mamá que le pasa? –dijo Yami angustiado mientras miraba parado enfrente de ella

-¿no recuerdas Arel? –dijo Alatiel abriendo un poco la boca de Yugi –tu hermanito está enfermo, tiene la enfermedad del sueño –

**Yami estaba sorprendido, Alatiel bebió un poco del líquido del vaso, reteniéndolo en su boca, le pasó el vaso a Yami para que lo sostuviera y luego, lo introdujo en la boca del pequeño, haciendo que tragara. Luego lo empezó a arrullar suavemente.**

**-**¿mamá como es que…? –dijo Yami asustado

-desde que nació es así Arel –dijo Alatiel –solo esta poción logra reducir la enfermedad, pero aún así pasa esto –

-¿Cuándo despertará? –preguntó Yami

-no lo sé, todo depende de el –dijo Alatiel con los ojos llorosos –pero descuida, el es fuerte –dijo sonriendo falsamente

**Yami le vio, ¿Cómo era que había contraído esa enfermedad? Si era del antiguo Yugi, ¿Cómo es que se volvió parte de el?**

**De la nada, tocaron a la puerta. Yami fue a abrir y vio que era Shiva y Atena. Ellos saludaron sonrientes, pero la cara preocupada de Yami los apagó inmediatamente. Yami les explicó lo que le había pasado a Yugi, Shiva entró y vio que Alatiel lo arrullaba en sus brazos. **

**-**esto no puede ser –dijo Shiva serio

-pequeñito –susurró Atena preocupada

**En eso, Yugi abrió los ojos, cansado. Alatiel le sonrió con ternura, Yugi los saludó a todos como si nada hubiera pasado… no sabía y su inocencia se reflejaba en sus ojos.**

**-**¿Cómo te encuentras compañero? –preguntó Shiva

-bien, listo para ir a la escuela –dijo Yugi sonriendo

-espera unos minutos Amelet –dijo su mamá dejándolo sentado en su cama –luego los iré a dejar –

-okis mami –dijo sonriendo

**Alatiel salió no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, Yami aún estaba algo preocupado. Luego Yugi se dirigió a los tres.**

**-**tranquilos, solo fue un desmayo –dijo Yugi

-¿Tranquilos? –dijo Shiva –si tu madre no te da esa poción no hubieras despertado compañero –

-Shiva tiene razón –dijo Atena –el regresar a tu pasado ha sido contraproducente para ti, si tenemos suerte, esa enfermedad solo será un mal recuerdo –

-lo se Atena san –dijo Yugi suspirando –pero no vale la pena preocuparse por ello, de todas formas, regresaremos mañana –

-esta bien –dijo Shiva

**Yami se había mantenido al margen, Yugi lo abrazó de la nada, el le correspondió. **

**-**lo siento hermano, por preocuparte –dijo Yugi –sabes, en el sueño, supe de alguna manera lo que me pasaba –

-¿de veras? –dijo Yami soltándose del abrazo –lo que si es que debemos de regresar pronto, antes de que dañemos la línea del tiempo –

-lo se –dijo Yugi suspirando de pesadez –aunque… realmente no quiero regresar –

-¿Por qué lo dices Yugi? –preguntó Yami

-porque… no se –dijo Yugi evadiendo la pregunta

-Por mamá ¿verdad? –inquirió Yami

-no….. yo solo… -dijo Yugi viendo al suelo

-¡a desayunar chicos! –exclamó Alatiel

**Yami optó por dejar el asunto hasta ahí. No necesitaba decir nada, por la conducta de Yugi podía decir a que se debía esa decisión. Cuando llegaron al comedor, les extrañó que Shiva y Atena ya no estuvieran.**

**-**mamá ¿Dónde se encuentra Shiva y Atena? –preguntó Yami

-ellos se fueron, dijeron que al rato los veían –dijo la mamá

**Desayunaron y luego Alatiel los llevó a la escuela, que quedaba un poco cerca. En la entrada de la escuela, Alatiel les dio unas monedas, les be****só en la frente, les dio una bolsa a cada uno con pergaminos, tinta y plumas. Era pequeña pero se veía que estaba un poquito llena. **

**-**los recogeré a la salida, cuida a Amelet, Arel –dijo Alatiel

-si mamá –dijo Yami con una sonrisa

-¡que lindo! –exclamó la mamá sin abrazarle –Amelet, si te sientes mal, le dices a tu hermano ¿si? –dijo Alatiel

-claro mami –dijo Yugi

**Se despidió de ellos y luego los dos juntos entraron a la inmensa escuela, era de piedra pura, de un color marfil oscuro, tenía unas banderas de color blanco y amarillo hasta arriba, con un escudo que no podían distinguir por la altura. Las puertas estaban hechas de madera, con incrustaciones en metal, de formas acolochadas. Cuando vieron, Shiva y Atena estaban esperándolos en la puerta.**

-Los llevaremos a su clase –dijo Shiva

-¡Amelet! –gritó alguien atrás

**Cuando vieron, era una niña de la edad de Yugi, de cabellos largos cafés, ojos cafés, traía un vestido dorado, con las orillas blancas, de vuelos, con botas del mismo color. Se acercó al grupo y saludó a todos. **

**-**¡estás listo Amelet! –exclamó la niña tomándole de la mano

-ahh…. –balbuceó Yugi

-¿y tu eres….? –dijo Atena

-ahhh si, soy Tea Alerinter, mucho gusto –dijo ella sonriendo

-¡¿Tea? –exclamó Yugi mas que sorprendido

-ehh estas raro hoy Amelet –rió ella con el comentario –vamos, que si no se nos hará tarde

-claaro –dijo Yugi yéndose con ella

-¡Amelet nos veremos aquí a la salida! –exclamó Yami

-¡claro hermano! –exclamó Yugi

**Los tres se quedaron parados en la entrada. Shiva y Atena se vieron, Yami reconoció ese gesto.**

**-**¿aun siguen preocupados? –dijo Yami serio

-claro –dijeron los dos

-y nosotros no somos los únicos –dijo Shiva

-estoy igual de preocupado –dijo Yami -¿Cómo fue que eso pasó?

-lo voy a curar antes de irnos –mencionó Shiva de repente –hoy estuve investigando aquí en la biblioteca y encontré como quitar eso, porque cuando volvamos, no podremos hacer nada –

-¿Cómo que no podremos hacer nada? –dijo Yami

-tranquilo –dijo Atena –se necesitan algunas cosas que no poseemos en el mundo actual, a eso se refiere Shiva –

-ya entiendo –dijo Yami -¿Cuándo lo harán?

-esta misma noche –dijo Shiva

-XD-XD

**Al término de las primeras clases, Yugi estaba que ya no podía más. Eran muchas cosas que no entendía, pero gracias a Tea había comprendido varias cosas, ahora lo problemático, la clase de defensa o de combate como le llamaban. Por suerte estaba con su amiga… era extraño, pero sentía que era como su mejor amiga en su tiempo actual. **

**-**todos están presentes? –preguntó el maestro

**Yugi se sorprendió al verle, era idéntico a su amigo Tristán. Pero se vía más severo y enojado. De la nada empezó a ver a todo el grupo.**

**-**a ver tu –dijo señalando a un niño de cabellera flameante… color rojo –ven para acá y…. tu –dijo señalando a Yugi –

**Los dos se dirigieron al centro, los demás se apartaron. Yugi se le quedó viendo al profesor, quien convocaba dos espadas de madera. Le dio una a cada quien.**

**-**hoy combatirán con espadas, y pueden usar sus poderes –dijo el profesor

-bien –dijo el niño de cabello rojo –te pulverizaré como siempre –

-ok… esto se ve malo –dijo Yugi

-en posiciones –dijo el profesor

-¡tu puedes Amelet! –exclamó Tea

**Yugi sonrió tranquilo… pero ni lo estaba. Se colocó en posición, como le había enseñado alguna vez Shiva. El niño de rojo se veía que era un oponente fuerte…. Esperaba no salir tan mal, ya que consideraba que no se podría mover correctamente por su edad. **

**-**ahora! –exclamó el profesor

**El niño pelirrojo se movía con una velocidad que era sorprendente en su edad. Yugi esquivaba los ataques con facilidad, el niño de la nada giró y lanzó una llamarada de fuego potente, Yugi se lanzó hacía atrás y al caer convocó un escudo, que detuvo la llamarada por completo. Con una mano desvaneció el fuego y contraatacó golpeándolo con la espada, todo había pasado tan rápido, dejándolo en el suelo. Yugi le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, pero este se aprovechó y le dio una patada en el estómago que lo mandó a volar, cayendo al suelo de un sopetón. Yugi se quedó ahí acostado, pero estaba despierto.**

**-**eso si dolió –dijo Yugi sentándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¡toma esto! –exclamó el chico pelirrojo

**Vio que el niño caía encima de el, Yugi convocó el escudo, pero esta vez estaba cargado de una especie de energía blanca, que al contacto, el niño salió electrocutado, pero era tan leve que solo le paró los cabellos. Todos empezaron a reír. Yugi se levantó sin quitar el escudo y luego se sacudió mientras el otro niño intentaba romper su defensa con bolas de fuego.**

**-**¡araina! –exclamó Yugi

-¡Bin Bang! –exclamó el niño

**Yugi lanzó una barrera de luz que se veía como varios latigazos débiles, el niño lanzó una gran bola de fuego que abarcó todo el lugar, los dos hechizos explotaron y luego todo se llenó de humo. Nada se veía, pero vieron al disiparse con la ayuda de Tea, quien manipulaba el viento, que Yugi seguía de pie, mientras el otro niño estaba rodeado de flamas, de un momento a otro cayó al suelo cansado, solo rió como loco. Yugi lo fue a ver y vio que estaba bien.**

**-**¡eres genial Amelet! –exclamó en niño –a la próxima te ganaré

**Yugi solo sonrió antes de sentarse, el cansancio se había hecho presente. El profesor y los demás empezaron a aplaudir, eran pequeños, pero bastante fuertes. **

**-**felicidades, los dos han pasado el examen final de esta clase –dijo el Profesor

-gracias –dijo el niño rojo

**Tea llegó con Yugi, lo revisó y vio que estaba bien. (n/a: visión de Tea, que no tuviera raspones o quemadas, es una niña claro) **

**-**llévenlos a la enfermería, los demás a entrenar –exclamó el profesor

-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD_XXD

**Yami no la pasaba tan bien que digamos, habían miradas extrañas cada vez que pasaba por un lugar, luego al sentarse en su escritorio, vio que un grupo de chicas le veían de una manera extraña, no mala, pero extraña. En eso empezó la clase y suspiró a los minutos al ver que no entendía nada.**

**A la hora de salida, empezó a recoger sus cosas, en eso una chica se le acercó. Tenía los cabellos rubios, de ojos violeta, una muñequita en total. Yami la vio nada más.**

**-**hola Arel –dijo ella dándole la mano –soy May Varenty –

-ehh mucho gusto –dijo Yami sonriendo tímidamente mientras le daba la mano

-desde hace un año te he estado viendo, y eres un poco callado –rió May

**Yami solo se le quedó viendo.**

**-**si tienes alguna duda con las clases, yo te puedo ayudar –dijo May sonriente

-¿de veras? Muchas gracias –dijo Yami mas tranquilo

-Arel Anquot –salió una profesora de aspecto gruñona, algo vieja –ven un momento por favor –

-esta bien –dijo Yami recogiendo sus cosas –nos vemos mañana May –dijo Yami con una linda sonrisa

-claro –dijo May sonriéndole de vuelta

**Cuando Yami salió de la clase, se oyeron algunas exclamaciones de: ¡kya! ¡que lindo! Yami enrojeció ante los comentarios escandalosos de las chicas. La profesora solo rió cuando vio a Yami, luego se puso seria y lo llevó a la enfermería.**

**-**te traje porque aquí esta tu hermanito –dijo la profesora mientras entraban a la enfermería –me comentaron que pasó el examen final de combate

-¿en serio? ¿el está bien? –preguntó Yami preocupado

-si, el esta bien –dijo la enfermera –Amelet Anquot, ya puedes irte, descansa bien –

**Yugi se bajó de la camilla, cogió sus cosas y se despidió del niño pelirrojo, con quien había estado jugando un rato. Cuando vio a Yami, (el niño pelirrojo) se sorprendió.**

**-**¿el es tu hermano? –dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido

-claro Rafael –dijo Yugi riendo –mi hermano Arel, hermano te presento a un amigo, el es Rafael –

-mucho gusto –dijo Yami educadamente

-woaaaa! Mucho gusto! –exclamó Rafael –con razón eres muy bueno en los combates –

-¿eh? –dijeron los dos

**Al final, salieron de la escuela, todo había pasado tranquilo. Alatiel ya los esperaba en la entrada, cuando llegaron, los abrazó y les besó en la mejilla como saludo.**

**-**¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? –dijo Alatiel sonriendo

-muy bien mami –dijo Yugi

-igual –dijo Yami

-vamos a comer entonces –dijo Alatiel

-ehh mamá, esta nota me la dio la enfermera –dijo Yami

-¿enfermera? –dijo Alatiel extrañada -¿Qué es eso?

-dijo curandera mami –dijo Yugi algo nervioso

-ahhh, creo que tengo que escuchar mejor –rió Alatiel, luego se calló de golpe -¿Cómo que la curandera? ¿Qué paso? –dijo afligida

-tranquila mamá –dijo Yami –Yugi tuvo su combate y terminó cansado, por eso estaba en…. Con la curandera –

-¡que susto me dieron! –exclamó Alatiel –pero ¿estas bien?

-tranquila mami –dijo Yugi –estoy bien –le sonrió

-esta bien, pero hoy te me duermes temprano y nada de andar haciendo travesuras en la noche ¿entendido?

-si mamá –dijeron los dos

**-XD-xD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Ya en la noche, más bien a la media noche, Yami y Yugi escaparon de la casa. Luego de caminar por varios minutos, llegaron al barranco en donde… casualmente se habían conocido Shiva y Atena. **

**Yami no le había dicho nada a Yugi, para que tuviera tiempo de renegar nada. Shiva y Atena ya estaban en el lugar, con un círculo extraño en el suelo, de color blanco. Tenía varios círculos dentro, en el centro tenia una luna, un sol, y una estrella. Yugi se les quedó viendo extrañado. **

**-**te mataremos esa enfermedad que tienes –resumió Yami

-¿eh? –dijo Yugi -¿Cómo…?

-cosa de Shiva –dijo Atena

-tu también ayudaste –dijo Shiva

-se –dijo Atena escuetamente

-ah….. debo de regresar –dijo Yugi empezando a caminar por donde vino

-espera ¿Qué estas haciendo? –dijo Yami deteniéndolo

-tengo que regresar con mamá –dijo Yugi tratando de zafarse

-ella no es tu madre, tu mamá esta…. –dijo Yami

-¡YA LO SÉ! –gritó Yugi ofuscado -¡no me lo recuerdes!

-Yugi… -dijo Yami sorprendido

-ella ni siquiera me recuerda ¡¿Por qué debería de aferrarme a eso? –exclamó Yugi enojado

-porque en su corazón habita tu recuerdo –dijo Yami serio –siempre ha sentido que le falta algo, su otra mitad, y yo creo que con verte lo recordará –

-¡no lo hará! –exclamó Yugi -¡Lo he visto! ¡Ella no me recordará! –

-¡¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo asi? –exclamó Yami

-no te voy a… -dijo Yugi cayendo al suelo inconsciente

-¡Yugi! –exclamó Yami sosteníendolo

-el estrés activa el proceso de la enfermedad –dijo Shiva –ponlo en el círculo –

-mamá –susurró Yugi en los brazos de Yami

**Yami ocultó su rostro, puso a Yugi en el círculo y luego se levantó. Pero su rostro siguió oculto tras sus mechones de cabello.**

**-**no te he ayudado lo suficiente hermanito –susurró mientras Atena y Shiva se preparaban para lo que iban a hacer –pero te prometo que haré que nuestra madre te recuerde, para ver tu sonrisa de nuevo –

-todo listo –dijo Shiva

-ahora –dijo Atena

**Al momento en que iban a iniciar el ritual, se oyeron gritos de terror, todos voltearon pero nos e veía nada.**

**-**ustedes terminen sin importar lo que se oiga, yo iré a ayudar –dijo Yami

-¿estarás bien tu solo? –preguntó Atena

-claro, les encargo a Yugi –dijo Yami corriendo hacia donde se oían los gritos

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD_XDXDXD**

**Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué será lo que ha pasado? ¿Quién estará atacando? Yugi esta enojado y confundido con respecto de su madre, esperemos que ya no este enojado con su hermano, Shiva y Atena no pelearon nada en todo el cap, ¿Cuál será el misterio de la paz de estos dos? ¿podrán regresar a casa? Esta y muchas mas preguntas serán resueltas en el siguiente cap.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, de verdad que me inspiran, se que me tarde y perdón, estoy escribiendo esto y mañana es el examen,…. Jejeje, a ver que tal me va, gracias a todos y les prometo responderles en el inbox, ya que ahorita por los exámenes no puedo, pero luego ya verán mas seguido esta historia n_n, hoy si me Salio bastante larga. Espero que les guste y pueda recibir sus criticas, buenos comentarios, lo que quieran n_n**

**Saludos a todos y que la musa os acompañe n_n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

Dedicado este capítulo a Vampiry fairy, Divine Atem, Clauditaw Asakura Potter, Mitzuki asakura, katsuo akano, a dark Yami mouto y las mosqueteras. n_n

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XIII: "Un Sentimiento Oculto"**

_**Flash Back (Recuerdo de Yugi y Yami)**_

**Los dos pequeñines acababan de cumplir tres años, y era época de invierno. Era una mañana fría ya que había nevado toda la noche, haciendo que el suelo, los techos y lo demás estuviera blanco, cubierto de una hermosa nieve. Los gemelitos Yami y Yugi salieron corriendo hacia el patio, ya que no habían querido quedarse más tiempo en sus camitas. Sus nanas les acompañaban, mientras intentaban que no corrieran como locos.**

**Yami y Yugi estaban vestidos de la misma forma: pantaloncitos enguatados de color negro, botitas rojas, una mañanera (es un pedazo de tela mas que todo de lana, que está en triángulo en la parte de enfrente y atrás, y que solo te lo metes por la cabeza, dejando libre los brazos, son bien calientes, si no me captaron, busquen en google es que no se como se llama en otros lados XD) y guantes blancos. Los dos tenían unas orejeras de color azul.**

**Ellos se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a mover sus bracitos y piernitas al mismo tiempo, para hacer un ángel de nieve, luego se levantaron y empezaron a reir.**

**-**oi kelo glugar (io quiero jugar) –dijo Yugi

-¿Qué quieres jugar? –preguntó Yami

-io soy maglo flanco y tu maglo neglo (yo soy mago blanco y tu mago negro) –dijo Yugi

-ahhhh que malo eres Yugi –dijo Yami –yo soy el malo

-eh si –dijo Yugi riendo

-¿ah si? pero ¡el mago ataca sin avisar! –exclamó Yami haciéndole cosquillas a su hermano en la barriga

-¡jajajajajajja! Maglo maplado jajajajajajajaja (mago malvado) –reía Yugi sin parar, hasta hacerlo llorar

**Yami paró algo asustado, pero su hermanito seguía riendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, luego se levantó y se alejó un poco, Yami le miraba curioso. Yugi alzó sus bracitos a la altura de su cabeza, y empuñando y abriendo sus manitas, como si echara algo al suelo, salió unas chispitas blancas que cayeron en la cabeza de Yami, volviéndose gomitas.**

**-¡**gomitas! –exclamó Yami recogiéndolas

-io tabien kelo! (yo también quiero) –exclamó Yugi corriendo hacia su hermano

**Las nanas estaba sorprendida, pero las dos llegaron con ellos y empezaron a quitarles las gomitas.**

**-**haber… denme esas gomitas –dijo la nana –se van a poner todos locos –

-nooo gomitas! –exclamó Yami

-gloitas! (gomitas) –exclamó Yugi

-nada de gomitas –dijo la otra nana –ni dormirse van a querer

**Los dos se pararon con los bracitos cruzados y haciendo pucheros al mismo tiempo, luego rieron cómplices de la misma idea y salieron corriendo como locos en el patio, las nanas los empezaron a perseguir, los atraparon y se los llevaron dentro.**

**-¡**io quiero juglar (yo quiero jugar)! –exclamó Yugi pataleando

-¡yo también! –dijo Yami haciendo lo mismo

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Yami corrió veloz hacia donde provenían los gritos. Se detuvo en la esquina de una casa, vio de reojo lo que sucedia; si que estaban en problemas. Había un ejército atacando a los pobladores, las cuales se defendían a capa y espada, pero el problema es que eran demasiados.**

**Todo estaba en llamas, los que no podían luchar, trataban de escapar pero sin éxito. La mayoría estaban usando encantamientos y otras habilidades de lucha. De la nada, sintió alguien detrás suyo, lo agarró y lo aventó al suelo, percatándose en ese momento de que era Rafael, el amigo de Yugi.**

**-**¡Arel! –exclamó Rafael

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Yami levantándolo

-¡nuestro propio ejército nos está atacando!, todos ellos liderados por el profesor Tristán, hicieron una rebelión en contra del rey, y exigen que se le entregue a los dos chicos, que son los usuarios de la luz y la oscuridad –contó Rafael rápido

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Yami sorprendido

-¡nuestra gente está peleando duro! –exclamó Rafael asustado –pero el ejército esta ganando terreno, yo logré escapar gracias a tu madre, ahora busco a mi mamá, quien está en las afueras del pueblo –

-entonces, ¡vete! Ve con ella, yo ayudaré aquí –dijo Yami

-muchas gracias Arel –dijo Rafael

**Los dos partieron en diferentes direcciones, Yami corrió hacia el centro del pueblo, convocando su báculo tipo cuchilla, golpeando a los soldados mientras corría por los callejones. Debía de detener todo el ataque antes de que se enteraran y llegaran con su hermano.**

**Alatiel y los demás hechiceros del pueblo de la Atlántida, que estaba en llamas y las casas empezaban a caerse a pedazos, luchaban con frenesí ante la oleada de soldados que aparecían de la nada. Habían logrado eliminar la mitad del ejército, pero su poder estaba disminuyendo considerablemente, estaban exhaustos, y ni señas de que fuera a terminar todo.**

**Yami llegó rápidamente, clavó su cuchilla al suelo y recitó un hechizo, al instante, todos los soldados salieron volando por los aires, rebotando en el suelo, techos de casas y un poco mas lejos, en la parte de bosque que había. Todos los pobladores se quedaron viendo sorprendidos ante el poder del chico, Yami sacó su cuchilla y corrió hacia donde estaba Alatiel.**

**-**¿tu hermano donde está? –preguntó Alatiel angustiada

-esta con Shiva y Atena, no te preocupes mamá –contestó Yami

-¿el esta bien? ¿tu como estás? ¿Cómo…? –preguntó exaltada

-si esta bien, yo también lo estoy, es parte de mi poder –dijo Yami

-pero no por mucho tiempo –

-¿Quién dijo eso? –dijo Yami buscando la voz

**De la nada, apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con piel de leopardo en un hombro, con un pantalón café al igual que la camisa, su cabello era largo y tenía una barba café larga. Alzó su mano y lanzó un rayo que iluminó todo el lugar, cuando vio, Yami los había protegido con un escudo de tonalidades moradas. **

**-**todos salgan de aquí –dijo Yami poniéndose en guardia

-¡yo me quedo a pelear contigo! –dijo Alatiel

-¡no mamá! ¡Protégete! ¡Mi hermano no me perdonaría si te pongo en peligro! –exclamó Yami

-¡pero Arel! –exclamó ella

**Al final, los demás se llevaron a Alatiel a la fuerza, Yami suspiró y se preparó para recibir otro ataque, protegiendo a todos mientras lograban irse del lugar.**

**-**¡¿Por qué los proteges? –Exclamó el hombre –ellos no son nada

-son personas, y los defenderé hasta mi muerte –dijo Yami

-entonces ¡muere! –exclamó el hombre lleno de furia

**Hizo aparecer una gran oz, al tenerla en la mano la movió con agilidad, lanzando rayos hacia Yami, quien los desviaba con su báculo cuchilla. Yami lanzó varios ataques que lograron tocar al hombre y derribarlo, pero este se levantó riendo.**

**-**¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Niño –dijo el hombre

-solo estaba jugando, pero si quieres hacerlo en serio –dijo Yami sonriendo cómicamente

-¡tienes la misma habilidad de molestarme que tu hermanito! ¡Verás como sufres las consecuencias por tu insolencia! –exclamó furioso

**Alzo la hoz y lanzó un rayo de color verde que chocó contra el muro de protección de Yami, rompiéndolo completamente, dándole de lleno a Yami, quien terminó incrustado en la pared de una casa por la fuerza del ataque. Yami se levantó a trompicones mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de la boca. De nuevo atacó, movió su báculo ágilmente y se acercó en un segundo al hombre, quien bloqueó todas sus tajadas. Yami aumentó su velocidad, y logró asestarle varias tajadas, des balanceándolo logró asestarle dos golpes que cortaron su estómago y lo lanzaron al suelo. **

**Mientras tanto, Shiva y Atena terminaron el hechizo, pero aún Yugi seguía con las ramificaciones que tenía en el cuerpo, producto del círculo que había debajo de el.**

-**¿**estará mejor? –preguntó Atena

-debería de estarlo –dijo Shiva preocupado

-¿Qué tienes? Te vez preocupado –preguntó Atena

-me preocupa mi compañero, es todo –resumió Shiva

-a ver, cuéntame que es –dijo Atena

-me preocupa que se haya apegado demasiado a esta realidad, y con ello creo que por eso adquirió la enfermedad de su yo pasado –dijo Shiva

-pero eso era normal, él no había visto a su madre y al tenerla cerca y el mismo cariño que sienten los dos hizo que pasara eso –dijo Atena

-lo sé, lo que me preocupa es que su madre no logre recuperar el recuerdo de mi compañero –dijo Shiva

-yo también temo eso –dijo Atena triste –pero no quiero decirle a mi pequeño para no matarle las esperanzas

-te entiendo, pero este riesgo debes de decírselo, para que tome cartas en el asunto, puede que él encuentre una solución –dijo Shiva serio

**Yugi abrió los ojos de repente, se levantó a trompicones, pronunciando el nombre de su hermano. Empezó a correr en dirección del centro del pueblo. Shiva y Atena corrieron tras él.**

**-**¡detente compañero! –Exclamó Shiva -¡te puedes hacer daño!

-¡cálmate pequeñito! –exclamó Atena preocupada

-¡mi hermano está en problemas! –dijo Yugi convocando su báculo doble cuchilla de color blanco

-¡¿Qué? –Dijeron Shiva y Atena -¡¿Cómo?

**Yugi ya no habló, siguió corriendo hacia donde su corazón le dirigía, tenía un mal presentimiento, no iba a dejar que su hermano muriera.**

**Yami luchaba con todo su poder con el hombre, que a ciencia cierta, no sabía quien era. Los dos se asestaban golpes que un ser humano común no soportaría, en un descuido, el hombre lo incrustó en el suelo de un solo golpe poderoso, Yami cerró la boca para no gritar. El dolor de los huesos rotos no lo dejaban pararse, el hombre levantó su oz sonriente, listo para asestarle el golpe final.**

**-**¿tus últimas palabras? –dijo el hombre con sorna

-¡lamentarás haber lastimado a mi hermano! –exclamó Yugi interponiéndose

-¡Yugi! –exclamó Yami sorprendido

**El hombre lanzó su oz contra Yugi, quien con su báculo doble cuchilla logró detenerlo, Yugi realmente estaba furioso, lanzó su cuchilla y esta lanzó al hombre contra una pared, luego cayó al suelo. Se levantó a trompicones y su oz brilló con intensidad. El báculo levitó y de nuevo llegó a la mano de Yugi, quien giró velozmente en una mano, estaba muy serio.**

**-**¡te dije que no te metieras con mi hermano! Armet –Exclamó Yugi furioso

-son los humanos más poderosos en este mundo –dijo el hombre riendo con sorna -¡deseo su poder y lo tendré! –exclamó el hombre llamado Armet

-¿lo conoces? –preguntó Yami levantándose a trompicones, a pesar de su dolor, debía de ayudar

-este maldito ha estado molestando desde hace años –dijo Yugi

-¿Qué? –preguntó Yami

-pasado –respondió Yugi -¡arreat!

**La mano de Yugi se iluminó con una bola de luz, que al lanzarla se dividió en muchas más, quedándose suspendidas en el aire. Yami se puso a su lado.**

**-**hermano, aléjate de aquí –dijo Yugi serio

-claro que no –repuso Yami –yo lo detendré

-¡no estás en condiciones! –exclamó Yugi preocupado

**Yugi no esperó a que Yami le diera respuesta, alzó la mano y lo lanzó hacia atrás, sin golpearle, lo bajó al suelo y unas ramificaciones blanquecinas lo sujetaron. Yugi lanzó el ataque contra Armet, quien gritó fuerte. Shiva y Atena llegaron corriendo, Atena corrió hacia Yami, Shiva se quedó con Yugi.**

**-**¡malditos! –exclamó Armet con furia

-¡Shiva! –exclamó Yugi -¡arsmelet Niantio!

**De la nada, a Shiva le salieron alas, y se convirtió en una bolita de luz que entró en el pecho de Yugi, al instante, había cambiado su aspecto: tenía una camisa blanca con destellos dorados, al igual su pantalón, botas negras, guantes blancos que llegaban hasta el antebrazo, a cada lado de su cabeza, un par de alas doradas levantadas, una máscara blanca que solo tenía la silueta de la cara, un cinturón negro con inscripciones hindúes. Alzó su báculo cuchilla doble y lo agitó, extendiendo sus alas que sobresalían de su espalda. Yami y Atena quedaron impresionados, luego ella recuperó la compostura.**

**-**¡confía en él, pequeño! –exclamó Atena

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? –Yami no podía estar más sorprendido

-la unión de guardián y elegido –dijo Atena

**La batalla dio inicio, los dos se lanzaban ataques que desviaban con el movimiento de su arma, Yugi aparecía en cada lugar, alrededor de Armet, golpeándolo fuertemente. Armet no lograba detenerlo, cada vez más rápido lo hería, a tiempo vio que Yugi lo había entretenido mientras había convocado un círculo de hechizos que impedía que se moviera. Yugi saltó y quedó frente a frente, separado por una buena distancia de Armet. Movió su mano al cielo y con la otra clavó el báculo veloz, sin decir nada.**

**-**¡no me detendrás con esta porquería! –exclamó Armet furioso mientras ocultaba su miedo

-¡demonio, regresa a tu origen, atado a este sello, jamás tocarás la tierra ni con la vista, tu existencia será nula y no recordarás ni tu nombre, cambio tu esencia, tu vida por paz…. Arintio elensar naemrar suelt ningua! –susurró Yugi en la misma posición

**El círculo de hechizos empezó a brillar, Armet empezó a dar alaridos de angustia, del miedo que tenía. Una luz de colores empezó a emerger del círculo y esta empezó a desintegrarle, hasta que no quedó nada, el círculo se convirtió en una esfera roja del tamaño de una naranja. Se alzó al cielo y luego se lanzó al suelo, desapareciendo con un ruido sordo. Yugi se sentó en el suelo, al instante sus ropas y armas desaparecieron, Shiva apareció a la par suya, quien también se sentó. Yugi suspiró pesadamente, había sido más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. De la nada, se levantó a trompicones y corrió hasta donde había dejado a su hermano, mientras Shiva iba corriendo tras él.**

**-**¡ditup! –exclamó Yugi para quitar las ramificaciones

-¡Yugi! ¡¿Estas loco? –Exclamó Yami -¡¿Por qué no permitiste que te ayudara?

-¡no quería que te mataran! –exclamó Yugi tratando de no sollozar –no iba a permitir que te pasara nada mas-

-temía por ti Yugi –dijo Yami preocupado –y…

-lo siento –dijo Yugi abrazándolo –lo siento… no quiero perderte, no quiero –susurró

-eso no pasará –susurró Yami correspondiendo al abrazo –estaremos juntos, verás que si

-si –contestó Yugi contento –espera –

**Yugi se separó un poco de su hermano, y puso su mano en el pecho de él, al instante se oyó un crujir de huesos, y un destello. Yami quedó impresionado, pero luego le pegó suavemente en la cabeza a Yugi, a modo de regaño.**

**-**acabas de tener una batalla y me curas –le regañó Yami

**Yugi hizo un puchero, Yami empezó a reír y lo abrazó por un momento, a veces olvidaba su edad y realmente se veía gracioso más cuando hacía ese tipo de expresiones. Yugi sonrió contento. Los cuatro se sentaron en línea, cansados. Los cuatro suspiraron pesadamente. Cuando sintieron, los pobladores empezaron a salir de sus casas, Alatiel corrió hacia ellos, abrazándolos al mismo tiempo, luego les pegó en la cabeza.**

**-¡**me asustaron! –exclamó Alatiel llorando -¡pensé que los perdería!

-lo sentimos –dijeron los dos sobándose la cabeza

**De la nada, Yugi empezó a brillar, todos se quedaron viendo con detenimiento. Shiva se sorprendió de inmediato.**

**-**es… ¡el poder del tiempo! –exclamó Shiva

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿ahora? –respondió Yami

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Alatiel asustada

-nosotros… –dijo Yami mientras miraba a Yugi agachar la cara

-¡raelt! –exclamó Shiva

**El hechizo hizo levitar a Alatiel hasta los brazos de unos hombres, ellos asintieron al ver esto, como si supieran lo que estaba pasando. **

**-**tómense de las manos ¡ya! –gritó Yugi al brillar aun más

**Todos se sujetaron de Yugi, y al instante desaparecieron del lugar. Dejando a dos chicos, idénticos a Yugi y a Yami. Alatiel corrió hacia ellos y vio que estaban bien. **

**-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Los cuatro pasaron por un túnel extraño, de la nada cayeron en la tierra. Cuando levantaron la vista, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el patio de la casa tienda de Yugi, y para su desgracia, era de noche. Yami se levantó al igual que Shiva y Atena, Yugi solo se sentó, agachando el rostro. Yami lo vio preocupado, le levantó el rostro con una mano con cariño, y vio que estaba llorando.**

**Yami se quedó mudo, si estaba en lo correcto, Yugi estaba triste.**

**-**hermano, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –dijo Yugi secándose las lágrimas

-dime, lo haré por ti –dijo Yami con la intención de animarlo

-no… no quiero encontrarme con mamá –dijo Yugi agachando la mirada –prométeme que no la veré jamás –

-¡¿de que rayos hablas Yugi? –exclamó Yami indignado -¿Por qué? –solo eso pudo decir

**Su cabeza se estaba llenando de ideas, Yugi negó frenéticamente, Yami lo sacudió enojado. **

**-**no quiero…. Verla… conocerla… -dijo Yugi cortando las palabras

-¡¿Por qué? –exclamó Yami enojado

-¿Qué es lo que temes pequeñito? –intervino Atena

-si dinos –dijo Shiva

-nada, nada –dijo Yugi levantándose

**Yugi quiso caminar, pero su cuerpo se tambaleó y Yami lo sujetó antes de que se cayera. Yugi lamentaba haber abierto la boca, pero ya no podía retroceder el tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, su alma igual, Yami le tocó la frente, pero no tenía fiebre. El cansancio era demasiado, eso supuso él.**

**-**vamos, entremos –dijo Yami cargando a Yugi, dejando de lado el asunto por el momento

-yo creo que es… -dijo Shiva

**Shiva chocó contra la puerta, cayendo al suelo sentado mientras se sobaba la cara. Atena empezó a reír con ganas. Yami abrió la puerta y luego se quedó parado.**

**-**eh ¿Qué pasa pequeño? –preguntó Atena entre risas

-si muévete, sino no entramos –dijo Shiva de mal humor –cállate bruja –dijo Shiva a Atena

-oh oh –dijo Atena asombrada

**Yami se dio la vuelta sorprendido, Yugi estaba igual. Shiva los vio enojados, luego se levantó y enmudeció al darse cuenta de las cosas.**

**-**¡no somos espíritus! –exclamó Shiva con horror

-¡¿Qué paso? –exclamó Atena -¡maldición! Regresamos con nuestros cuerpos –

-estamos en problemas –dijeron Yami y Yugi al mismo tiempo

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-**

**Ohh sorpresa! Atena y Shiva no son espíritus, y ¿Qué pasó con lo que dijo Yugi? ¿Por qué no quiere ver a su mamá? ¿Por qué logró fusionarse con Shiva? ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora que regresaron? ¿Yugi se habrá curado? Muchas y mas preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que ya tenía los capítulos ya escritos, pero se me hizo difícil pasar todo, y al final… se me armó un lio por todo. Pero bueno, ya está el capítulo y espero no tardarme mucho con el otro, ahora que empecé de nuevo en la U, tendré más tiempo para poder escribir (supongamos), de todos modos haré lo posible por actualizar rápido.**

Clauditaw Asakura Potter: hola! No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que me dejaste review *w* y eso me hace muy feliz n_n. Sip, cuando tienes exámenes y toda la cosa, se hace imposible todo, y te entiendo. No te preocupes, lo importante es que comentaste de la historia y mas que todo que te gustó! n_n, gracias por tus 10/10! Gracias por leerme y espero verte en el siguiente capítulo n_n saludos y suerte en todo.

DarkYami Motou: wiii que bueno que te haya gustado, es que Yami es un encanto sonrojado *w*, Yugi… bueno, espero que este cap haya contestado un par de incognitas, pero ahora deben de enfrentar algo mas… y puede ser que las cosas se compliquen muajaja…. Etto… que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y gracias siempre por leerla. Hasta entonces, que la musa te acompañe XD

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews, me han iluminado el dia, muchas gracias a ustedes, que sino fuera por ustedes, ni siquiera habría escrito esto o seguido. Muchas gracias a todos y les espero en el próximo capítulo. Pongan reviews para que la musa me alumbre mas el foco para que pueda trasladar y escribir más rápido los capítulos.**

**Hasta entonces, que la musa les acompañe XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XIV: "Miedo Incontrolable"**

**Yami había dejado a Yugi en el sillón, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Atena fue por una sábana, mientras Shiva y Yami se quedaron en la sala viéndose, luego Yami se dirigió hacia la cocina. Shiva suspiró mientras se sentaba en una esquina del sillón, empezando a acariciar la frente y mechones de Yugi, como si fuera un padre reconfortando a su hijo dormido.**

**-**¿Qué te sucedió compañero? –susurró Shiva con pesar

-me parece extraño que el abuelo no esté –dijo Yami saliendo de la cocina –dejó una nota

-¿una nota? –preguntó Atena bajando con unas sábanas

-explica que se fue con el profesor –Yami leyó la carta –Hopkins para una nueva excavación encontrada en Egipto, y que la señora Areina nos vendría a cuidar…. ¿Areina? ¿Por qué me suena familiar? –dijo Yami pensativo

-es la nana de Yugi –explicó Shiva –ella lo cuida cuando el abuelo de mi compañero no puede, lo ha hecho desde que vino a esta casa –

-¡la nana¡ –pensó Yami -¡ella le cuidaba en la casa, estuvo junto con mi nana Kathe cuidándonos desde que éramos bebés! –dijo Yami sorprendido

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron Shiva y Atena

-asi como lo oyeron –dijo Yami –y….

**Yami se vio interrumpido por el timbre de la casa, ya que había alguien en la puerta. Yami fue a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió, vio a una señora de edad mayor cargando dos bolsas grandes, entró con dificultad.**

**-**Hola Yugi –dijo la señora –mira que te he traído tu cena favorita –comentó alegre mientras entraba a la cocina

-¿nana Areina? –preguntó Yami entrando a la cocina

**Cuando volteó a ver, se había dado cuenta de que lo había confundido con Yugi, dejó las cosas en el gabinete y luego se le quedó viendo.**

**-**oh –dijo simplemente

-usted se recuerda de mi ¿verdad? –dijo Yami serio

-si Yami, hola nene –dijo Areina abrazándolo con cariño

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Yami sorprendido -¿no le afectó el hechizo?

-eso quiero aclararles a ambos, decirles como sucedieron las cosas, pero vamos a esperar a Katherine para contarles todo –dijo Areina

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque no….? –Yami lanzó las preguntas de nuevo

-esperemos a que venga, por cierto ¿Dónde está Yugi? –preguntó Areina

-Yugi –dijo Yami preocupado –el está durmiendo –

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Areina afligida por el semblante de Yami-¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué les pasó?

-una historia larga –dijo Yami –creo que al estar todos, podremos aclarar todo

**Areina rió, le había contestado del mismo modo que ella lo había hecho.**

**-**eso si ¿Dónde está durmiendo tu hermano? –preguntó Areina

-lo acosté en el sillón, ya que estaba oscuro y decidimos revisar toda la casa –explicó Yami

-¿decidimos? ¿hay mas personas aquí con ustedes? –preguntó intrigada

-si –contestó

**Los dos se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde Shiva y Atena estaban vigilando. Al ver a Areina se le quedaron viendo con desconfianza.**

**-**¿ella es la nana del pequeñito? –preguntó Atena

-ella es –dijo Yami

-¿Cómo estas seguro de ello? –preguntó Atena

-puedo ver dentro de ella –dijo Yami serio –tu sabes bien eso –

-Atena si que la riegas –dijo Shiva –encima de bruja, boba –

-¡ya te dije que no me llames así! –Atena le gritó en el oído a Shiva

-¡bruja me vas a dejar sordo! ¡No estas viendo que ya tengo cuerpo! –le gritó de la misma forma a Atena

-¡te grito cuanto quiera! –exclamó Atena

**Areina veía todo curiosa de saber quienes eran…. Y ¿si eran niños o adultos? Verlos peleando de esa manera no decía mucho de ellos.**

**-**ellos son nuestros guardianes, solo que por alguna razón, volvieron con sus cuerpos –explicó Yami viendo enojado por la pelea de los dos

-ya veo –dijo Areina

**Vio a Yugi durmiendo en el sofá, pero dentro de el se revivía una escena que jamás olvidaría.**

_**Flash Back (Recuerdo de Yugi)**_

**Yugi corría por las calles preocupado por la sensación de peligro por su hermano. Sabía que estaba en problemas, y que debía a acudir rápido a él. En un descuido, Shiva y Atena le perdieron de vista, Yugi corrió por unos extraños callejones, cuando iba saliendo uno de ellos, unas imágenes llegaron a su mente, paralizándole.**

**El estaba en su casa, y frente a él, estaba Alatiel, su mamá del presente. Ella le observaba curiosa, mientras Yami estaba detrás de ella.**

**-**¿sabes quien es el? –preguntó Yami

-no lo sé –dijo Alatiel –y me sorprende el parecido que tiene contigo –

-hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte mamá, pero en resumen, el es tu hijo, el es mi hermano menor, gemelos –dijo Yami

**Alatiel comenzó a reír. Yugi tragó saliva mientras veía como se estaba complicando todo.**

**-**no es cierto –dijo Alatiel –yo solo tengo un hijo –

-pero… -dijo Yami

-no bromees así conmigo –dijo Alatiel –pequeño, no te dejes influenciar por él, el suele ser loco –

-¡no es así! –exclamó Yami desesperado –el es…..

-soy su amigo, me llamo Yugi, mucho gusto en conocerla señora –dijo Yugi fingiendo una sonrisa

-que lindo –dijo Alatiel –mucho gusto en conocerte

-¡Yugi! –exclamó Yami enojado -¡¿acaso no notas el parecido que tenemos? ¡mírale mamá!

-ya estuvo bien Yami –le reprendió Alatiel -perdón si te ocasionamos problemas –dijo Alatiel

-para nada señora, no hay problema –dijo Yugi

**Sentía que se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, y que ni así podría describir lo que sentía.**

**-**vamos mi niño –dijo Alatiel cariñosa con Yami –nos vemos, tengo que ir a ayudar a Areina –

-esta bien –dijo Yugi

**Yami empezó a replicar y Alatiel le jaló de una oreja, sacándolo del lugar. Shiva y Atena vieron toda la escena consternados, Yugi agachó un poco la cabeza, sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos.**

**-**pequeñito, debe de…. –dijo Atena

-no la hay, el hechizo de su memoria ya se había deshecho desde hace meses –dijo Yugi mordiéndose el labio

**Los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por las palabras de Yugi.**

**-**¡no puede ser! –exclamó Shiva –si…

-acabo de confirmarlo –dijo Yugi mostrando su mano que ocultaba en el bolsillo, esta estaba iluminada con su aura –yo no existo para ella, y sin su recuerdo primario que es cuando nos tuvo en su vientre, no es posible… que me recuerde –

**Yugi subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, donde se encerró. Se tiró a su cama y hundió la cara en su almohada, ahogando los sollozos . Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, todo había sido en vano. Todo.**

**De la nada regresó al callejón donde se había detenido, sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, había sido una visión de lo que iba a pasar, como solía sucederle en algunas ocasiones, y eso lo hacía aún mas doloroso, no lo haría realidad, se alejaría por completo de esa idea. **

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Alatiel se dirigió hacia el mientras Yami intentaba calmar los ánimos de Shiva y Atena. Lo levantó por los hombros con cuidado, ella se sentó mientras lo sostenía y lo acostó de nuevo pero en su regazo. Puso una mano en la frente de Yugi, y esta se iluminó por un momento, esto llamó la atención de los tres. Cuando vieron, Yugi abrió los ojos, a los pocos segundos, se levantó de sopetón y abrazó efusivamente a Areina, estaba contento de verla, ella le correspondió el abrazo.**

**-**-¡nana! –exclamó Yugi contento

-¿Cómo está mi nene? –contestó Areina cariñosa –sabes, te traje tu cena favorita –

-¡que bien! –exclamó Yugi sentándose -¡ya quiero comer!

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntaron los tres

-solo le di un poco de mi energía, el puede recibirla ya que puede moldearla hasta que se adapte a su cuerpo –dijo Areina

-ya veo –dijo Atena –en la mayoría de hechiceros, es imposible que puedan hacer compatible su energía con la otra que reciben de otra persona –

-no seas redundante Atena –dijo Shiva –con solo decir que es imposible ese tipo de traspaso energético es suficiente –

-no vayan a empezar por favor –dijo Yugi

-lo que si es que debes de descansar, esto fue para que estuvieras bien por un rato ¿esta bien? –dijo Areina

-claro, gracias nana –dijo Yugi sonriendo

-comamos, aun hay que esperar a que Katherine venga –dijo Areina levantándose junto con Yugi

**Todos pasaron a la mesa, donde Areina sirvió hamburguesas, ensalada de pepino y tomate, papas fritas y jugo de melón. Todos se sentaron, dieron gracias y comenzaron a comer.**

**-**hace tiempo que no te veía nana –dijo Yugi

-eso si –dijo Areina sonriendo –es que tu abuelo me pidió que los viniera a cuidar, mientras el iba a una excavación en Egipto –

-ya veo –dijo Yugi pensativo, luego mordió su hamburguesa -¡que ricas están!

-compañero –dijo Shiva –ya llevas la mitad y hasta ahora dices que están ricas –

-no lo molestes –contestó Atena mientras comía ensalada

-no te metas bruja –dijo Shiva tranquilo

**La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, pero Yami no había hablado en todo el tiempo en que comieron. Al finalizar, Areina lavó todos los platos y los demás se fueron a la sala. Yugi se sentó con Yami y Shiva y Atena se sentaron juntos en el sillón mediano.**

**-**oye –dijo Yami -¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato?

-aun no –dijo Yugi –por cierto ¿Quién es Katherine?

-ella es mi nana –explicó Yami –viene para contarnos algo

-¿algo? ¿no será…? –dijo Yugi preocupado

-¿a que te refieres Yugi? –preguntó Yami

-a.. nada –dijo Yugi viendo al techo –solo pensaba

**En eso tocaron a la puerta. Areina fue a abrir. Todos esperaban un poco ansiosos, pero a la vez preocupados por lo que oirían. Oyeron que cerraron la puerta y de repente estaban ellas dos, Areina y a la par Katherine, era una señora de cabellos rojizos, de unos 60 años, delgada, con un traje azul marino, con una sonrisa divertida, un semblante sereno. Yami se levantó y la saludó.**

**-**¿Cómo has estado Yami? –preguntó Katherine

-pues a pesar de que todo se complica, bien –dijo Yami

-lo dices para que no me preocupe, ja como si no te conociera –dijo Katherine reprendiéndolo

-pero… -dijo Yami

-nada, te pedí que me llamaras, he estado preocupada –dijo Katherine

-mejor hay que ponernos al día ¿no crees? –le dijo Areina a Katherine

-claro –resopló Katherine

**-**es diferente como es la relación de mi compañero con su nana, que la que lleva su hermano con su nana –susurró Shiva

-lo sé, pero ellos siempre se llevan asi, es algo gracioso pero, es asi como se quieren –susurró Atena

-¿se quieren? –susurró Shiva

-si, es que ya verlos todos los días y más cuando pasan cosas, ellos dos son unidos –dijo Atena

-ya veo –dijo Shiva

**Areina y Katherine se sentaron y todos se vieron por un momento. **

**-**¿quien empieza? –dijo Yami intrigado

-Katherine –dijo Areina rápido

-siempre yo… -dijo Katherine haciendo una mueca, luego pasó a uno preocupado –las cosas están mal en casa –

-¿Cómo que mal nana? –preguntó Yami

-tuve que huir de ahí junto con tu madre y abuelo, ya que atacaron la casa, y… tu padre lideraba ese grupo, mataron a todos, y destruyeron por completo la casa –respondió Katherine

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron los demás menos las dos nanas

-¡¿Cómo fue posible? –exclamó Atena -¡¿Cuál era su intención de hacer… esa salvajada?

-buscaban los pergaminos de Raintheleir –explicó Katherine –los secretos de los elementales Nerltrals –

-¿Nerltrals? –preguntó Yugi

-pergamino que contiene los secretos de la creación de los elementales custodios, en si los elementales que preservan el equilibrio del mundo –explicó Shiva

-¿secretos? –preguntó Yami

-si –contestó Areina –los trajimos para que los vieran, y que se quedaran con ellos –

**Sacaron los dos pergaminos, uno tenía una insignia de color negro en la esquina, y el otro una insignia amarilla en la esquina. Shiva y Atena los tomaron antes de que Yugi y Yami los tocaran.**

**-**¡hey! –dijeron Yami y Yugi

-ustedes no pueden tocar eso –dijo Atena –son los pergaminos de creación y destrucción de balance –

-lo que quiere decir la bruja es que es para destruir por completo el alma de la tierra y de sus habitantes –

-¿Qué? –dijo Yugi en shock

-si ustedes abren y leen estos pergaminos, todo este poder de destrucción los dañaría por completo, es más morirían y su poder se extinguiría por completo, dejando a la tierra en el vacío , sin luz ni oscuridad, no existe la conciencia, no existe la justicia ni el mal, solo un lugar donde la nada existe –explicó Shiva

-¿pero porque pasaría eso? –preguntó Yugi –no se supone que este poder que controlamos solo lo poseemos nosotros ¿está atado a algo mas?

-si, está atado a la existencia de la bondad y la maldad, porque ninguno de los dos poderes puede coexistir sin el otro, ustedes mantienen el balance de este mundo, como ha sido por siglos –dijo Atena

-¿Qué? ¿hemos estado reencarnando en vida tras vida? –preguntó Yami

-no es tan así –dijo Atena –si han reencarnado como vieron en el viaje a la Atlántida –

-¿a la Atlántida? ¿Cómo fue posible? –preguntó Areina sorprendida

-un idiota activó el poder de mi compañero, el poder del tiempo para llevarnos hasta ese lugar –dijo Shiva

-el caso es que, mientras sus almas existan, este mundo está equilibrado, en cambio, si convocaran el espíritu maligno del hechizo del pergamino, su alma se extinguiría y dejarían de existir –dijo Atena

-pero ¿Cómo fue que obtuvimos este poder? –preguntó Yami

-hace miles de años, cuando todo surgió de la nada, Él decidió que todos los seres debían de cuidarse unos a otros, pero el problema fue que la oscuridad invadió por completo sus corazones y comenzaron las guerras, todo era un caos –dijo Atena

-para terminar con ese caos, se eligieron a seis candidatos para mantener el orden dentro de todo lo que era la existencia de todo, seis almas fueron fundidas, una con cada elemento, y por cosa del destino, ustedes fueron elegidos, que en ese tiempo, eran gemelos al igual que ahora –dijo Shiva

-por ello son una parte esencial de su elemento, por decir asi: la esencia misma de su poder –dijo Atena

-su padre, no me explico porque, pero quiere obtener su poder, pero lo que no sabe por lo visto es que esto es para destruirlos por completo –dijo Areina

**Yugi estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba oyendo. Yami pasó un brazo por la espalda de Yugi, para reconfortarlo.**

**-**entonces ¿no regresamos todo el tiempo a este mundo? –preguntó Yami

-claro que no –dijo Shiva –solo cuando hay problemas mayores, creo que solo cuatro veces han estado aquí –

-¿ustedes como saben de todo esto? –preguntó Areina

-somos sus guardianes, aparte existimos desde que se inicio todo –dijo Atena

-pero… -dijo Shiva abriendo un pergamino –lo que yo recomendaría es que destruyéramos estos pergaminos –

-pienso lo mismo –dijo Atena

-no se puede –dijo Katherine –aparte, hay un lado de luz en el pergamino oscuro y al igual, hay oscuridad en el de luz –

-¿Qué? –dijo Shiva revisando el pergamino –es cierto, pero… parecen soluciones –

-a ver –dijo Atena –cierto, Shiva guarda este pergamino en tu interior, yo en el mío, de este modo jamás los encontrarán –

-buena idea bruja –dijo Shiva

-lo más importante, no te puedes fusionar con el pequeñito, sino, se activará –dijo Atena

-entendido –dijo Shiva

**Los dos hicieron brillar el pergamino, y de la nada, entraron en el pecho de cada quien un pergamino. Los dos hicieron una mueca de dolor, pero luego recuperaron su semblante.**

**-**¿Dónde está mi mamá y el abuelo? –preguntó Yami

-tu abuelo está en estados unidos y tu mama está conmigo y con Areina, mas bien en casa de Areina, como tiene un hechizo poderoso, está protegida –dijo Katherine

-ya veo –dijo Yami –ahora puedes ver a mamá –le dijo a Yugi

**Yugi no contestó y eso extrañó por completo al grupo, en especial a las dos nanas. Yugi suspiró.**

**-**¿Por qué quería dañarnos a todos? –preguntó Yugi para que no preguntaran nada

-desea un poder más grande que el que ya tiene –dijo Katherine –y por lo visto, es la única forma que tiene para lograrlo-

-y ahora díganme ¿Por qué ustedes no tienen recuerdos borrados de Yugi? –preguntó Yami

-al principio, tu padre me dio a Yugi, a el le borró la memoria, a mi me encargó de cuidarlo y de nunca pudieran reunirse de nuevo y que por eso me dejaba con la memoria intacta, al cabo de unos años, empecé a ver que tu padre empezaba a actuar raro, consulte con un hechicero de alquimia para que me ayudara con una poción para hacer que Katherine recordara todo, logrando eso, pude tenerte con seguridad en esa casa y saber que pasaba en cada momento, fue así como se evitó que tu madre y abuelo perecieran –dijo Areina

-no puede ser que todo esto esté pasando –dijo Yami incrédulo -¡nuestro propio padre…! ¿El no se borró la memoria? ¿Verdad? –

-claro que no –dijo Katherine –ese fue su plan desde el principio –

-¡rayos! –exclamó Yami con furia

-¿pero que tiene que ver Bakura, Marick y los demás? –preguntó Atena

-ellos son el otro grupo que busca matarlos –dijo Katherine –con ello pretenden evitar de que el mundo colapse y que puedan convocar el hechizo, ya que para que funcione todo esto, ustedes deben de tener cuerpo propio –

-¿solo viviendo en esta realidad pueden hacer eso? –preguntó Shiva

-exacto –dijo Areina –ahora, los dos deben de cuidarse mutuamente, no quiero que les pase nada, Shiva y Atena, ustedes también deben de protegerlos, nosotras también ayudaremos pero para acabar con esto… deberán detener a su padre y los que estén detrás de el –

-tal vez esa fue una de las razones de enviarnos al pasado –dijo Yugi

-no creo, algo activó nuestro regreso así que no sabremos hasta que investiguemos –dijo Shiva

-bueno, si tenemos noticias les haremos saber, por ahora, sería bueno que trajeras a la señora Alatiel –dijo Areina

-cierto, así se conocen –dijo Katherine

-¿ella ya recuperó sus recuerdos? –preguntó Shiva incrédulo

-aun no –dijo Areina –pero si ve a Yugi los recuperará –

-¿oyes Yugi? Por fin la verás –dijo Yami contento

**Cuando sintió, vio que Yugi empezó a temblar, Yugi agachó el rostro.**

**-**te dije que no la quería ver –susurró Yugi

-¿Por qué? –dijo Yami enojado -¿Cuál es la razón?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa nene? –pregunto Areina seria

-eso era lo que querías desde hace tiempo –recalcó Shiva

-no quiero… simplemente –dijo Yugi levantándose

-¿Cómo que no quiero? –exclamó Yami

-¡no quiero que me rechace! –exclamó Yugi conmocionado

**Yugi salió corriendo hacia la calle, Yami se fue corriendo detrás de él, mientras que los demás les tomó un par de segundos más para ir tras ellos. Yugi corrió sin parar hasta llegar al parque, en donde era un gran campo verde, pero se veía un poco oscuro. Las luces de las lámparas no parecían lo suficientemente potentes para iluminar por completo el camino. A tiempo, Yami le sujetó del brazo y lo hizo que le viera, cara a cara. **

**-**¿Por qué dices eso? –exclamó Yami enojado -¡¿no dijiste que lo intentarías?¡que harías lo imposible para que te recordara! ¡¿acaso olvidaste todo eso? ¡¿Dónde está tu fuerza? –

**Yugi agachó el rostro, mientras seguía llorando. Yami le levantó el rostro. Yugi abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, no quería ya saber nada del asunto. Pero al final, su desesperación le estaba ganando.**

**-**¡mi fuerza se fue al carajo desde hace mucho tiempo! –gritó Yugi cerrando los ojos -¡no quiero revivir esta pesadilla! ¡Grítame cobarde! ¡Dime lo que quieras! ¡Pero no me obligues! ¡Te lo ruego hermano! –

**Yami lo soltó de la impresión, se quedó callado por todo lo que había dicho Yugi. Se quedó callado mientras Yugi se limpiaba las lágrimas con una mano. Luego suspiró pesadamente.**

**-**Yugi… tienes miedo, lo entiendo pero ¿Por qué te dejaste dominar por el? –dijo Yami más tranquilo

**Yugi solo agachó la cara, a Yami le molestaba que hiciera eso.**

**-**si no me dices no sabré como ayudarte hermano –dijo Yami

-buenas noches –saludó un hombre desde la oscuridad

**Yugi y Yami olvidaron por el momento lo que estaban hablando, cuando voltearon hacia la voz, este se aproximó, revelando algo que no creían que pasaría en ese momento.**

**-**creo que esto es un grato momento ¿no es así hijos? –dijo Atemu

**Los dos quedaron impresionados al ver a su padre, pero luego Yugi apretó sus manos volviéndolas puños, por la ira que le estaba invadiendo en ese momento.**

**-**nosotros no somos tus hijos –dijo Yugi enojado -¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí?

**Atemu solo se limitó a levantar la espada en guardia, Yugi vio un líquido carmesí que resbalaba de la espada, al instante supo que era.**

**-**oh si –dijo Atemu tocando la sangre -¿adivina de quien es? –rió con sorna

**Yugi y Yami abrieron los ojos de la impresión, no lo creían posible. Era de….**

**-**¿mamá? –susurró Yugi quedando en shock

**O.O –O.O –ohhhhhhhhh -**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Creo que todos se habrán quedado en WHT? Y si, tienen toda la razón, pero no me quemen porfis! Ni me maten! Aun quiero terminar esta historia, pero no se asusten, puede ser que las cosas se vean negras pero… siempre hay luz y mentirosos por doquier… ¿Qué piensan de lo del padre de Yugi y Yami? ¿llegarán a tiempo los demás? ¿realmente habrá matado a la mamá? ¿ustedes que dicen? Muchas cosas se revelaron en este capítulo, pero verán que aun falta más, pero su unión los hará fuertes, nada será en vano. Este si que es un capítulo bastante largo, creo que el mas largo de todos.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz, espero que este capítulo les guste y que me sigan con el próximo, donde sabrán que pasó realmente. Acepto pedradas, latigazos, críticas, y también buenos comentarios, ustedes escríbanme para que la musa venga más rápido y pueda publicar luego.**

**Lo que si aviso es que el martes que viene subiré el otro capítulo, ya lo llevo a la mitad, así que preparaos para la verdad.**

**Gracias a todos y siempre disculpen la demora en subir mis fics, pero avanzo tanto como puedo, ya que ando estudiando, bueno siempre gracias por todo y a Vampiry Fairy por toda su ayuda en este capítulo (díganle que me presione jajajaja solo así lo subo rápido) los reviews los voy a contestar con MP, ya que no me da tiempo aquí, gracias siempre.**

**Bueno hasta entonces, **

**Cambio y fuera, XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XV: "Dos Piezas Inseparables"**

**-**¿es de mamá? –preguntó por segunda vez Yugi -¡Responde maldición!

-si es de ella, pero la maldita se me escapo –dijo Atemu algo enojado

-¡no insultes… a mi madre! –gritó con furia Yugi

**Su aura comenzó a elevarse con fiereza, rodeándole por completo, de la nada, unas raíces salieron de la tierra y se posaron en sus pies, al instante, se transformaron en dos hojas que se colocaron lado a lado de su talón. Yami estaba más que molesto, pero no había dicho nada, se preparaba para atacarle.**

**-**basta de charla –dijo Atemu -¡entréguenme sus poderes o todos perecerán!

-¡Señor Atemu! –exclamaron las nanas al llegar con Shiva y Atena

-¡rayos! –dijeron Atena y Shiva

-¡bien! –rió Atemu con sorna -¡a todos los aniquilaré y a ustedes, pasarán a ser parte de la antigua historia!

**Atemu alzó sus espadas y lanzó grandes bolas de fuego que cayeron sobre el grupo. Al disiparse rápidamente el humo, vio que había un escudo gigante que los protegía. Yugi alzó su mano al cielo y convocó su báculo blanco, que tenía enredaderas con hojas de adorno con una cuchilla grande en una punta. Yami ya tenía su báculo negro, los dos se vieron y asintieron como si hubieran tomado una decisión juntos. Atemu se sorprendió un poco.**

**Yami y Yugi atacaron veloces a su padre, al mismo tiempo arremetieron contra el, lanzándolo a la pared. No desaprovecharon la oportunidad y lo atacaron de nuevo, pero Atemu detuvo el ataque con sus espadas. Los dos saltaron hacia atrás, con la misma posición. Era como si uno copiara los movimientos del otro. **

**-**asi que se han acoplado –dijo Atemu –pero no vencerán de ese modo, niños –

**Los dos permanecieron en silencio, Shiva y Atena convocaron sus armas, de Shiva era una espada plateada, que en su empuñadura tenía una inscripción en kanjis, el arma de Atena era su báculo de color rosa. Areina sacó unas dagas largas, y Katherine sacó una katana. Yugi y Yami se dieron cuenta de lo que iban a hacer. **

**-**¡aléjense! –exclamó Yami

-hay para todos –dijo Atemu

**Cuando vieron, Atemu había llamado gárgolas y ogros, que habían aparecido en una cantidad incontable. **

**-**¡mátenlos! ¡Solo déjenme a este par! –exclamó Atemu

-¡nana! ¡Shiva! ¡Atena! –exclamó Yugi

-¡nana! –exclamó Yami

-no te preocupes compañero –dijo Shiva –tu encárgate de darle su merecido a ese idiota –

-tu también dale duro a ese tipejo (tipo pero despectivo) –exclamó Atena

-si no le vences te doy una tunda Yami –dijo Katherine sentenciándolo

-¡con eso no me ayudas nana! –dijo Yami con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡adelante nene! –exclamó Areina

**Yugi vio el asentimiento de las nanas y de Shiva y Atena. Yugi y Yami se vieron asintiendo también. Atemu sin darles tiempo, los atacó ferozmente con sus espadas, a tiempo Yami y Yugi detuvieron su ataque, por la fuerza del ataque hizo que se hundiera un poco en el suelo, Yugi estaba sorprendido de la fuerza de su padre, pero no podía dudar, ni dejar que nada invadiera su mente, tenía que ayudar y proteger a su hermano, costara lo que costara.**

**-**¿sabías que te aleje de tu hermano ya que no me servias? –dijo Atemu con malicia

-¡eso no es cierto! –gritó Yami

**Yugi no contestó, sus ojos se ocultaron bajo su cabello, pero una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. **

**-¿**crees que me vas a poder debilitar con esa basura? –rió Yugi viéndolo directamente -¡nada de lo que digas será escuchado! –exclamó Yugi con furia

**Yami y Yugi atacan por ambos lados, Atemu ríe y los ataca con facilidad, Yugi lanzó varios golpes con gran maestría, Yami atacó por igual, pero fueron lanzados por una fuerza invisible, que los hizo caer al suelo con un golpe seco.**

**-¡**magia avanzada! –exclamó Yugi levantándose -¡raitus salemnus!

**De sus manos salieron rayos que dieron de lleno con Atemu, Yami aprovechó y lo incrustó al suelo de un solo golpe, pero Atemu le dio una patada a Yami, luego lanzó tajadas con sus espadas, Yami detuvo con dificultad. Se alejó de un salto, e hizo una señal con su mano.**

**-**¡tenebrae! ¡sapensiale naeztza! –exclamó Yami

**Un nubarrón de oscuridad rodeó a Atemu, estrujándolo, electrizándolo, pero Atemu movió la mano y detuvo el hechizo de Yami. Este solo se puso en guardia, tenía que analizar la situación, debía de buscar sus debilidades, y a pesar de que era su padre, no las conocía realmente.**

**-**no has cambiado en nada Yami –dijo Atemu –no lograrán vencerme de esa manera –

-no hables, porque no me conoces en realidad –dijo Yami

-eso es cierto –dijo Yugi –pero hay cosas que van a cambiar ahora –dijo Yugi reuniéndose con su hermano

-¿Cómo que niño engreído? No posees ni siquiera la fuerza suficiente ni para vencer a Yami –rió Atemu con sorna

**Mientras tanto, Shiva, Atena y las nanas estaban peleando duramente contra los ogros y gárgolas, que parecían que no se terminaban nunca. **

**-**¡Shiva! –exclamó Atena mientras partía en dos a un ogro con un hechizo

-¿Qué quieres bruja? ¡no ves que estoy algo ocupado! –dijo Shiva de mal humor

-oh lo siento, su majestad –dijo Atena burlándose mientras atacaba –pero iba a sugerir que usáramos "ese hechizo"

-¿Qué hechizo hablas? ¡dime rápido que no tengo tu tiempo! –dijo Shiva enojado mientras destrozaba dos gárgolas

-¡dejen de pelear mocosos! –dijo Katherine regañándolos

-¡no me digas nada a mi! –reclamó Shiva -¡regaña a esa bruja que me distrae siempre!

-¡¿yo? –exclamó Atena -¡tu empezaste! ¡ya me harté que siempre me eches la culpa idiota! –le gritó

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Shiva –ahh si ¿me hablabas? –dijo cínico

**Eso acabó con la paciencia de Atena, alargó su báculo y lo sembró en el suelo furiosa, de la nada hizo una combinación de manos, de su báculo salió una luz muy fuerte que cegó a todos en el lugar.**

**-**¡arenatzuo salibis! –exclamó Atena

**Al desvanecerse la luz, vieron que no había ni ogros ni gárgolas, Shiva se acercó a Atena, pero ella tenía la mirada oculta bajo su cabello. Shiva temió por su vida en ese momento, pero Atena fue mas rápida y lo aventó al suelo de un golpe seco. Luego le empezó a pegar, pero Shiva le detuvo las manos. La vio sonriéndole.**

**-**¿Por qué pones esa cara de estúpido? –dijo Atena enojada

-lo que te dije hace un rato no era cierto –dijo Shiva –sabes que siempre te he molestado, pero creo que se me pasó la mano –rió nervioso

-¿Qué? –dijo Atena incrédula

-lo siento preciosa –dijo Shiva soltándole las manos –me he sobrepasado contigo

**Atena se levantó confundida, pero luego se volteó colorada. Shiva se levantó sobándose la espalda. Atena se acercó a Shiva y le abrazó.**

**-**la próxima vez que me hagas lo mismo te mando al hospital –dijo Atena

-esta bien –dijo Shiva riendo nerviosamente –no lo volveré a hacer… por hoy

**Recibió un coscorrón por parte de Atena.**

-este par si que están locos –dijo Areina mientras Katherine asentía

**Mientras tanto, Yugi y Yami seguían peleando duramente contra Atemu. Pero este ni daba indicios de cansancio. Yugi ya respiraba rápidamente por el cansancio, pero debía de encontrar una manera de detenerle.**

**-**Hermano ¿confías en mi? –dijo Yugi

-por supuesto –dijo Yami

-no me reclames por lo que voy a hacer hasta el final –dijo Yugi

-¿Qué? –dijo Yami extrañado de sus palabras

-¡no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme! –exclamó Atemu riendo -¡ráfaga de saient!

**Una gran ráfaga de viento cortante salió de la nada, Shiva y Atena convocaron un escudo para protegerse todos. De la nada Yugi desapareció. Yami cerró los ojos y su apariencia cambió, tenía un pantalón y camisa negra manga larga, pero llevaba pulseras con inscripciones egipcias de color blanco, un chaleco largo de color blanco con bolsillos, con capucha, estilo la de un mago, su báculo se había transformado en una espada larga brillante, con un mango de color blanco, con inscripciones en negro con kanjis, llevaba guantes blancos, botas negras, en su cabeza sobresalían hojas de árboles, dos de cada lado largas, una de color blanco y otra de color negro delineadas con color dorado, llevaba una máscara, que estaba dividida en dos colores, blanco y negro, como si fuese el símbolo del jin jang, a un lado de su chaleco, tenía un látigo blanco.**

**-**Nuestra unión fortalece nuestro lazo, y la maldad será devuelta a su origen otra vez –de Yami salieron dos voces, acompasadas entre sí

-¡¿Qué es lo que hicieron? –exclamó Atemu con algo de miedo

**Yami no contestó, y atacó velozmente a Atemu, de dos espadazos lo mandó al suelo incrustándolo, de la nada vio que estaba sangrando del abdomen. Atemu se paró veloz pero solo para recibir otro golpe casi mortal, que le dejó sin aliento. Atemu lanzó hechizos y tajadas, pero todos rebotaban, como si no pudiera tocarle. Atemu se sorprendió en extremo.**

**-**¿el-o-rig-en? –tartamudeó asustado

-¡por osar a tocar los vínculos humanos, por asesinato, serás lanzado a tu inexistencia! –dijo de nuevo Yami con dos voces

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Atena asustada

-oh Dios –dijo Shiva preocupado y sorprendido –lo ha hecho –

**De la nada, un vórtice se abrió debajo de Atemu, mostrando la nada. Atemu gritaba mientras finos lazos negros lo atraían hasta el fondo, pero de la nada, el fue dividido en dos, dejando uno flotando encima del vórtice y el otro era destruido dentro, luego se cerró.**

**-**tu poder ahora no existe, y si reincides, tu alma será consumida de la misma forma –dijo Yami con las dos voces

-¡malditos niños! ¡me las pagarán! –exclamó Atemu

-vete –dijo Yami de nuevo con las voces

**Un agujero apareció debajo de Atemu, mostrando un lugar extraño, este cayó dentro del agujero, al instante se cerró. En ese momento, la apariencia de Yami desapareció y Yugi apareció a su lado, pero los dos se desplomaron al suelo cansados. Shiva, Atena y las nanas corrieron hacia ellos, cuando de la nada apareció corriendo Alatiel, sujetándose el abdomen, que a la vista, mostraba que tenia un corte profundo y la sangre borboteaba. Shiva ayudó a levantar a Yugi, quien seguía con las hojitas de árboles en los talones. Yugi miró asustado al ver a Alatiel, Yami vio el miedo en los ojos de su hermano. Alatiel abrazó a Yami, quien era ayudado por Atena, Yugi se levantó y puso una mano en el abdomen de Alatiel, al instante se cerró la herida sin dejar cicatriz, Shiva le sostuvo antes de que se cayera de nuevo.**

**-**¡te lo agradezco mucho pequeño! –exclamó Alatiel emocionada

-de nada –dijo Yugi soltándose de Shiva, luego empezó a caminar

**En ese momento, le importaba un carajo su cansancio, era demasiado para su cuerpo, pero debía huir de ese lugar.**

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo Yami enojado

-hey espera –dijo Alatiel siguiéndolo

-detente –dijo Yugi –ni siquiera sabes quien soy, así que no me sigas –

-¿Cómo que no te siga? No estás bien, y quiero agradecerte que me hayas curado –dijo Alatiel

-es usted muy gentil –dijo Yugi volteándose –pero debo de regresar a mi casa –

-dirás nuestra casa –dijo Yami malhumorado -¡no te hagas! ¿¡mamá no lo reconoces!-exclamó

-no recuerdo haberte visto –Alatiel se dirigió a Yugi –pero, dime tu nombre –

-mi nombre no es importante –dijo Yugi

-¡Yugi! –exclamó Areina enojada -¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-nada nana –dijo Yugi fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿Por qué actúas tan extraño? –dijo Alatiel

-disculpe, pero me retiro –dijo Yugi

-¡Yugi! ¡no seas un terco! –exclamó Yami caminando hacia el -¿no ves el parecido que tenemos? –le dijo a Alatiel

-eso si –dijo Alatiel –si que se parecen mucho, hasta pareciera que son hermanos –

-somos hermanos –dijo Yami intentando no perder la paciencia

-no luches contra lo imposible –dijo Yugi

-¿Cómo que son hermanos? –preguntó Alatiel –que yo recuerde solo tuve un niño –

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Yami enojado

-te lo dije –dijo Yugi –ahí llegas a la casa, hermano

-¿tu también? ¿Qué pasa aquí Yami Mouto? –dijo Alatiel ya molesta

-si no te callas las cosas se van a poner peor –dijo Yugi suspirando pesadamente

-compañero –dijo Shiva llegando con Yugi -¿Por qué no le dices?

-porque ella ya no tiene esas memorias –dijo Yugi con pesar –el hechizo borró esas memorias de raíz, por ello no me reconoce –

-pero existen las memorias del corazón y cuerpo, aparte de las mentales –dijo Shiva intentando persuadirlo

-todas fueron borradas –susurró Yugi –todas

-a todo esto ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes esto? –exclamó Yami encarándolo

-lo puedo ver –dijo Yugi –por estar conectado a la tierra (n/a: por ello es que tiene hojitas en los talones) puedo ver a través del cuerpo y del alma–

-¡¿Qué? –dijeron todos

-ahora si que no entiendo nada –dijo Alatiel -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-ya me voy –dijo Yugi saliendo corriendo de ahí

-¡compañero! –exclamó Shiva siguiéndolo

-¡Yugi! –exclamó Yami pero se tambaleó, Atena le sostuvo

-¡tenemos que seguirle! –dijo Yami algo desesperado

-espera un poco, pequeño –dijo Atena

-Nana Kathe, ¿puedes cuidar de mamá? Yo iré con Yugi –dijo Yami

-por favor, hazlo entrar en razón –dijo Areina casi suplicando

-no te preocupes Yami, yo la cuido –dijo Katherine

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo Alatiel algo molesta

-con mi hermano, yo te veré mañana –dijo Yami empezando a caminar con la ayuda de Atena

-¿y quien te dio permiso? –dijo Alatiel ya molesta

-no agrandes mas el problema, mamá –dijo Yami

**Yami y Atena desaparecieron del lugar, Alatiel quiso seguirles, pero Areina y Katherine la detuvieron. Alatiel intentó zafarse de las nanas, pero por más que forcejeó no lo logró.**

**-¡**déjenme ir! –exclamó Alatiel

-ya has hecho mucho daño, y se que fue sin intención –dijo Areina

-¿Qué daño? –dijo Alatiel

-tenemos que explicarte lo que ha pasado aquí –suspiró Katherine –y lo que los chicos dicen es cierto –

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Alatiel

-¿tu me recuerdas? –preguntó Areina

-claro –dijo Alatiel –Areina Checkblaust, nana de… ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso? –

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Areina sorprendida

-por cierto –dijo Alatiel –¿por aquí vive mi padre? –

-diablos, vamos a la casa –dijo Areina –ahí explicaremos todo

**O.O –O.O –O.O-O.O-O.O**

**Yami y Atena entraron en la casa tienda, pero no oía nada, Yami se soltó de Atena y subió hacia las habitaciones, en eso, encontró la de Yugi y vio que este estaba dentro, sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda, apoyado en la cama. Yami mentalmente se tranquilizó así mismo, no podía arruinar las cosas más de lo que estaba.**

**-**Yugi ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó Yami

-adelante –dijo Yugi sin cambiar de posición

**Yami entró y cerró la puerta. No sabía como comenzar. **

**Shiva y Atena estaban en la sala, abrazados de lado, estaban pensativos, ni siquiera tenían ganas de molestarse el uno al otro. Atena se recostó en el hombro de Shiva, este solo le acarició la cabeza con cariño.**

**-**aun no me creo lo que dijo mi compañero –dijo Shiva

-no puede ser que no exista nada dentro de ella –dijo Atena con pesar

-debe de haber una conexión insignificante que pueda hacer que vuelva –dijo Shiva

**Yami y Yugi habían quedado en un silencio incómodo, al final Yami se fue a sentar a la par de su hermano, vio que sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su cabello. **

**-**creo que aun no termino de entender todo esto –dijo Yami –más por la información que diste allá

**Yugi no se movió.**

**-**En la Atlántida, Alatiel me habló antes de que te llegara a ayudar, no podría explicarlo pero… hoy lo confirmé, y no quiero saber nada mas –dijo Yugi

-¿te habló? –dijo Yami sorprendido -¿ella sabía que veníamos de este tiempo?

-si –dijo Yugi –perdón por ocultártelo hermano –

**Yami estaba sorprendido, demasiado sorprendido.**

**XD-XD-XD**

**Ok.. este capitulo si me conmocionó un poco.**

**Hola a todos, no tengo cara para pedirles disculpa, realmente siento mucho el atraso de esta historia, pero me perdí en la trama y tuve que recolectar datos otra vez, y ahora espero ya no atrasarme, gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo que revela algunas cuestiones, pero no crean que las cosas han terminado así de fácil para nuestros gemelitos, aun falta que realmente enfrenten el problema. **

**Alatiel… muchas cosas detrás de ella, pero esperen el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que aun continua.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, y perdón de nuevo que no conteste sus reviews, pero no me da mucho tiempo las tareas y mas que tengo exámenes TT TT**

**Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, que la musa les acompañe.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XVI: "Calma y Peligro… Miedo y Valentía"**

Habían pasado ya dos días de lo ocurrido, luego de la conversación que había tenido con su hermano mayor estaba mejor, y se mantenía un poco más cerca de el. Shiva y Atena aún no se daban por satisfechos, pero estaban contentos por esa parte de que Yugi estuviera mejor. Aún se veía un poco abatido, pero Yami le platicaba o hacían actividades juntos para que no pensara en ello.

Siendo lunes, Yugi se estaba arreglando para ir a la escuela, en eso recordó que no le había preguntado a su hermano en donde estaba estudiando. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de Yami, que por suerte la casa tienda era un poco grande, Atena dormía en otro cuarto y Shiva se había quedado en la sala, ya que no había querido incomodar a nadie.

**-**adelante –dijo Yami al oír tocar la puerta

-buenos días Yami –dijo Yugi –hermano, ¿a que escuela estas yendo?

-¿escuela? –dijo Yami pensativo –ahh, aun no estoy yendo, como estaba recibiendo… mmm verás mis estudios eran con tutores –

-oh –dijo Yugi sorprendido -¿Cómo es con tutores?

-aburrido –rió Yami –supongo que seria mas divertido estar con más gente–

-ya veo –dijo Yugi sonriendo -¡ya sé! Estudia conmigo –

-¿Qué? –dijo Yami sorprendido

-si, a ver… ¿en que grado vas? –preguntó Yugi

-primero de preparatoria y ¿tu? –preguntó Yami

-igual –dijo Yugi contento -¿Qué decides?

-mmm no lo se –dijo Yami haciendo cara rara –bromeaba ¡claro que si!

-¡que bien! –exclamó Yugi

-¡chicos a desayunar! –exclamó Atena desde la cocina

-¿Atena san cocina? –preguntó Yugi

-ni me preguntes –dijo Yami divertido recordando la escena

_**Flash Back**_

Yami se despertó con el olor a huevos y leche que emanaba de la cocina, levantándose se dirigió a la cocina, donde vio que Shiva y Atena estaban cocinando. Si, cocinando. Pero como siempre, se seguían insultando levemente. A los pocos minutos, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Yami.

**-**buenos días –respondieron los dos sonriendo

-buenos días –dijo Yami -¿cocinan?

-ehhhh –dijo Atena amenazándole con una espátula –el hecho de que hayamos sido espíritus no quiere decir que no hayamos vivido como humanos alguna vez –

**-**lo siento, es extraño esto –dijo Yami riendo nervioso

-porque no vas con mi compañero, mientras que la bruja y yo terminamos aquí –dijo Shiva

-¡no me llames bruja, idiota! –exclamó Atena enojada

-¿y como no quieres que te llame así? Preciosa –dijo Shiva riendo un poco –sabes cocinar y eso es brujería –rió Shiva, Yami se tapó la boca para que no le viera que se reía también

-no es brujería –dijo Atena –soy una chica y por lo tanto es normal que sepa cocinar –dijo enojada

-lo se –dijo Shiva fingiendo tristeza –pero si ellos dos mueren por tu comida, luego no me eches la culpa –estalló en risas Shiva

Atena le pegó un sartenazo en la cabeza, Yami mejor se regresó al cuarto.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-entonces, arréglate, nos vamos juntos y hablamos con el director –dijo Yugi contento

-esta bien –dijo Yami

Yugi bajó corriendo a saludar a todos, Yami solo sonrió… pero se quedó pasmado ya que tendría que explicar lo de su procedencia y de porque son gemelos etc. Bueno, pero no le interesaba mucho, ya sabría que decir en el momento, por ahora estaba contento porque podría convivir con su hermano y conocerlo mejor, ya que si se ponía a pensar no sabía casi nada de él.

A los pocos minutos, bajó vestido con pantalón azul oscuro de lona, una camisa blanca y sus zapatos estilo mocasines. Se sentó en la mesa a la par de Yugi, frente a ellos estaba Shiva y Atena ya desayunando.

**-**¿Quién cocinó? –preguntó Yugi

-los dos –dijeron Shiva y Atena señalándose

-como que ya me dio miedo –bromeó Yugi

-no critiquen y coman –dijo Atena mirándoles seriamente

-bien –dijeron Yugi y Yami riendo nerviosos

Terminaron su desayuno y luego se alistaron para irse, Yami fue por unos papeles que necesitaba y luego se quedaron en la puerta.

**-**¿y ustedes que van a hacer ahora? –preguntó Yugi

-por ahora, tendremos que quedarnos aquí –dijo Shiva

-yo no quiero quedarme aquí, pero como "legalmente" no existo, tendré que quedarme por el momento también –dijo Atena

-podríamos preguntarle a nana Areina si puede ayudarles –dijo Yugi

-¿con un empleo? –preguntaron los tres

-si –dijo Yugi –para que estén ocupados mientras vamos a la escuela –dijo Yugi

-no seria mala idea –dijo Shiva interesado

-vayan ahora, sino se les va a hacer tarde –dijo Atena

Yami y Yugi salieron de la casa y se fueron caminando a la escuela. En eso, estaban platicando cuando aparecieron Joey, Tea y Tristán, que se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlos, Yugi y Yami por ir hablando no se habían percatado de ellos tres.

**-¿**estoy viendo doble? –dijo Joey sorprendido

-no solo eres tu –dijo Tristán

-vamos –insistió Tea

En eso Yugi sintió las presencias de sus amigos, algo aterrado porque no había pensado en una idea…. No quería mentirles asi que al cruzar la esquina, empujó levemente a Yami, y los dos se transportaron a otro lugar. Cuando los tres llegaron al lugar vieron con asombro que no había nadie.

Cuando sintieron, estaban flotando en el techo de la escuela, cayeron de pie. Yami se volteó rápidamente a su hermano, sorprendido de lo que había pasado. Yugi suspiró sentándose, no era porque se sentía mal, sino que se asustó y no sabía que pensar. Yami se agachó a revisarlo, ya que le había preocupado.

-estoy bien –dijo Yugi

-¿Por qué nos transportaste a este lugar? –preguntó Yami

-lo siento, me asusté –dijo Yugi riendo, pero esa respuesta no era suficiente

-¿de que? –dijo Yami viéndolo seriamente

-vi… algo –dijo Yugi desviando la mirada, no queriendo hablar del tema

Si Yami no hubiera estado hace días con el, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que eso pretendía, evitar el tema.

-a ver hermanito –dijo Yami sobándole la cabeza con cariño -¿a que le temes?

-regresar de todo y recordar lo que tengo en este lugar me desorientó, y me hizo recordar algunas cosas, lo siento, fue un acto reflejo –dijo Yugi

-ya entiendo –dijo Yami señalándose

-¡no es lo que crees! –dijo Yugi rápidamente –todo ha pasado más rápido de lo que creí, yo…

-yo sé –dijo Yami –solo bromeaba, y por lo que pasó con mamá y lo anterior a ello… yo sé y te entiendo, pero ahora tranquilo, verás que todo sale bien

Los dos chocaron sus manos, Yugi agradecía el apoyo tan grande que le estaba dando su hermano, así que sonrió contento. Yami se dio por satisfecho.

-por cierto ¿en donde estamos? –preguntó Yami viendo los alrededores

-ah en el techo de la escuela –dijo Yugi levantándose junto a su hermano

-ya veo –dijo Yami –bueno, empecemos con esta locura –rió

Yugi solo sonrió contento. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan corto tiempo, y que habían sido en parte desastrosas, la otra parte permanecía en tranquilidad con su alma, encontrar a su hermano, conocer de una forma a su mamá y sobre todo: el tener a su familia de nuevo, que se conformaban exclusivamente de su hermano, Shiva, Atena, nana Areina y Katherine, su abuelo y su madre… aunque no le recordase, pero con solo ver que estaba bien, eso era lo único que le interesaba. Y ahora le tocaba ayudar a su hermano, no dándole tantos problemas y procurar disfrutar el tiempo que tenían ahora.

Yugi de nuevo los transportó solo que ahora dentro de la escuela, por las escaleras ya que sabía que no pasaba mucha gente por ahí. Los dos se encaminaron por los pasillos. Ya había estudiantes que platicaban y molestaban entre ellos, un día normal. Pero se sorprendieron a ver a dos Yugis, uno mas grande que el otro. Unos se tallaban los ojos y otros solo comentaban aduciendo que tal vez estaban viendo doble.

-esto se siente muy raro –dijo Yami

-lo se –dijo Yugi

Llegaron a la secretaría, donde estaba la sala de maestros y la oficina del director, antes de llegar ahí, se anunciaron con la secretaria, y ella los hizo ingresar con el director, quien se quedó boquiabierto al verlos, luego sonrió.

-buenos días muchachos –dijo el director –señor Mouto, no sabía que tenía un hermano

-es una larga historia –dijo Yugi –pero ahora mi hermano quiere estudiar aquí –

-ya veo, cuéntenme porque hasta ahora están juntos –dijo el director intrigado

-nuestros padres se separaron hace muchos años –dijo Yami tranquilamente –y mi padre me llevó con el a estudiar a Inglaterra, mi madre permaneció aquí con mi hermanito, por ello es que estábamos separados –

-dime una cosa ¿tu madre no está….? –preguntó el director con cuidado

-ehh… para mi abuelito ella está muerta, pero ella desapareció… -dijo Yugi sin hablar mas del tema

-por favor, pido discreción con esto –dijo Yami –no es un tema que deseamos hablar abiertamente -

-ya veo, esta bien –dijo el director –muy bien ¿Qué grado tienes?

-me toca primero de secundaria –dijo Yami

-¿igual que tu hermano? –dijo el director sorprendido

-somos hermanos gemelos –dijo Yugi

-ya veo, entonces ¿tienes tus papeles en orden? –dijo el director

-claro que si, aquí están –dijo Yami entregándoselos

-muy bien, espera aquí un momento, iré por la ficha de inscripción –dijo el director

El director se fue y volvió con la ficha y para no hacerles largo el cuento, hizo la inscripción y los trámites que requería todo. Al final…

-muy bien, vamos que ya es hora de clases y hago las presentaciones, estarán en la misma clase –dijo el director

-muchas gracias por todo señor director –dijo Yami

Llegaron a la clase, donde el maestro ya estaba empezando la clase, al verlos se quedó sorprendido, mas bien todos enmudecieron al verlos, el director solo reprimió una risa. Los tres quedaron al frente.

-buenos días a todos –dijo el director –hoy ha ingresado un nuevo alumno a esta escuela, su nombre es Yami Mouto, hermano de Yugi Mouto, por favor ayudarle a ponerse al día con las asignaturas, muy bien me retiro –

El director se retiró de la clase, y todos reaccionaron ya mas tranquilos. Yami se sentó atrás de Joey y Yugi a la par, atrás de Tea.

-Yugi, nos debes muchas explicaciones –dijo Joey viendo a Yami y viceversa

-jejeje cierto –dijo Tristán -¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías un clon?

-en el receso les contaré, mira Yami, ellos son mis amigos, ella es Tea, el Tristán y Joey –dijo Yugi

**-**mucho gusto –dijo Yami viéndolos serio

Los tres se le quedaron viendo algo asustados, era un chico muy serio. Yugi solo rió nervioso.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor novedad, pero Yami parecía un poco nervioso. Yugi pensaba que tal vez no había sido buena idea, porque no quería que se sintiera incómodo. Yami se volteó y vio a Yugi.

-tranquilo, solo no estoy acostumbrado –le sonrió tranquilo Yami

Yugi se había quedado sorprendido, aun no se acostumbraba a la conexión que compartían ambos. Yugi le sonrió de regreso, asintiendo.

Ya a la hora de receso, Joey, Tea y Tristán se les quedaban viendo detalladamente. Yami ya estaba algo fastidiado ya que llevaban un par de minutos haciendo eso. Yugi solo rió nervioso.

-¿ven? Les dije que tenían mucho de diferente –dijo Joey

-son dos personas diferentes Joey –dijo Tea

-pero cuéntanos –dijo Tristán –antes de que este gorila mal alimentado empiece con sus tonterías –

-¿a quien le dices gorila mal alimentado? –dijo Joey enfrentándose con la mirada a Tristán

-calma chicos –dijo Tea separándolos –cuéntanos Yugi de tu hermano –

-mi hermano vino de Inglaterra hace un par de meses –dijo Yugi viendo a Yami quien asintió

-pero ni sabíamos que tenias un hermano –dijo Tristán

-no me preguntaron –dijo Yugi ocurrente

-aparte –dijo Yugi continuando –había "cierto" problema entre nuestras familias, perdón por no contárselos pero es algo delicado –

-ni te preocupes amigo –dijo Joey –te entendemos

-ya sabes que estamos para cuando nos necesites –dijo Tristán

-gracias amigos –dijo Yugi contento

Yami se había quedado viéndolos, estaba extrañado de que ellos no insistieran en el tema.

-y entonces ¿viniste a ver a tu hermano? –preguntó Tea a Yami

-si –dijo Yami saliéndose de sus pensamientos –teníamos demasiado tiempo sin vernos y decidi de que ya era hora de reunirnos –

-¿te quedarás bastante tiempo? –preguntó Joey

-por supuesto, la idea es quedarme aquí permanentemente –dijo Yami

-¿en serio? –dijo Yugi emocionado

-claro –dijo Yami sonriéndole a el, luego al ver a sus amigos, se puso algo serio pero mas relajado

-¿ya hace cuanto no se veían? –preguntó Tristán

Los dos se quedaron viendo, luego asintieron. Los tres se sorprendían de la conexión que tenían ellos.

-desde hace doce años –dijeron los dos

-desde pequeños no se ven –dijo Tea asombrada

-¿Quién es el mayor? –preguntó Joey sonriendo

-Yami, por unos minutos –rió Yugi

-¿son gemelos? –preguntó Tristán

-no, son unos monos androides clones, ¡claro que lo son! ¿no notaste su parecido? –dijo Joey sarcástico

-no me molestes cara de banaba aplastada –dijo Tristán

-¡no empiecen ustedes dos! –dijo Tea separándolos

-¿ellos siempre son asi? –preguntó Yami

-siempre, pero solo se molestan, cuando los conozcas mejor entenderás –dijo Yugi sonriendo

-ya veo –dijo Yami con una gotita en la cabeza

-entonces –dijo Tea tranquilizando a Joey y a Tristán –¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-¿hacer? –preguntó Yami

-si, como tus gustos o tus hobbies –dijo Tea

-me gusta leer –dijo Yami

-oye tengo una idea –dijo Joey de repente -¿Por qué no salimos todos juntos el fin de semana? Asi nos vamos conociendo –

-buena idea –dijo Tristán -¿Qué dicen?

-yo si puedo –dijo Tea

-pues no se –dijo Yugi –pediré permiso ¿Qué dices Yami?

-me parece bien –dijo Yami

-¡genial! –dijo Joey

A la hora de salida, los cinco salieron juntos, Yami reía entre ratos con las bromas y peleas de Tristán y Joey, no sabía porque, pero le habían caído bien, y aparte de todo, era fácil acostumbrarse a ellos. Yugi estaba contento por ello. En una calle, de la nada todo se oscureció. Todos pararon al ver como una figura aparecía ante ellos. Era una especie de bestia semi gigante, de piel rojiza y forma de toro que esta de pie.

-¡que rayos es esa cosa! –exclamó Joey

-¿Qué hacemos? –dijo Yugi temiendo lo peor

-no era buena idea exponernos ante tus amigos –dijo Yami

-no quiero involucrarlos –dijo Yugi -¿Qué hacemos?

-¡hey! –dijo Joey llamando su atención –tambien somos tus amigos –

-si tu quieres claro –dijo Tea –eres el hermano de nuestro mejor amigo –

Yami solo sonrió.

De la nada el Toro no esperó nada y se dirigió hacia ellos en formación de ataque. Yami y Yugi convocaron dos espadas y se adelantaron, para que ellos no resultaran heridos, los dos atacaron por ambos lados, dando de lleno contra la criatura, pero esta ni se inmutó. De la nada, empezaron a aparecer mas, ya eran cinco los que estaban en ese lugar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo Tea -¿Cómo?

-Yugi, protégelos –dijo Yami atacando con fiereza

-¿y tu hermano? –dijo Yugi preocupado

-ellos no se pueden defender –dijo Yami -¡ve!

Yugi no dijo nada más y se trasladó hasta sus amigos, que ya tenían dificultades para defenderse. Joey y Tristán estaban dando de patadas, pero estos ni se inmutaban. Yugi sembró sus espadas, veloz y lanzó de una onda transparente a los toros que habían estado rodeándoles. Luego sacó las espadas, veloz.

-Yugi ¿eres…..? –dijo Tea con la boca abierta

-es mucho que explicar, pero si soy un hechicero –dijo Yugi mientras miraba alerta

-¿un hechicero? –dijeron Joey y Tristán

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –dijo Tea mas que un regaño era una pregunta

-les diré después –dijo Yugi -¡ax expel!

Una cúpula de una especie de energía transparente y blanca los rodeó, protegiéndoles. Yugi juntó sus manos, cerró sus ojos y movió sus labios. Al instante, dos hojitas verdes aparecieron a cada lado de sus talones, luego abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-quédense en donde están, pase lo que pase –dijo Yugi serio –tengo que ayudar a mi hermano –

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la cúpula, convocó a velocidad un báculo largo, y trasladándose golpeó al toro que había aparecido detrás de su hermano. Yami derrotó a otros dos toros, dejándoles inconscientes. Y así como aparecieron, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-veo que han estado entrenando –dijo Atemu apareciendo de la nada

-pero… ¡si te enviamos a…! –dijo Yugi

-la dimensión Obricus… si, pero no fue a mi quien enviaron –dijo Atemu

-un clon –dijo Yami enojado

-exacto –dijo Atemu –pero por ahora, siéntanse satisfechos, no se desharán de mi fácilmente –

-¿Qué rayos quieres? –dijo Atemu

-por ahora, solo una advertencia, a la próxima… su muerte –dijo Atemu –así mis queridos niños, veremos que tanto pueden luchar –

-¡no somos nada de ti! –exclamó Yugi con furia

-niégalo por siempre, pero tu sangre dice lo contrario –dijo Atemu

De la nada, tres golems empezaron a golpear la cúpula con fiereza, Yugi solo se enfureció.

-¡esto no evitará que mate a tus amigos! –rió Atemu maléfico

-¡déjales fuera de esto! –dijo Yugi

-¡ya me harte de ti! –exclamó Yami

Yami le atacó, Atemu esquivaba los ataques con facilidad, Yugi aprovechó y se trasladó dentro de la cúpula, Atemu se sorprendió tanto que perdió la atención en la batalla y Yami logró asestarle un golpe que lo incrustó en la pared, al instante, Yugi trasladó a sus amigos, desapareciendo del lugar, Yami sonrió y se esfumó con un humo negro instantáneo. Atemu se levantó molesto.

-no creo que domines la situación, Atemu –dijo un joven entre la oscuridad –o mejor dicho… Seket

-no me molestes –dijo Atemu

-el amo esta molesto contigo –continuó hablando el joven –y en serio… ya deja a ese cadáver, ya te aprovechaste de el por mucho tiempo –

-ya se que está a punto de podrirse –dijo Atemu

-no está a punto, yo he venido a aniquilarlo –dijo el joven

De la nada un rayo oscuro atravesó a Atemu, despedazándolo… matándole. El joven solo rió tranquilo.

-por lo menos… ya dejará de molestarme ese demonio –

Yugi estaba dejando en su casa a sus amigos… ahí habían parado al trasladarse, luego Yami apareció y empezó a convocar hechizos de protección y para que no los detectaran. Yugi sin verlos, fue con Yami… pero al instante sintió algo espantoso.

-Yami….. –dijo Yugi asustado

-lo.. mataron –dijo Yami sorprendido

-entonces… con quien peleamos… -dijo Yugi

-en ello tenías razón, hermano –dijo Yami ocultando su mirada –no era el…. No lo era –

-apenas lo recuerdo… -dijo Yugi suspirando –pero no tenia que ser de esta forma-

-lo se… -dijo Yami viéndole seriamente –lo se

-OO-OO

Uy!

Este es un cap….. intrigante…. Mataron a su padre y ni siquiera sabe que sentir al respecto, no entiende por ahora la conexión que compartían y para colmo, sus amigos fueron involucrados… ¿Qué pasará ahora? Esperen el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Hola a todos!

Disculpen la demora, pero la universidad me tiene atada de manos y ahora que son vacaciones he podido terminar este capítulo que tuve que reescribir ya que me estaba adelantando un poco a los hechos, créanme iba a ser mas largo. Pero por ahora, les traigo este cap con mucho cariño (y mas largo por cierto XD). Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios y a los que me leen, muchas gracias. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mis locuras y espero leerles en el siguiente cap. Muchas cosas van a pasar y ya habrá un cambio con algo… jeje XD

Se preguntarán que paso con la platica que tuvieron ellos dos, eso será en el siguiente capítulo, y muchas cosas mas muajaja XD

Saludos y gracias a:

Clauditaw Asakura Potter: los exámenes son una lata! XS pero gueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y siiii! Eres adivina XD, y el odio hacia Atemu como que se acabo ¿no? XD, y las preguntas….se contestarán solas XD aunque lo de Alatiel…. Quien sabe XD

Gracias por tus 10/10 siempre me alegran mucho XD

Espero leerte pronto XD

DarkYami Motou: jeje ¿ves? Hoy si publique un dia antes de lo acordado, espero que te guste el capítulo. Oh si Alatiel del pasado si se dio cuenta, pero no sabes de que manera, aparte en el próximo capítulo sabras que paso realmente XD gracias por tus felicitaciones y me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia. XD

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, no saben como me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. Hasta entonces… que la musa os acompañe XD

Ya ne


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Y el pez se hizo grande**: narración en negrilla (es que no miro chicos jaja)

Espero que les guste. XD

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XVII: "Porque Todo Puede Ponerse Peor"**

**Yugi estaba recostado en la pared, sentado con la mirada oculta tras sus cabellos. Yami solo le acompañaba en silencio, pero se recordó de los chicos y entró para hablar con Joey, Tristán y Tea, ellos se quedaron en silencio, parecían aun algo impactados por todo lo sucedido. Atena y Shiva bajaron de los cuartos veloces, habían sentido la magia de protección de Yami, pero se detuvieron en la sala, donde todos se miraban.**

-¿Qué pasó pequeño? –preguntó Atena

-también nosotros queremos saber –dijo Tea preocupada

-que lio –dijo Yami sobándose la sien –iré por Yugi, quédense aquí, ya vendré a hablar con ustedes –

-¿Yugi? ¿Donde esta? –preguntó Tristán

-¿está bien mi compañero? –preguntó Shiva algo preocupado

-el esta bien, está en el patio… -dijo Yami tomando la mano de Atena

-¿Qué? –dijo Atena sorprendida –no puede ser –

-eso paso –dijo Yami suavemente

-anda, no pierdas tiempo –dijo Atena

**Yami asintió y se fue de nuevo al patio, donde vio que Yugi no se había movido nada. Se sentó a la par de el, esperando alguna reacción.**

-¿todos están bien? –soltó de repente Yugi

-ehh.. si, todos están bien –dijo Yami un poco sorprendido

-me alegro –dijo Yugi

-creo que tendrás de dejar de lado lo que acaba de pasar, porque…. –dijo Yami serio

-lo de mis amigos… lo se –dijo Yugi suspirando –no puede ser que estén involucrados –

-fue un error nada más, no podíamos evitarlo –dijo Yami

-no quiero hablar con nadie, pero todo esto me tiene dando vueltas a la cabeza –dijo Yugi

-y no eres el único –dijo Yami-todo está pasando tan rápido –

-eso es lo que me preocupa –dijo Yugi recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano

-tranquilo, tenemos que pensar bien las cosas para encontrar la solución –dijo Yami

-oye hermano –dijo Yugi levantando el rostro asombrado -¿y si arreglamos esto de una sola vez?

-¿a que te refieres Yugi? –preguntó Yami dudando

-podemos viajar en el tiempo –dijo Yugi emocionado –y desde el principio podemos evitar que todo esto suceda –

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Yami levantándose de sopetón –no sabes lo que puede pasar si alteramos la línea del tiempo –

-¡¿Qué mas puede pasar? –exclamó Yugi enojado –ya de por si todo está complicado y encima de todo murió nuestro padre, mi madre no me recuerda, ¡murieron los demás! ¡¿aun crees que las cosas se pueden poner peor?

-¡no quiero perderte! –exclamó Yami enojado –si vas… y cambias… cabe la posibilidad de que te pierda… y pierdas todo lo que has ganado aquí, tus amigos y al abuelo

**Yugi quedó sorprendido y luego sonrió contento. Eso desconcertó a Yami.**

-¿crees que me iba a ir solo? –dijo Yugi abrazándolo –no podría hacer el viaje sin ti, podría meter la pata y aparte de todo, si te dejo el futuro puede apartarte de mi lado, y es cierto, tienes razón, pero quiero arriesgarme –

-¿ya lo habías pensado? –dijo Yami sorprendido

-claro –dijo Yugi separándose de el

-¡niñito! –dijo Yami pegándole un coscorrón pero jugando –no me preocupes asi

-entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿lo intentamos? –dijo Yugi

-esta bien, pero recuerda una cosa, solo tenemos un intento, según las leyes de los viajes en el tiempo, una vez se te es permitido viajar a cualquier tiempo, así como en la Atlántida, ya no puedes regresar –dijo Yami

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Yugi

-por lo visto ya lo intentaste ¿no? –dijo Yami

-este…. Jaja si –dijo Yugi nervioso –ya decía yo que había algo oculto –

-¿ves? Son leyes naturales –dijo Yami –pero debemos de planear bien lo que vamos a hacer, así que eso lo veremos hoy en la noche –

-muy bien hermano –dijo Yugi emocionado

-Yugi ¿todo esta bien? –

**Yugi y Yami voltearon a ver, afuera estaban todos, y quien había hablado había sido Tea. Atena y Shiva estaban serios. Yugi asintió y todos entraron. Apenas habían entrado cuando sus amigos le asaltaron con preguntas, Yami les paró.**

-ya les iba a explicar –dijo Yugi riendo –siéntense todos

**En eso tocaron a la puerta, Yami se pegó un manotazo a la cara, solo eso faltaba. Yugi se le quedó viendo, Yami le vio suspirando, no se esperaba que apareciera visitas. Yami fue a abrir mientras Yugi le explicaba a sus amigos que el venía de una familia de hechiceros y que por eso tenia magia, al igual que su hermano.**

-¡que genial Yugi! –dijo Joey

-quien lo diría, nuestro amigo es un mago –dijo Tristán

-hechicero –dijo Tea –no estas oyendo que hay diferencia –

**Joey rió en tono de burla.**

-¿pero porque les atacaron? –preguntó Joey

-buenas noches –

**Todos voltearon a ver exceptuando a Yugi, quien tragó saliva ya que había sentido quien había hablado, Yami estaba algo enojado por la visita. Habían llegado Areina, Katherine y por supuesto Alatiel. **

-nana –dijo Yami jalando hacia atrás a Katherine -¿Por qué no nos llamaste?

-este… todo fue repentino –dijo Katherine en modo de disculpa –no tuve elección

-¿la protección en la casa? –preguntó Yami

-eso y aparte… -dijo Katherine

-hola Yugi –dijo Alatiel

-Dios… esto ser va a poner feo –dijo Yami pegándose en la frente… de nuevo

-¿le contaron todo? –susurró Yami a Katherin quien asintió

**Areina caminó hacia Yugi y se sentó a la par de el.**

-hola nana –dijo Yugi sonriéndole a Areina, evitando ver a Alatiel

-Yugi –dijo Alatiel acercándose

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Joey

-me presento, yo soy la nana de Yugi, Areina, ella es Katherine, nana de Yami y ella es…

-Alatiel, nuestra madre –dijo Yami tragando saliva

-madre de Yami –aclaró Yugi

-madre de los dos –dijo Alatiel

-madre de Yami –recalcó Yugi

-¿Por qué me estás negando? –dijo Alatiel

-Yugi… -dijo Tea

-¿Qué haces amigo? –dijo Joey

-el hecho que te hayan contado lo sucedido no te da derecho a nada, además no me recuerdas y eso nos deja en la misma situación –dijo Yugi

-ok… oficialmente confundido –dijo Tristán

-Yugi… le estas faltando el respeto a tu mama –dijo Joey

-si es asi, lo siento mucho –dijo Yugi levantándose –los veré luego –

**Yugi chasqueó los dedos y desapareció del lugar. Yami suspiró pesadamente, se dirigió a Alatiel.**

**-**¡woooo! ¡genial! –dijo Joey sorprendido al ver a Yugi desaparecer de esa forma

-¿Qué tenias pensado hacer? Mamá –dijo Yami

-hablar con el –dijo Alatiel –pero…

-la situación es demasiado delicada, no debiste aparecer asi, me hubieras llamado por lo menos –dijo Yami

-yo le dije pero no me escuchó –dijo Katherine

-una cosa ¿no la mamá de Yugi estaba…? –dijo Tea

-¿muerta? –dijo Yami –así le hicieron creer a mi hermanito por muchos años, hasta que yo vine a buscarlo –

-ya veo –dijo Tea –pero ¿Por qué dice que no lo recuerda?

-larga historia, por hoy hasta aquí, les contaré todo con mas calma –dijo Yami –por favor mama, no compliques mas las cosas –

-¿complicarlas? Toda esta vida se ha complicado y mi pequeño… es quien la pasó peor –dijo Alatiel

-¿de que me perdí? –dijo Yami incrédulo

-esto se esta poniendo feo –susurró Katherine

-hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? –dijo Areina

-bien, señorita Areina –dijo Tea

-gusto en verla –dijo Tristán

-cierto, hace rato que no la veíamos –comentó Joey

-vengan conmigo, mientras esto se calma –dijo Areina

**Los tres y Areina se fueron a la cocina, ya en la sala, solo habían quedado Alatiel, Katherine y Yami.**

-mamá, te pido por favor que seas mas prudente –dijo Yami serio

-yo solo… sentía que me anhelaba y yo…. Sentí lo mismo –dijo Alatiel

-¿sentimiento mutuo? –dijo Yami medio sorprendido –pero no lo recuerdas

-no… -dijo Alatiel

-no lo ilusiones mamá, ya de por si perdió la esperanza de que le recuerdes –dijo Yami sentándose

-¿Qué? –dijo Katherine y Alatiel

-así como lo oyeron, y no quiero que digan nada de lo que se está hablando, si quieres acercarte a Yugi, intenta como amiga mama… no lo quiero ver de nuevo… así –dijo Yami mirando al suelo

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Katherine intrigada

-mejor no preguntes -dijo Yami, recordando en silencio esa noche

_**Flash Back (Recuerdo de Yami)**_

**Yami y Yugi habían quedado en un silencio incómodo, al final Yami se fue a sentar a la par de su hermano, vio que sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su cabello. **

**-**creo que aun no termino de entender todo esto –dijo Yami –más por la información que diste allá

**Yugi no se movió.**

**-**En la Atlántida, Alatiel me habló antes de que te llegara a ayudar, no podría explicarlo pero… hoy lo confirmé, y no quiero saber nada mas –dijo Yugi

-¿te habló? –dijo Yami sorprendido -¿ella sabía que veníamos de este tiempo?

-si –dijo Yugi –perdón por ocultártelo hermano –

-deja eso –dijo Yami -¿sabía de nosotros? Eso si no me lo esperaba

-no actuamos bien Yami –rió Yugi –pero… -su risa desapareció

-¿mamá? –preguntó Yami

-no sabía que iba a doler tanto –dijo Yugi –pensé…. Que tal vez…. Había.. Una forma que me recordara…

-¿aun tenias la esperanza? –preguntó Yami sorprendido

-la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere –dijo Yugi –se que sonaré cobarde… pero ya no quiero pasar de nuevo por esto

**Yami se quedó callado.**

-vivir con Alatiel del pasado me encantó –prosiguió Yugi –es como si me hubieran regalado esos días solo para que supiera… lo que había perdido…

-pero no lo has perdido... –dijo Yami

-del todo no –prosiguió Yugi –pero si lo perdí…

-¡mirame Yugi! –Volteó a su hermano y le levantó el rostro con la mano -¡de alguna forma voy a recuperar los recuerdos de nuestra madre! ¡Así que no te rindas ahora! ¡¿Entiendes?

**Yugi se le quedó viendo sorprendido, para pasar a una melancólica sonrisa, a un abrazo efusivo, que apenas Yami sintió cuando su abrazo aflojó y Yami lo sujetó antes de que se cayera.**

-¿estas bien? –preguntó Yami preocupado

-estoy cansado… de todo… contento.. de tener a.. mi hermano –Yugi hablaba pausadamente con una voz apagada –perdón.. darte.. problemas…

-no me causas problemas –dijo Yami levantándolo en brazos

**Cuando lo acomodó para levantarlo, vio que estaba dormido. Yami lo dejó en su cama, lo arropó y luego se quedó sentado en su silla, pensativo ante todo.**

-pequeño –dijo Atena entrando en la habitación junto con Shiva

-¿Cómo está mi compañero? –preguntó Shiva

-estará bien –dijo Yami sin verles –solo debe de descansar

-¿hablaron pequeño? –preguntó Atena

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Shiva

-¿ustedes no escucharon la conversación? –preguntó Yami

-perdimos esa habilidad cuando nos convirtieron en humanos –dijo Atena

-ya veo –dijo Yami –hoy no quiero hablar de eso –

-¡pero…! –la desesperación le estaba ganando a Shiva -¡queremos ayudarle… ¡quiero ayudarle!

_**Flash Back interrumpido**_

**Todos se le quedaron viendo, Yami solo suspiró molesto.**

-XD-

**Mientras tanto, Areina y los chicos hablaban en la cocina, y por lo que veían ellos mismos, las cosas no estaban del todo bien.**

-¿Por qué Yugi habrá hecho eso? –preguntó Tea preocupada

-cierto, ¿Cómo es eso que su madre no le recuerda? –preguntó Joey

-hay muchas cosas que explicarles –dijo Areina con pesar –pero yo no puedo darles explicaciones, solo Yugi –

**De la nada, con un puff! Apareció Yugi en la cocina, todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Yugi solo se rascó la cabeza nervioso.**

-¡woo Viejo! Eso estuvo increíble –dijo Joey emocionado

-perdon si los asusté, es que vine por un poco de leche –rió Yugi nervioso

-aun no me hago a la idea de lo de la magia –dijo Tea sonriéndole

-oye Yugi –dijo Tristán –no es por que me quiera meter pero…

-lo de mi madre ¿cierto? –Yugi vio como los tres asentían con su pregunta –es una historia muy larga… -comenzó a decir

-tenemos tiempo para ella –puntualizó Tea

-pues verán, cuando me separaron de mi hermano, mi madre no lo aceptó y mi padre, le borró la memoria por completo –

-¿hace cuanto fue eso? –preguntó Tea

-hace doce años –suspiró Yugi

-Pero.. ¿Por qué los separaron? –Tristán estaba muy interesado en el tema

-primera vez que te oigo decir algo inteligente –se burló Joey

-no molestes gorilón –dijo Tristán

-¡ya basta los dos! –dijo Tea –continua Yugi

-fue porque…

En eso tocaron el tiembre, Areina sorprendida, fue a abrir junto con Yugi y sus amigos, cuando vieron y abrieron, era su abuelito, quien le sonreía contento.

-¡abuelito! –reía contento abrazándolo

-hola Yugi –rió el abuelo –se ve que me extrañaste –

-sip, y mucho –dijo Yugi dejándolo de abrazar

-XD-XD

-¡joder! –exclamó Yami al oír quien había entrado

-¡papá! –dijo Alatiel sorprendida

-¡ni se te ocurra acercarte a la puerta! –exclamó Yami molesto - Atena, Shiva, nana, les encargo que saquen a mi mama –

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Alatiel

-ok –pronunciaron los tres decididos

-XD-XD

Mientras, en la puerta…

-buenas noches señor Motou –dijo Areina

-buenas noches Areina San –dijo el abuelo –oh también están tus amigos aquí –

-buenas noches señor Mouto –dijo Tea y Tristán

-hola abuelo –dijo Joey como siempre le saludaba

-¿la han pasado bien chicos? –preguntó el abuelo

-claro –dijeron los tres contentos

-y por cierto… -dijo lanzando una mirada juguetona -¿Dónde esta mi otro nieto que no me ha venido a saludar? -

-aquí estoy… abuelo –dijo Yami un poco nervioso

-¡ya me tienes confianza! –esto provocó risas entre los presentes, Yami estaba colorado

**Yami le dio un apretón de manos, el abuelo solo rió. Yami sonrió de vuelta, su abuelo si que era una persona especial. A pesar que no llevaban mucho juntos, se mostraba muy cordial.**

-¿Cómo han estado? –preguntó el abuelo

-bien –dijeron Yami y Yugi

-genial, ya verán lo que les traje de mi viaje –el abuelo se agachó un momento mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

-Yami…. –dijo Yugi asustado

-¿Qué pasa Yugi? –preguntó el abuelo

-¡joder! –dijo Yami volteándose

**Todos estaban estupefactos, exceptuando a los amigos de Yugi. **

-Hola Papá –dijo Alatiel tragando saliva

-¡lo siento! –dijeron Atena y Shiva, Katerine estaba detrás

**Los tres habían entrado todos empolvados y con unas cuantas cortaditas, Atena cargaba a Shiva, quien se miraba el mas afectado.**

-¡la muy desgraciada tenia un objeto mágico! –dijo Atena

**El abuelo se levantó rápido al ver quien tenia al frente…**

-¡¿Alatiel? –dijo el abuelo espantado

-esto no puede estar pasando –susurró Yugi enojado

-OO-OO-OO-OO

Chanananaaaaaaa!

¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡Por los Dioses Egipcios! ¡tenia que presentarse Alatiel ante su padre! y lo peor, todo se empieza a complicar, ya veremos que pasa con este reencuentro tan desastroso, y lo peor, el abuelo no se esperaba esa visita. Momentos críticos para los hermanitos Motou, esperemos que todo salga.. bien. si no es que todo se pone Peor….

Hola a todos!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero me atraparon las tareas y los finales de semestre que fueron mas complicados de lo que pensé. Todo se me puso de cabeza y no podía terminar de escribir este capítulo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero avanzar mas rápido para que cada semana tengan un cap de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, bueno contestaré rapidin a los reviews.

Clauditaw Asakura Potter : jeje me alegro mucho saber que el cap te haya alegrado el fin de semana XD, sipi ese grupito si creció XD y ahora que aceptaron a Yami, las cosas entre ellos estarán mejor. jaja sipi, Atemu no era el malo de la historia XD muajajaja ya verás quien es XD jeje siempre muchas gracias por tus 10/10 no sabes cuanto me alegra que sigas esta historia XD saludos y espero que te guste el capítulo

DarkYami Motou: jeje sipi, siempre me encantó como peleaban ellos dos, y Atena y Shiva…. hoe ni te imaginaras que les espera a ese par que no se llevan jajaja, y sip, se tuvieron que exponer ante sus amigos para protegerlos… ahora queda la pregunta… ¿Qué pasara ahora? muajajaja espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que me sigas hasta el final, gracias XD

CuttingEdge19: hola! mucho gusto en leerte, jeje que bueno que te ha gustado la historia, espero verte seguido por aquí XD, saludos y espero que este cap te guste.

El siguiente capítulo, aviso, sabremos que le dijo Alatiel a Yugi en la Atlántida… muajajaja XD

saludos y que la musa les acompañe siempre XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Y el pez se hizo grande**: narración en negrilla (es que no miro chicos jaja)

Espero que les guste. XD

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XVIII: "Verdades Reveladas… Un Pasado Oscuro"**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

**Todos estaban estupefactos, exceptuando a los amigos de Yugi. **

-Hola Papá –dijo Alatiel tragando saliva

-¡lo siento! –dijeron Atena y Shiva, Katerine estaba detrás

**Los tres habían entrado todos empolvados y con unas cuantas cortaditas, Atena cargaba a Shiva, quien se miraba el mas afectado.**

-¡la muy desgraciada tenia un objeto mágico! –dijo Atena

**El abuelo se levantó rápido al ver quien tenia al frente…**

-¡¿Alatiel? –dijo el abuelo espantado

-esto no puede estar pasando –susurró Yugi enojado

_**Ahora sí al capítulo…**_

**Yugi sentía que de un momento a otro, su abuelo podría sufrir un infarto por la impresión, así que lanzó rápidamente un hechizo para que su cuerpo resistiera. El abuelo miró serio a Alatiel, cosa que sorprendió a Yami. El abuelo Solomon caminó hacia Alatiel, quien solo retrocedía, apartó a Yami con cariño y luego miró duramente a su hija.**

-¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa y de la vida de mis nietos! –exclamó enojado el abuelo

-padre… yo –intentó decir Alatiel

-bien ¿de que me perdí? –dijo Shiva sorprendido

-Abuelo ¿Qué estas…? –preguntó Yami atónito

-estos días tuve la oportunidad de saber la verdad, de armar el rompecabezas del misterio de mi propia hija, y aparte de tu aparición repentina –dijo el abuelo serio

-te lo dije –dijo Atena a Yami

-aparte que los dos apestan mintiendo, y eso me alegra –concluyó el abuelo casi riendo

**Yugi y Yami enrojecieron de la vergüenza.**

-pero… ¿de que misterio habla señor Mouto? como para querer que se marche de este lugar –dijo Areina intrigada

-simple, ya no quiero que le hagan daño a mis nietos –dijo el abuelo con un deje de furia en su voz

-eso no explica nada –dijo Yami serio

-yo no te entiendo padre –dijo Alatiel agachando el rostro -¿Por qué no me quieres a tu lado?

-no quiero a una asesina en mi casa –el tono de voz del abuelo era amenazante

**Todos se quedaron en silencio. Yami iba a alegar, pero Yugi le detuvo con la mano, este se quedó confundido por la acción de su hermano.**

-yo no soy una asesina –la furia empezaba a dominar a Alatiel

-a ver… déjame refrescarte la memoria, mataste a tu esposo, al padre de ellos en el pasado, los mataste a ellos en el pasado también, y solo para que pudieras tenerlos en este tiempo y encima, le mentiste a ellos diciendo que no recordabas a Yugi ¿se me olvida algo? –su tono irónico se dejó oír en su explicación, el abuelo se puso las manos en la cintura

-¡¿Qué? –se oyó la exclamación desde atrás

-eso no puede ser verdad ¿cierto, madre? –dijo Yami casi que asustado

-es mejor si dices la verdad –

**Cuando vieron, una figura familiar apareció en el lugar, viendo de frente pero no tan cerca de Alatiel. Una mujer de cabellos fucsia largo hasta la cintura, de ojos violetas y una mirada amenazadora, idéntico sus ojos con los ojos de Yami. Alatiel, de cabello negro, de ojos carmesí, llegando a lila, y por primera vez todos se quedaron perplejos, hasta los gemelos.**

-pero… ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Yami mas por salir de ese silencio sepulcral

-soy Amelia Arthenion, descendiente de los Atlantes y tu madre –dijo Amelia

-pero en la Atlántida te veías diferente –dijo Yugi sorprendido

-debía de enmascararme para que no tuvieran problemas al reconocerme en ese lugar, recuerdas que te lo dije mi niñito –dijo Amelia de forma cariñosa a Yugi

-ya lo recuerdo –dijo Yugi sonriendo

-¿Cómo te atreves? tu no eres su madre –dijo Alatiel iracunda

-yo soy su madre, tu nada mas eres una arrebatadora –dijo Amelia

-y ¿Cómo rayos es que está diciendo la verdad? –dijo Yami enojado

-eso es lo mas divertido –dijo el abuelo –tu suegro averiguó todo antes de irse de aquí, aparte que hay varios testigos de tu locura, ya que a quien le tocaba tenerlos en este tiempo era a la señora Amelia, cuando ella estuviera aquí, claro esta–

-cosa que no paso ya que rompió la cadena que nos unía como familia –dijo Amelia enojada

-¿Qué? –dijo Alatiel indignada –eso no es cierto –

-si dices la verdad, yo mismo puedo comprobarlo –dijo Yami alzando su mano con un aura negra

**Alatiel retrocedió, asustada. Yami ya empezaba a creer en las palabras del abuelo, la actitud de ella le estaba delatando.**

-y todo para poder quitarles su poder –dijo Amelia -¿no Alatiel? –dijo con tono mordaz

-¿eso… es cierto? –preguntó Yami a Alatiel

-yo… -dijo Alatiel dudando

-¡maldición! ¡dime si es cierto! –exclamó Yami enojado –¡o te obligaré a que me lo digas!

-¡diles para que este juego se acabe ya! –exclamó Yugi mientras ocultaba sus ojos

-¡cállate niño! –exclamó Alatiel furiosa

**Ahí fue su error. Todos la vieron con ganas de matarle, mas Amelia y Atena.**

-¡no puede ser! –exclamó Atena en shock -¡eres una maldita farsante! ¡y encima engañaste a mi pequeñito! –

**Atena estaba furiosa e indignada. Se soltó de Shiva y quiso ir a molerla a golpes, Shiva le detuvo como pudo, sabía que Atena le había tomado mucho cariño a su compañero, pero si no la detenía podía matarla, aunque no era tan mala idea.**

-¡suéltame Shiva! –exclamó Atena moviéndose para zafarse del agarre de Shiva -¡te voy a matar, condenada mujer!

-no lo puedo creer –dijo Yami con furia contenida –no puede ser posible… ¡no puede ser posible!

-¡me has arruinado bruja! –exclamó Alatiel sacando una daga de su espalda –podría haberlo hecho sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero tenías que meterte en mis planes –

-son mis hijos, y quien se meta con ellos, asumirá una muerte dolorosa –dijo Amelia con ojos asesinos (igualito a como Yami se enoja)

-si es que puedes –dijo Alatiel con cinismo

**Tomó a todos desprevenidos, Alatiel se lanzó sobre Yugi haciéndole un corte en el brazo, apenas intentó dar otra tajada con el cuchillo, Yami empujó a Yugi hacia atrás, recibiendo una puñalada en el hombro. Alatiel retrocedió sacando la daga del hombro de Yami, ya que Amelia había convocado un báculo fusia con una cuchilla larga con aros de metal blancos, lanzándose prácticamente sobre ella. **

-¡no te perdonaré! –exclamó Amelia furiosa lanzando tajadas con suma precisión

-¡deja que mueran! –exclamó Alatiel sonriendo sádicamente –total, para eso están en este mundo –dijo mientras evadía los ataques

**A tiempo, Amelia logró cortarle el estómago, pero al intentar cortarle de nuevo, una figura apareció protegiéndola. Era Bakura, quien con una mano había detenido el ataque. Yugi ya estaba con su hermano, quien se sujetaba el hombro, que no dejaba de sangrar. **

**Yami no salía de lo estupefacto de la noticia… su madre, quien le había criado por tanto tiempo, se volvía ahora una enemiga, pero ¿Cuál era la maldita razón de ello? por más que lo pensaba, no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo. Y lo peor, saber que tenía una madre aparte, que no los conoció hasta que viajaron a la Atlántida, y que sin intención, compartieron unos días estupendos, mas por su hermano… ¿su hermano? A tiempo, vio que estaba sentado en el suelo, Yugi estaba ya cerrando y curando la herida, tenía los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo. **

**Cuando apenas se estaba recuperando de esa impresión, vio como Amelia salió lanzada hacia la pared mas cercana, incrustándola. Cayó al suelo de un golpe. Yugi no pudo terminar ya que Bakura y Alatiel se acercaron a ellos veloces con intenciones asesinas. Yugi convocó dos báculos a tiempo de frenar los ataques de ese par, Shiva y Atena se metieron en la pelea y lograron que estos retrocedieran.**

-hasta aquí, nuestro señor nos espera –dijo Bakura serio –nos veremos en la próxima –

-pero para verlos morir -dijo Alatiel lanzando una carcajada malvada

**Los dos desaparecieron del lugar, a tiempo que Shiva y Atena lanzaban un ataque en conjunto. Atena y las dos nanas fueron a levantar a Amelia, quien se sentó con la ayuda de ellas, tratando de espabilarse, el golpe le había dejado en las nubes.**

**Yugi desapareció los báculos, pero se mareó, cosa que por suerte nadie notó. Se volteó para seguir curando a Yami, pero Amelia ya estaba a la par de él, tomándole la mano con cariño.**

-vas a recaer si no dejas _Kario intantien terra _–dijo Amelia preocupada

-¿_Kario intantien terra? _–preguntó Yami despabilándose

-compañero –dijo Shiva preocupado –te dije que no las usaras si no era necesario –

-acabo de convocarlas –mintió Yugi –estoy bien, no se preocupen –

-cuando dices eso es porque no es cierto –dijo Yami suspirando –deja que se cure la herida sola, total que solo casi la primera capa de piel esta expuesta –

-¿Cómo dices eso? –dijo Yugi enojado –hay veneno en esa herida y apenas pude quitarlo, asi que no quiero que digas nada y me dejes hacerlo –

-y ¿si no quiero? –dijo Yami viéndole serio

-me vale –dijo Yugi enojado

-¿están todos bien? –preguntó Joey

-pequeñito –dijo Atena tomando la mano de Yugi –es importante curar a tu hermano, pero también es importante tu salud –

**Yugi ni les escuchó. De nuevo, empezó a cerrarle la herida a Yami, que en pocos minutos quedó como si no hubiera pasado nada****, Yami solo suspiró molesto. Amelia sostuvo a Yugi, quien se mareó de nuevo, cuando vieron todos, las hojitas de sus pies desaparecieron. Yami le dio un zape en la cabeza a su hermano, este solo le enseñó la lengua, enojado pero había podido salirse con la suya. **

-te lo dije –dijo Yami

-no iba a dejar a mi hermano con esa herida –dijo Yugi en su defensa

-ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos –dijo el abuelo serio –ahora lo importante es que están bien –

-ni tanto –dijo Yami levantándose –esto me pareció de lo peor

**Yami suspiró pesadamente, estaba realmente furioso. Atena fue por un botiquín para curar el brazo de Yugi, Yami se percató de que esta herida no se había cerrado. Shiva se le quedó viendo intrigado.**

-¿Por qué tu magia no ha cerrado eso? –preguntó Shiva

-a ver, niño desobediente –dijo Yami viéndolo seriamente -¿Por qué no se cerró esta herida?

-quien sabe –dijo Yugi indiferente

**Amelia sentó a Yugi, este solo se le quedó viendo. Ella puso una mano en la herida del brazo de Yugi y al instante, empezó a cerrarse por completo. Al terminar, lanzó un suspiro fastidiada.**

-no podía cerrar esa herida porque esta agotado mágicamente, hasta que descanse o haya una situación de riesgo, su defensa actuará como es –dijo Amelia viendo seria a Yugi

-¡verdad! ¡te lo dije! –dijo Yami regañándolo –ya habíamos sido atacados, y encima me curas, ahora debes de descansar como debe de ser –

-no me regañes –dijo Yugi viéndole como niño regañado

-basta los dos –dijo el abuelo –muchachos, por favor, vayan a sus casas –dijo a Joey, Tristán y Tea

-¿estarán bien? –preguntó Tea

-solo andan peleando –dijo Katherine –yo los acompañaré a sus casas, vamos –

-yo también voy –dijo Areina

-nos vemos mañana –dijeron los tres preocupados

-claro, adiós –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

**Cuando se fueron, Yami caminó hacia el patio, fastidiado. Aún tenía todo fresco en la cabeza, todo sobre su detestable realidad: su madre, una asesina y falsa; Amelia, su madre del pasado y por lo visto, actual; el abuelo, que había averiguado lo que sucedía; y Yugi, quien se expone demasiado solo por él. Al salir al patio soltó groserías al aire, estaba realmente ofuscado y si no dejaba salir todos esos sentimientos y emociones mezclados, colapsaría. Soltó puñetazos al suelo, que al poco tiempo su magia reaccionó y empezó a dejar huecos en e****l suelo.**

**Yugi hubiera querido evitar todo lo sucedido, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Amelia le abrazó un momento, luego le ayudó a pararse. Shiva y Atena estaban igual de confundidos que Yami, y no era para menos.**

-¿estás bien? –preguntó Amelia preocupada

-si, solo un poco cansado… mamá –dijo Yugi sin darse cuenta

**Amelia le vio sorprendida, no se había imaginado que le diría "mamá" . Yugi le sonrió de vuelta.**

-¿pensabas que no te tomaría como a mi mamá? –preguntó Yugi en tono comprensivo

**Amelia negó suavemente, sin dejar de sonreír febrilmente.**

**De la nada, Yami llegó; Rápidamente, este le arrebató a Yugi, apartándole hasta las escaleras. Yugi se le quedó viendo sorprendido. Todos se quedaron anonadados con su actitud.**

-ahora me explican todo lo que pasó y porque saben de esto -exigió Yami

**Amelia se levantó seria, asintiendo. Todos se quedaron viendo las reacciones de uno y del otro, parecían copias, hasta su porte era el mismo.**

-no me digas que entró en su modo "hermano sobreprotector" –susurró Shiva a Atena

-después de tantos años de ausencia, lo protegerá por sobre todas las cosas –susurró Atena

-y tu también hermano, porque creo que ya sabías de todo esto –dijo Yami a Yugi

**Yugi le vio resignado, había llegado la hora ya de contar toda la verdad…..**

**y eso seria tan doloroso…**

**que ni quería saber como lo tomaría su hermano…**

**XS-XS-XS-XFXF-Xp-XDXD-XDXDXD**

**Hola a todos!**

**¿y quien dijo que las apariencias engañan? todo es un caos en la vida de los hermanos Mouto, y a ver como lo toma Yami, hasta puede ser que se enoje con su hermanbo…. aunque talvez no… esperen al próximo episodio, que todo será aclarado… demasiado..**

**Como han estado? perdón por la ausencia, pero primero me quede sin internet, y para terminarla, me fracturé la muñeca y me pusieron yeso, asi que estoy escribiendo con una mano, haciendo todo mas lento. Siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, correos y a los que simplemente me leen. Darkyami mouto, gracias amiga por tus animos y buenos deseos, igual a vampiry fairy, y por su paciencia. **

**Gracias a: ****DarkYami Motou**** (Shiva y atena si que saben divertirle a uno XD), VampiryFairy (sep, yo creo que Yugi se volverá emo.. nah, esta Yami para ayudarle XD), ****Clauditaw A.P Lightwood**** (no te preocupes por el retrasin, pero que bueno fue leer tu review y tus 10/10 XD) y a MonzerratLhea-14 (bienvenida y que disfrutes de esta historia)**

**,uchas gracias a todos, y les invito a que lean el próximo capítulo… adivinen que viene ya.. son fechas del año importantes XD siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo y los veré en el siguiente cap.**

**que la musa les acompañe XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Y el pez se hizo grande**: narración en negrilla (es que no miro chicos jaja)

Espero que les guste. XD

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XIX: "Verdades y Sufrimientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**Yami y Yugi ese mismo día cumplirían tres añitos, y por ello les habían hecho una pequeña fiesta con toda la familia. **

**Yami, en esta ocasión, le había pedido a su mamá un regalo para Yugi, ya que quería entregárselo el mismo. Así que fueron a la tienda de regalos sin Yugi y comenzaron a ver cual sería un lindo regalo para su hermanito.**

-¿te gusta este? –le preguntó su mamá a Yami

-ta feo el hipopótamo –dijo Yami viendo para todos lados

-mira ahí hay más peluches –dijo ella jalándolo hacia la pila de peluches

**Yami vio asombrado la gran caja de peluches que había en el lugar, su mamá lo cargó y él empezó a revolver los peluches, hasta que vio el que más le gustó. Quiso alcanzarlo, pero al hacerlo, su mamá lo soltó por accidente, cayendo dentro de la caja. Yami rió contento ya que había logrado tomar el peluche, que consistía en un bonito león melenudo, su mamá lo sacó y fueron a pagar el peluche.**

**Ya cuando estaban partiendo el pastel, Yami le llevó el peluche envuelto en papel de caritas sonriente, Yugi lo recibió asombrado.**

-¡es para ti, hermanito! –exclamó Yami cuando Yugi lo recibió

-gracias helmanito –dijo Yugi abrazándolo

-¡ábrelo! –dijo Yami

**Yugi lo abrió y sus ojitos mostraron su emoción al ver al león peluche.**

-¡el rey lion! –exclamó abrazándolo

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás a tu león? –preguntó su primo

-Yai –rió Yugi señalando la melena del león y el pelo de su hermano

-¡yo no soy melenudo! –rió Yami

-si lo eres –rió Yugi -¡ah! ¡iste es mi re…galo! –dijo Yugi extendiéndole un dibujo

**Se veían dos palitos con pelo puntiagudo tomados de la mano, con unas letras garabateadas. Su mamá llego y vio el regalo de Yugi.**

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Yami

-juntos por siempre –dijo su mamá

-yo le ayude a escribirlo –dijo el primo

**Yami sonrió contento, ese sería su gran deseo que compartía con el. Yugi rió contento mientras le hablaba a su león.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Todos estaban atentos a lo que diría Amelia, imaginaban que sería como si lanzaran una bomba atómica en el lugar: hasta los muertos se sorprenderían de ello.**

**-**¿Quién crees que ganaría en un concurso de serios? ¿la señora Amelia o el hermano de mi compañero? –le susurró Shiva a Atena

-este no es momento de comentar tonterías –dijo suavemente Atena –pero si quieres saber mi opinión, mi pequeño ganaría –

-no se vale defenderlo –susurró Shiva entretenido –yo voto por la señora Amelia –

-¿y bien? –dijo Yami

-creo que ya cambie de opinión –rió Shiva, Atena solo le vio fastidiada

-no se por donde empezar –rió apenada Amelia

**Todos se cayeron al suelo por la impresión. Yugi rió, ese gesto había sido algo inocente, le recordó así mismo, realmente si era su mamá. **

-podrías comenzar por la razón que viajaras aquí –dijo Yugi ayudándola

-¡cierto! Muchas gracias –dijo Amelia –por la razón… hace años… esperen, este… olviden los años, cuando estaba en la Atlántida, y ustedes tenían 12 y 6 años respectivamente, ese día estaba haciendo las compras para festejarles su año Salior, cuando…

-¿año Salior? –preguntaron los demás, exceptuando a Atena y Shiva

-¿no es igual en este tiempo? –preguntó Amelia

-no –respondió Atena –a lo que se refiere ella es a sus cumpleaños-

**Los preguntones soltaron un ¡ahh!, sorprendidos. Amelia prosiguió.**

_**Flash Back (Narración de Amelia)**_

**Ese día, estaba haciendo las compras, quería llegar rápido ya que tenia que ir a recogerles a la academia, ya que Yugi se había levantado un poco enfermo, total es que fui por ustedes, al llegar vi que no estaban donde siempre y de la nada Arel… digo Yami chocó conmigo, ya que estaba buscando a la desgraciada que se había llevado a Yugi. **

-¡busca a tus maestros, yo iré tras ella! –dije

**El fue por los maestros, pero luego se fue por su cuenta a buscar a su hermano. Cuando les encontré, la maldita tenía del cuello a Yami, mientras que Yugi yacía en el suelo… **

-¿los buscabas? –dijo Alatiel mientras sobada el cuello de Yami con un cuchillo

-¡deja a mis hijos en paz! –exclamé

-en paz… ¡bien muertos los dejaré! –exclamó Alatiel

**A tiempo, un maestro logró quitarle a Yami, otro a Yugi. Ella se vio entre la espada y la pared, pero de la nada empezaron a caer cuchillas del cielo, dándonos de lleno. Caí inconsciente por culpa de ese ataque… ya que una cuchilla traspasó mi cabeza. Yami intentó detener el ataque, pero Alatiel lo atacó y lo mató con la cuchilla de hielo sagrado. Cuando desperté, había pasado dos días, y ellos… ya estaban con mi Creador. **

-lo sentimos –dijeron mis amigos al verme

-¿Cómo es que…? ¿Por qué lo hizo? –susurré casi llorando de la cólera y la furia que me embargaban

-estaba buscando el poder de tus hijos –dijo uno de mis amigos –pero tenemos información que te interesará, no dejaremos impune esto –

-te escucho –dije

-ella no es de la Atlántida, sino que viene del futuro –habló mi amigo

-¿del futuro? –me sorprendi -¿Qué mas?

-uso la cuchilla de hielo sagrado para que no pudieran usar su pode para sobrevivir y.. por ello ya no están con nosotros –hablaba con palabras suaves –pero también sabemos que ella los quería tener como hijos en su futuro, ya que así les sería mas fácil arrebatarles su poder –

-pero ¿Por qué no lo pudo obtener ahora? –dije

-porque aún no se ha creado el objeto para extraer ese poder, solo en su tiempo lo posee –dijo el Mago Elemental, entrando al lugar –y agregando, ha viajado con el poder del inframundo, por ello no podía transportar nada –el mago continuó –el pago de ese viaje fue con su alma, lo peor que puedes hacer en este mundo -

-¡maldita! –exclamé llena de furia -¿Cómo puedo hacer…?

-sin venganzas Amelia –dijo el mago –ahora tienes que pensar en ayudar a tus hijos, están en un peligro enorme, no dejes que tu corazón se llene de venganza, sino que se llene de deseo de protección hacia ellos, si lo haces, te ayudaré a encontrarla –

-¿de veras? ¿Cómo? Solo el usuario de la luz puede… -dije intrigada

-usar el poder del tiempo, lo se, por ello hablé con el Creador, y ¿Qué crees que dijo? –dijo el mago haciéndose el interesante

-¿Qué si? –pregunté esperanzada

-mientras tu corazón este libre de venganza, podras cobrar justicia y estar con tus hijos, pero bajo las reglas que te acabo de dar –dijo el mago

-¿consecuencia? ¿algo mas? –dije rápidamente

-no podrás regresar a este tiempo, tendrás que dejar toda tu vida aquí, viajarás solo con lo que eres, una buena madre y hechicera de clase guerrero, con tu arma y la información para que actúes alla, recuerda, no podrás regresar jamás ¿estas de acuerdo? –dijo el mago serio

-muy de acuerdo –dije firme -¿Cuándo me voy?

-en una semana –dijo el mago –por ahora, procura descansar, yo haré los preparativos, y además, Margoth te dará mañana los detalles –

**Al día siguiente, me dieron toda la información que ellos pudieron recolectar. Ya había pasado una semana cuando llego Rafael contento.**

-¡Arel y Amelet regresaron! –exclamó contento

**Casi me caigo al suelo de la impresión, me le quedé viendo asustada. Rafael sonrió contento.**

-¡el mago acaba de ver que una familia de hechiceros te esta ayudando desde el futuro! –exclamó Rafael –los enviaron aquí con la ayuda de unos sellos Ratiel, y ellos pidieron que hablaras con Amelet sobre lo que esta ocurriendo, ¡ve con ellos!

**Apenas pude procesar lo que me decía, salí corriendo y Kuriboh Alado y Kuriboh me siguieron a toda velocidad, cuando los vi fue… como si… **

**Y luego los días que estuvimos juntos, otra vez… la noche en que salieron de casa, corrí a buscarlos, ya que como estaban atacando el lugar.. y hablé con Amelet, que ahora es Yugi **

-quiero hablarte rápidamente –dije viéndole –se que ustedes no son de este tiempo –

**Yugi me vio asombrado.**

-pero necesito que sepas esto, sé que será difícil ya que es…

**Terminé contándole todo lo que había sucedido, Yugi no salía del shock, juro que me odié a mi misma por decirle que su madre era una asesina, y que pretendía dañarles de nuevo al quitarles su poder, yo…**

**Cuando ustedes se fueron, el mago llegó conmigo, corriendo con una bolsa para cruzarse por el hombro, cargada de cosas y una esfera azul.**

-¡vete ahora! –exclamó el mago dándome las cosas

**Al apenas tocarla, una luz me rodeó y lo último que vi fue los rostros de todos los Atlantes. Cuando desperté, vi que estaba en una casa… este… mas bien en la casa Ishtar, La señora Ishtar me sonrió al verme despierta.**

_**Interrupción del Flash Back**_

-¡¿Ishtar? –casi gritó Yami sorprendido -¡ellos me han atacado desde siempre! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que ellos te hayan ayudado?

-pues parece ser que el gemelo mayor te tiene algo de manía –dijo Amelia apenada –pero nunca para matarte –

**Yami se le quedó viendo, casi incrédulo por lo que hablaba.**

_**Continuación del Flash Back**_

-bienvenida al siglo XXI –habló ella

-¿estoy en el futuro? –dije sentándome

-por supuesto, nosotros te esperábamos ya, mis hijos fueron quienes te encontraron. Cuando vi, entraron Marick y Malik, ambos chicos morenos, de cabellos color… claro… uno con una mirada sádica y el otro con la mirada bondadosa, gemelos.

-¿Cómo supieron? –pregunté

-fuimos nosotros quienes enviamos a tus pequeños de este tiempo a tu tiempo antiguo, para que supieras como eran ellos en este tiempo –dijo la señora Ishtar

-¿cambiaron? –pregunté algo confundida

-ellos son gemelos, pero siempre conservan sus características naturales –dijo la señora

-¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo puedo ir con ellos? –pregunté exaltada, me quise levantar pero mis piernas no soportaron y casi caigo al suelo, la señora me levantó y me sentó de nuevo

-tranquila, por ahora no puedes, la asesina no debe de saber que estás en este tiempo, sino todo se arruinaría –dijo la señora

-aparte, debes de descansar –dijo Malik, el chico de mirada bondadosa –tu cuerpo le costó adaptarse al viaje en el tiempo –

-si, no quiero tener que cargarte de nuevo –masculló Marick, mirada sádica

-aparte, quiero que guardes esto en tu bolsa –dijo la señora entregándome unos hilos plateados –son unas memorias, cuando sea necesario, libéralas, pero hasta que sea necesario -

-¿de quienes son? –pregunté recibiendo los hilos y guardándolos -¿de mis hijos? –

-por supuesto –dijo la señora

**Ellos me ayudaron a establecerme en este lugar, les juro que ha sido una jungla completamente, pero eso lo contaré luego. **

**Tiempo después, hace unos días creo, el señor Solomon viajó hasta Gales, para investigar sobre Yami, ahí fue donde me encontró y con la familia Ishtar procedimos a contarle todo, al principio fue difícil que nos creyera, y tuvimos que mostrarles unas memorias.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-y eso sería lo que se hasta este momento –dijo Amelia seria

**Yami estaba pensativo y demasiado serio. Yugi estaba sentado en las escaleras tratando de no caer dormido ante su propio cansancio. **

-no puedo creer todo lo que pasó –dijo Yami volteándose hacia Yugi -¿Cómo es que no me contaste todo?

-no me ibas a creer –dijo Yugi –tu fuiste quien convivio con… ella, además.. quería evitarte todo este sufrimiento

-¿aguantando este dolor por mi? No yugi, somos dos peleando esta batalla, ¡no te dije que confiaras en mi! –exclamó Yami –sé que no hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-¡porque no quería verte de este modo! –exclamó Yugi aguantando su cansancio

-¡no es su culpa! –lo excusó Amelia

-y tu… ¿Por qué no viniste directamente con nosotros? –dijo Yami enojado a Amelia

-ya lo dije, debía de quedarme quieta hasta que… -dijo Amelia

-si, y ahora de golpe todo se destapa y casi matan a Yugi, que lindo ¿no? –dijo Yami con ironía

-¡todos estamos consternados por todo lo que pasó! –exclamó Atena asustada por la reacción de su pequeño -¡no les eches la culpa!

-¡es que si hubieran dicho lo que pasaba nada de esto estaría sucediendo! –exclamó Yami casi fúrico

-¡esa es la reacción que mi compañero quería evitarte! ¡¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¡¿a quien no le indignaría lo que sucedió? ¡también nosotros estamos furiosos, pero no por eso vamos a pelear de esa manera con.. la familia! –exclamó Shiva enojado

-Shiva tiene razón –dijo Atena –si lo ves de este modo, quería que estuvieras tranquilo, se que esto… ¡jo! ¡tengo ganas de matar a esa..! –se calló antes de decir una grosería –y con lo de la señora Amelia, la línea del tiempo debe de respetarse, sino hay caos, ahora ya puede actuar como ella desee, pero imagínate si hubiera hecho lo que tu dices, es seguro que no hubieras encontrado a tu hermano, y nada de esto estuviera pasando, son muchas posibilidades –

-¿la defendiste? –dijo Shiva asombrado

-solo defiendo lo justo –dijo Atena

-si como no –dijo Shiva con ironía -eso sonó como la vez en que me mentiste para que no te regañara por haber perdido el collar que te di –

-¡te dije que me lo habían robado! Y era cierto –dijo Atena colorada

-cierto –dijo Shiva de forma juguetona –la cama te lo robó –le dijo con burla

-eres un… -dijo Atena agarrándolo del cuello

-¿ven? Eso se llama amor cavernícola –Shiva estalló en risas ante su propio comentario

**Yugi rió por el comentario tan idiota de Shiva, los demás le miraban con ganas de matarlo, estaban hablando de algo serio para pasarse a algo estúpido.**

-por cierto ¿ustedes quienes son? –preguntó el abuelo

-buena pregunta –dijo Atena soltando a Shiva –nosotros somos los guardianes de sus nietos, yo soy guardián del mayor y este idiota llamado Shiva es guardián del menor, estamos para cuidarles, mucho gusto en saludarle –

-el gusto es mio –dijo el abuelo –Shiva… como que a ti si te he visto –

-ah –dijo Shiva acordándose –es que yo era quien apaleaba a los tipos que intentaban robarle en la tienda, todas esas veces por petición de su nieto –

-¡con razón! –exclamó el abuelo casi riendo –era inexplicable que siempre esos tipos salieran volando de la tienda –

-que buen guardián –dijo Areina sorprendida

-gracias, gracias –dijo Shiva todo chistoso, Atena le pegó un coscorrón -¡eso duele Atena!

-para que dejes de hacer idioteces –dijo Atena

-gracias, yo también te quiero –dijo Shiva con sarcasmo

-ya tranquilos –dijo Yugi –una pregunta ¿tu sabes porque Shiva y Atena regresaron como humanos y no como espíritus? –dijo Yugi a Amelia

-según se, fue por deseos de mi Creador, asi que así tendrán que quedarse –dijo Amelia

-una cosa, ¿Qué es lo que exactamente te dijo Amelia san sobre nuestra madre? –dijo Yami dirigiéndose a Yugi

**Yugi suspiró intranquilo.**

-esto fue lo que me dijo –dijo Yugi

_**Flash Back (Narración de Yugi)**_

- quiero hablarte rápidamente –dije viéndole –se que ustedes no son de este tiempo –

**Yo solo la vi asombrado.**

-pero necesito que sepas esto, sé que será difícil ya que es… -dijo Amelia afligida

-dilo de una vez, por favor –dije

-tu madre… los arrebató de mi vida hace unas semanas, para poder obtenerlos en el futuro como sus hijos y romper la cadena que los unía a mi, ya que quiere quitarles su poder, aún no se sus planes, pero lo averiguaré –

**Esta****ba casi en shock, pero por alguna razón, mi mente trabajaba rápidamente.**

-¿Alatiel… Asesina? –dije impresionado –no puede ser

-se que no me creerás, pero otra cosa te puedo decir, ella te recuerda completamente, sé que finge que no tiene tu recuerdo, no le creas por nada del mundo, por favor –dijo Amelia afligida

-cuando se entere mi hermano… -pensé en voz alta

-será algo desastroso porque él ha convivido mas con ella ¿verdad? –dijo Amelia

-creo que con eso ya te creo –dije -¿Qué puedo hacer?

-evitala a toda costa, sé que es difícil pero hazlo, yo trataré de llegar lo antes posible, mi Creador me ha concedido ir por ustedes.. mejor dicho buscarles en su tiempo –

-¿en serio? Me alegro –dije casi llorando –de verdad, búscame por favor –

-lo haré pequeño, te lo prometo –dijo Amelia –espero que este tiempo que convivimos juntos haya sido bueno para ti –

-el mejor de todos –dije abrazándola –ten cuidado en todo –

-lo haré, pero… una pregunta ¿se lo dirás a tu hermano? –preguntó Amelia

-no –dije –ya ha pasado por mucho, habrá que esperar a que salga todo a la luz –

-eso si lo dejo en tus manos, cuidate mucho, y tranquilo, verás que todo terminará bien –

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-pensé que Amelia San te había dicho que no me dijeras nada –dijo Yami

-claro que no –repuso Yugi

-aun así ¡me molesta que me lo hayas ocultado! –dijo Yami

-¡ya te dije mis razones! –exclamó Yugi enojado -¡¿te vas a enojar conmigo por eso?

-claro que no, pero me enoja que no me lo habías dicho –dijo Yami serio

-creo que con esto nos pusimos todos al día ¿no? –dijo Yugi levantándose –cuando se te pase el enojo, háblame y reclámame, yo iré de una vez a dormir, Shiva ¿me acompañas? –

-por supuesto compañero –dijo Shiva subiendo las escaleras

-feliz noche a todos, mamá te veo mañana ¿no? –dijo Yugi

-por supuesto –dijo Amelia sonrojada –descansa –

-puedes quedarte con nosotras –dijo Areina

-gracias, pero no quiero incomodar, hoy me esperan en otro lugar –dijo Amelia

-bien, cuando quieras quédate con nosotras –dijo Katherine –Yami Atemu Mouto, quiero hablar contigo ahora –

-hoy no nana –dijo Yami evitando ser regañado

-yo voy con ustedes –dijo Atena a Shiva y Yugi

-yo iré al rato, me quedaré con Areina y Katherine –dijo el abuelo

-pequeño, ve con tu nana, yo me quedaré hoy con mi pequeñito –dijo Atena

-pero… -dijo Yami

-hazlo –dijo Atena con un aura oscura

-bien –dijo Yami

-muchas gracias por todo, señor Solomon, nos veremos mañana –dijo Amelia despidiéndose de el abuelo

-cuidate –dijo Solomon –y ya sabes que esta es tu casa –

**Amelia asintió y salió de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de Yugi con la mano. Yugi sonrió y subió hacia su cuarto junto con Shiva y Atena, luego de un portazo cerraron. Yami suspiró y bajó con su nana, quien le esperaba seria… muy seria.**

**Ya en el cuarto, Shiva sostenía a Yugi por los hombros, ayudándole a llegar a la cama, le sentaron y ellos se sentaron viéndole directamente.**

-creo que mi pequeño pasará mucho tiempo enojado –dijo Atena suspirando

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Shiva preocupado

-cansado, gracias por ayudarme –dijo Yugi

-veo que te debilitas muy rápido pequeñito –dijo Atena -¿Por qué?

-porque usa demasiado la energía de la tierra, sé que es útil pero no lo uses tanto, te cuesta demasiado recuperarte cuando la usas –dijo Shiva preocupado

-lo sé y lo siento –dijo Yugi -¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-el que quieras –dijo Shiva

-hacer una copia de esta cama, asi como lo hacías antes con mis juguetes ¿te recuerdas? –dijo Yugi

-¿quieres que duerma en este cuarto? –preguntó Shiva, Yugi asintió –bien, Atena, sujeta a Yugi mientras lo hago –

**Atena levantó a Yugi y lo alejó de la cama, Shiva tocó la cama y habló en voz baja.**

-¡mimica fea, mímica bonita, que lo real y lo imaginario sea uno, que esta cama se vuelvan dos! –dijo Shiva

**Al instante, otra cama apareció a la par de la otra, idénticas. Shiva la terminó de acomodar a modo de que se evitara desorden, la arregló y la otra igual, dejaron a Yugi recostado, ya le habían quitado sus zapatos y su chaqueta, lo arroparon.**

-asi parecen mis padres –rió Yugi

**Shiva y Atena enrojecieron completamente, luego rieron.**

-creo que te queremos demasiado –rió Atena

-Si no, jamás hubieras visto su lado materno suicida –dijo Shiva recibiendo un coscorrón

-¡no me jodas! –dijo Atena enojada

-por cierto ¿en donde te quedarás? –preguntó Shiva

-aquí –dijo Atena sentándose

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Shiva -¡yo me voy a quedar aquí!

-no –repuso Atena -¿puedes quedarte con mi pequeño y jabonearlo bien?

-¡puerca madre! ¡¿quieres que lo bañe? –exclamó Shiva asustado

-¡que estúpido! ¡claro que no idiota! –exclamó Atena cayendo al suelo de la impresión

-Shiva, Atena san se refiere a que lo regañes –dijo Yugi casi ahogándose de la risa

-ya lo sé compañero –rió Shiva –solo quería ver su cara –

-¡si serás…! –exclamó Atena sentándose en la cama

-descansa compañero, mañana es domingo así que puedes dormir a pierna suelta –bromeó Shiva

-claro amigo –dijo Yugi –que descanses –

-igualmente –dijo Shiva

**Shiva le sacudió el cabello y luego se fue a la otra habitación. Atena se levantó y se sentó en la cama de Yugi.**

-¿puedo revisarte? –preguntó Atena

**Yugi asintió**** adormilado. Atena tomó su mano y luego ella cerró los ojos, luego puso una mano en la frente de Yugi, está se iluminó tenuemente, casi imperceptible. Luego se separó y vio que Yugi ya estaba dormido.**

-Shiva tiene razón –dijo Atena arropándolo bien –tuvimos suerte hoy, podrías haber colapsado y eso hubiera sido peor, pero en esto si te puedo ayudar, solo tendré cuidado de que mi pequeño no se de cuenta, ya tiene demasiada carga sobre sus hombros –

**Atena se fue a dormir, siempre alerta a todo, aún pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, y sabía que aún faltaba lo peor.**

**Shiva arregló el siguiente cuarto, poniendo dos camas. Cuando vio, Yami había entrado de mal humor, Shiva le ignoró y se sentó en su cama, Yami se sentó en la suya, hasta ahí se percató de Shiva y la otra cama.**

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Yami curioso

-dormir aquí –dijo Shiva –Atena se va a quedar… bueno se quedo con mi compañero –

-¿y porque? –preguntó Yami

-porque le dio la gana –dijo Shiva algo molesto -¿aun sigues molesto con mi compañero?

-¿Por qué debería responderte? –dijo Yami serio

-porque estoy intentando hablar contigo… rayos, debo de dejar de hacerle caso a Atena –

-ahora solo quiero dormir –dijo Yami acostándose del otro lado para no ver a Shiva

-cobarde –dijo Shiva

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Yami girándose a verlo

-¡C-O-B-A-R-D-E! –deletreó con burla Shiva -¿ahora si me entiendes?

-¡¿Por qué me estas jodiendo? –exclamó Yami parándose

-porque me da la gana, niño –dijo Shiva parándose también

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡ehh! ¡si estoy enojado con el, pero no para pelearme con él! –exclamó Yami furioso

-ah bueno –se burló Shiva –solo eso quería saber –

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Yami sorprendido

-mi compañero ya ha pasado por muchas cosas más terribles que tu ni te imaginas, pero no merece el desprecio o el enojo de su hermano por tratar de protegerlo, asi que idiota, espero que no lo ignores ni nada, solo habla con él, no solo esta muy contento de tenerte de vuelta –dijo Shiva serio

**Yami se quedó callado, sorprendido por el peso de las palabras de Shiva.**

-como ya lo entendiste, vete a dormir, que aún queda mucho por hacer –dijo Shiva acostándose de una vez

-¿Qué cosas terribles? –preguntó Yami tratando de no imaginarse lo peor

-algún dia el te las contará, yo no tengo ese derecho, vete a dormir –dijo Shiva sin verlo

**Yami solo se quedó parado, hasta ahora no había hecho mucho, con todo lo que había pasado había olvidado preguntarle a su hermano de su vida, estaba molesto pero mas que nada… triste, no podía digerir bien lo de su madre ¿Cómo lo habría tomado su hermano? No quería imaginárselo… Esperaba enmendar todo, ya estaba harto de todo lo que sucedía, que de una vez por todas terminara esa batalla.**

**Y que por fin, pudieran ser quienes eran… unos adolescentes llenos de vida.**

**-XD_XD_X_D_D_DX_FDX_D_D_XD_XD_X_D_X_D_X_D_XD_DD_X_D_XD_XD_X¨D_X¨D_X¨D_X¨**

**Momentos de verdades, momentos de enojos, y un Shiva mas burlón que de costumbre. Aún no acaban las sorpresas, esperemos que todo salga bien con nuestros protagonistas, ya que la batalla final aún les aguardaba… para encontrar al enemigo final.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad que me ayudaron para que mi musa se dignara a ayudarme, aun estoy lenta con eso por lo del yeso de mi mano, pero tendré pronto el siguiente capítulo que se que les encantará.**

**Gracias a todos por leerme, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya ne!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Y****el****pez****se****hizo****grande**: narración en negrilla (es que no miro chicos jaja)

Espero que les guste. XD

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XX: "Operación Cumpleaños"**

**Yami se levantó temprano, la noche anterior había sido demasiado agitada, y no había podido pegar un ojo en el resto de la noche. Shiva aún dormía. Rápidamente, se fue a bañar con agua tibia, luego se vistió en el baño. Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta o remera negra, playera blanca, pantalón negro recto, tenis negros y sus pulseras de cuero. Se arregló el cabello y salió hacia el comedor, todo estaba silencioso. **

**Tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja y luego se regresó hacia su cuarto, pero se detuvo en el cuarto de Yugi. Teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta, vio que Atena y su hermano estaban durmiendo profundamente, en eso se acordó de las palabras de shiva.**

_**Flash Back**_

-mi compañero ya ha pasado por muchas cosas más terribles que tu ni te imaginas, pero no merece el desprecio o el enojo de su hermano por tratar de protegerlo, asi que idiota, espero que no lo ignores ni nada, solo habla con él, no solo esta muy contento de tenerte de vuelta –dijo Shiva serio

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

**¿Qué eran esas cosas terribles que Shiva había dicho? Nunca lo hubiera creído sino es que Shiva se lo dice. Esperaba que no hubieran sido tan terribles, no quería saber cuanto sufrimiento había abarcado la vida de su hermano. En eso, empezó a cerrar la puerta, casi perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, una mano sujetó la puerta. **

-¿podemos hablar? –

-Yugi, estás despierto –dijo Yami despabilándose de la sorpresa

-no, estoy dormido –dijo Yugi con sarcasmo

**XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD**

**Era un día con frío, estaba a punto de entrar en invierno, así que los dos salieron abrigados, con chumpa y bufanda. Estaban en el techo, sentados viendo la nada. **

-¿sigues enojado conmigo? –soltó Yugi de repente

-claro que no –dijo Yami un poco sorprendido –solo… estoy algo… preocupado, por la forma en que se están dando las cosas –

-ya veo –dijo Yugi

-perdón por todo lo que te dije ayer –dijo Yami suspirando –estaba ofuscado y furioso… no imaginaba que… nuestra madre casi nos mataría –

-lo sé –dijo Yugi serio, sin verle –creo que son de las cosas que aún no las acepto –

-yo pensé que… -dijo Yami sorprendido

-no creas que acepto lo de nuestra madre del presente, pero en este momento prefiero evadir este sentimiento, hay cosas mas importantes en este momento –suspiró pesadamente

-¿Cómo encontrar la fuente del mal? –preguntó Yami

-por supuesto –dijo Yugi –pero… también de proteger a los demás –

-lo sé, ya perdimos a personas valiosas –dijo Yami suspirando

-de lo único de lo que puedo alegrarme es… tenerte de vuelta –dijo Yugi viendo como la neblina adornaba la ciudad

**Yami sonrió contento, pero decidió molestarlo.**

-no sabia que podías ser cursi –dijo Yami viéndole de reojo

**Yugi se coloró completamente, hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. Esto le causo gracia a Yami. Yugi luego le enseñó la lengua, como si fuera un niño malcriado, pero seguía bien colorado.**

-pero… si tienes razón, de no haberte encontrado, no estaría junto a mi hermanito –dijo Yami

-¿ahora quien es el cursi? –Yugi rió divertido

**Yami se coloró, pero no tanto como Yugi. En respuesta, le empezó a estirar la mejilla a Yugi, casi con molestia disfrazada de risa.**

-que listillo me saliste –dijo Yami estirándole más la mejilla

-¡eso duele! –dijo Yugi pellizcándole sin soltarle las mejillas a Yami

-¡y crees que a mi no! –dijo Yami

**Los dos con las dos manos se pellizcaron sin soltarse, tratando de estirárselas tanto como podían. Se miraban enojados, luego se soltaron, empezando a reir de lo marcadas que habían quedado las mejillas del otro. Los dos se empezaron a sobar, si que les había dolido.**

-tonto –dijo Yugi sacándole de nuevo la lengua

-bobo –dijo Yami riéndose

-vamos a desayunar, ya me dio hambre –dijo Yugi tranquilo

-solo quiero que me cuentes un par de cosas, que tengo duda –dijo Yami serio

**Yugi se le quedó viendo, se preguntaba que sería lo que preguntaría.**

-en primera ¿Cómo es eso que pudimos fusionarnos? Vi que también lo hiciste con Shiva en la Atlántida –dijo Yami

-ah, eso –dijo Yugi –es una de las ventajas de la luz, puedo fusionarme con la persona que tenga un buen nivel de magia para brindarle una protección especial y poder especial, por ello cambiamos de apariencia y arma, lo malo es que a veces no dura mucho, pero para ultimo recurso, es de lo mejor usarlo –

-pero quedas casi que inconsciente al hacerlo ¿no? –dijo Yami

-claro que no –repuso Yugi -uso más energía que la otra persona, si, pero esa vez fue porque ya teníamos tiempo de estar en batalla –dijo Yugi no dándole importancia –siguiente pregunta –

**Yami se le quedó viendo, pero no quiso indagar mas, ya suponía el resto. **

-¿Qué es lo que mencionaba la vez pasada Amelia San? Sobre "las alas" que llevabas en tus pies –inquirió Yami

**Yugi se le quedó viendo sorprendido, como si no esperara "esa" pregunta.**

-con ellas convoco una ayuda a la madre Tierra, ella me presta por cierto tiempo su energía, para refuerzo mágico –dijo Yugi tratando de no sonar nervioso

-aja… -soltó Yami -¿y porque no podías usarlo tanto?

-porque… -

**Yugi se quedó en silencio, Yami le vio asesinamente, para que respondiera de una vez.**

-¡chicos ya está listo el desayuno! –exclamó Atena asomándose por la ventana

**Los dos soltaron una grosería al ver a Atena aparecer de repente.**

-¡ya vamos! –soltó Yami algo enojado por la interrupción

-si te levantaste de mal humor no es mi problema –dijo Shiva apareciendo en el techo junto a ellos –pero no hables de esa manera a Atena

-gracias Shiva pero… -dijo Atena

-porque se que es una bruja, pero por lo menos no hay que gritarle ni nada, hasta las brujas se respetan –interrumpió Shiva burlón

-¡eres una…! –exclamó Atena iracunda

-yo que ustedes bajo o mueren en el intento –rió Shiva desapareciendo

-¡cuando te ponga las manos encima te voy a…! ¡malnacido! –exclamó Atena furiosa, luego les señaló –bajan ahora mismo o probarán mi sartenazo –sacó un sartén, agitándolo en el aire

**Yugi y Yami rieron nerviosos mientras de un chasquido bajaron a su cuarto, para dirigirse al comedor. Mientras, en el techo, Shiva y Atena reían.**

-si que les asustamos, te dije que funcionaría –dijo Shiva riendo a sus anchas

-no creí tolerarte lo que me dirías –dijo Atena –pero valió la pena –

-vamos, luego seguimos –dijo Shiva

**Los dos con un chasquido, llegaron a la cocina, donde Yami y Yugi ya estaban buscando unos platos para servir.**

-ustedes vayan a la mesa junto con su abuelo, nosotros llevamos los platos –dijo Atena

**Yugi y Yami asintieron, y se fueron al comedor. Su abuelo aún no estaba ahí, talvez seguía durmiendo.**

-aún tenemos una conversación pendiente Yugi –dijo Yami con la mirada asesina

-¿de que? –dijo Yugi haciéndose el desentendido

-¿Cómo de que? –dijo Yami serio –no me has respondido sobre la conexión de la Tierra –

-ahh… bueno –dijo Yugi nervioso –eso… ¡se siente como si fuese uno un enchufe! –soltó Yugi de un solo

**Yami se cayó de la silla por la tontería que había dicho Yugi, se levantó molesto. ¿Por qué rayos lo ocultaba?**

-¡ya vienen los waffles! –exclamó Shiva contento llegando con un gran plato de "Waffles"

-no tengo hambre, nos vemos al rato –dijo Yami yéndose de la cocina, se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¡pequeño! –le llamó Atena enojada, mientras dejaba los platos en el comedor -¿Qué le pasó?

**Yugi les contó lo que había pasado en el techo y lo de hace un momento.**

-entiendo porque no le dices pero… ¡asi lo vas a enojar mas! –dijo Atena preocupada

-creo que tengo la culpa de eso –dijo Shiva suspirando –yo le dije ayer algo que no debi… -

-no me digas que… -dijo Yugi

-una insinuación de tu vida… ¡lo se! ¡lo siento compañero! –dijo Shiva angustiado -¡quería que reaccionara y por fin dejaran las peleas! Y todo por hacerte caso Atena –

-¡¿Qué? Yo… -dijo Atena

-no se peleen, aquí nadie tiene la culpa… al menos ustedes no –dijo Yugi suspirando –pero prefiero que no se entere, solo le haré preocupar más, Shiva… el pasado se entierra, lo pasado, es pasado –

-lo sé compañero y lo siento de veras –dijo Shiva afligido –lo único que si te diré es… ya no uses kario… -

-sabes del porque lo uso –le interrumpió Yugi –no soy tan fuerte y en esos momentos nuestras vidas peligraban –

-el problema es que no cargas energía rápidamente –dijo Shiva exasperado –has quedado inconsciente varias veces sin que pueda evitarlo –

-gajes del oficio –Yugi no le daba ninguna importancia

-¡nada de gajes del oficio! –exclamó Shiva enojado –es por eso que tu hermano se enoja, date importancia, se que todo lo que está pasando es mas… pero no debes descuidarte, sino cuando debas enfrentarte al malo de todo esto… no podrás contra el –

-lo se –dijo Yugi ocultando sus ojos tras sus mechones –pero si no lo hago así… siento que voy a colapsar en cualquier momento

**Shiva y Atena le vieron anonadados… ¿solo fingía despreocupación?. Atena se acercó a Yugi, este ni se inmutó.**

-no me vayas a abrazar por favor –suplicó Yugi

**Atena no le hizo caso y lo abrazó, quebrando la fortaleza de Yugi, quien comenzó a llorar en silencio. Shiva se les acercó nada mas preocupado.**

-a veces las lágrimas lavan la tristeza del cuerpo –dijo Atena –no te guardes todo, deja que nosotros también llevemos esa carga, se que lo de tu madre te afectó, como a mi pequeño, y ocultándolo solo haces que nos preocupemos más por ti-

-la bruja tiene razón –dijo Shiva sin molestar –sabes que siempre estaremos para ti, pero queremos que tu estes para nosotros, ¿recuerdas cuando dijimos que seriamos un equipo? Pues esto es similar, las penas de uno son las penas de otro, pero juntos podemos resolver esa pena y convertirla en algo más –

-estoy asustado –soltó Yugi sin dejar de abrazar a Atena –temo perder a mi hermano… asi como pasó con mi madre… y aún no sabemos que pasará luego –

-es normal estar asustado –dijo Atena acariciando la cabeza de Yugi –ten en cuenta esto: el futuro no esta escrito y tu hermano siempre estará junto a ti –

-por supuesto que siempre estaré junto a ti –dijo Yami apareciendo a su lado –no imaginaba que ocultabas tus miedos, hermanito – se oía preocupado

-¡Yami! –exclamó Yugi separándose de Atena veloz, sorprendido de que su hermano estuviera ahí

-si me preguntas, oculte mi presencia, perdón pero no encontré otro modo de llegar a ti –dijo Yami serio

-lo siento –dijo Yugi melancólico –no debi ocultarte las cosas… más que ahora que nos encontramos de nuevo

-cada quien tiene sus secretos ¿no? Supongo que aun no me he ganado tu confianza –rió Yami

**Yugi lo abrazó, Yami le correspondió. **

-es… que… no quería preocuparte –de nuevo comenzaba a sollozar Yugi

**La tristeza que embargaba el corazón de Yugi era grande, y al hablar de ello comenzó a sentir aquel alivio que tanto esperó. Atena le dio ternura la escena y los abrazó a ambos efusivamente.**

-mis pequeños niños –dijo Atena sonriente

-¡abrazo de oso! –exclamó Shiva abrazando a los tres

**Shiva les dio un abrazo apretado, y luego comenzó a moverlos.**

-¡shiva! ¡nos aplastas! –eso le había sacado risas a Yugi

-espera…no…¡ahh! –exclamó Yami

**Shiva se había tropezado, Yami se enredó los pies y Atena se tropezó con los pies de Yugi, cayendo todos al suelo, Yugi sobre Yami, y Atena sobre Yugi, Shiva apenas había caído a un lado, todos comenzaron a reírse.**

-¡que alboroto se tienen! –rió el abuelo al verlos en el suelo

-¡bruja levántate sino harás tortilla a mi compañero! –exclamó Shiva riendo

-¡no me llames bruja cretino! –dijo Atena enojada

**Todos se levantaron, Yami le sonrió a su hermano, enterarse que su hermanito tenía un profundo miedo por todas las situaciones que habían pasado, era algo que no imaginaba que estaba pasando, realmente no le conocía, y más porque Yugi disfrazaba eso con chistes o fingiendo no importarle, sin lugar a dudas era fuerte, aunque como el mismo decía: en magia no lo era tanto. Pero eso era lo que debía de cuidar de ahora en adelante, cuidaría bien a su hermano, más si se atrevía a usar ese hechizo de nuevo.**

**Terminaron****de****desayunar****y****se****fueron****a****sentar****a****ver****la****televisión,****el****abuelo****les****vio****contento**.

-por cierto, nana Kathe llamó para avisarnos de que lograron unas identificaciones y papeles para que puedan hacer una vida normal –dijo Yami a Shiva y Atena

-¿a que hora llamó? –preguntó Yugi

-cuando me fui de la cocina –dijo Yami –mañana hay que ir a su casa para recogerlos –

-¡genial! Asi puedo ver si ayudo –dijo Shiva

-si como no, como que "supieras" hacer "algo" –dijo Atena enfatizando en esas dos palabras

-no me jodas bruja con tu intelectualidad subdesarrollada –rió Shiva

-creo que el trabajo de comediante te quedaría bien –dijo Atena mordaz

-yo se que es tu "sueño" frustrado pero no me lo cuentes –dijo Shiva con ironía

**Yugi reía, Yami se les quedó viendo y el abuelo cambiaba de canal. En eso, tocaron el timbre. Shiva fue a abrir y se encontró con los amigos de su compañero.**

-¡hola! –dijeron Tea y Joey

**Shiva les cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar, todos le vieron curiosos. **

-son tus amigos compañero –dijo Shiva quitándole el control a Atena

-¿y les cerraste la puerta? –dijo Yugi sorprendido

-claro, se pueden entrar los ladrones –dijo Shiva sin interés

-ok… ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amigo Shiva? –dijo Yugi señalándolo

-¿Qué? Soy yo compañero –se levantó Shiva sorprendido –solo pruebo la personalidad de descarado –rió Shiva macabramente

-¿Cómo que no es tu guardián? –dijo Yami levantándose veloz mientras sacaba su oz

**Todos se quedaron en blanco al ver la reacción de Yami…**

-este… hermano –dijo Yugi con una gotita en la cabeza –solo estábamos jugando con Shiva –

-si que eres un exagerado… hermano de mi compañero –dijo Shiva con otra gotita

**Yami enrojeció por completo, guardando su oz al instante. Atena comenzó a reír.**

-pequeño, si que te pasas jaja –rió Atena

Yami se encaminó hacia la cocina, odiaba sonrojarse. El abuelo miraba entretenido, hacía rato que no había tanta gente en su casa, era alegre.

Yugi rió contento, y fue a abrirles a sus amigos, quien apenas al solo verlo se lo jalaron para afuera, Shiva levantó la mirada, como entretenido.

Mientras tanto afuera…

-¿te gusta la idea? –dijo Tea tras explicarle de su comportamiento

-¡por supuesto que me gusta! –dijo Yugi emocionado

-además que mataremos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, perdón que no lo tengamos de sorpresa como siempre lo hacemos –dijo Joey

-no te preocupes, esto es mucho mejor –rió Yugi contento –veré que le puedo sacar de información a Atena san para el regalo

-y nosotros organizaremos todo y nos pasas los datos para darles nuestros presentes –dijo Tea emocionada

-Tristán, Duke y Serenity, aunque no conocen a mi hermana, ayudará en el plan –dijo Joey

-yo le avisaré a mi abuelo, a nuestras nanas, a… mamá, Atena y Shiva, verán que saldrá de lo mejor –dijo Yugi emocionado

-¡muy bien! –exclamó Joey, luego les susurró –que comience… la operación cumpleaños –

-¡si! –exclamaron Tea y Yugi uniendo sus manos con las de Joey

-XD_X_D_X_DD_X_D_X_D_X_D_X_D_X_D_X_DX_X_XD_X_D_X_D_XD

Hola a todos!

Para empezar digo… ¡perdon por el atraso! Es que hice actualización masiva, si no lo hacía asi, las otras historias no hubieran sido continuadas, y no se preocupen, no dejare de lado esta historia, pero si me tardo un poco, bueno… siempre surgen complicaciones XD.

No dejare de escribir esta historia ni las otras que tengo publicadas, lo digo por todos los correos que me llegaron con eso, asi que no os preocupéis, me tardo por la dichosa U y estoy que me muero de tanto trabajo me ha salido temporal, pero con sus lindos comentarios me han dado el aliento para seguir, gracias a: laura, DarkYami Motou, VampiryFairy y a Clauditaw A.P Lightwood, por su apoyo incondicional y sus mensajes.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, que estará lleno de luz, ya ne!


	21. Chapter 21

(n/a) : nota del autor

-hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

Nota: Aviso un cambio en la narración, espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja ) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XXI: "Feliz Cumpleaños…a Ti"**

Shiva estaba sentado en el techo de la casa, era de teja roja, asi que el sentarse era bastante cómodo y evitaba caídas. Suspiró pensativo, veía las casas que estaban en las calles, con su luz prendida, iluminando poco a poco la noche. Hacía frío pero era acogedora la noche. Pensaba en los acontecimientos ocurridos al par de hermanos, parecía como si el destino estuviera empeñado en hacerlos sufrir. Se sentía abatido e impotente, detestaba esas emociones, desde que era humano, el sentir se había convertido en algo insoportable.

-veo que no eres el único que está lejos de la realidad –bromeó Atena sentándose a su lado –además, te veo triste ¿es por….

-¿Por qué más va a ser? –soltó enojado mientras le miraba intensamente

-lo se, tranquilo –le abrazó por la espalda –me preocupas, Shiva

-siento que no acaba el sufrimiento de mi compañero… ni de su hermano, cada vez descubrimos cosas que son realmente aterradoras –arrastró las palabras, no quería dejarse llevar por la ira y la desesperación

-yo ya no se que hacer –musitó

-estoy en las mismas –su voz era suave –desde el principio fue así, mi compañero se las ha visto muy mal, y ahora cuando podíamos enmendar todo y tener una vida tranquila… -

-¿Por qué se las ha visto mal? –preguntó curiosa

-ahhh…. –cayó en la cuenta de que había hablado de mas

Shiva se levantó queriendo bajar hacia la ventana, pero Atena lo detuvo enojada.

-quiero saber –dijo Atena seria

-por mi no sabrás nada, además se lo prometí a mi compañero y aún recuerdo que eres chismosa, bruja –soltó enojado

Atena le soltó una gran cachetada y lo lanzó al techo de la casa de a la par, saltó y cayó encima de el.

-¡no me tomes por tonta! –exclamó furiosa -¡y dime de una vez! Ya no quiero tener sorpresas –

-¡déjame bruja! –Shiva le miraba con furia y… ¿tristeza? -¡déjame!

-Shiva… -el aludido solo le vio, Atena lo abrazó.

Mientras tanto, Yugi caminaba por la calle, había ido con sus amigos a planificar todo lo de la fiesta, era gracioso, el también cumplía años pero le preparaba su fiesta a su hermano, quien le había buscado a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Recordó los pequeños momentos que había pasado con el, realmente lamentaba no haber estado con el todo ese tiempo, deseaba que todo hubiera sido diferente.

Ahora ya no podía lamentarse, era hora de seguir adelante, dejar las cosas atrás y continuar. Ya estaban juntos, tenían a Shiva y Atena, que en cierta forma parecían sus padres, y su madre… que viajó desde tan atrás para ayudarles, para protegerles…

Vio una tienda, llena de cosas curiosas y antiguas, pero estaba cerrada. Se acercó lo suficiente para ver el anaquel que estaba dentro, tenía unas figurillas de cristal, cofres bastante desgastados, algunos con remaches y detalles en oro, y otras cosas curiosas, pensó que seria buena idea venir a esta tienda por la mañana, además debía preguntarle a Atena algunos detalles sobre ello.

Llegó a la casa de su nana, era la primera vez que la veía. Era de dos niveles, de madera completamente, tenía un pórtico donde había dos sillones de descanso, eran de bambú pero estos estaban acojinados. Las ventanas tenían un marco tallado para abrirse de par en par. El techo era en caída hacia el lado izquierdo, arriba, tenia un balcón que daba al jardín interior.

Tocó el timbre, y quien le abrió fue Amelia, llevaba un vestido largo de mangas cortas, de color blanco, que resaltaba ese cabello y ojos violeta que poseía.

-¡Yugi! –le abrazó de inmediato al verle -¿Cómo estas? –Yugi sonrió contento, aunque un poco colorado se había puesto al tenerle tan cerca, aun no se acostumbraba

-¿estabas aquí? Pensé que estarías con la familia Ishtar –

-lo se, pero me convencieron de que estuviera aquí por el momento –rió

-Vamos Amelia, déjale respirar por lo menos –Katherine apareció detrás de ella seria, como siempre había sido

-ahh… si es mi niño lindo –Areina sonrio dulcemente –vamos adentro, te prepararé chocolate caliente –

-gracias –Yugi las siguió adentro de la casa.

Cuando vio, había una sala grande, con muebles de color azul, con detalles en madera a los lados, una chimenea que crepitaba, dando un calor acogedor, una mesita en donde estaban tres tazas de lo que parecía ser chocolate y a un lado, masmallows blancos. Tenían colgado varias fotos de paisajes, entre ellos destacaba una cascada. Todos se sentaron en los sillones, Yugi con Amelia, Katherine en el otro sillón. Al poco tiempo, llegó Areina con una taza de chocolate caliente, se la entregó a Yugi y luego se sentó con Katherine.

-¿no crees que es muy noche como para estar caminando solo? –soltó Katherine con reproche

-este… si –dijo Yugi nervioso –pero tenia que hablar con ustedes, por si no me da tiempo de venir a avisarles luego –

-¿de que se trata? Yugi –dijo Amelia curiosa

Yugi se le quedó viendo, tenía esa mirada graciosa al estar curioseando el tema, era como inocencia oculta por su madurez, no es que fuera una señora ya mayor, apenas si tenia 28 años, pero se veía que era una persona sabia. Se parecía demasiado a su hermano, más por sus ojos. Las tres se le quedaron viendo.

- este… ahh si, ustedes ya saben que pronto será nuestros cumpleaños –Yugi se coloró al notar que se había quedado mucho tiempo viendo a su madre –pero ahora le celebraremos a Yami una fiesta sorpresa, también es para mi pero como se requiere un poco de ayuda porque no nos conocemos mucho

-a ver… ¿ayuda con el regalo? –de nuevo el reproche

-un poco, pero es mas bien una invitación –la nana de su hermano si que era intimidante

-estas asustándolo –rió Areina pegándole en la espalda a Katherine

-¡oye! No eres una niña de secundaria para hacer eso –se sobó mientras replicaba

-¿necesitarás ayuda para los preparativos? –mientras las nanas reñían, Amelia aprovechó para platicar con el, estaba un poco ansiosa y llena de alegría por su llegada

-si, mañana nos reuniremos en la casa de un amigo mío, yo las vengo a traer y ahí planeamos todo lo que haga falta –

-de acuerdo –sonrió contenta

-¿de que hablan? –las dos nanas hablaron al mismo tiempo

-ya les contaré luego –se adelantó Amelia a Yugi –bueno, ya son las nueve y es tarde para ti, te acompaño a casa y luego yo me regresare –

-no te preocupes mamá, yo me teletransporto a casa, para que no estés con pena que ando caminando solo –

-esta bien, pero con cuidado, te veo mañana –le dio un beso en la frente mientras le sonreía

-si –le abrazó un momento y luego se despidió de las nanas, juntó sus dedos y desapareció en un destello de luz

-me alegro que viniera –Katherine tomaba su chocolate –porque a Amelia se le ve mucho mas feliz –

-¿ehh? Si –Amelia sonrió bobamente –creo que esperaba esto…hace mucho –bebió su chocolate

Mientras, Yugi había aparecido dos cuadras antes de su casa, caminó despacio, recordando lo sucedido. Poderle llamar mamá, verla a los ojos y sentir que cada día estaría con el, era algo que le agradecería demasiado al cielo por una nueva oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que paso? –dulcemente, Shiva se apartó de Atena, quien le miraba preocupado –se que odias el sentimentalismo y que…

-para, te contaré, pero no quiero que mires con lastima ni te comportes raro con mi compañero ¿entendido? –Shiva estaba demasiado serio y sus emociones no ayudaban mucho

-lo prometo –Atena levantó la mano en señal de promesa

-todo empezó cuando tenía cinco años –Los dos se voltearon asustados al ver al usuario de la voz –ya era hora que empezara a revelar mi pasado –Yugi se sentó a la par de ellos –comencé a desarrollar mis poderes de curación, Shiva me iba entrenando poco a poco, pero el poder era mas fuerte que yo en ocasiones –Shiva solo miró a un lado, preocupado –el problema fue cuando comencé a dar muestras de mi autocuración…

Flash Back (narración de Yugi)

Luego de entrar a la primaria, a los 8 años, comencé a tomar clases en otra escuela, comencé a conocer a los niños de ese lugar, pero de alguna forma, me tacharon de maldito y cosas asi, nunca entendí como es que eso se infundió, no había motivo alguno. Un día, cuatro niños de dos grados mas altos, se me cruzaron en la calle cuando iba de regreso a casa, cargaban bates con clavos, navajas y cuchillos. Para mi mala suerte, me acorralaron en un callejón.

-veamos que tan ciertos son los rumores –maliciosamente me miraban

-¿de..que hablan? –hablé con miedo

-compañero, hay que huir de aquí –me dijo Shiva

-¡a el! –

Los niños se me tiraron encima literalmente, cree un escudo que los mando a volar varios metros, pero me había dejado exhausto. Me levanté a trompicones y ellos se levantaron como si nada, corriendo hacia mi.

-¡bombastus! –exclamé

Uno de ellos salió volando contra la pared, dejándole inconsciente. Los otros niños solo me vieron sonrientes.

-¡era cierto el rumor! ¡es un brujo! –exclamó el niño

-¡vamos! –

Luego de varios ataques, ya no tenia fuerza y cai sentado, ellos me agarraron y comenzaron a golpearme y a cortarme con todo lo que traían, Shiva no pudo actuar ya que no tenía energía, el dependía de mi en ese momento. Solo podía sentir el gran dolor que me inundaba por aquello que me hacían, pero no podía moverme. Cuando me dejaron en paz, mis heridas cerraron casi por completo, los niños siguieron moliéndome hasta que no pude regenerarme de nuevo.

Ahí los niños se asustaron al ver que no volvia a curarme a mi mismo, salieron corriendo mientras yo caía inconsciente. Creo que una semana después, logre despertar, estaba en el hospital, mis heridas estaban cosidas y la regeneración quedo bloqueada por un tiempo ante la brutalidad de esos chicos. Pobre mi abuelo, se asusto demasiado, pero… Shiva fue quien se llevo la peor parte…

Fin del Flash Back

-la impotencia de ver que no podía hacer nada por ti –dijo Atena llorando ante el relato de Yugi

-como para que no –dijo Shiva mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos –lo peor de todo no fue eso –

-cada semana lo siguieron haciendo, hasta que la policía los agarró –dijo Yugi viendo al cielo –para ese entonces ya tenia doce años, ahora… ¿entiendes porque no quería decirle nada a mi hermano?

Atena solo asintió abrazándole por detrás, mientras que sus lágrimas corrían libremente.

-por favor…. No se lo vayas a contar a mi hermano –susurró

-te lo prometo –dijo Atena secándose las lágrimas

Al día siguiente, faltaban apenas tres días para la operación cumpleaños, Yugi estaba emocionado por lo que iba a pasar.

-¡chicos! ¡el desayuno está listo! –exclamó Atena desde la cocina

-¡ya vamos! –fue la respuesta de los demás integrantes de la casa

-buenos días Atena san –Yugi fue el primero en bajar

-buenos días pequeñito –dijo Atena besándole en la frente -¿tienes prisa? –vio que se ataba los zapatos veloz

-es por lo de… "ya sabes que" –dijo Yugi poniéndose la mochila

-en ese caso, toma –le pasó un bento –para que comas bien –

Yugi sonrió y se despidió de ella, yéndose casi corriendo hacia la casa de Joey. El segundo en bajar fue Shiva, soñoliento, pero llevaba un uniforme de pantalón de vestir negro, con camisa blanca formal y un chaleco negro.

-¿y tu a donde vas? –inquirió Atena

-Areina san me llamó ayer, me dijo que ellas tres tienen un negocio y que me contrataron para ayudarles a atenderlo –dijo Shiva tomando una tostada

-¿un negocio? Quien se lo imaginaría –ella tomó un bento y se lo dio a Shiva –cometelo todo

-creo que voy a morir en mi primer dia de trabajo –bromeó Shiva quien recibió un sartenazo

-idiota –ella simplemente le miro de mala gana

-siempre te lo tomas a pecho –Shiva le robó un beso a Atena, quien se quedó colorada

-nos vemos, preciosa –salió corriendo a su nuevo trabajo, por suerte, conocía todo el lugar

Ella se quedó con la mano en la boca, colorada. Luego sonrió y siguió ordenando la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción.

-buenos días Atena –Yami había llegado apenas arreglándose la camisa mientras intentaba tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja

-buenos días, pequeño –ella siguió en lo que hacía, luego le pasó el bento y se lo dio a Yami

-¿y Yugi? –preguntó Yami viendo a todas partes

-salió hace rato, creo que tenia que terminar una tarea o algo asi –no perdía esa sonrisa tranquila y alegre

-ehh… ¿te pasó algo? –preguntó Yami sonriendo pícaramente

-claro que no ¿Por qué la pregunta? –np había volteado a ver para evitar tartamudear frente a él

-por nada, nos vemos en la tarde –Yami salió corriendo, por no haber dormido bien se había levantado tarde

-"tortolos" –lanzó perspicaz el abuelo a Atena, quien enmudeció y se sonrojó al acto –creo que asi se llamaban unos insectos –dijo el abuelo jugando, casi riendo viéndola

Atena solo rió nerviosa mientras intentaba lavar los trastos.

-¿Qué mas faltaría? –Joey hacía la pregunta por enésima vez

-ya calmate, ya tenemos el pastel, los globos, la casa, los bocadillos, las aguas, los desechables y… -

-ya avisé a la nanas, a… mi madre y a los demás, entonces.. –dijo Yugi vacilando un poco

-solo falta.. decidir que le vamos a regalar –y Tristán tenía toda la razón

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Pasaron casi media hora y nadie hablado en ese tiempo.

-vamos, que se nos hará tarde a clases –dijo Tea consultando el reloj

-Yugi… -dijeron Joey y Tristán –tienes una misión muy especial

-¡ya bájenle tarados! –regañó Tea -¿será que puedes decirnos sobre los gustos de Yami?

-etto… ni yo mismo los sé –dijo Yugi

Los tres cayeron al suelo de la impresión. Tea se levantó y rió nerviosa.

-¿y te haces llamar su hermano? –regañó Tristán

-es que –bajó la vista, apenado –con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos podido charlar –

Los tres se vieron avergonzados.

-si nos habías dicho… perdóname Yugi –dijo Tristán

-no te preocupes, además es hora de avanzar, vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases –dijo Yugi

-¡Señor Motou, Wheeler, Taylor y señorita Garden! –exclamó el profesor al ver como entraban sigilosamente los cuatro al aula y si… habían llegado tarde –

-¡lo sentimos profesor! –respondieron los cuatro

-ahora diríjanse a la cocina, tomen esta nota –les dio una nota a cada uno –pasarán hasta el receso como castigo –

Asintieron y salieron de la clase, para luego sonreir contentos, Tea andaba malumorada, pero no era tan malo el castigo.

Yami solo se había quedado viendo pensativo hacia la puerta, era extraño que llegaran tarde, suponía el.

Ya en el receso…

-creo que hasta fue divertido el castigo –exclamó Joey lavándose en el lavatrastos

-yo mas creo que la cocinera estaba feliz de tener ayuda –rió Tea

-aunque nos perdimos las clases de hoy –suspiró Yugi

-por cierto, me gustaría saber porque llegaste tarde, Yugi –dijo Yami apareciendo detrás de ellos

Y como si fuera un espectro, los cuatro saltaron hacia adelante del susto. Solo voltearon nerviosos y se fueron alegando ir por su comida.

-es que… Joey tenia un nuevo juego y nos quedamos entretenidos mientras pasábamos los niveles –respondió Yugi con toda la seguridad que pudo

-no sabia que te gustaran los videojuegos –respondió Yami sorprendido

-es de las cosas que tendríamos que hablar ahora, vamos y platicamos –dijo Yugi

-claro –asintió Yami contento

Era algo caído del cielo, una buena oportunidad para enterarse de los gustos de su hermano y poderle comprar un regalo apropiado. Al llegar a la mesa, vieron que los tres ya estaban con sus bentos y el de Yugi también. Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-dime Yami –dijo Yugi mientras devoraba los camarones del bento, Atena san si sabia cocinar -¿Qué cosas te gustan?

Los otros tres dejaron de comer sorprendidos, sacando una libretita a escondidas para anotar.

-pues… -Yami se sintió un poco cohibido –me gusta mas que todo, leer –

-¿de fantasia o aventura? ¿cientificos o…? –comenzó a preguntar Tea interesada

-lo estas atormentando, Tea –le dijo Joey

-este… de todo un poco, pero me gustan los de caballería y los de aventura –

-bueno, para que no te sientas como presionado, digamos todos nuestras aficiones y gustos –dijo Tea –asi nos conoceremos mejor –

-yo comienzo –dijo Joey levantando la mano alegre –me encantan los videojuegos, el ramen y los duelos de cartas –

-¿duelos de cartas? –preguntó Yami

-si, en realidad se llama duelo de mounstros, se trata de que con cartas mágicas, trampa y mounstros bajes 4000 u 8000 puntos a tu oponente, que es con que se comienza a jugar –Yugi le enseñó sus cartas

-ohh se ve complicado –dijo Yami revisando cada carta -¿todos tienen esto?

Los tres le enseñaron sus barajas, Yami sonrió.

-bueno, yo continuo –dijo Tristán mientras Yami le devolvía sus cartas a su hermano –me gusta reparar cosas, comer de todo y molestar a Joey –todos rieron

-cretino –lanzó Joey

-gorilón –

-no vayan a pelear –suplicó Yugi casi riendo

-a mi me gustan las cosas como gatitos, peluches, todo lo que se vea lindo, ….-

-por eso tiene esa extraña baraja –susurró Joey a Yami

-¡ya te oi Joey! –Tea le lanzó una rodaja de tomate a Joey, quien la evadió

-sigo yo –Yugi sonrio contento –me gustan los videojuegos, los fideos con queso y las hamburguesas –

-¿Qué videojuegos te gustan? –preguntó Yami

-los de rol, mas si son como final fantasy, residente vil… -

-no te olvides de los de mario kart, mario party –dijo Joey

Terminaron mareando a Yami, hablando de tácticas, movimientos y cuanta cosa hay con los videojuegos, y lo peor, no había entendido nada.

Llego el dia del cumpleaños numero dieciséis de los hermanos Motou en un día sábado, todos los involucrados en la fiesta corrian de un lado a otro en la casa de las nanas, ya que como tenían un amplio patio trasero, en toda la orilla tenían sembrado claveles y hortensias, rosas y pequeños árboles de limón y naranja, en el centro estaba con grama y había un pórtico con sillas para sentarse y relajarse, decidieron hacerla al aire libre, alquilaron un toldo, sacaron las mesas de la casa, decoraron con globos y serpentinas, sacaron una parrilla, en una mesa pegada a la parrilla tenían panes, salchichas, carne, guacamol, aguas gaseosas, repollo, etc. Adentro de la casa, estaba el pastel de fresas con crema, que había hecho Amelia un dia antes.

-¿Cuánto falta para que vengan? –dijo Joey mientras encendía el carbón de la parrilla

-media hora –dijo Tea consultando su reloj

-¿compraron los regalos? –preguntó Tristán llegando con ellos

-¡vienes tarde! –le gritó Joey

-claro, fui por esto –dijo Tristán mostrando un regalo del tamaño de una caja y otro mas pequeño

-¿Qué compraste? –preguntaron todos

-esperen a los cumpleañeros –dijo poniéndolos en la mesa donde estaban los demás regalos

Yugi repasaba una y otra vez el plan, era muy sencillo. Atena y Shiva ya estaban listos, salieron con cuidado de la casa con los regalos en una bolsa negra de basura, cuando Yami los vio que iban saliendo, el iba entrando.

-¿ya se van? –preguntó Yami

-ahh…si, es que tenemos que ir a comprar lo de la semana –mintió Shiva

-¿y esa bolsa? –

-no preguntes tanto –dijo Atena nerviosa –además… ¿ya le compraste algo a.. tu hermano? –preguntó en un susurro

Yami se puso pálido de repente. Atena y Shiva no podían creer que el….

-¡Dios! ¡lo olvidé! –exclamó Yami agarrándose la cabeza casi con desesperación

Acertaron, y con ello se pegaron en la frente. Atena le indico a Shiva que se fuera, ella se quedó con el.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo como el cumpleaños de tu hermano? Digo… cumplen el mismo dia

-no lo sé, lo tenia presente, pero sabes que nunca me gusto estas fechas –dijo Yami viendo a un lado –ayer tenia pensado en ir a comprarle su regalo, pero no recuerdo porque lo olvide –

-se que fue en este día cuando se llevaron a Yugi… pero… -Atena vio una pequeña sonrisa que se le escapó de los labios -¡si lo compraste! –le estiró las mejillas hasta mas no poder

-¡Aflera no fle esflires las mefliflas! –habló Yami en un intento de evitarla

-¡¿Cómo de que no? ¡me hiciste preocupar! –siguió estirándole las mejillas

Yugi reía desde la puerta, al oírle, se voltearon pero Atena nunca le soltó las mejillas.

-dejalo, Atena san –entre risas hablaba –sino no podrá ni hablar después –

-bueno, yo ya me voy –dijo Atena soltando a Yami –ahí nos vemos en la "noche"

-adios –Yugi se despidió con la mano, Yami se acercó a el sobándose las mejillas

–por cierto… no pude verte temprano pero… ¡feliz cumpleaños! –Yami le extendió con las dos manos un sobre de papel, Yugi lo recibió contento, se sentía… nostálgico, tanto que abrazó a Yami, este le respondió alegre –muchas gracias, yo…

-no seas cursi –soltó Yami –además, si dices que yo soy tu regalo, recuerda que no tiene devolución, tendrás que aguantarme muchos años –

Esto hizo reír a Yugi mientras se separaban, los dos tenían una sonrisa de completa felicidad. Al verse, no pudieron evitar pensar que hace 13 años ellos celebraban de esta manera sus cumpleaños, regalándose mutuamente. Yami casi pudo ver de nuevo a un Yugi de tres años recibiendo su leoncito, curiosamente llamado Yai. Yugi sacó de su bolsillo una venda.

-ahora, ponte esta venda –

-¿para que? –le vio con cierta desconfianza, pero le divertía la situación

-tu póntela, luego averiguas –

Yami se la puso y Yugi revisó que no pudiera ver. Tomó su mano izquierda y la colocó en su hombro derecho.

-ahora sígueme, yo te indicare el camino –

-aunque hagas eso, yo puedo verlo con mi… ¿ehhh? –

-sabia que dirias eso, te puse una barrera, asi no podrás ver nada –

-demasiado misterio para este día –Yami bufó

Caminaron así por varias cuadras, hasta que llegaron a la casa de las nanas. Entraron por la puerta de la casa y pasaron hasta el jardín, todos vieron que habían llegado. Sin gritar, se colocaron en posición. Yugi le quitó la venda.

-¡feliz cumpleaños! –exclamaron todos

Yami quedo anonadado, para luego sonreir. Todos le fueron a abrazar y felitarles a ambos por sus cumpleaños.

-asi que este era el misterio –dijo Yami

Yugi solo asintió.

Ya en la noche, revivían todos juntos los agradables momentos de la pequeña fiesta. Y mas porque los gemelos tenían pastel en el pelo. Todos tomaban té, divirtiéndose mientras terminaban de abrir los regalos.

Luego, se despidieron y todos se fueron a su casa, Yugi se despidió de un abrazo de sus nanas y de su madre, Yami mantuvo distancia con su madre, aun le costaba aceptar las cosas, pero ya le hablaba.

Amelia quedó contenta, a pesar de todo, había salido bien.

-ya han cumplido la edad apropiada.. mi… -dijo un encapuchado hincado ante una presencia oculta en las sombras

-lo sé, no me lo digas, ahora podemos comenzar con el plan para apoderarnos de su poder –rió maquiavélicamente la figura entre las sombras

-XD-XD-

Chanananaaaa!

Creo que es el capítulo mas largo que he escrito, diran ¿Por qué no narre la fiesta? Preferí dejarlo ahí. Ahora ya ha salido el señor de la oscuridad… ¿Quién será? ¿logrará su plan? ¿ahora que pasará? Momentos angustiantes vienen para los gemelos y quienes les rodean.

Gracias a DarkYamiMouto que ha estado atenta y ahí preguntándome por el fic, pero me ha costado porque la musa se me va, la U y mi trabajo se me juntaron y un caos siempre. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me sigan en estos últimos capítulos de esta historia. Sip, leyeron bien, los últimos capítulos.

Gracias a: YamixYugi Neko (jeje aquí esta la conti XD) Clauditaw A.P Lightwood (gracias por tus 10/10 XD) y DarkYami Motou (perdón por la espera XD)

Espero verles en el siguiente capitulo, espero no tardar mucho. Hasta entonces.. que la musa les acompañe XD


	22. Chapter 22

(n/a) : nota del autor

-hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

Nota: Aviso un cambio en la narración, espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja ) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XXII: "El Verdadero, La Razón de la Perdición"**

_**Flash Back**_

Todos comieron y bromearon durante la celebración de los gemelos. Había llegado la hora de cantarles "feliz Cumpleaños". Shiva y Joey llegaron con el pastel, uno en cada extremo, Amelia había hecho uno bastante grande, con frutas y crema batida. Colocaron y prendieron velitas, exactamente dieciséis. Yugi y Yami quedaron frente al pastel.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Yugi y Yami, feliz cumpleaños a ti! –exclamaron los demás alegres junto con palmas

Yugi y Yami soplaron las velitas juntos, riendo entre cada tontera que decía Joey y Tristán. Amelia quitó las velitas del pastel, procedía a cortar el pastel cuando comenzaron a cantar de nuevo, algo como:

-¡mordida, mordida! –

Yugi y Yami rieron nerviosos, era la parte que todo mundo le enloquecía. Areina ya tenia lista la cámara para tomar video de ello. Amelia solo miraba confundida todo. Yugi procedió a pegarle una mordida al pastel, cosa que Yami aprovechó y junto con los demás, le hundieron la cara en el pastel, levantó rápido la cara llena de pastel, el pelo también tenia lleno de turrón y frutas. Todos rieron, mas Yami que se ahogaba de la risa. Areina filmó todo mientras reía escandalosamente. Amelia se asustó al principio, pero luego rió mientras le limpiaba la cara a Yugi, bueno… si es que se podía, Yugi rompió a reír, colorado.

Y es asi, como su cumpleaños se convirtió en un recuerdo lleno de vida y risas.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Ahora todos retomaban su rutina diaria, en un jueves donde comenzaba a nevar copiosamente. Ahora Yugi y Yami salían a la hora de receso junto con Tea, Tristán y Joey. Con chumpas abrigadas, se quedaron en una mesa, comiendo sus alimentos.

-desde que Atena san cocina, mi estomago ruge de felicidad –exclamó Yugi contento

-te consiente mucho –Yami comió los camarones fritos

-jeje apoyo a Yami –Joey levantó su vaso y luego lo bajó –tiene nana, una madre muy linda que le da dulces de vez en cuando, a… -

-¿Cómo que te da dulces de vez en cuando? –preguntó curioso Yami

-eh… es que hace dulces caseros y me da para probar –dijo Yugi nervioso

-si, probar –el sarcasmo de Tristán no se hizo esperar –te da tanto que hasta nosotros disfrutamos de ello

-¡no ayuden! –soltó irónica Tea casi riendo nerviosa

-y…. ¿Por qué el secreto? –preguntó curioso mientras terminaba su camarón

-eh…. Porque ya me enferme dos veces del estómago por comer demasiado –susurró Yugi riendo

-ahh.. por eso no cenaste las dos noches anteriores –dejó su bento, serio –creo que deberías de comer moderado, sino enfermarás muy rápido –

-lo se hermano –dijo Yugi algo nervioso –es que…. Bueno son muy ricos –

-XD-XD-XD-XD

A la hora de salida, los cinco iban caminando por la avenida mientras bromeaban y platicaban amenos. A dos cuadras de la casa de los gemelos, oyeron que llamaban a Yugi.

-¡Yugi nii san! –

Yugi se volteó a ver quien le llamaba, para ser abrazado efusivamente, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, encima de Yugi había una joven de aproximadamente quince años, de cabello largo rojizo brillante, de ojos color rojo oscuro, tez blanca y su rostro muy bello. Llevaba un uniforme escolar de falda a paletones, su blusa blanca y chaleco rojo; miraba a Yugi con ternura y emoción, esbozando una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Quién eres? –se aventuró a preguntar Yugi

-Yugi nii san ¿no me reconoces? –la chica le extrañó que no le reconociera

Del otro lado de la calle, iban Shiva y Atena cargando bolsas del supermercado, al ver a los demás, se cruzaron la calle y vieron a Yugi sorprendidos.

-uy… ni sabia que ya tenias novia compañero –rió Shiva

-no soy su novia, Shiva kun –dijo la joven

Shiva se le quedó viendo mudo, se le acercó para verla mejor, unos momentos después, desapareció las bolsas del supermercado y río.

-¡por Dios! ¡no te reconocí! –reía Shiva apenado –Cristal ¿Cómo estas? –

La joven sonrió satisfecha para abrazar a Shiva y luego ayudar a levantarse a Yugi, quien no salía de su asombro. De hecho, los demás estaban sorprendidos, curiosos y dubitativos.

-¡¿Cristal? –exclamaron todos al fin, exceptuando a Shiva

-¿eres tu? ¿no eras una niña… hace dos semanas? –le preguntó Yugi

-hace un mes Yugi nii san que me transfomé…o cambié –Cristal abrazó a Yugi –te extrañé mucho desde que saliste del hospital –

-creo que sigue siendo una niña por dentro –comentó Atena

-claro que no –repuso Shiva –ella adoptó la edad de su alma, y ella siempre ha sido cariñosa –

-¿la apariencia de su alma? –repitieron todos

-es que… mi alma es mágica, pero nunca logró adaptarse al cuerpo anterior –dijo Cristal tras reir de la cara de los demás

-exacto, el problema en si de Cristal fue que ella nació en un cuerpo débil, que no resistió su alma antigua mágica, y por ello el cáncer avanzó veloz a su corta edad, cuando mi compañero la curó, hizo que las células cancerígenas desaparecieran, y reforzó su cuerpo, logrando que fuera adaptable para su alma –Shiva agarró una manzana de la bolsa de Atena y le pegó un mordisco –¿no tuviste problemas con la adaptación?

-un poco, pero con tus consejos no fue tan malo –comentó Cristal

-¿ya la habías visto antes así? –preguntó Yugi quien no salía de su asombro

-no compañero, pero supe lo que pasó cuando dormías en el hospital –

_**Flash Back**_

Cristal permanecía sentada a la par de Yugi, quien esta inconsciente en el hospital, esperando ansiosa que despertara. Shiva le veía desde la puerta. Ella volteo a verle.

-¿crees que no se asustará si crezco? –

-no creo, sorprendido si –repuso Shiva acercándose –aunque sigo sorprendido de que hayas sido una hechicera en la edad media

-no lo hubiera recordado si no hubiera sido gracias a Yugi nii san –habló Cristal mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Yugi de forma cariñosa –y gracias por los consejos para que no la pase tan mal

-mi compañero te salvó, asi que todos amigos –rió Shiva

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-porque siempre sabes las cosas antes de que pasen –Atena le vio sospechoso

Shiva le ignoró, siguió hablando con Cristal.

-entonces será buena idea raptarla también –una voz se dejó oir

De la nada, salieron golems de las calles aledañas, zombies controlados por magia, decenas de brujas volando en sus escobas, hechiceros y espadachines. Todo un ejército, que los tomó por sorpresa. Todos se asustaron al ver eso. Cristal convocó una espada flameante, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al ataque, Yugi convocó su báculo cuchilla, Yami convocó dos espadas iguales, con doble filo. Se lanzó a cubrir a Cristal de una horda de brujas. Shiva y Atena no esperaron, ella convocó su báculo y el su espada de empuñadura blanca. Shiva se lanzó al ataque mientras que Atena defendía desde esa posición. Yugi suspiró.

-¡luz de la misericordia! ¡eliminad a los vastagos de este mundo! –

El báculo de Yugi se encendió y con su luz inundó el lugar, eliminando a la mitad del grupo, aun así quedaban demasiados. Ya habían avanzados hacia ellos y Yugi protegía al pequeño grupo que eran sus amigos con un escudo de luz. Pero el ataque lo había dejado débil. Atena atacaba de la misma forma, pero en números reducidos a diez por ataque.

-¡pequeñito! ¡reunete con tu hermano, sino nunca los venceremos! –exclamó Atena al lanzar ataques a distancia

-¿y ustedes? –Yugi había lanzado varias flechas de luz hacia los golems destruyéndolos

-estaremos bien, tu ve –dijo Atena reteniendo el ataque

Yugi colocó su báculo en el suelo, se inclinó y lo tocó con la otra mano. Al hacerlo, una luz nació del suelo, como ramificado. Esta se expandió por todo la zona, destruyendo a los golemns y brujas que acechaban a sus amigos. Luego se levantó junto con su báculo y saltó para estar detrás de Yami, quienes peleaban ferozmente.

-¡Yugi! –exclamó Yami tras lanzar sus sombras destructoras a los hechiceros quienes se revolcaban al suelo por el dolor infringido

-¡hermano! ¡unión! –exclamó Yugi desesperado

-¡no! ¡eso te deja muy mal! –exclamó Yami tras detener una horda de golemns furiosos

En un momento, todo salió mal. Atena salió revirada de donde estaba, unos rayos dejaron inconscientes a Joey y a Tristán, de la nada, todos se estaban golpeando contra todos, el mismo enemigo parecía que se había vuelto loco. Cristal peleaba ferozmente contra dos espadachines, pero los dejó inconscientes. Ya no soportaba el cansancio de la pelea, apenas había logrado dominar algunas cosas, con un cuerpo nuevo y la adaptación se la estaba viendo mal.

Yugi y Yami peleaban contra otros, para pasar a ver a Atena y a los otros dos inconscientes. No se podía concentrar en nada. Apenas cruzando estaban cuando Yugi soltó un gemido, cayó al suelo, Yami apenas se volteó para recibir una descarga que lo mandó varios metros lejos del lugar. Shiva corrió hacia su compañero, vio que tenia clavado una daga en la espalda, Yugi estaba inconsciente, por el lugar evitaba que se regenerara. Pero algo lo dejo estupefacto: la persona que lo había apuñalado era…

-¡Mi señora! ¡ya tengo a la chica, y a los otros dos jóvenes! –exclamó Bakura desde el cielo

Estaba agarrado de una cuerda que estaba atada a una pata de dragón. Otros tres tipos llevaban inconscientes a Cristal, que en un momento nadie pudo percatarse que también la habían capturado, a Joey y Tristán y a Yugi, aun con la daga en la espalda.

De la nada, todos los enemigos desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Yami se levantó con dificultad, caminó para rescatar a su hermano, pero vio quien había sido el responsable del ataque. Levantó la mano llena de electricidad, Yami se preparó para atacar, estaba sorprendido y a la vez shoqueado de ver quien era.

-¡¿tu? –gritó Yami

Shiva atacó elevándose, lanzó una estocada que resbaló en la piel del dragón, a la vez fue interceptado por Bakura, quien con fiereza le atacó. Shiva se defendió, pero cayó al suelo y giró antes de que Bakura le hiciera un bonito agujero en el pecho, pero sin darse cuenta, este estaba atrás de él y le metió la mano en el pecho, estaba lleno de magia, por ello pudo traspasarlo. Shiva pegó un grito desgarrador al sentir la intrusión dentro de él. Sacó el pergamino y luego le metió una estocada, sacó su espada y dejó que el cuerpo inerte de Shiva cayera al suelo. La sangre no se hizo esperar, manchando poco a poco el suelo.

Bakura se dirigió hacia su señora, quien era nada mas y nada menos que Tea, quien había cambiado las ropas a oscuras, un vestido negro con caída, usaba en su frente una tiara de color plateado, con gemas negras. Su mirada era oscura.

-¡TEA! –exclamó Atena lastimada, impactada

-¿impresionados? Creo que dirían ¿Cómo la dulce y amable Tea podría ser el malvado final? Jaja –se burló –ahora, les agradezco los sacrificios de sus amigos y hermano, verán que les dare un buen uso –habló con malicia

-¡NOOOO! –exclamó Yami fuera de si

Su cuerpo se rodeó de una capa de sombras que ondulaba y se deshacía al final, sus ojos se tornaron color sangre, su cabello se volvió negro. Atacó a Tea con fiereza, quien solo lo esquivaba como si estuviera jugando.

-veo que nunca desarrollaste tu oscuridad, eso es mejor de lo que esperé –habló Tea sonriendo maléficamente

-¡Grrrrraaaaaaaaa! –exclamó Yami intentando dañarla

Tea, ya fastidiada, lo agarró por el cuello y lo incrustó en el suelo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que resquebrajó el suelo y este quedó inconsciente en el lugar, volviendo a la normalidad.

-un problema menos –dijo Bakura -¿nos vamos mi señora?

-por supuesto –dijo Tea apremiante –ya no queda nada mas por hacer aquí

Tea flotó hasta donde estaba el dragón, Bakura saltó a la cuerda y subió ágilmente. De la nada se abrió un vórtice y ellos desaparecieron por medio de el. Luego este se cerró. La calle quedó hecha pedazos. Atena se arrastró hasta donde estaba Shiva, rompió a llorar cuando vio la sangre rodeando el cuerpo de Shiva. Todo le daba vueltas, no podía creer que el enemigo estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo, no podía creer que se habían llevado el pergamino de la luz junto a su pequeñito y los demás. Su pequeño yacía en el suelo inconsciente, no dominaba la oscuridad… ¡¿Cómo podía ser posible? Todo terminó matándole algunas neuronas, vomitó, no soportaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se oyeron sirenas, las personas comenzaron a rodear a Yami, Atena cayó desmayada a la par de Shiva… todo se oscureció para ellos tres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un capitulo corto lleno… ¿impresionados? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que ella era la malvada? ¿Cristal una adolescente? ¿Yami no domina la oscuridad? ¿Cómo es eso posible si se suponía que la había dominado? ¿Shiva morirá? Muchas preguntas, respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, donde las cosas se pondrán peor de lo que estan.

Hola a todos, es un capítulo que da inicio al climax de esta historia, luego de un bonito cumpleaños, la malvada Tea ataca con fiereza, se roba a Yugi y a los demás ¿con que fin? Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo, ya los tengo escritos, solo debo de pasarlos y asi no esperaran mucho. (me puse a terminarlos en medio de un parcial… estoy loca de veras)

Gracias a: Alice2Nekoi, (gracias por leerme XDD y si… ya ardió Troya), Clauditaw A.P Lightwood (me alegra saber de ti XD, y los tontos que se quieren robar los poderes… ok.. gracias por tus 10/10 *w*) DarkYamiMouto (gracias amiguis por siempre leerme XD y lo de que se entere Yami… espera y veras muajaaja) Bastet-Yugi Motou (es que Yugi es tan lindo… y no se, siento que el puede albergar o hacer algo mas concreto en una trama, y me alegra que te gustara mi fic XDDD (al borde de la silla? Yeah XD)), gracias por haberme leído, motivado y alegrado en estos días, me han dejado con aquella satisfacción de que esta historia si les gusto XDDD

Espero pronto tener el siguiente capítulo, ya verán que pasa. Saludos y que la musa les acompañe


	23. Chapter 23

(n/a) : nota del autor

-hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

Nota: Aviso un cambio en la narración, espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja ) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XXII: "Un Camino Forzado"**

_**En capítulos anteriores…**_

_Tea flotó hasta donde estaba el dragón, Bakura saltó a la cuerda y subió ágilmente. De la nada se abrió un vórtice y ellos desaparecieron por medio de el. Luego este se cerró. La calle quedó hecha pedazos. Atena se arrastró hasta donde estaba Shiva, rompió a llorar cuando vio la sangre rodeando el cuerpo de Shiva. Todo le daba vueltas, no podía creer que el enemigo estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo, no podía creer que se habían llevado el pergamino de la luz junto a su pequeñito y los demás. Su pequeño yacía en el suelo inconsciente, no dominaba la oscuridad… ¡¿Cómo podía ser posible? Todo terminó matándole algunas neuronas, vomitó, no soportaba lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Se oyeron sirenas, las personas comenzaron a rodear a Yami, Atena cayó desmayada a la par de Shiva… todo se oscureció para ellos tres._

_**Ahora si, al capítulo…**_

Amelia lloraba desconsolada en la sala de urgencias, apenas hacia una hora que estaban en el lugar y les habían informado de la situación, claro que solo lo que pudieron observar los paramédicos al recogerlos. Areina abrazaba a esta, en un intento de consolarla, estaba muy abatida por dentro, pero debía ser fuerte. Katherine regresaba de la cafetería con un vaso de agua y dos latas de jugo. Ella estaba pálida, pero conservaba esa dureza que siempre le caracterizaba.

-¿alguna noticia? –preguntó Katherine

Las dos negaron con la cabeza. Amelia comenzó a temblar, Amelia le dijo a Katherine que llamara una enfermera, esta llegó presurosa con un doctor, le dieron un tranquilizante y la dejaron dormir en una habitación vacía. Amelia había sufrido un shock nervioso. Areina y Katherine salieron de la habitación, y se apoyaron en la pared de esta.

-por Kami sama, yo ya no estoy para esto –dijo Katherine agobiada

-ire a la sala de espera, talvez ya tengan información –dijo Areina tratando de distraerse con algo, pero le era imposible –quedate con Amelia por si despierta

-hey ¿estas bien? –preguntó Katherine preocupada

-lo estaré cuando sepa que están bien ellos –respondió secamente

Se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde el doctor Ray salió a verle. No sabia si por suerte o no, pero había atendido a los muchachos.

-¿familiares del joven Motou? –dijo viendo si había alguien

-yo doctor, ¿Cómo esta Yugi? –dijo Areina

-¿yugi? El no esta en emergencias, su hermano, junto con sus amigos, Shiva Tertlion y Atena Soeth, llegaron a este hospital en graves condiciones –

Areina sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatinas. ¿Cómo que Yugi no estaba?

-el joven Motou presenta fracturas a nivel de las costillas y un brazo, lo mantenemos sedado, el joven Tertlion esta en terapia intensiva, fue perforado con un objeto filoso, casi muere desangrado, permanece inconsciente en espera que se recupere, la jovencita Soeth está en observación, tiene cortaduras y heridas leves, apenas despertó hace unos minutos –

-¿puedo verlos? –habló Areina con voz entre cortada

-solo a la señorita, ellos dos están en peligro aún, por ello debemos de esperar a que pase la crisis, acompáñeme por favor –

El doctor Ray estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué había preguntado por Yugi? Y Cristal había ido a visitarlo para darle la sorpresa, todo se estaba poniendo mal. Areina entró a la habitación de Atena, esta estaba sentada, llorando amargamente, sin poder moverse mucho. El dolor del cuerpo le impedía salir corriendo a arrastrar a Tea… ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

-¿Atena? –dijo Areina al entrar, cerró la puerta y le tomó su mano

-¿eh? –apenas se había dado cuenta de que había entrado alguien -¿a..a..re..ina? –rompió a llorar de nuevo Atena

-calma, calma –dijo Areina abrazándola -cuéntame ¿que paso? –

-¡se llevaron a mi pequeñito! ¡se lo llevaron! ¡se llevaron a Cristal y sus amigos! –exclamó Atena aterrada, comenzó a hiperventilar

Areina tuvo que llamar a una enfermera, no vio lo que le hicieron, pero dejaron a Atena mas tranquila, aunque seguía llorando. La enfermera le recomendó que no la alterara, luego ella se fue.

-se lo llevaron… y no pude impedirlo –gruesas lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas

-Atena, tranquilízate, necesito saber que paso, pero no te alteres –

-nos tendieron una trampa –habló luego de unos minutos de silencio –no pudimos contenerlos, no se porque pero… todo es tan confuso, apuñalaron a mi pequeñito y por ello pudieron llevárselo, Cristal no se como la raptaron, no pude proteger a sus amigos…. Y se los llevaron… Tea…. ¡Tea es quien se los llevó! –comenzó a hipar –mi pequeño intentó salvarles… pero perdió el control, Shiva… Shiva… -

-el esta bien, esta recuperándose –dijo Areina al ver que comenzaba a alterarse Atena

-¿si? –Atena la vio esperanzada, suspiró pesadamente, se dejó caer en las almohadas –debemos salvarles –

-lo se, pero nadie esta en condiciones de hacer algo, hasta Amelia se puso mal –

-¿Amelia san? ¿Qué le paso? –preguntó Atena preocupada

-creo que sintió que los perdía de nuevo… esta vez su corazón no lo soportó y le dieron tranquilizantes –

-Dios… pobre –dijo Atena apesadumbrada, ocultó su rostro –la entiendo… haré lo que pueda para rescatarles

-por ahora preocúpate en recuperarte en lo que Shiva y Yami despiertan, yo vendré a verte mas tarde ¿ok?

Atena asintió, Areina salió de ahí para ir a la habitación de Amelia. Llegó y habló con Katherine de lo que se había enterado. Katherine quebró el vaso de cristal que tenia en la mano, que le habían dado en la cafetería, estaba furiosa.

-Maldita hija de perra –bramó furiosa –juro que si pudiera, la haría pedazos

-tranquila Kathe, tenemos que pensar ahora en los demás, luego podremos vengarnos o lo que sea –

-Yugi… -hablaba Amelia entre sueños –Yami …. –lagrimas inconscientes recorrían su rostro

-ni en sueños puede estar tranquila –susurró Areina

-hasta que esto se acabe, no podrá ni podremos descansar –comentó Katherine seria

Un par de horas después, Amelia despertó desorientada. Areina y Katherine se levantaron a verle.

-Amelia ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Areina

-mareada… ¿y mis niños? –fue lo primero que preguntó

Katherine suspiró y de un solo golpe le soltó toda la información, Amelia apretó las sábanas furiosa, su ira iba en aumento, pero no debía de cobrar venganza, se lo había prometido a su Dios, cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible.

-mis niños… ¿Cuánto mas sufrirán? –se levantó y respiró tan profundo como podía su cuerpo

-Amelia, no debes de moverte… -

-lo siento Katherine, pero debemos de rescatar a mi niño, pero necesitamos ayuda y un poco de descanso para los demás –

-¡te juro que nunca te entiendo! ¡hablas raro! –exclamó Katherine de mal humor

-vengan conmigo, iremos a curar a ese par –dijo Amelia decidida

-¡¿de que rayos hablas? –exclamó Katherine enojada –Yugi es quien… -

-te lo explicaré después, vengan conmigo –

A tiempo salían cuando el doctor Ray se cruzó con ellas, las empujó enojado adentro de la habitación y cerró.

-¿puedo preguntarles a donde iban? –

-íbamos con mi niño y su amigo guar… -Areina le tapó la boca, Katherine negó enojada

-ya que están en esas, ¿díganme si saben algo de Cristal? –habló el doctor preocupado

Las tres suspiraron, ese día iba a ser muy largo.

En otro lugar, en un castillo alto de murallas de piedra y argamasa (material antiguo), dentro de una habitación oscura, había un cubo de cristal, y dentro de el, estaba Yugi flotando inconsciente, un pequeño brillo le rodeaba. Tea le miraba impaciente, luego se dirigió a Bakura.

-¿aun no podemos actuar? Mi señora –

-aun no, debemos de esperar a que despierte, la renovación de tejido esta llevando mas tiempo del que pensé –

-¿la apuñalada no era muy pequeña? –

-lo era, pero no contaba con que usara todo su poder para destruir a la mitad de mis tropas, este niño es mas peligroso que su hermano –

-el problema siempre ha sido que la luz se ha visto como un elemento puro, cuando es todo lo contrario –rió

-¿a que te refieres? –masculló fastidiada

-¿no lo sabe? –le vio con curiosidad –la luz es la forma oscura de los deseos de Dios, y la oscuridad es la forma de vida de los deseos de Dios, en si, la oscuridad es lo bueno y la luz es lo malo –

-¿desde cuando es asi? –

-desde los inicios de la existencia de todos, la luz se enmascaró en lo pacífico y dulce, y la oscuridad en la dureza y maléfica que podía ser, y para mantener a raya esos poderes, los balancearon con estos dos hermanos, que fueron capaces de domar esos poderes y hacerlos estables: la luz con la bondad del niño y la oscuridad con la frialdad del otro hermano –

-sabes demasiado –masculló de nuevo

-se lo suficiente, mi señora, además quiero que cumpla mi deseo, por ello estoy con usted –

-lo se, lo sé –caminó hacia donde estaba Yugi –pero necesito saber ¿Cuál es el pergamino que tomaste?

-mírelo usted misma –Bakura caminó hacia ella y le entregó el pergamino

Tea tomó el pergamino y lo abrió, este emitió un destello blanco, luego se volvió oscuro. Comenzó a leer.

-El pergamino de la luz… la guía de la destrucción y el desgarre de almas… -dijo sorprendida

-se lo dije –comentó Bakura –con ella podrá saber como usar las Llaves de Yahel, y que espero que este la correcta en el cuerpo de ese niño –

-por supuesto –dijo ella sin quitarle la vista de encima al pergamino –necesito que traigas lo del ritual y lo dejes ordenado, comenzaremos en tres días –

-¿tres días? ¿pero….? –

-es lo establecido aquí en el pergamino –masculló enojada –debe de hacerse el ritual en luna nueva –

-ya veo, entonces iré a preparar todo, mas porque tendremos visitas ¿verdad? –

Tea siguió observando a Yugi, ignorando a Bakura. Este solo salió del lugar.

En otra parte, el doctor Ray estaba pálido, no podía ser posible, se dijo él. Amelia veía al doctor preocupada y de alguna manera comprensiva, ella estaba pasando por la misma situación. Tomó las manos del doctor con las suyas en un tierno gesto. Le miró con decisión.

-le prometo que traeré a su hija devuelta, al igual que traeré con bien a mi hijo –

-¿Cómo? ¿y si la pierdo de nuevo? –su rostro parecía mas cansado, agobiado de la idea de perder a su hija de nuevo

-le entiendo, yo ya perdí a mis hijos una vez, esta vez tengo las suficientes armas como para defenderlos del mismo demonio –su voz sonaba grave y decisiva –por ello, confie en mi –

-cuando habla normal, pareciera que fuera tonta, pero es demasiado sensata e inteligente al elegir apropiadamente las palabras –Katherine la vio con burla

-no me molesten, yo soy asi –dijo Amelia acercándose a ellas

-y entre ratos se parece mucho a Yugi –rió Areina

-¡hey! Esto es serio –

-¿Qué? Estamos haciendo comparaciones, Amelia –soltó con burla –además que tienes los mismos defectos que tus hijos –

-tranquila Katherine –recomendó Areina –harás que se enoje

-vamos con Yami y luego con Shiva, voy a curar a ese par –caminó hacia la salida -¿me guía hacia sus cuartos? Doctor Ray –

-ehh… claro –dijo el doctor Ray caminando atrás de ella

-espera ¿Cómo que curar? Ese poder solo lo tiene la luz y… -

-vengan conmigo y lo sabrán –respondió molesta

-te dije que la harías enojar –Areina le pegó en el hombro a Katherine

-¡auh! No eres una adolescente para pegarme asi –bramó sobándose el brazo

Areina le miró, indicándole que ella era mas inmadura, Katherine solo le ignoró.

En el castillo, las cosas no podrían estar mas aburridas, según los pensamientos de Tea. Paseaba de un lugar a otro, preparando todo y a la vez investigando el pergamino, algo no le agradaba de este. Luego se dirigió a ver a Yugi, quien ya no flotaba y descansaba en el suelo, sobre una sábana de color carmesí. De ¿Dónde salió la sábana? Nadie se lo explica. Su mirada reflejaba un cansancio ya viejo, como si nunca hubiese dormido en su vida. Tea se le quedó viendo molesta, no imaginaba que tanto tardaba en sanar, y en recuperarse claro.

-tengo que ser mas paciente si quiero cumplir mi meta –se dijo así misma –este niño es la clave de mi victoria, y si aparece su hermano, tomaré su alma y seguiré con mi plan –

De la nada, una bolita de luz resplandeciente salió del pecho de Yugi, luego salió otra. Las dos se quedaron flotando encima de el y luego salieron del lugar como si no existiera ningún muro que les detuviera. Ella se quedó anonadada, se preguntaba que eran esas cosas. Yugi suspiró como si se deshiciera de un peso que lo martirizara.

-mamá…. –susurró débilmente, para quedar inmóvil de nuevo

Tea solo veía, luego se regresó a su escritorio, pensativa ante lo sucedido.

En el hospital, esas bolitas de luz llegaron a las manos de Amelia, transformándose en dos abanicos, de color blanco con base dorada. Sonrió feliz, agradeciendo mentalmente a su pequeño.

-explica eso, Amelia –Katherine habló molesta

-esto… es el regalo que me hizo Yugi en la Atlántida, cuando era Amelet –explicó Amelia agitando un abanico, este brilló y comenzó a moverlo de forma suave, sobre el cuerpo de Yami, quien estaba conectado a maquinas e inconsciente por los medicamentos –me dijo que los utilizara cuando alguien estaba cerca de la muerte, pero me advirtió que solo dos veces podía hacerlo, por ello aparecen en forma de abanicos, pero nunca los utilicé y ahora es emergencia –suavemente comenzó a tararear una canción en un idioma incomprensible, era suave y relajaba el corazón, el abanico comenzó a flotar y brilló en un tono dorado, volviéndose polvo e introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Yami, Amelia no dejó de cantar hasta que todo ese polvo estuvo dentro de el.

De la nada, se oyó varios crujidos, luego silencio. Amelia respiró fuerte, sujetándose de la cama. Areina le sostuvo, preocupada.

Yami inspiró aire como si no hubiera estado respirando, levantándose de sopetón, asustando a Areina y Amelia, quienes retrocedieron en un salto. Yami estaba desorientado, intentó calmarse y vio a sus nanas y a su madre del pasado, además del doctor, amigo de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó? –

-vamos con Shiva, no puedo tener mucho tiempo este abanico –

Amelia y Areina salieron de la habitación, dejando a Yami confundido. El doctor Ray recordaba el día que había platicado con ese chico, que era muy diferente a su pequeño hermano.

_**Flash Back**_

-gracias por cuidar de mi hermano –Yami hablaba por primera vez con el doctor Ray tras llevar a su hermano la hospital

-es mi deber, además… le debía un favor –dijo sonriente

-lo sé, curó a su hija –dijo Yami serio, sorprendiendo al doctor

-este… -

-y le agradezco que guarde el secreto de mi hermano, gracias -

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Atena había localizado el cuarto de Shiva, cuando entró, se le fue el alma al suelo. Estaba conectado a las máquinas, junto con la mascarilla de oxígeno, su rostro pálido, casi mortal. Se acercó a el, despacio, como se lo permitían sus piernas. Cuando llegó, tomó su mano con cuidado, y comenzó a acariciarle. Luego con la otra mano, ordenaba su cabello, que estaba revuelto en la almohada.

-tienes que recuperarte ¿si? –le habló suave –no me vayas a dejar aquí, sola… no soportaría de nuevo tu ausencia, ya me dejaste sola antes, no lo hagas de nuevo

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla, la tristeza que le embargaba comenzaba a carcomer su corazón, en silencio comenzó a llorar. De la nada, la mano que sostenía le apretó suavemente, casi inexistente el movimiento, pero Atena se percató de ello. Vio a Shiva quien entrecerraba los ojos, sonriendo suavemente.

-bru…ja –pronunció articulando mal las palabras, haciendo reír a Atena entre lagrimas

-idiota –

Shiva rió muy suave, sin dejar de sonreír. En eso entraron Amelia y Areina, sorprendidos de lo que veían. Amelia se acercó a Shiva y comenzó a cantar una especie de música indu, el abanico de su mano desapareció y se metió dentro del cuerpo de Shiva, este al sentir la intromisión, cerró los ojos, pero de un momento a otro, el color de su rostro volvió, las heridas se cerraron y su cuerpo se restableció. Amelia suspiró mas tranquila, sentándose en una silla. Areina se acercó a ella, revisando que estuviera bien.

-si era el poder de mi niño, ¿Por qué te cansaste tanto? –preguntó Areina a Amelia

-porque debo usar mi magia para materializar esos abanicos, ahí quedo impresa la magia de mi niño, pero debo mantenerlos físicamente hasta terminar el proceso –suspiró mientras sonreía mas tranquila

Atena se le tiró encima a Shiva quien le abrazó suavemente, estaba exhausto, pero feliz de haber regresado con la persona que tanto amaba y molestaba, de alguna manera, eso los hacía… felices.

-gracias por regresarme, mi brujita –dijo Shiva dándole un beso pequeño –pero ahora debemos de ir a rescatar a mi compañero –

-debes de esperar –dijo Amelia parándose –ninguno esta en condiciones de enfrentarse a una batalla a muerte

-pero si me acaba de curar –exclamó Shiva molesto

-curar, pero tu energía esta agotada ¿o me vas a decir que no te sientes cansado? –

-si, pero Yugi corre peligro –soltó Shiva exasperado

-dijiste su nombre –Atena estaba sorprendida

-¡ya no me importa eso¡ -exclamó Shiva levantándose –él esta en las garras de esos idiotas, no voy a esperar nada

Sin mas, recibió una cachetada de parte de Amelia, Areina estaba sorprendida, pensaba que la que tenia que tener ese tipo de ideas era la propia mamá, no Shiva. Este solo se sobó la mejilla, sorprendido, luego sujetó a Amelia quien se tambaleó, la sentó de nuevo y la vio serio. Se agachó para verla a la misma altura.

-¿Qué paso como para que no vayas por Yugi? –Atena se sorprendió de nuevo

-Yami no controla la oscuridad –soltó de repente, agachando la mirada

-¿Cómo que no…..? Atena ¿de que va todo esto? –

-yo ni se, ni yo misma entiendo que pasó, se suponía que mi pequeño la había dominado, pero lo que vi me reveló que no –

-no esperaba algo asi –susurró Shiva -¿y que haremos ahora?

-descansar un poco, luego iremos a por Yugi, pero sin Yami –

-¿no quieres arriesgarlo? –

-por supuesto –su mirada estaba llena de decisión –pero….

-descansa un rato, ire a ver al hermano de mi compañero, regreso –

Sin esperar a mas, Shiva se encaminó al cuarto de Yami, esperando obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

Yugi abrió los ojos despacio, estaba cansado y se le dificultaba levantarse, se dio cuenta que una pequeña sabana aterciopelada estaba como una alfombra debajo suyo. Sintió el frío del vidrio al rozar la mano al levantarse, había un hechizo de nulificación y eso hacía que tuviera problemas para concentrarse. Vio a Tea sentada y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, comenzó a somatar el vidrio, llamando su atención. Ella caminó hacia el, con un gesto de asombro y fastidio.

-Tea ayúdame a salir de aquí –suplicó Yugi con ansia

-yo fui quien te metió en ese lugar de nulificación –

-¿Qué? No puede ser….¡¿Tu? –

-por supuesto, a mis enemigos los tengo mas cerca de lo que crees –

-no puede ser cierto… ¡¿Cómo es posible? –estaba estupefacto

-es posible gracias a que yo soy la reina del inframundo, pequeño ingenuo, ahora quedate callado y dejame trabajar

-¡noooo!

El cubo se sacudió ante el grito de yugi, provocando que este se estremeciera y temblara con fuerza. Tea alzó su mano y rodeó el cubo, aplicando una carga violenta de oscuridad que dominó el grito de Yugi y este cayó inconsciente de nuevo, llorando.

-espera un poco, pronto terminaré con tu dolor –rió maquiavélica

De nuevo aplicó un violento hechizo de magia negra en el cuerpo de Yugi, haciendo que se estremeciera del dolor infligido por ello, Tea se divertía con ello. Luego lo dejó en paz, respirando agitadamente sin despertar.

-son tan predecibles los humanos, aferrándose a alguien, que idiota –

En el hospital, Yami sintió unas sacudidas de electricidad en el cuerpo, quedándose confundido ante ello, no escuchaba casi nada por las sacudidas que lo dejaban casi noqueado. Shiva entró y el doctor Ray no daba crédito a lo que veía, siempre se sorprendería de lo que podían hacer ellos. Shiva tomó de la bata a Yami y lo encaró, Yami vio a Shiva sin interés, luego reaccionó.

-¿Cómo es que no dominas la oscuridad? –bramó Shiva -¡se suponía que ya tendrías que haberla dominado!

-no se de que me hablas –Yami volteó a un lado el rostro

-ya verás de lo que hablo –dijo Shiva

Este levantó su puño, pero fue detenido por Atena, quien lloraba amargamente, Shiva solo la vio desesperado. Yami apenas volteó a ver sorprendido cuando Atena le propinó una cachetada que le dejó roja la mejilla. Amelia entró con la ayuda de Areina, quien la sentó en una silla.

-Atena –dijo el abofeteado

-¡nada de Atena! ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? ¡pensé que habías logrado dominar la oscuridad! Yo…. ¡eres un niño malcriado! –

-es que….

-¡nada! ¡¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? ¡por ello te entrene dia y noche!

-y encima, no pudimos ayudar a tu hermano, ahora está en manos de esa desgraciada

-¡ya lo sé! –gritó soltándose del agarre

-no lo sabes… no pudiste defender a tu hermano, encima casi mueres al _dominus tenebris (2) _, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Volver a recaer y ahora si hacer que maten a tu hermano? –Amelia había hablado con furia contenida

Yami solo agachó el rostro, reconocía que había hecho mal en ocultarlo, pero nunca había logrado dominarla, casi mato a su hermanito… por ello…

-no debiste, y ¿Cómo es que lo mantienes a raya? ¿eh? –Atena hablaba furiosa

-selle mis poderes, casi el ochenta por ciento –susurró Yami

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. ¿Cómo era posible que ochenta porciento? ¿solo veinte porciento de fuerza? Pero si había derrotado con facilidad a los enemigos y se veía mas fuerte que la propia luz de Yugi.

-se lo que estarán pensando, si he sido mas fuerte que mi hermano, pero no lo suficiente, en la Atlántida no logre derrotar a ese tipo por lo mismo –

-ya, pero ¿Cómo lograste sellar la oscuridad? ¡¿Acaso estas loco? –exclamó Shiva

Yami se levantó de la camilla, ignoró a Shiva. Amelia le tomó de la mano antes de que saliera del lugar.

-serás un idiota si sales de aquí para ir tras tu hermano –lo sujetó con fuerza –si no liberas esos sellos y _dominus tenebris _de una vez por todas, morirás sin siquiera haber intentado salvarle –

Yami tragó en seco. Areina estaba sorprendida del peso que podía darle Amelia a las palabras.

-pero no podre dominarla en tan poco tiempo, matarán a Yugi y… -

-en eso si tiene razón, dejémonos de tonterías y.. –dijo Areina

-basta ya, se que están angustiados, tanto como yo, pero.. –respiró fuerte, soltando a Yami, cerró los ojos del cansancio que sentía, Yami se acercó a ella preocupado –debemos de ayudar a Yami antes para poder tener oportunidad de vencerles –

-¿estas bien? .. mamá –preguntó Yami preocupado

Amelia sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazó efusivamente, luego lo soltó presa de su propio cansancio.

-me dijiste mamá ¡que lindo! –

-ok… eso es raro –dijo Areina

-y eso que no lo ha visto seguido –dijo Shiva divertido

-bueno, vamos a casa y… -

-¡alto ahí! –bramó furioso el doctor Ray, quien había sido testigo de todo lo que habían hablado -¡nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que estén bien, todos se me regresan a sus cuartos!

Todos se quedaron quietos, el doctor Ray mandó a que los regresaran y luego que vigilaran los cuartos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día después de suplica al doctor, ya estaban todos en casa de las nanas. Sentados en el sillón, esperando a Atena, Amelia y Yami, quienes se habían encerrado en el cuarto, hablando. Adentro del cuarto.

-¿conectarme con mi oscuridad? –estaba sorprendido Yami

-eso resolvería el problema, porque por lo que veo no has hablado nunca con ella –

-¿eh hablar con ella? –

-por supuesto, ella es como lo que ustedes llaman "conciencia" solo que su poder tiene su voz propia –

-nunca había oído de ello –dijo Atena

-es un secreto que se guardó por mucho tiempo y que solo los usuarios de la luz y la oscuridad lo saben, creo que Yugi si conoce al suyo, pero tu… -

-no, -

-asi que ahora forzaremos eso, ¿estas dispuesto? Si no lo logras, será tu fin –

-¡no puedes arriesgarlo a algo asi! –exclamó Atena

-no tengo otra opción, sino todos pereceremos –

-yo voy a hacerlo, por mi hermano –dijo Yami decidido

-bien, llama a los demás, debemos de contener la oscuridad mientras la combates y hablas con ella ¿de acuerdo? –

Yami asintió, Atena salió y les explicó rápidamente de que trataba todo. Salieron todos al jardín y Yami ya estaba sentado en medio de este, estaba rodeado de un círculo blanco y negro, con rosetones a los lados. Amelia tenia un báculo de madera con esfera rosa, que brillaba con intensidad.

-¡necesito que contengan todo lo que puedan! ¡yo mantendré abierto el portal entre la mente del usuario y la oscuridad! –exclamó agitando su báculo

-haremos esto, contención de barrera pentagonal –dijo Shiva serio –todos deben de ayudar con un escudo de protección pentagonal, rodeen lo mas que puedan al idiota, si no pueden, avisen y retírense –

-¡hey! –exclamó Yami molesto

Todos asintieron, ignorando a Yami. Se colocaron alrededor del círculo, Amelia estaba frente a Yami, afuera también. Yami se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, Amelia comenzó a agitar su báculo y lo levantó en alto. El círculo brilló con tonalidades hasta llegar a negro, varios lazos rodearon a Yami, tirándolo al suelo, sujetándole de la cintura, brazos y piernas al suelo. Yami ya estaba un poco asustado.

-¡de las impartidas infernales, yo invoco la puerta de la oscuridad, ábrete para este chico, y que pueda dominarla de una vez por todas! –exclamó Amelia

Su báculo emitió un brillo rosa oscuro que se metió en la frente a Yami, este gritó y luego quedó inconsciente. Las hebras negras entraron en cada extremidad, además de salir dos hebras mas oscuras del círculo, metiéndose en el corazón y cuello. Los demás activaron los escudos pentagonales, y formaron un escudo de varias capas. Todos poseían un pequeño báculo, a excepción de Shiva y Amelia.

-esperemos que lo logre –susurró Shiva

De la nada, la oscuridad comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Yami, lanzando rayos y disparos de luz oscura que chocaban con el escudo.

-¡aguanten! ¡esto es solo el principio! –exclamó Amelia sosteniendo su báculo rosa brillante

-X….x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Yugi despertó acostado en una cama de piedra, encima estaba con grillete en manos y pies, dejándole estirado en cruz. Su cabeza no relacionaba el lugar, parecían unas ruinas, demasiado antiguas, el lugar estaba un poco oscuro, no permitía ver el techo. Las paredes tenían grabados egipcios, junto con grabados de la Atlántida. Abrió aun mas los ojos desmesuradamente, recordando lo que había pasado antes. Tea… ella.. era la reina del inframundo, jamás lo había podido imaginar.

-ya despiertas –habló Tea mientras tomaba el pergamino de la luz y lo extendía

-¿Qué… vas a hacer? –preguntó Yugi serio

-solo torturarte un rato, necesito saber como funciona el pergamino –

Yugi tragó en seco, intentó liberarse pero no lo logró. Tea sonrió maquiavélicamente.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Yami despertó dentro de una habitación oscura, luego esta se iluminó tenuemente, dejando ver un cuarto de un niño, con carritos o cochecitos de colores pequeños, unas estanterías con cajas de rompecabezas, un sillón alto que no dejaba ver a la persona que estaba sentada en ella, una pequeña cama y una chimenea encendida. Yami avanzó un poco.

-¡quieto! –dijo una voz

-¿eres…? –se aventuró a hablar Yami

El sillón giró para dejar ver a un niño pequeño sentado en el, un niño idéntico a él. Solo que tenia el pelo amarrado y dejaba los mechones amarillos sueltos. Su mirada era de un profundo odio. Se bajó del sillón, apenas media lo que media el cuando tenia 6 años. La habitación se desvaneció, dejando ver un gran cuarto de color blanco.

-¡dejaste que se llevaran a mi hermanito! –exclamó el niño casi llorando

-espera yo…. –

-¡no quiero tus excusas de mierda! –bramó con furia -¡tu me encerraste y encima se llevaron a mi hermanito!

-¡lo sé! ¡pero ahora quiero enmendar las….! –

No pudo terminar de hablar, varias sombras salieron del suelo y le tiraron al suelo con fuerza, tenían formas de látigos y sobresalían de los pies del niño.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de enmendar las cosas? ¡eres un cretino! –comenzó a llorar dejando sentir su tristeza por todo el lugar -¡¿crees que eso va a regresar a mi hermanito? ¡¿crees que eso lo salvará de la agonía por la que pasa ahora? –le gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Yami agachó la mirada, mientras se mordía los labios.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Cristal despertaba cansada, cuando vio, estaba recostada en las piernas de Joey, quien le tenían un pañuelo húmedo en la cabeza. Se levantó y vio que estaba en la cama, Tristán estaba a su lado, durmiendo. Volteó a ver todo el lugar, era una habitación bastante lujosa, pero las ventanas tenían barrotes, haciéndole feo a las cortinas blancas. No había puerta a la habitación, había un ropero de madera, con espejo a un lado. Una mesita con un cuenco de agua, y varias toallas. En otra mesa, había un par de bandejas de comida, y varios frascos con jugo de naranja. Joey le acomodó en el respaldo de la cama, sentándola.

-descansa, aun no estás bien –dijo Joey

-¿Qué paso? –dijo tocándose la cabeza

-te dieron una paliza tremenda, y has estado con fiebre desde que te trajeron –

-¿y Tristán? –

-lo torturaron por defenderte, ese cabeza de cono –

-¿no saben de Yugi? –

-lamento decir que lo atraparon al igual que a nosotros, según escuché, lo tienen en la sala de conjuros –

-¿sala de….? Espera .. no iran a… -

A Cristal se le fue el alma al suelo, no podía ser.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-¡yaaaa! –exclamó Areina saliendo disparada por los aires

-¡Areina! –exclamaron todos sin poder moverse

El cuerpo de Yami estaba flotando y lo azotaba una fuerza invisible contra el suelo, de la comisura de la boca salía sangre, luego salian rayos negros fuertes y veloces que chocaban con las barreras, y lo peor, acababan de mandar a volar a Areina, y su capa de escudo se quebró.

-¡mantengan esos escudos! ¡no podemos rendirnos! –exclamó Amelia arrodillada

-¡nyaaaaaaaa! –exclamó Shiva siendo electrocutado por uno de los rayos -¡mantengan solidos los escudos! ¡me están electrocutando!

Los rayos no dejaban de salir violentamente, y golpeaban a Shiva con fuerza, este cayó en una rodilla, respirando agitado. Seguía manteniendo la segunda capa del escudo, pero si quebraba esa capa… estaban acabados.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-¡idiota! ¡idiota! ¡idiota! –el niño seguía azotando a Yami contra el suelo

-¡escúchame! –exclamó Yami luego de recibir la paliza

El niño le soltó y Yami se levantó, viéndolo seriamente. Yami se acercó a el y se agachó hasta estar a su altura.

-escucha, aun tenemos oportunidad de salvarle, pero debía de hacer las paces contigo, los sellos están liberados, ya no te retendré mas, pero necesito tu ayuda para rescatar a nuestro hermano –

-¿y si no quiero? –

-entonces no lo liberarás de su sufrimiento, y yo iré por el aun sin tu ayuda –

El niño arqueó las cejas, luego suspiró pesadamente. Le extendió la mano y Yami le dio un apretón de manos amistoso.

-si no llegas a salvarle, te matare diez miel veces, y te reviviré esas diez mil veces para torturarte toda la eternidad ¿entendido? –

-entendido –dijo Yami con una gotita en la cabeza

-ok, entonces –dijo el niño alzando sus manitas y volviendo a su habitación, la cual era mas grande que la ultima vez.

-convoca el hechizo de las sombras del cielo, ahí me uniré contigo y salvaremos a nuestro hermano –

-entendido, gracias –dijo Yami

De un momento a otro, Yami despertó sofocándose. Las sombras de su cuerpo desaparecieron. Amelia tiró el báculo feliz, su hijo lo había logrado. Shiva cayó al suelo exausto, electrizado y de mal humor. Katherine deshizo todo y el jardín quedó hecho pedazos. Yami se levantó adolorido, pero mas tranquilo.

-¿lo lograste? –preguntó Atena cargando a Shiva

-por supuesto –dijo asintiendo

-idiota… -susurró Shiva

-¿Qué? –

-¡diota! –dijo Shiva burlón –vamonos Atena jejeje –feliz iba de haberlo hecho enojar

Un ruido estremecedor inundó toda el area, todos salieron hacia la calle, y vieron a las personas salir de sus casas desesperadas, como si el mismísimo diablo fuera tras sus almas. Pasaron casi atropellándoles, de la nada, golemns, brujas y espadachines abarcaban las calles y cielo. Destruyendo todo a su paso. Shiva soltó a Atena y se arremangó su camisa.

-¡¿no puedo ni descansar un rato? –exclamó enojado

Atrás de este ejército, veían figuras altas de blanco y negro, tenían forma de palos y ramas, con ojos sangrantes, escupían fuego y lanzaban navajas. Amelia se puso pálida al ver esos seres.

-ohh no… liberaron a las bestias… liberaron al pergamino de la luz… liberaron a la destrucción –

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, no podía creerlo… ¿era tan tarde ya para evitar el inicio de la destrucción total? ¿era tarde ya para recuperar a su hijo?

-¡YUGI! –gritó

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hoeeeee!

Un cap con muchos detalles y da el inicio a lo que seria la batalla por la vida… una batalla donde se puede perder todo… ¿Yami logrará rescatar a Yugi? ¿lograrán detener a Tea? Muchas y mas preguntas en el próximo capítulo.

Anuncio de nuevo que ya quedan apenas unos caps para terminar esta historia…. La verdad es que no esperaba terminarla, pero bueno. Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios que me han hecho muy feliz, y por cosa rara, no me he tardado tanto para terminar jejeje ya estoy escribiendo los otros caps, asi que no esperareis mucho. Y con orgullo, un cap bastante largo.

Gracias a todos y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.

Ya ne!


	24. Chapter 24

(n/a) : nota del autor

—hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

—"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja ) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XXIV: "Caminos Equivocados"**

_**En capítulos anteriores…**_

—_¿lo lograste? –preguntó Atena cargando a Shiva_

—_por supuesto –dijo asintiendo_

—_idiota… —susurró Shiva_

—_¿Qué? –_

—_¡diota! –dijo Shiva burlón –vamonos Atena jejeje –feliz iba de haberlo hecho enojar_

_Un ruido estremecedor inundó toda el área, todos salieron hacia la calle, y vieron a las personas salir de sus casas desesperadas, como si el mismísimo diablo fuera tras sus almas. Pasaron casi atropellándoles, de la nada, golemns, brujas y espadachines abarcaban las calles y cielo. Destruyendo todo a su paso. Shiva soltó a Atena y se arremangó su camisa._

—_¡¿no puedo ni descansar un rato? –exclamó enojado_

_Atrás de este ejército, veían figuras altas de blanco y negro, tenían forma de palos y ramas, con ojos sangrantes, escupían fuego y lanzaban navajas. Amelia se puso pálida al ver esos seres._

—_ohh no… liberaron a las bestias… liberaron al pergamino de la luz… liberaron a la destrucción –_

_Cayó al suelo de rodillas, no podía creerlo… ¿era tan tarde ya para evitar el inicio de la destrucción total? ¿era tarde ya para recuperar a su hijo?_

—_¡YUGI! –gritó_

_**Ahora si al capítulo**_

— ¡si abrieron el pergamino! ¡Estamos más que muertos! –exclamó Atena asustada

— ¡no digas tonterías! ¡Aun podemos!

Shiva no pudo terminar de hablar ya que tuvieron que refugiarse en la casa antes de que les cayera uno de los rayos fulminantes de las figuras de la destrucción.

— ¡esto no va bien! ¿Qué hacemos? –dijo Katherine asustada

—Debemos de encontrar la fuente de la existencia de esos seres –comentó Amelia asustada –es decir… el altar de los humanos sin alma –

— ¿Qué es eso? –

—un altar maldito que fue conjurado con mil humanos, todos con un defecto: ser asesinos –

— ¡yo pensé que eso era un mito! –exclamó Atena horrorizada

—nunca lo fue, y… ya fue utilizado una vez para encarnar al mismo Dios en este mundo —

— ¿Cómo que encarnar? ¿No fue…? –Shiva estaba demasiado intrigado

—Querían traerlo como un esclavo de la humanidad, usar su poder para sus objetivos –esta vez fue Yami quien habló –pero Dios no lo permitió y por ello creó la línea de defensa llamada Sother, que somos nosotros, y muchos mas, que están aquí en una misión encomendada –

—a ver idiota ¿Por qué sabes de todo esto? De Amelia san es entendible, pero de ti.,… —

—porque debía de saberlo, así de simple, son cosas que no se logran explicar –

—no vayan a pelear por favor –suplicó Areina

— ¡ya estoy vieja para estas cosas! –Se quejó Katherine –ahora ¿Cómo averiguamos la ubicación de Yugi?

—habría que buscarle con el poder de las sombras, pero… podría ser que Tea haya tomado medidas necesarias para bloquear su ubicación –

— ¿acaso estás diciendo que solo una persona desde dentro podría ayudarnos a llegar hasta el?

—Posiblemente –habló Amelia, con más miedo que nunca –pero como hermano tuyo puedes encontrarle…. –

—Amelia san... –susurró Atena preocupada por ella

—Aún así, no seas idiota e inténtalo –sugirió Shiva enojado

—Eso iba a hacer, imbécil –dijo Yami fastidiado

Se paró y salió a la calle, los demás vieron desde la ventana, Yami corrió veloz hacia las figuras altas de blanco y negro, esquivó sus ataques.

— "son los Espectrums, ten cuidado" –susurró su oscuridad preocupada

— ¡minertras salensios tenebris! –exclamó Yami

Un manto de oscuridad nació de sus pies, posándose sobre sus hombros como si de una capa se tratase, ondeaba con el viento, un antifaz negro cubrió sus ojos, sobrevoló a las figuras.

— ¡Yami! ¡Nuestro hermanito se encuentra en ese Espectrums! –exclamó su oscuridad

— ¡¿Qué? –Yami detuvo el ataque que estaba formando — ¿dentro de el?

—"exacto, debemos de sacarle antes de destruirlos" –

Una leve sombra cubrió a Yami, desapareciéndole en el aire. Los demás que observaban la situación, quedaron pensativos al ver sus acciones. Amelia tenía cierto miedo que apenas podía dominar, esperaba que todo terminara bien… esperaba poder salvar a sus niños.

Yami apareció dentro de la cabeza de uno de los espectrums, el lugar era un cuarto lleno de máquinas, luces y botones. En medio del lugar, había unas cadenas que salían tanto del suelo como del techo, aprisionando a una figura alta, esta trataba de zafarse de las cadenas, al acercarse, era un joven con cabello igual que el de Yugi, llevaba una pluma blanca sujeta con un broche dorado a un lado de su cabello, sus ojos eran mas rasgados y serios, de color púrpura, era de la altura de Joey y vestía de camisa blanca, pantalón negro de uniforme escolar y mocasines. En su cuello llevaba una cadena con una insignia de ala blanca y negra.

— ¡hermanito! –exclamó su oscuridad

La oscuridad salió del cuerpo de Yami, desapareciendo la capa y el antifaz, Yami quedó sorprendido. El encadenado se alegró al ver al pequeño niño, la oscuridad alzó sus manitas y una sombra desintegró las cadenas, dejando libre al joven. Este abrazó al niño, luego se volvió molesto hacia Yami, cargando a su hermanito en brazos.

— ¡te maldeciré por haber encerrado tanto tiempo a nuestro hermano! –exclamó el joven furioso

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú eres… la luz? –

—si, el es nuestro hermanito, debemos de rescatar a nuestro otro hermanito –dijo la oscuridad preocupada

—lo sé, nos puedes…..

—por supuesto, luego te patearé el trasero, Yugi nii san está en el castillo de las ilusiones oscuras, de ahí tendrán que buscarle, porque yo no estaré para ayudarles –

— ¿Por qué no hermanito? –

—porque yo estoy unido a Yugi nii san y una vez que destruyan a los Espectrums, yo regresaré con el –

—Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder –dijo Yami –ayúdame de nuevo…

— ¿no le has dicho tu nombre? –preguntó sorprendido

—Es que es un idiota y aun no lo perdono –su oscuridad hizo un puchero al hablar

—el se llama Ryuk y yo me llamo Ren, así que ahora ve con el, pronto nos encontraremos –

La oscuridad llamada Ryuk asintió y de nuevo se convirtió en la capa y el antifaz de Yami, este se tele trasportó hacia fuera. Estando flotando en el cielo, convocó un círculo de hechizos gigante.

— ¡ramna salter anori tenebris sorem! –exclamó

Una ráfaga de viento oscuro rodeó a los Espectrums, dejándoles inmovilizados, Yami elevó sus manos y siguió repitiendo palabras, el viento comenzó a carcomérselos y se desintegraron por completo, Yami bajó al suelo y corrió hacia donde los demás.

—ya sé donde esta Yugi –exclamó presuroso

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

En el castillo, específicamente en la habitación en donde se encontraba Cristal, esta intentaba con toda su magia aparecer o destruir puerta o pared, pero no surtía efecto. Además de que estaba asustada por Yugi, y encima lo que le acaban de decir Joey y Tristán no ayudaba a su desesperación.

—¡rayos! ¡maestios Kotenare! –exclamó Cristal

Un gran martillo apareció en sus manos y comenzó a golpear la pared con el con fuerza, esta retumbaba y saltaba como si fuera de gelatina. Se sentó frustrada de no poder destrozar la pared, cerró sus ojos esperando obtener una respuesta que no aparecería.

—de haber tenido magia, hubiéramos podido ayudarte –Tristán se sentó a la par de ella, le pasó un jugo

—no se preocupen, se que podrán ayudarme, pero en su momento –tomó de un solo trago el jugo –además que me alegra estar con ustedes

Joey solo miró cabizbajo el suelo, ya no soportaba la situación.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Yugi despertó de donde se encontraba, aún en el altar. Al voltear se encontró con su luz, llamada Ren, quien le miraba preocupado.

—Entonces… ¿Le viste? –preguntó Yugi sonriendo

—por supuesto, pero ahora vamos, ya te liberé –dijo Ren ayudándole a pararse –hay que buscar a los otros

—Lo sé, antes de que ella llegue –dijo Yugi

Corrieron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta pintada con estrellas negras.

—¿Ellos están aquí? –preguntó Yugi a Ren quien seguía a su lado

—antes de eso… ¿Sabes que pasará si…? –

—No hables de ello, deja que pase todo como está dispuesto –Yugi le vio serio

Ren solo apartó la mirada y fingió molestia. Desapareció y luego Yugi hizo aparecer su báculo blanco.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Ren –dijo Yugi

—aún así, ¿no crees que fue extraño que no hubiera nadie en el altar? Digo, acaban de destruirlos … —Ren hizo el comentario haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho Yugi

—creo que caeremos en una trampa –Alzó el báculo y con un corte veloz partió la puerta

Cristal vio a Yugi y literalmente se le lanzó, le abrazó en el acto. Joey y Tristán salieron con ellos y corrieron por el pasillo, veloces.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? –preguntó Cristal

—no saldremos, tenemos que derrotarles antes de que todo el mundo sucumba a sus diabólicas acciones –Yugi había hablado demasiado serio

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x

Mientras tanto, Yami y los demás habían llegado por medio de su sombra a una tierra extraña, era ya casi de noche, el sol apenas se ocultaba tras el horizonte.

—¿En donde estamos? –preguntó Kathe

—en Inglaterra, nuestro país natal –Yami contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar

—¿Aún no estamos cerca del castillo…? –preguntó Atena

—aún no, el problema es que no puedo transportarnos más cerca, o ella se dará cuenta –

—bien, caminemos –Shiva habló sin rechistar

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

—¡flamare inscantad! –exclamó Cristal

Convocó una gran ola de fuego que derritió a los zombies putrefactos, soldados de Tea. Los habían atacado al apenas cruzar el pasillo de regreso. Yugi alzó su báculo e iluminó todo con un hechizo simple, dejando limpio el lugar.

—viejo, eso estuvo fantástico –habló Joey emocionado

—vamos –haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Joey, la verdad es que estaba realmente preocupado

Todos corrieron hacia el pasillo externo, que comunicaba al mismo altar en donde, momentos antes, habían hecho el ritual de inicio con Yugi. Solo de recordarlo, le provocaba malos recuerdos.

—veo que llegan, mi señora tenía razón al dejarte ir por la pequeñaja –rió Bakura saliendo de las sombras

—¡déjanos en paz! –exclamó Yugi

—hasta no ver cumplido el deseo de mi señora, jamás te dejaré ir –

—¡rain cluiser! –exclamó Yugi

Sus ropas cambiaron, eran de color negro y blanco, chaleco con capuchón, pantalón con bolsas a los lados, tennis negros, tenía un antifaz de color amarillo, con un broche en el cabello en forma de rayo. La cuchilla del báculo irradiaba energía, como si estuviera electrificada.

—¡forma de rayo! ¡interesante! –exclamó Bakura al cambiar su espada por un báculo de doble cuchilla –veremos si eres capaz de derrotarme

—Cristal, salgan de aquí –exclamó Yugi

Se inició la pelea. Bakura sin esperar a nada, se lanzó con fiereza contra Yugi, este solo le vio sonriente, al apenas intentar lanzarle una tajada, Yugi se movió veloz y le pegó una patada por detrás, como si se hubiera trasladado de un lugar a otro, aventando a Bakura hacia el jardín a través de la pared. Los demás estaban impresionados de su nueva forma. Yugi sin esperar a nada, apareció a la par de Bakura y lo lanzó al cielo, de un gran salto alcanzó la altura antes de que descendiera y le propinó varios golpes combinados con su cuchilla y patadas, incrustándolo en el suelo, Yugi desapareció en el aire y apareció parado en el patio.

Los demás no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, la nueva forma le proporcionaba velocidad y poder, Cristal estaba casi por celebrarle sus ataques cuando Bakura se levantó a trompicones, volvió su báculo en dos espadas tipo sable, que se prendieron en llamas.

—esa si que me sorprendió, veamos que tanto has madurado niño –

Yugi se volvió hacia él, enojado. De la nada, volvió a atacar Bakura ahora igualando su velocidad, este apenas lograba esquivar sus ataques. Se elevó en el cielo y su cuchilla cambió de forma.

—¡roina cluster! –exclamó

Su báculo ahora tenía dos cuchillas, una en cada punta, de doble hoja y cargadas de electricidad. En un instante, Bakura apareció detrás, pero Yugi logró interceptar las tajadas incandescentes de sus sables, haciendo que lo enviaran al suelo, de golpe se levantó y le asestó varios golpes con electricidad, enviándole a la pared de nuevo.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Yami y los demás realmente tenían problemas, el ejército que había atacado anteriormente la ciudad, les había seguido con una velocidad increíble, ya que habían abierto un portal hacia ellos. Amelia y Yami luchaban codo a codo, destruyendo a los espadachines que los habían arrinconado, los dos tenían el mismo estilo de lucha, con báculos de doble hoja. Pero parecía que nunca terminarían, ya que aparecían cada vez más.

Shiva y Atena lanzaban ataques aéreos, ya que este podía volar y Atena poseía la suficiente fuerza y magia para abarcar a las brujas que volaban en el cielo y arremetían contra ellos. Katherine y Areina habían abierto una gran grieta en el suelo, tragándose a los golemns.

—¡joder! ¡así nunca terminaremos! –exclamó Yami tras evaporar a dos espadachines con su báculo

—¡ya lo sé! ¡Debemos llegar con Yugi! Aún no han activado el pergamino de la luz, por lo menos no completo –dijo Amelia tras lanzar una tajada circular que eliminó a dos mas

—¡pequeño! ¡Ataque de área no.56! –exclamó Atena a Yami

—¡aléjense todos! —exclamó Yami

—¡ni hablar! ¡yo te cubro! –Amelia atacó con velocidad, lanzó varias tajadas circulares y un salto para terminar con los espadachines restantes —¡ahora!

—¡Ruina de las oscuridades! ¡Invocación del inframundo! –exclamó Yami clavando su báculo

Del suelo salieron manos hechas de humo negro y denso, que atraparon a las brujas restantes y todo lo que se moviera en ese lugar, arrastrándolos al mismo inframundo, atravesando el suelo como si nada, llevándose todo. Al terminar, dejó una ola de sentimiento negativo fuerte, Yami cayó de rodillas respirando sofocado, sosteniéndose con su báculo. Ryuk se materializó y se colocó a la par de él. Solo Yami puede verle.

—debes de descansar, aunque sea por un momento –mencionó el niño preocupado

—no, debemos…. De recuperar a mi hermano –Yami habló entre cortado intentando regular su respiración

Cuando sintió, su madre Amelia salió lanzada hasta caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Levantó la vista para ver quien había sido, apenas la levantaba… para ver a Alatiel, con dos espadas largas y delgadas, llevaba un traje con botas, guantes largos, vestido con pijazo a un lado y medias altas de color negro, llevaba una boina negra y una sonrisa maléfica.

—vaya, apenas los mandaste a tu reino y te cansaste, mi pequeño Yami –sonrió aun mas con malicia

—¡púdrete! –exclamó Yami molesto

—¡déjale en paz! Bruja –dijo Amelia levantándose

—tengo órdenes de detenerles, por nada del mundo deben de entrar al castillo –dijo Alatiel alzando sus espadas –

—nosotros somos seis, tu una –dijo Atena llegando con Shiva

—inténtelo y verán que perecerán –movió sus espadas esperando ser atacada por los demás

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x

Tea estaba detrás viendo todo, disfrutaba el paisaje desolador que dejaban sus vasallos por el lugar que andaban. Al final, decidió intervenir, necesitaba ya comenzar o jamás podría cumplir con su plan.

Apareció detrás de Cristal y la sujetó con cadenas anti magia, Joey y Tristán también fueron sujetados por esas cadenas. Yugi volteó a ver al ver, ese fue su error, Bakura le asestó una tajada que lo envió al suelo de golpe, haciendo retumbar el lugar. Yugi apenas se movía, Bakura bajó sudando, respirando rápidamente.

—no creí que se volviera tan fuerte –

—Yugi, mi querido amigo –Tea habló con sarcasmo ignorando a Bakura –si quieres que vivan tus amiguitos, tienes que venir conmigo y ofrecerte como sacrificio, a cambio los dejo libres –

—¡¿Qué? –exclamó Yugi levantándose a trompicones

—si no aceptas, ellos morirán –habló Tea

—¡no la escuches! –exclamó Cristal llorando —¡Prefiero morir antes de verte morir! ¡Nii San!

Yugi se mordió el labio inferior de la impotencia que sentía. Ren solo observaba suspirando. Yugi desapareció su báculo, Tea sonrió y le ató con cadenas.

—me alegra que escogieras el mejor camino, mi amigo –dijo con burla

—¡Yugi! –exclamaron Joey y Tristán

—ahora déjales libres –dijo Yugi enojado

—por supuesto –Tea les quitó las cadenas y les desapareció —¿contento?

Yugi se le quedó viendo.

—Si preguntas, están fuera del castillo –dijo mosqueada Tea

Lo elevó y los tres caminaron hacia dentro, Yugi solo cerró sus ojos, esperando su final… esperando… crear su propio final.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Muajajajajajajaja!

¡Y estamos en el clímax de esta historia! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá con la pelea de Alatiel con los demás? ¿Salvarán a Yugi? Muchas y mas preguntas que serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a: DarkYami Mouto (gracias por recomendar mi fic), kayra isis (muchas gracias por leer mi fic *w*) Bastet Yugi Motou (este cap no es tan impactante pero Tea es una maldita XDDD) Alice2Nekoi (perdón si no os agradeci tu reviews… n_n), gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic y me alegra que les gustara, espero leer sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.


	25. Chapter 25

(n/a) : nota del autor

—hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

—"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja ) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XXV: "Guía Hacia la Oscuridad"**

_**En capítulos anteriores…**_

—_no creí que se volviera tan fuerte –_

—_Yugi, mi querido amigo –Tea habló con sarcasmo ignorando a Bakura –si quieres que vivan tus amiguitos, tienes que venir conmigo y ofrecerte como sacrificio, a cambio los dejo libres –_

—_¡¿Qué? –exclamó Yugi levantándose a trompicones_

—_si no aceptas, ellos morirán –habló Tea_

—_¡no la escuches! –exclamó Cristal llorando —¡Prefiero morir antes de verte morir! ¡Nii San!_

_Yugi se mordió el labio inferior de la impotencia que sentía. Ren solo observaba suspirando. Yugi desapareció su báculo, Tea sonrió y le ató con cadenas._

—_me alegra que escogieras el mejor camino, mi amigo –dijo con burla_

—_¡Yugi! –exclamaron Joey y Tristán_

—_ahora déjales libres –dijo Yugi enojado_

—_por supuesto –Tea les quitó las cadenas y les desapareció —¿contento?_

_Yugi se le quedó viendo._

—_Si preguntas, están fuera del castillo –dijo mosqueada Tea_

_Lo elevó y los tres caminaron hacia dentro, Yugi solo cerró sus ojos, esperando su final… esperando… crear su propio final._

_**Ahora si al capítulo…**_

Yami y los demás peleaban con fiereza contra Alatiel, que parecía que tenía el mismo demonio dentro de ella, no le afectaban los golpes y lo peor, todos estaban recibiendo una paliza. Yami convocó su poder de nuevo, apareciendo la capa y el antifaz, junto con la Oz, la cual le pertenecía a la misma muerte.

—¿me sentencias a ir al infierno? Hijo querido –dijo Alatiel con burla

Yami no contestó nada, se lanzó al ataque velozmente.

.x.x.x.x.x

Yugi estaba atado de pies y manos, sujetado a una gran pared de piedra. Esta pared de piedra estaba en el centro del salón, rodeado de pilares con unas esferas oscuras, donde se podía ver como se arremolinaba un humo siniestro. Tea se acercó y tomó el rostro de Yugi por la barbilla, este la miraba con un profundo rencor. Ella solo sonrió malvadamente.

—¡Bakura! ¡trae a los sacrificios! –exclamó Tea

Yugi vio como sus amigos eran encadenados a los pilares este solo se prendió en llamas de la ira que poseía.

—¿desde cuando puedes controlar un elemento que no te pertenece? –preguntó Tea de mala manera

De la nada, Yugi desapareció, junto con sus amigos. Tea sonrió maliciosa, movió su mano y atrapó algo en el aire, lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que apareciera Yugi con su báculo a punto de cortarle el cuello. Lo elevó y lo lanzó al suelo incrustándole. Cristal, Tristán y Joey se hicieron visibles en una de las esquinas del salón. Yugi se levantó a trompicones, Tea estaba extasiada, sonrió torcidamente mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos.

—Te encanta pelear, pues vamos –dijo Tea –Bakura, mata a los demás, ya no me servirán, solo arráncales el corazón a los Sterpums –

— ¿a los quienes? –preguntó Yugi serio

—Es cierto, no te he dicho –rió burlona –tus "amiguitos" nunca fueron humanos, ellos son creaciones a partir de un molde de un muerto, en fin, ellos no poseen ni alma ni nada, solo los programé para que fueran tus amigos –

— ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! –exclamó Yugi frustrado

—lo es amigo, pero nosotros lo supimos apenas, ya que había bloqueado nuestros recuerdos iníciales –dijo Joey agachando la cabeza

Yugi bramó enfurecido. Tea estaba viendo las reacciones como algo divertido. Cristal ya no podía solo mirar, ya estaba harta. Tristán le habló al oído y ella accedió veloz. Convocó dos espadas y ellos las tomaron, Cristal sacó un martillo gigante y se lanzó hacia Bakura, los otros dos iguales.

—si de algo sirve que nos hayan creado…. ¡que sea para defenderte! –exclamó Joey con ánimo de triunfo

Tea convocó una espada negra, de doble hoja, con empuñadura en forma de murciélago. Sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia Yugi, este convocó dos espadas gemelas, intercambiándolas por el báculo que desapareció. Paró el ataque de Tea y le hizo un corte profundo del lado izquierdo, pero al quitar la espada, la herida sanó como si no hubiera pasado nada, el vestido estaba rasgado.

—Soy inmortal, recuérdalo siempre –dijo metiéndole la espada en el pecho

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.

Yami peleaba en igual nivel con su madre anterior, Alatiel. Ella había cambiado a un báculo de doble hoja, con una esfera negra colgando. El antifaz de Yami no dejaba ver su expresión, pero tenía una sed de venganza que no podía con él. Ella atacaba lanzando tajadas de arriba y al lado, pero eran paradas velozmente por Yami y la oz de la muerte.

—No podrás vencerme –susurró al acercarse a su oído, Yami solo bramó enojado

— ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste todo esto? –exclamó Yami tras lanzarle una tajada que casi le corta el cuello

—Por un deseo –dijo Alatiel saltando hacia atrás, ganando impulso mientras arremetía contra él de nuevo

— ¿Qué deseo? Como para destruir nuestras vidas –violentamente movió la oz en forma circular, haciendo un corte cerca del pecho

—el de revivir a mi hijo, a mi propio hijo –Alatiel aprovechó la confusión de Yami y le rasgó la ropa, ya que este había reaccionado a tiempo

— ¿Ella tuvo un hijo? –preguntó atónito Shiva mientras revisaba a Katherine y a Areina, quienes estaban inconscientes

—el murió a los pocos días de nacido –explicó con furia mientras golpeaba a Yami con el báculo, sin éxito

—Idiota, un muerto no regresa –este le cortó la mejilla con elegancia, la pateó y la mandó al suelo

De un salto se lanzó hacia ella, quien rodó antes de ser degollada por la oz, quedando clavada en el suelo. Sin dificultad, la sacó del suelo y la movió a ambos lados, mientras que su capa de oscuridad ondeaba ferozmente.

—Hay reencarnaciones, como no va a poder regresar mi hijo –mencionó Alatiel dolorosamente –el tiene que vivir, pero para ello, debía de ayudarle –

Atena apareció delante de ella y le metió un puñetazo al rostro que la botó al suelo. Sin darle tiempo a nada, ella se le subió encima y comenzó a golpearla con furia, uso sus manos empuñadas, golpeándola de cada lado, mientras comenzaba a llorar de la furia que la embargaba. No se detuvo, siguió golpeándola.

— ¡mil veces maldita! ¡Mil veces! ¡Que ni Dios te tenga piedad! –gritaba sin control

Alatiel no podía defenderse de esos puñetazos, Shiva la agarró y la alejó mientras pataleaba en sus brazos. Ella no había dejado de gritar lo mismo, su propio dolor la quemaba por dentro. Alatiel atolondrada, se levantó. Sonrió torpemente mientras la cara se le comenzaba a hinchar y su rostro mostraba la severidad de los golpes de Atena. Yami apareció detrás de ella, puso la oz en el cuello de Alatiel, ella se volteó para verle, pero el antifaz no mostraba sus ojos, simplemente mostraba su boca, seria y fría, sin sentimientos. Ella quiso retroceder, pero otra oz apareció del lado contrario, al voltear de nuevo, se encontró con la misma muerte.

La muerte se bajó la capucha de su túnica negra, mostrando su esquelético ser. Parecía sonreír maquiavélicamente, como sediento de sangre, de ver a su nueva alma, a su siguiente alimento.

—Has de pagar, con la tortura de tu alma, lastima que tu hijo vio como su madre se convertía en una asesina –su voz era tenebrosa y malvada

Atrás de la muerte, apareció un niño de dos años, con pantaloneta negra y camisa blanca, su cabello era corto y violeta, sus ojos idénticos a los de Alatiel. Ella enseguida le reconoció, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran y se formara una sonrisa tierna.

—un pobre niño, que murió a los pocos días de nacer, pero no era su tiempo –mencionó la muerte burlona

—yo tenía que esperar, mami, y pensé que me esperarías pero…. ¡mataste! –Gritó el niño llorando — ¡los mataste! ¡Asesina! ¡Asesina!

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, para luego derramar lágrimas al oír las palabras del niño, de su hijo. Sus palabras comenzaron a torturarla, se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a gritar. El niño que era un fantasma, desapareció triste, aún en el viento se escuchaba su lamento y su acusación. La muerte no esperó más y entre los dos de un solo le quitaron la cabeza, cayó y rodó la cabeza de Alatiel, con expresión del grito de la agonía. La muerte tomó el alma de Alatiel como si se tratara de basura, y luego la comenzó a devorar, como si fuera un pedazo de carne que pudiera desgarrar. Yami estaba estupefacto.

Atena se volteó y abrazó a Shiva, evitando ver como desgarraban el alma. Shiva apenas pudo reaccionar, correspondiendo a su abrazo. La muerte se puso de nuevo su capucha y se dirigió a Yami.

—aun puedes salvar a tu hermano, General Yami, antes de que la diosa corrupta Tea lo domine… ¡la luz debe ser salvada! –dijo la muerte inclinándose en forma de respeto

Yami asintió y la muerte desapareció. La capa desapareció y Yami cayó al suelo inconsciente.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Yugi fue lanzado al suelo luego de haber sido herido de semejante forma. Su poder comenzó a sanarlo, echando un pequeño humito blanco. Tea le puso el pie encima, este solo escupió sangre. Esta le siguió apuñalando con su espada, como si se tratara de matar a un cerdo. La sangre se hizo presente y la regeneración de sus heridas se hizo lenta. Los ojos de Yugi perdieron brillo, como si estuviera muerto. Aún respiraba, lento y con dificultad. Quitó el pie del cuerpo y unas cadenas atraparon sus tobillos y muñecas, arrastrándole de nuevo al altar. Tea vio sin interés como Bakura apenas se lograba defender de los tres, Cristal arremetía contra él con una fuerza y violencia que ya lo habían dejado incrustado varias veces en la pared.

Tea se posicionó fuera del altar, las cadenas habían puesto a Yugi en la posición anterior, en el pilar central. Los pilares comenzaron a brillar.

Ella sacó el pergamino de la luz, lo desenrolló y este comenzó a brillar con fuerza, para luego dejar leer la inscripción dentro de ella.

— ¡por fin mi deseo se hará realidad! –Exclamó mientras veía el pergamino – ¡este mundo acabará y renacerá bajo mis leyes, ni Dios podrá detenerme! –

Yugi levantó la cabeza, mirando a Tea con sus ojos sin brillo. Su cuerpo no se movía, su fuerza se había desvanecido. Ella seguía con la mirada en el pergamino.

—Hora de comenzar el show –Levantó una mano haciendo que las esferas que estaban en los pilares brillaran con una luz negra y blanca.

.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Cristal apenas había podido ver como Yugi era colocado de nuevo en el altar, Bakura no daba oportunidad a ayudarle, aunque ya mostraba signos de cansancio. Joey y Tristán yacían inertes en una esquina, no habían durado mucho luchando y Cristal desconocía si estaban muertos o vivos, aunque no podía ni conocer si realmente eso era posible en seres creados por una diosa malvada.

— ¿Por qué la ayudas? –preguntó Cristal seria mientras golpeaba de nuevo a Bakura con su martillo gigante

—Por un deseo, así de simple –mencionó Bakura mientras trataba de matarle

—Pues ahí te va mi deseo –le lanzó un martillazo con fuego que lo incrustó en la pared, dejándole inconsciente

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x.x.x

Yami despertó en los brazos de Atena. Tosió y se levantó torpemente, Shiva le sostuvo. Apenas enfocó su vista, vio que las nanas y su madre, Amelia, estaban en el suelo, cubiertas por un par de suéteres, el apenas pudo emitir una palabra, daba la apariencia que estaban muertas.

—ellas están bien, solo están inconscientes y golpeadas –mencionó Shiva sin emoción alguna

—Vamos, tenemos que salvar a mi hermano –dijo Yami recuperando compostura

—Espera, apenas puedes ponerte en pie –dijo Atena con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro

—No voy a esperar más, debo de ir –dijo Yami

—iras con nosotros, lo quieras o no –Shiva le vio enojado

Yami asintió, viendo hacia delante. El castillo de las ilusiones oscuras se movía a velocidad por el cielo. Tenían una buena oportunidad para entrar en el. Atena vio a Yami seria, lo tomó de los hombros, y le habló con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

—Prométeme que no te dejarás matar –dijo Atena

Yami se le quedó viendo. Shiva apenas suspiró. Alzó sus alas mientras se estiraba. Tomó por la cintura a Atena.

— ¿Podrás elevarte? –le preguntó a Yami

—Por supuesto –dijo este mientras su antifaz y capa aparecían de nuevo

—"necesitas reposar, estás al límite" –exclamó Ryuk, su oscuridad preocupada

—"si no lo salvo, mi existencia no cumplirá su destino" –le respondió mentalmente

—"tu destino lo cumpliste a cabalidad, esto es un extra y lo sabes" –

—"cumplí, pero no como su hermano" –

Shiva alzó vuelo y Yami saltó hacia arriba, elevándose veloz. Saltó entre peldaños invisibles, llegando en cuestión de un par de minutos a las orillas del castillo. Shiva llegó después con Atena.

—vamos –

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

—_Inmensidad de Luz, inmensidad de oscuridad, tu que posees la destrucción y la sabiduría, dame el poder de renovar, de destruir lo creado, de convertir mi deseo en realidad, elimina todo y recrea, arranca el poder de este ser y dame el poder para dominarlo _–exclamó Tea

Todo el lugar comenzó a retumbar, Cristal corrió pero una fuerza invisible la lanzó al suelo. Tea le miró con severidad.

— ¡_rael siloé_! –exclamó Tea con fuerza

Manos blancas y de color púrpura salieron del suelo donde se encontraba el pilar, siete manos con brazos que se extendían desde el suelo rodearon el cuerpo de Yugi, como si esperaran algo.

—¡_murtio Kaler_! –exclamó de nuevo

Las manos atravesaron el cuerpo de Yugi, este comenzó a gritar del dolor que le causaba la intromisión de estas, sentía como si le desgarraran por dentro. Luego estas pararon y sacaron varias ramas de luz que se conectaron a los pilares que estaban alrededor, como si hubieran salido raíces del pecho de este. Las manos se alzaron y se metieron dentro de la cabeza de Yugi, este siguió gritando hasta caer de nuevo a un estado de semi conciencia. Sus ojos abiertos, sin brillo. Sus ojos cambiaron a un tono oscuro, casi negro. Las manos salieron de la cabeza de Yugi y desparecieron. En el pergamino aparecieron nuevas instrucciones. Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras leía con locura.

— ¡Destruye el mundo! ¡Roeth, maestro de la luz! –exclamó

Una luz blanquecina comenzó a aparecer, enterrándose en el suelo de la Tierra. Apareció una mano enorme, que comenzó a desmoronar y desintegrar todo lo que tocaba. Los gritos de terror de las personas comenzaron a oírse, la agonía volvía a sus corazones.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Yami entró junto a Shiva y Atena, pero fueron recibidos por ogros con garrotes, brujas y hechiceros, quienes fueron derrotados fácilmente. Llegaron al salón del trono y vieron lo que pasaba. Yami se lanzó a por Tea, quien moviendo una mano, lo lanzó al suelo con una fuerza invisible. Este se levantó a trompicones, hecho una furia. No controlaba sus emociones, no toleraba el estado de su hermano, quería destrozarla.

—Tu hermano es la mejor herramienta, mira que con él, lograré lo que deseo –mencionó Tea

Yami se lanzó de nuevo apareciendo la oz en su mano, este evitó su ataque y la degolló, pero para su sorpresa, su cuello sanó velozmente.

—Soy inmortal, niño –Alzó su espada y creó un clon, quien se puso a luchar contra Yami –si me disculpas, tengo que destruir

A tiempo que hablaba, Atena y Shiva habían lanzado un conjuro juntos, haciéndola retroceder. Fastidiada, dejó el pergamino que flotara, y se lanzó a derribarles.

Cristal arremetió contra Tea por detrás, Shiva y Atena se alegraron de verle, pero poco les duró la dicha al ver como era pateada por Bakura, quien se sostenía el costado, luego del golpe de Cristal, esta le había roto las costillas. Cristal se tambaleó y se lanzó por Bakura, este se defendía mejor que antes.

—¡_mirti suit nae_! –exclamó Atena

Una avalancha de rocas cayó encima de Tea, pero se desintegraron cuando la tocaron. Ella solo sonrió apareciendo veloz enfrente de Shiva, lo agarró del cuello y le ensartó su espada en el estómago, recorriéndolo hacia arriba, cortando sus órganos a su paso. Sacó la espada y lo lanzó hacia la pared, cayendo inerte. Atena gritó pero esta se le colocó detrás y le metió la mano en su espalda, luego sacó el segundo pergamino. De una patada la aventó hacia Cristal, ella perdió el balance, cayendo al suelo.

Yami logró destruir el clon.

—ustedes, que son los guardianes, se supone que su fuerza es mayor, y este general, que nunca ha podido derrotarme –vio a Yami quien jadeaba por el esfuerzo –que ejército tiene Dios que no cumple sus propósitos, solo son escoria—habló con sarcasmo

Yami la vio, Atena y Cristal la vieron. Sus emociones mezcladas, sin poder derrotarla.

—La oscuridad jamás podrá proteger a la luz –exclamó ella victoriosa –las tinieblas de mi reino triunfarán sobre el poder del mismísimo creador –

Su risa maquiavélica se escuchó por todo el lugar. La esperanza había muerto.

.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

¿Ya no queda esperanza para triunfar sobre el mal? ¿No hay nada que pueda detener a la diosa corrupta del inframundo? ¿Todo esfuerzo será en vano?

Sin palabras, una vez estamos en las manos del destino, quien dictará la victoria.

Gracias a todos quienes me escribieron, contestaré por mp ya que este es un momento fuerte y no puedo concentrarme para responder, les agradezco infinitamente y espero verlos en el ultimo capítulo de esta historia. Pronto estará el final.


	26. Chapter 26

(n/a) : nota del autor

—hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

—"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja ) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Capítulo XXVI: "Guía Hacia la Luz"**

_**En capítulos anteriores….**_

_Una avalancha de rocas cayó encima de Tea, pero se desintegraron cuando la tocaron. Ella solo sonrió apareciendo veloz enfrente de Shiva, lo agarró del cuello y le ensartó su espada en el estómago, recorriéndolo hacia arriba, cortando sus órganos a su paso. Sacó la espada y lo lanzó hacia la pared, cayendo inerte. Atena gritó pero esta se le colocó detrás y le metió la mano en su espalda, luego sacó el segundo pergamino. De una patada la aventó hacia Cristal, ella perdió el balance, cayendo al suelo._

_Yami logró destruir el clon._

—_ustedes, que son los guardianes, se supone que su fuerza es mayor, y este general, que nunca ha podido derrotarme –vio a Yami quien jadeaba por el esfuerzo –que ejército tiene Dios que no cumple sus propósitos, solo son escoria—habló con sarcasmo_

_Yami la vio, Atena y Cristal la vieron. Sus emociones mezcladas, sin poder derrotarla._

—_La oscuridad jamás podrá proteger a la luz –exclamó ella victoriosa –las tinieblas de mi reino triunfarán sobre el poder del mismísimo creador –_

_Su risa maquiavélica se escuchó por todo el lugar. La esperanza había muerto._

_**Ahora si, al capítulo…**_

La Tierra comenzó a desplomarse, cataclismos, terremotos, huracanes, vientos…. Todo comenzó a destruirse y a matar todo ser vivo sobre la faz del mundo. Los gritos de agonía, la desesperación, el miedo, el dolor…. Consumieron los corazones de todos. No había esperanza, todo había llegado a su fin.

Tea sonrió vilmente, victoriosa. Había logrado su cometido, Bakura estaba a su lado, casi sonriendo igual que ella.

Atena se levantó junto a Cristal, luego corrió hacia donde yacía Shiva, estaba inconsciente y la herida no dejaba de sangrar, haciendo que este un escenario terrorífico. Atena no sabía que hacer, sus emociones la golpeaban sin misericordia. Su respiración era tan leve, que parecía estar muerto. La idea le hacía que se retorcieran sus intestinos.

Tea miraba la escena con calma y felicidad pura, sádica sonreía, sentía la sed de sangre mucho mas fuerte, como nunca antes. Sostenía de nuevo el pergamino y abrió el pergamino de la oscuridad, con cuidado. Leyó en silencio, para luego volver su mirada a Yugi, mostrando algo que no esperaba.

Ahí, en ese altar, Yugi parecía no tener vida. Su cabello se había vuelto totalmente negro, caído. Sus ojos pasaban a un azabache sin vida, su piel era blanca, como si hubiera dejado de respirar, pero su pecho indicaba lo contrario. Tea se relamió los labios, dejando flotar los dos pergaminos.

Yami presentía que todo iba a salir mal, y para acabarla… el estaba en su límite. Ryuk se lo había advertido, pero no quiso escuchar. Lamentaba haber llegado tarde, lamentaba que Yugi estuviera en ese estado…. Lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta de quien realmente era su enemigo…. Lamentaba ser tan... ¿Débil?

Si hubiera hecho las pases con su oscuridad, tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero no había sido así, desde el principio todo lo hizo mal. Ya no era tiempo de lamentarse, aunque la esperanza murió en el momento que la tierra comenzó a destruirse, debía seguir adelante, salvar a su hermano y de paso, eliminar a la inmortal diosa del inframundo.

Cristal se levantó a trompicones, mientras veía como Bakura permanecía al lado de Tea. Se sostuvo con su martillo gigante, quería llorar de la impotencia que sentía, no le había podido ser útil a su hermano, y maldecía el haber regresado.

La mano gigante y los lazos que salían de ella ya casi habían terminado de demoler todo lo que había sobre la faz de la Tierra, los gritos habían cesado, pero los lamentos de aquellos murieron en sus manos, las almas aún gritaban sin comprender su situación.

Yami intentó convocar la oz de la muerte, pero Ryuk le detuvo. Una fracción del tiempo se detuvo, como si alguien lo hubiese congelado. Apareció Ren caminando hacia ellos, Ryuk apareció al lado de su hermano.

-hermano, debes parar o provocarás tu muerte –dijo Ryuk llorando

-Ryuk tiene razón, general –dijo Ren preocupado –pero… ahora no puede parar ¿verdad general? –

-ya no hay vuelta atrás –respondió Yami

-préstale ese poder que guardas, Ryuk –mencionó Ren –ya no podemos hacer nada mas, y lo sabes

-¡Yo no quiero que termine así! –exclamó Ryuk tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas

-ni yo –Ren se dirigió hacia Yami –véncela, por favor –

Yami asintió.

-aun cuando las cosas terminen mal o bien… nunca dejes de luchar, eso es lo que decía Yugi nii san –

Todo volvió a la normalidad, Ryuk convocó la oz por él, luego le vio triste.

-dejo todo en tus manos, ya que al prestarte este poder, no seré capaz de despertar de nuevo, tu tendrás que avanzar sin mi hasta que regrese de tu interior –Yami asintió cerrando sus ojos un momento

Le abrazó y luego extendió sus manitas, saliendo unas esferas negras que comenzaron a rodear a Yami, metiéndose dentro de él, restaurándole. A la vez que las esferas salían, Ryuk desaparecía, luego de unos segundos, todo terminó. Yami estaba con sus energías restauradas, y Ryuk había desaparecido. La capa y el antifaz regresaron, haciendo que la oz brillara.

Tea no se había percatado de eso, al voltear, casi grita de la furia que le dio. Yami sin esperar, de nuevo la atacó, pero su ataque fue detenido por Bakura, quien lo bloqueo con su báculo. Yami retrocedió en un salto, Bakura le siguió de cerca, pero fue impactado en el suelo por un gran martillo. Cristal alzó de nuevo su martillo y lo dejó caer sobre Bakura con fuerza, haciendo gritar a este.

-¡Ve! –exclamó Cristal con todas sus fuerzas

Yami velozmente se acercó a Tea y esta dejó los pergaminos flotar, haciendo aparecer de nuevo su espada, los dos chocaron sus armas haciendo aparecer una gran onda de poder, una púrpura y la otra negra como la noche, estallando. Los dos retrocedieron y volvieron a lanzar tajadas circulares, bloqueándose mutuamente. Esta solo se limpió la barbilla, contrariada por los ataques de Yami.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Bakura logró liberarse de los golpes de Cristal, lanzando una gran ola de fuego que la aventó lejos de él. Cristal se levantó a trompicones para luego recibir una patada que la dejó sin aire, sin esperar a que se recuperara, le asestó varios puñetazos en la cara, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué no dejas de luchar contra lo imposible? –exclamó Bakura mientras la pateaba en los costados

-¡porque sería negar mi propia existencia! –exclamó Cristal entre sus propios gritos de dolor

-¡terca! ¡terca! -le repetía mientras seguía pateándola

.x. .x.x.x

Atena no reaccionaba, veía todo como si fuera una pesadilla, quería despertar y ver que nada estaba pasando. Que iba a verlos como siempre en la mañana, cuando corrían para no llegar corriendo a la escuela, al regresar y divertirse con sus amigos, sin batallas… sin malos recuerdos… solo el de vivir el presente sin ninguna preocupación. Comenzó a llorar desesperada, su miraba se posó en Shiva, le daba terror el pensar en su persona mas amada…

-¡no te puedes morir! ¡¿me oíste? ¡no hagas chiste de esto! –comenzó a gritarle incoherencias mientras su desesperación y tristeza la envolvían aun más

Sintió una mano posarse en su pierna, dejó de gritar al ver que Shiva abría los ojos, cansado. Tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, ya no quedaba mas.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sentía la presión del aire aplastando sus pulmones, sentía la fuerza de la tierra extinguirse, sentía que ella misma era una nada… que ya no existía ni la esperanza para poderle hacer reaccionar, todo quedaba reducido a una sola idea: a la inexistencia.

Suaves manos se posaron en sus mejillas, adornadas con el paso de los años. Esas manos exigían que reaccionara, que volviera en sí, pero no quiso, no lo deseaba… todo había terminado mal.

-¡Amelia! –exclamaron

La aludida, abrió sus ojos, recibiendo con dolor la luz del sol. Estaba tirada en uno de los jardines del castillo, del como habían llegado a ese lugar, pues fue cargada por Katherine y Areina, quienes estaban igual de lastimas que ella. Se levantó con ayuda de Areina, con dolor acumulado que se hizo presente, saliendo varios quejidos de su boca.

-¿Qué? –bramó Amelia viéndolas

-por lo que veo querías dejarte morir –soltó Katherine

-solo quería descansar y por si no lo viste, estaba inconsciente –

Al apenas pronunciar la última palabra, recordó el porque estaba inconsciente. Un grito de angustia salió de su boca, quiso pararse mientras su mente reproducía los últimos momentos de su batalla, sus niños… sus amados hijos… no… no podía pensar en lo peor….

Su corazón estaba a punto de colapsar, su grito se extinguió para pasar a un llanto casi involuntario, no podía esperar mas, debía actuar… aun a costa de su propia vida.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Las raíces que sobresalían del cuerpo de Yugi brillaban con fuerza, aún cuando el cuerpo de este demostrara lo contrario. Una dama salió de las entrañas del castillo, su vestido azul que caía con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo, como si fuese griego. Su cabello azul y su rostro blanco, denotaba seriedad y fuerza. Sin que nadie notara, llegó con Yugi y luego, tocó la mejilla de este, haciendo que la volteara a ver, aún cuando sus ojos no demostraran vida.

-mi pequeño aprendiz –le susurró en su oído

Yugi no volteó, solo giró sus ojos hacia ella, con esa expresión sin vida, como si nada mas importara.

-termina con esto… libérate y termina con esto… yo te presté mi poder –le susurró con quietud y calma –tu sabes que debes hacer… no te dejes vencer, sino todos perecerán y todo acabará

Recibió un solemne asentimiento por parte de Yugi, la dama sonrió triste, casi lamentando lo que veía, no soportaba ver en ese estado a aquel joven que aceptó por primera vez su ayuda, cuando logró hacer aquel conjuro del cual estaba muy orgullosa, pero ahora no podía ser sentimental, debía de colaborar con él, sea como sea, ella debía de ayudar.

Sabía que el tiempo ya había comenzado a correr.

Alzó su mano con ferocidad y convocó una espada de hielo azul, de un solo tajo cortó las ramificaciones del altar, las raíces aullaron de dolor y ennegrecieron como raíces putrefactas, Yugi cayó al suelo para luego levantarse, su cabello, ojos y piel siguieron del mismo color, su piel blanca, su cabello y ojos negros, sin vida. Vio a la dama y esbozó una escalofriante y deprimente sonrisa, pero denotaba paz… una paz que no fue notada por la dama, quien desapareció sin nada más.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tea y Yami peleaban ferozmente, y para su sorpresa, había logrado golpearla y derribarla varias veces, haciéndole enfurecer. Tea sangraba, con cortes profundos en brazos, piernas y costado. Esta bramaba confundida, no podía creer que el mismo general de la muerte (como ella le llamaba) haya podido herirla de esa forma.

-¡no ganarás nada! ¡no puedes vencerme! –gritaba como si ella quisiera creerse sus propias palabras

Yami no articulaba nada, simplemente se lanzaba ferozmente con tajadas bajas que eran detenidas por la espada de Tea, para luego ser arremetida a patadas contra la pared, Yami giró sobre la oz y la incrustó en el suelo de un solo golpe.

De repente, el castillo comenzó a desmoronarse, el techó comenzó a desvanecerse. Tea comenzó a reír alocada.

-¡ya es hora de que desaparezcan! –exclamó levantándose –pero primero, debo obtener tu alma, un digno trofeo –

-te tengo una noticia –dijo Yami mientras rebanaba uno de los brazos de Tea, cayendo al suelo mientras se hacía cenizas -¡yo tomaré tu alma!

.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x

Yugi caminó despacio, llegando hasta donde estaba Shiva, quien yacía en el suelo… inerte. Atena estaba en shock, la sonrisa de Shiva se había desvanecido en un suspiro de silencio, de muerte… de abandono de cuerpo. No podía gritar, no pudo gritar… su garganta se había secado… no tenía lágrimas… no poseía nada que terminara con ese dolor.

Se percató de la presencia de Yugi cuando este le tocó el hombro, haciéndose hacia atrás tras la sorpresa, su apariencia daba cierto temor.

Yugi tocó la herida de Shiva y tocó su frente, al instante la herida cerró, y los ojos de Shiva volvieron a abrirse, en ese momento Yugi se trasladó hacia otro punto del castillo, ya había resuelto lo de Shiva, tocaba retomar lo siguiente.

Yami casi disfrutaba lo que hacía con el cuerpo de Tea, comenzó a desmembrarlo con fiereza y sadismo, sonriendo con malicia, con sed de sangre, mientras veía como sus miembros comenzaban a crecer y el los rebanaba y cortaba con la oz, Tea comenzó a gritar de dolor y frustración ante la locura y venganza del general.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Y eso fue lo que pasó –rápidamente, Katherine le contó lo que había pasado con los hermanitos cuando mataron a Alatiel

Amelia simplemente calló ante sus palabras, en sí se alegraba de que hayan acabado con Alatiel, pero a la vez, sentía lástima por ella, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho por su hijo, sabía en carne propia que perder a un hijo era lo peor que le podía pasar a una madre, ella lo había sentido con sus hijos, como la había desgarrado ese dolor, pero… tuvo amigos, consejos y claridad para no caer en la oscuridad, aún así…

Cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos mientras rezaba por el alma de Alatiel, en donde se encontrara estuviera en manos de su Dios y que descansara en paz. Se levantó y luego respiró ganando valor y fuerza.

-iré por mis niños... no me voy a sentar a verlos morir –

Areina y Katherine la siguieron cuando esta avanzó hacia las entradas ya derrumbadas, caminaron entre los escombros que iban desapareciendo mágicamente, pero el suelo y ellas estaban intactas.

.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tea ya no soportaba el nivel de dolor que le provocaba el general de la oscuridad… Yami. Con una sombra oscura le lanzó hacia atrás con fuerza, sus miembros se reconstruyeron y se levantó sudorosa, respirando salvajemente, con su mirada llena de odio… alzó su espada y los pergaminos llegaron a ella, comenzó a leer el pergamino de la oscuridad, sonriendo maléficamente.

-¡frenus infernos! –exclamó con desdén

Del suelo salieron varios demonios con aspecto de duendes con garrote, que se lanzaron por Yami, esté con un movimiento de su mano los desapareció, Tea no podía creer lo que pasaba. Invocó gigantes mientras leía de nuevo el pergamino de la oscuridad. Yami arremetió de un solo golpe contra ellos, desvaneciéndolos, parecía que jugaba con Tea, quien dejaba ver su desesperación.

-el pergamino está incompleto –dijo alterada

Si era así, su plan realmente había fracasado, los pergaminos solo habían sido una distracción, ya que sin la información ella no podía crear su nuevo mundo, no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero si ganaba tiempo, podía cansar de nuevo a Yami y utilizar su alma para encontrar la información restante, eso iba a hacer.

Yami se le quedó viendo aburrido, parecía que no fuera él mismo, pero aún conservaba su misión intacta en su mente. Debía de recuperar a su hermano y derrotar a la inmortal, pero.. . al voltear a ver, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el altar. Esto lo dejó pasmado.

Tea al ver la reacción de Yami, dirigió su mirada hacia donde él veía, por ello no poseía la información completa, había perdido la atención de su victima en el momento de que el general había atacado, nunca creyó posible que lograra salirse de ese lugar, algo no estaba bien. Comenzó a ver a todos lados, pero un golpe de patada la lanzó de nuevo al suelo, arrebatándole los pergaminos y en dos pasos trasladarse detrás de su hermano.

Yami quiso voltear, pero Yugi no se lo permitió, no dejaría que le viera en el estado que estaba. Esto contrarió a Yami, quien luchó por verle, este lo abrazó por la espalda y ocultó su rostro en ella.

-hay que vencerla, antes de que todo perezca –susurró Yugi sin soltarle

-¿Qué? –apenas le dijo

-la única manera de derrotarla es cumplir la profecía del pergamino –dijo Yugi suspirando –ayúdame, permíteme unirme a ti y derrotarla, así todo volverá a su normalidad –

Por arriba del cielo, se podían ver las almas de todos los habitantes de la tierra, flotando sin rumbo, gimiendo de dolor y confusión, rasgadas por la violencia de sus muertes. Ante esto, Yami abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no sabía que pensar realmente.

-realmente… ¿Sólo con un pergamino… podremos derrotarla? –comentó sin dejar de ver las almas

Yugi asintió trasmitiéndole sus pensamientos, el como debían de acabarla y restaurar el mundo a su estado anterior. Yami quedó estupefacto, pero luego asintió, si eso permitía salvarlos a todo y no morir en el intento…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la furiosa Tea, quien arremetió contra ellos, Yami no logró reaccionar a tiempo y cerró los ojos esperando la estocada con la espada de Tea, pero nunca llegó.

El grito de Yugi lo hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, al ver que su madre se había interpuesto en ese ataque, atravesándola completamente. Tea sacó la espada ensangrentada, con manchas negras y rojizas, Yami recibió el cuerpo de su madre al caer, Tea aprovechó esa oportunidad y se lanzó hacia ellos, pero fue detenida por Atena, Shiva y Cristal que le lanzaron una bola gigante de fuego dejándole atontada y con las ropas encendidas en llamas. Katherine y Areina se metieron a la batalla y lucharon magia contra magia con su enemiga.

Yami tenía entre sus brazos a su moribunda madre, quien le miraba con una ternura que solo una madre puede hacer. Tocó la mejilla de su hijo sonriéndole, Yugi se apresuró a su lado, y le tomó su mano desesperado.

-cuídense, como hermanos que son –su voz sonaba apagada

-¡no te despidas! ¡Mamá! –gruesas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Yami

-me dijiste mamá –dijo con una emoción de paz, sonriéndole –te quiero Yami, te quiero Yugi

Tras decir estas palabras, sus ojos se cerraron, su sonrisa se desvaneció, su corazón se detuvo. Quedaron los tres en un charco de sangre, sangre de su propia madre, sin un suspiro, simplemente se había ido, expresando… el amor que les dio a sus hijos, demostrándoles cuanto los amaba… sacrificándose por ellos, por su bienestar, por verlos vivir, por amor.

Yami no lo aceptaba, no podía. Comenzó a llamarla a gritos mientras movía el cuerpo inerte de su madre, Yugi lloraba con el corazón desgarrado, sintió como su corazón quería detenerse, intentando ahogarle, Yami seguía llamándole desesperado, llamándole mamá para que abriera sus ojos y dijera esa frase que la caracterizó por mucho tiempo: "me llamaste mamá"

Solo eso deseaba, pero no logró que emitiera ningún sonido. Gritó amargamente, en eso vio a su hermano, agarrándose su pecho, con su aspecto tétrico, pero su mente no procesó nada, Yugi levantó su vista y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Yami le miraba llorando.

-no puedo revivirla, su alma se ha ido… perdón –susurró triste

Yami vio el rostro de su madre por última vez, dejándola con cuidado en el suelo. Apartó unos mechones de su rostro, dándole un beso en su frente.

-mamá –emitió una sonrisa triste, de dolor

Se levantó mostrando la sangre de su madre cubriendo sus ropas, su aura oscura apareció rodeándole. Yugi se levantó junto con él.

-terminemos con esta estupidez –dijo con furia

Yugi asintió.

-te daré tiempo, así que aprovéchalo –le dijo a Yugi

Yugi de nuevo asintió. Yami se unió al combate junto con los demás, lanzando una ola de energía oscura que salió de la cuchilla de su oz. Yugi alzó sus manos y los pergaminos flotaron abiertos, un círculo de magia apareció debajo de sus pies, mientras los pergaminos brillaban.

-¡de las fauces y de lo imposible, vuelvan a ser uno conmigo ahora! –exclamó Yugi

Los pergaminos brillaron con fuerza, y formaron uno solo, cayendo en las manos de Yugi quien lo leyó en voz alta.

-"De una voz, nace una leyenda, la luz y la oscuridad nacerán en un tiempo de paz, en un tiempo que correrá contra su voluntad, juntos enfrentarán una batalla contra el reloj, resucitando a la misma nada de donde todos fuimos creados, una que terminará con la maldad que los acechará" –exclamó Yugi leyendo el pergamino

Este se convirtió en una pequeña pluma que se sumergió en el cuerpo de Yugi, Tea no lograba comprender como todo se le había regresado, como había sido posible que perdiera contra unos humanos. ¡Era inconcebible!

Yugi conjuró su círculo de hechizos de nuevo. Sus ropas eran oscuras, el cansancio se dejaba ver aún más en su rostro.

-"Por aquello que se me otorgó, permíteme unirme y proteger a esta Tierra, con la ayuda de la oscuridad, hacer posible convertir a la maldad en la nada pura" –

Sus manos brillaron y de un solo paso, se unió con Yami. Shiva y Atena protegieron a tiempo a este mientras Tea lanzaba sus hechizos oscuros con velocidad y precisión.

-¡aléjense! –exclamó Yami

Sus ropas eran completamente negras, poseía unas plumas negras a cada lado de su cabello, sus ojos eran negros, llevaba una capa larga negra, con un tapabocas negro como si fuese un ninja, su oz brilló entre blanco y negro. Su aura entre blanco y negro ondeaba con fiereza. Tea se lanzó hacia él, Yami hacia ella, en un ataque final.

-¡no me vencerás con tu forma superior! –exclamó tea furiosa

En un solo momento, Yami le cortó la cabeza con la oz a Tea, cayendo inerte el cuerpo mientras la cabeza rodaba unos metros lejos. Yami tomó la cabeza y la aventó junto con el cuerpo, comenzó a invocar una serie de círculos alrededor del cuerpo a toda velocidad.

-¡de la nada fue creada, y por la nada serás borrada, inexistente ser de las tinieblas, bórrate de todo.. del tiempo y espacio! –exclamó Yami con dos voces

Los círculos brillaron con una intensidad haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo de Tea mientras su cabeza gritaba con desesperación, hasta que no quedó nada de ella. Todos estaban impresionados, confundidos y realmente espantados de lo que había sucedido.

Yami cerró sus ojos, resintiéndose de aquella invocación de magia realizada, pero debía terminar antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera resistir.

-"Yami, toma el pergamino y ayúdame a regresar todo a su normalidad" –dijo Yugi desde su interior

Yami asintió y el pergamino salió de su cuerpo para tomarlo en sus manos. Un círculo de hechizos se dibujó debajo de sus pies, un círculo que demostraba la unión de la luz y la oscuridad, con la luna y el sol dibujados con energía. Una luz comenzó a rodearle, era dorada y emergía con fuerza del círculo y de su cuerpo.

-Pido por la salvación de todos, por la vida de todos… por la salvación de nuestra tierra, bríndanos el poder para sanar aquello que fue corrompido, aquello que no pudo ser salvado, aquello por lo cual nadie debió pasar, ¡arential samael! –exclamó Yami

La luz invadió a todos y apagó todo grito que pudieron haber emitido en ese momento. Atena estaba desesperada, no sabía que era, pero presentía algo. La luz rodeó todo y cegó a todos por completo.

Dentro del cuerpo de Yami, este se visualizó en un cuarto blanco, Yugi estaba parado frente a él, esbozando una sonrisa alegre, le dio un abrazo fuerte, ocultando su rostro en su hombro.

-adiós hermano –

Cayó al suelo despertando de esa imagen, se levantó a trompicones desesperado por esa frase salida de los labios de su hermano. Todo había sido restaurado, hasta el castillo. Cuando apenas había avanzado dos pasos para encontrarle, vio que yacía en el suelo, con esa apariencia tétrica, inconsciente…

Su corazón volvió a resquebrajarse, mientras tomaba a Yugi en sus brazos, tomándole su pulso mientras le llamaba para despertarlo.

-Yugi… háblame… Yugi… hermanito.. . –su voz se quebró al darse cuenta…

-él ya está con Dios –susurró la dama azul apareciendo ante él

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mentira! –gritó Yami furioso, agolpado por el peso de sus palabras, el dolor lo partía -¡no me dejes hermanito! ¡no me dejes! ¡Mamá ya se fue! ¡no me dejes tu también!

Sus lágrimas y gritos no eran nada en comparación con lo que sentía en ese momento. Atena cayó de rodillas estupefacta, ella tampoco lo podía creer, sin embargo, su corazón se lo había avisado, sus gritos ya no salían de su garganta, el dolor ahogaba esa intención, su pequeñito, Yugi, quien lo sentía mas como un hijo que como un amigo… no podía estar muerto.

Yami abrazó el cuerpo de Yugi, meciéndose un poco con él, mientras sus lágrimas caían en el rostro inerte de su persona mas preciada, por la cual luchó para encontrarlo, para conocerlo y convivir con él, para salvarlos de las garras de la maldad… y al final no había logrado nada… nada. Sus gritos se volvieron susurros, sus lamentos apenas eran audibles, ¿Por qué todo había terminado así?

Shiva corrió hacia Yami, intentando pensar que todo era una broma mal hecha, pero no era así. Se agachó y acarició la cabeza de su compañero mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, como una cascada. Recordó como se habían conocido, como le llamaba, su primer día de escuela…. Su vida junto a él como guardián y amigo… sintió como la vida era tan rápida, veloz para quitarte lo mas preciado.

Las nanas lloraban mientras permanecían recostadas contra la pared, sus cuerpos ya no se movían debido al cansancio. Cristal permanecía inconsciente, inocentemente inconsciente, alejada de todo aquel escenario terrorífico que se presentaba en ese momento.

-siento mucho… -susurró la dama azul –pero debo de llevarme su cuerpo –

Yami la vio con locura, como si había dicho la peor tontería del mundo. Sujetó fuertemente el cuerpo de Yugi, Shiva la retó con los ojos.

-soy la Madre Tierra, y fui mandada por nuestro Señor para recoger el cuerpo de Yugi –respondió seria

-¡no te lo daré! –exclamó Yami posesivo

En un movimiento, le quitó a Yugi, cargando su cuerpo como si fuera un bebé. No pudo evitar llorar ante el cuerpo de su aprendiz, todo había acabado, pero el sacrificio estaba hecho.

-aunque hubiera vivido –comenzó a decir la Madre Tierra –su cuerpo ya no era apto para su alma, aceptó mi poder con tal de salvarlos, especialmente a su hermano, y eso corrompió su cuerpo… ¡yo no quería que terminara así! –exclamó casi con culpa

Se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde una puerta luminosa se abrió ante ella. Yami estaba estupefacto, se levantó pero fue detenida por la voz de la Madre Tierra.

-No dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano, vive, así como lo hubiera deseado tu pequeño hermanito –

La luz la rodeó, Yami trató de alcanzarla, se llevaba su mitad, su razón de ser. La puerta se cerró y este cayó al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Shiva se sentó mientras hundía la cabeza en sus piernas, intentando cubrir sus lágrimas, intentando redimir el dolor de la pérdida de su mejor amigo, pero sus gemidos eran mas fuertes, su dolor podía mas con su fuerza de voluntad.

Todo había acabado, para la humanidad como un cuento de luz y salvación, para ellos… en el desgarrante dolor de la partida de sus seres queridos, en el sacrificio… de sus propias vidas.

-¡YUGIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Todo había acabado….

Todo se extinguió a una sola verdad…

La vida se encarga de darte luz… y oscuridad al mismo tiempo, el como lo vivimos, define el resultado de nuestra existencia.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Y todo se define a esa frase final, terminando con esta historia, con unos hermanitos capaces de defender lo que mas amaban, pero que al final… tuvieron que dar sus vidas para salvar a aquellos que amaban con profundidad….

Hola a todos.

Este es el capítulo final de esta historia, a resumidas cuentas… no terminaría de esta forma, pero.. no puedo decir nada mas, se que me matarán por este final, es demasiado…. Ni se que decir realmente, me tiene desconsolada como terminó todo, pero no crean que todo queda aquí, si quieren matarme, esperen a leer primero el epílogo de esta historia, y ahí deciden si quieren apedrearme o lo que quieran decirme, verán la razón de todo en el siguiente cap que es el epílogo de esta historia.

Gracias a: DarkYami Mouto, Bastet Yugi Motou (see tea es una…), bianchixgokudera25 (gracias por tus reviews), kayra isis (me alegro que os guste XD), Alice2Nekoi (creo que si querrás matarme), Clauditaw A.P Lightwood (espero que puedas ver estos capítulos), Nyu-Nono (gracias n_n), Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y perdonen que no pueda contestarles aquí, pero fanfiction me lo tiene restringido asi que… les contestaré en el epílogo.

Muchas gracias por aguantarme estos dos años que ha durado la historia y mis faltas de respeto ya que nunca publiqué con tiempo, y pasaban tiempo sin actualización, espero que sea de su agrado este final y esperen a ver el epílogo, ahí todas las dudas serán resueltas.

Hasta pronto.


	27. Epilogo

(n/a) : nota del autor

—hermanito –diálogos de los personajes

—"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja ) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Lazos de Sangre"**

**Epílogo: La luz al final del túnel**

Simplemente se había ido.

Bakura había observado todo lo que había pasado, no sabía si lo lamentaba o reconocía que todo era parte de un plan elaborado, recordó la pelea con Cristal.

_**Flash Back**_

El peleaba intensamente con Cristal, pero en un santiamén, fue detenido por Amelia, la madre de los gemelos. Ella con una sola mano detuvo su ataque, dejándole sorprendido. Al instante, su arma se volvió cenizas. Ella le vio con pena, lo abrazó dejándole pasmado.

-sé porque luchas, y tu motivo es noble –dijo ella separándose de él –pero has caminado mal, pero… toma –

Le dio a Bakura una joya de colores, este la recibió mas confundido que nunca.

-esta es una piedra de deseo –dijo Amelia mientras Cristal estaba estupefacta –con ello podrás desear que tu hermano vuelva, se que tu padre fue quien había asesinado a tu hermanito al defenderte de sus golpes –

-¡¿Cómo rayos sabe de mi hermano?! –exclamó Bakura iracundo

-porque Yugi me lo dijo –Amelia le vio tranquila, ni temía que le atacara –ahora vete, y sé feliz

Aún con ese sentimiento extraño, con la confusión por culpa de su enemigo, se fue. Se detuvo en uno de los corredores del pasillo, por alguna razón quería ver como terminaba todo. Mientras veía, sujetó con fuerza la piedra y pidió que su hermano regresara a su lado, al mismo tiempo Yugi y Yami restauraban la Tierra, la piedra brillo intensamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de preocupación de su hermano Ryou, quien era casi igual que él, con su cabello blanco y su estructura, menos en los ojos, se veía mas niño e inocente, aparte que tenía apenas doce años.

-¿Hermano? –soltó Bakura sorprendido

El aludido asintió mientras sonreía contento, lo abrazó y Bakura le correspondió, casi llorando, pero su orgullo podía mas. Se separó de el y se levantó, para ver como había terminado todo.

-¿No podemos hacer nada por ellos? –preguntó Ryou preocupado

-No, no podemos desafiar a la madre naturaleza, ellos tendrán que levantarse por sí mismos –dijo Bakura suspirando

Sin mediar palabra, se fueron los dos, a iniciar una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad que se les había brindado, a pesar de las fallas… todo había salido bien para ellos dos.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Prefirió no voltear a ver, se fue sin mas.

Los cuerpos de Joey y Tristán desaparecieron sin esperar a que sus dueños despertaran, Cristal no se contuvo, lloró como si la hubieran desgarrado por dentro, como si el mismo dolor quisiera estrangularla, ese sentimiento cargado de culpa, de frustración y desesperación la llenaron, sus lágrimas eran apenas una tonada de su propia agonía.

Las nanas se levantaron pero cayeron sentadas de la impresión de los hechos, viendo a Amelia en el charco de sangre, a quienes lamentaban y lloraban con fuerza las pérdidas. Yami cayó inconsciente, noqueado por su propio dolor, esa agonía incesante de la pérdida de su madre, de su hermano. Una batalla se había librado, y habían ganado... pero con un sacrificio que nunca quisieron aprobar.

Pasaron varios días desde la batalla final, se había hecho el funeral de Amelia, Yami había dejado de hablar, sentía que había hecho mal las cosas, ni siquiera convivió con su madre y todo por pensar que ella había tenido la culpa de todo, y aun así... ella había dado su vida para salvarle, eso lo estaba consumiendo lentamente; Shiva tuvo que cargarlo luego de que se quedara en la tumba de su madre por tres días seguidos; aprovechando que se había quedado dormido.

Luego de eso, pasó una semana realmente difícil. Las nanas habían ido a casa a descansar, y Shiva, Atena y Yami estaban en la cada del abuelo, Cristal había regresado con su padre. Ya en la casa, las cosas no iban bien, los tres estaban prácticamente derrotados, Atena en su cama, Shiva en el sillón y Yami en su habitación. Ninguno se había preocupado de nada, era como si estuvieran absortos de la propia realidad, habitando en sus recuerdos viejos, vanos y gastados, intentando no retornar del cruel mundo del que partieron.

Shiva se levantó soñoliento mientras trataba de alejar las imágenes recientes, se lavó la cara y vio en el espejo lo demacrado y estresado que estaba, ahí cayó en la cuenta de que estaban dejando morir en vida. Desde que habían regresado del funeral, los tres se habían limitado a revivir su propia catarsis, invadidos, no habían reaccionado a la misma realidad. Comenzó a reírse frustrado, para terminar llorando, terminando con ese dolor que dominaba su corazón, debía de desahogarse, para ir y levantar a patadas si era necesario, a sus amigos. Sabía que enfrentar el dolor y superarlo iba a ser complicado, pero.. dejarse vencer no era lo correcto.

Ya mas tranquilo, se enjuagó el rostro y se secó, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Atena, donde ella yacía dormida, aún tenía puesto las ropas del funeral. Shiva se acercó con cuidado y se agachó cerca de su rostro, pensando en como hacerla reaccionar, y conociéndola como solo él lo sabía, sería fácil.

-bruja -

Atena abrió los ojos, viendo a Shiva sin interés.

-bruja -

Ella enarcó una ceja dubitativa.

-¿te vas a fusionar con la cama? Bruja -su tono burlón comenzó a molestarla

-¿Cuál es el problema? -

-¡levántate bruja del inframundo! -exclamó con descaro

-¡déjame, maldito cretino! -realmente la estaba enfureciendo

-¡¿y si no me da la gana?! -se levantó Shiva en pose irónica -¿Me vas a pegar?

-no te lo voy a volver a repetir -sentenció con dureza

-¡uy que miedo! ¡la bruja no saldría de su cama aunque le cayera el mismo infierno! -exclamó

Atena se levantó de golpe, lanzándose hacia Shiva con violencia, agarrándolo de la camisa negra lo sarandeó fuerte, para luego pegarle varias cachetadas, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos en cada golpe.

-¿estás mejor? -preguntó Shiva adolorido de la cara

-¿porque me preguntas eso? -lo dijo repetidas veces -¡¿que carajos quieres de mi?!

-Yugi se reía cuando te decía bruja y te molestaba -mencionó Shiva casi riendo al recordarlo, y por primera vez, llamándole por su nombre

Las lágrimas azotaron en el rostro de Atena, lo lanzó contra la pared mientras lo seguía golpeando contra la misma, contrariada de sus palabras.

-¿Porque lo mencionas? ¿Porque me lo recuerdas? ¡dime estúpido! -gritó con furia y tristeza contenidas

-deja de hundirte, se que el dolor que llevamos dentro es demasiado fuerte, pero si no aprendemos a sobrellevarlo ahora, nos convertiremos en lo que él no quería, en muertos vivientes, en aquellas personas que solo viven el día a día solo porque deben vivirlo, y más porque ahora tenemos una responsabilidad, que es su hermano... Yami, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste? -le habló seriamente, para no dejarle margen a preguntas o respuestas idiotas

-¿Crees que no lo sé? -comenzó Atena ocultando su rostro tras sus cabellos desordenados -no sé que hacer con todo este dolor, le tomé tanto cariño a mi pequeñito, a Yugi, quien siempre me daba esa linda sonrisa en las mañanas, y se divertía cuando les preparaba almuerzos de niños para ustedes dos... -en ese momento paró de hablar, quebrándose, comenzó a llorar casi a gritos, quería arrancarse el corazón si era necesario, si con eso evitara sentir esa agonía tan bestial que la dominaba

Shiva abrazó a Atena con fuerza, con todo el cariño y la comprensión que apenas podía brindarle en ese abrazo, compartiendo ese dolor tan terrible que poseían en ese momento. Ella no paró de llorar, él no la detuvo, era mejor que se desahogara, porque tenían que enfrentar algo mas complicado, con Yami iba a ser aún peor.

Presos de su propio cansancio, se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Para ser precisos, el dilema comenzaba en ese momento. Pero era de las cuestiones de la vida inevitables, y de lo que nadie puede escapar.

**Shiva POV**

Desperté violentamente tras una sacudida de voltaje, aventé a la pobre de mi... ejem, Atena de la sacudida. Apenas logré enfocar en lo que mi cuerpo dejaba de temblar violentamente, cuando vi sorprendido que habían sido las nanas quienes me habían atacado de semejante manera.

-¡ya levántense críos cabrones! -exclamó Katherine vulgarmente -¡como detesto a los llorones de...!

-¡no no no... le respondo... porque ando... electrificado... y … ya habíamos despertado! -exclamé temblando

-Shiva me hizo reaccionar -comentó Atena levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa, veía aún el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro -así que no es necesario la violencia, nana Kathe -

-ve que suerte, además que se me descargó con Shiva -rió Katherine

-¡¿mala suerte?! -respondí enojado mientras me levantaba

-es que nos preocupamos porque no nos contestaban, les llamamos varias veces y nada, y al ver el estado de la casa, Kathe dijo que esa era la mejor manera de traerlos a la realidad -Areina hablaba apenada

-¡eres demasiado violenta! -exclamé fastidiado

Atena comenzó a reír mientras lloraba. Yo solo la vi confundido, luego se enjuagó las lágrimas lentamente, como si borrara algo con ello. Katherine suspiró intranquila.

-vamos con Yami -

Y para no hacerles el cuento mas largo, sucedió que ahi empezaron los problemas para nosotros, encima de eso, nos enteramos por los policías que encontraron al abuelo de los gemelos muerto en un callejón, víctima de sus propios años. Cuando el hermano de mi compañero... digo, Yami... (es que ya decidí llamarlos como es, para nosotros, llamarlos con un sobrenombre era como tratar de alejarlos un poco para no crear lazos, pero nunca se puede evitar eso), recibió la noticia, terminó de quebrarse, haciendo lento el proceso de recuperación que debía de superar.

Yo comencé a trabajar de nuevo, ya que habían cuentas por pagar y no podíamos depender de las nanas, aunque ellas fueron muy amables, además de brindarnos la ayuda moral y psicológica que necesitábamos en ese momento... bueno, nosotros comenzamos a llevar el dolor más tranquilamente, aunque Atena dejó de cocinar, cada vez que lo había, terminaba llorando, y realmente verla asi era... terrible, y todo porque recordaba como le preparaba comida a Yugi.

Se preguntarán de Yami, pues bien... no logramos que saliera de su cuarto, apenas come y Atena le cuida la mayor parte del tiempo, está en un letargo con una coraza impenetrable. Una vez, todos juntos intentamos una terapia de choque, pero no dio el resultado esperado; les contaré:

**Flash Back POV**

Nos sentamos alrededor de la cama, Yami parecía un zombie y no un adolescente. Se sentó viéndonos detenidamente.

-¿Porque no sales de la cama? Te estamos esperando para almorzar -comentó Areina preocupada

-el muy cretino no querrá salir -dije con mis tonterías de siempre

-¿Y si no me da la gana salir? -contestó Yami frío

-¿y si te obligo? -dijo Kathe con zaña

Yami no contestó, de nuevo volvió a ver a la nada.

-¿De que te culpas? -comenzó Atena tragando saliva -¿Acaso no te importas o no te importan los deseos de tu hermano?

-mi hermano está muerto -susurró Yami

-el no quería verte así -

-¡¿Tu que sabes?! -exclamó iracundo -¡ni yo sabia eso!

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Atena, nosotros "si" lo llegamos a conocer -había que tocarle la herida ya que había reaccionado

Yami nos vio con locura, llena de sentimientos encontrados y culpas inexplicables.

-¡ya lo sé! ¡nunca pude aprovechar algún momento para conocerlo bien! ¡por mi culpa se lo llevaron de pequeño! ¡Por mi culpa lo habían secuestrado! ¡por mi culpa mi madre y el están muertos! -gritó

Comenzó a repetir esas palabras una y otra vez, intentamos hacerlo reaccionar, pero tuvimos que dejarlo inconsciente para que parara de una buena vez.

**Fin del Flash Back POV**

Ahora si dejó de comer, es como si estuviera decidido a morir, pero la muerte no está para él, simplemente está torturándose y con ello a Atena también, tanto así que una semana después...

**Flash Back POV**

Atendía la cafetería y repostería de las nanas y que eventualmente también fue de Amelia, cuando llamaron y avisaron que un chico había llevado a Atena al hospital, y que los detalles me los dirían al llegar. Sin esperar a nada, salí corriendo bajo la lluvia, no sé ni como, pero llegué corriendo, no pude ni pensar en tomar un taxi ni nada, con solo que me mencionaran a mi brujita preciosa, se me fue el alma a los pies.

Entré a la recepción empapado, la señorita me indicó que esperara ya que le avisaría al doctor de mi llegada, cuando voltee hacia las bancas, ahí estaba Yami con su cara oculta en sus rodillas, con sus manos sujetando con fuerza su cabello. Llevaba una piyama azul, descalzo. Me acerqué a el con brusquedad, para preguntar que había pasado, pero quedé impactado por su mirada; lloraba pero con un ansia de tristeza y deseo.

-no puede irse... ella no puede irse -comenzó a decirme desesperado -ella no... ¿verdad que no? Prometo no dar problemas, prometo avanzar, pero que ella no se vaya... que ella no se vaya -

Yo solo le miré sorprendido, él se abrazó a mi con fuerza, estaba asustado como si fuera un niño pequeño, susurraba sus palabras anteriores, como si lanzara una súplica al cielo, aferrándose a su amiga, a Atena.

No sabía que sentir en ese momento, no sabía que pasaba por el corazón de Yami, solo sabía que no quería seguir perdiendo a sus seres queridos, ya había perdido a su hermano y madre, y eso lo había dejado mal, pero de alguna manera, lo que le sucedió a Atena lo había hecho reaccionar a la realidad.

Entre sollozos, me contó que ella le estaba intentando dar de comer, pero él no había recibido nada y que cerró sus ojos, volviendo a dormir, donde apenas sentía paz en ese lugar. Cuando oyó, un ruido de cosas cayendo y resquebrajarse lo despertó y vio a Atena en el suelo, desmayada. Como no reaccionaba la levantó y se trasportó con ella con su poder.

Cuando me terminó de contar, el doctor apareció detrás mía y a los dos nos explicó que le había sucedido a Atena: Había tenido un desmayo por el estrés, eso había provocado una baja en su presión arterial, y que eso si había sido muy peligroso. Nos preguntó que clase de vida llevaba, y el problema había sido lo que había pasado antes y que se mantenía demasiada preocupada por Yami.

El doctor nos dijo que ella permanecería en el hospital varios días, debían de revisarla y por tanto, debía tener descanso absoluto. Agradecimos al doctor, y nos quedamos en la banca, Yami se secó las lágrimas mientras respiraba como si le hubieran sacado el aire de sus pulmones.

-casi muere por mi culpa -comenzó Yami

-casi, pero no -dije recostándome en la pared, descansaba un poco -pero ya deja de culparte, no logras nada con eso-

-pero... -

-sé que dirás que tu tienes la culpa de las muertes de Amelia y Yugi -comencé mientras le veía seriamente -pero ¿crees que lograrás algo culpándote? ¿Que arreglarás todo con eso?

Yami negó con la cabeza, mientras ocultaba sus ojos en sus mechones.

-Atena estuvo preocupada por ti todo este tiempo, porque no lográbamos que reaccionaras, sé que el dolor de la pérdida es demencial, no creas que nosotros no nos sentimos igual que tú, pero si no aprendemos a sobrellevarlo, entonces sería como traicionar sus deseos -

Yami me vio con sorpresa.

-ellos siempre quisieron lo mejor para ti -puse una mano en su hombro -dieron sus vidas para que vivieras, y vivieras bien, y te aseguro que los preocupaste también, así que deja ese estado de letargo y depresión, y si quieres desahogarte, pues aquí estoy para ello -

Cerró sus ojos y respiró con fuerza, para luego abrirlos y verme, asintiendo levemente.

-Por Yugi, mamá, Abuelo y Atena, prometo que viviré... como ellos lo desean, y que mi dolor y mi tristeza no me volverán a sucumbir -

**Fin del Flash Back POV**

Esas fueron sus palabras, y cuando Atena salió del hospital, comenzó a colaborar con lo que podía, ayudándole en lo que era necesario. Yo pude volver al trabajo ya mas tranquilo y las cosas se tranquilizaron. No es que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero ustedes me entienden, las preocupaciones cedieron, y aunque la tristeza nos invadía de vez en cuando, pues… comenzamos a reemplazarla por los recuerdos que teníamos, cuando Yami comenzó a hablar de eso… pues, realmente me siento feliz, Atena esta contenta y tranquila, y las nanas ya respiran con aquella ligereza… les provocamos muchos problemas.

Y lo que he contado anteriormente, acontece dos años atrás ya. Yami regresó a la escuela, Atena atendía la casa y puso de nuevo en funcionamiento la tienda del abuelo, colocando nuevas variedades, cosas de chicas creo yo. Y yo sigo de mesero, la verdad es que me encanta este trabajo, y me encanta el buen humor de Areina y Kathe, aunque la última sea bastante salvaje aún para su edad.

A Cristal…. Pues no supe mucho de ella en el primer año, pero en el segundo, apareció junto a su padre disculpándose de no haberse presentado antes y bla bla, saben que hay cosas que no me gustan como las formalidades, pero se entiende el porque de su ausencia, Cristal no se había podido recuperar bien, y me refiero a su salud, por lo que me contaba el doctor Ray, la batalla la dejó inválida por varios meses, y hasta ahora se había recuperado. ¿Verdad que me entendieron por tristeza y no por salud física?

En fin, ahora le ayuda a Atena cuando está libre y se ponen a chismosear ese par de mujeres, pero bueno, ese es el fin último de ellas ¿no? Solo bromeaba.

Y no crean, me han pasado muchas cosas raras desde que empezamos a hacer bien las cosas, entre ratos como que veo a Yugi en los pasillos de la casa, observándonos, pero tiene el aspecto de un niño de seis años, cuando le veo, me sonríe con aquella felicidad pura… que solo le vi cuando tenia ocho años… que recuerdos. Bueno, en fin es que lo he estado viendo, mas creo que es mi imaginación.

No he querido comentar esto con nadie ya que realmente les haría traer esperanzas sobre algo que ya paso y que… bueno, los fantasmas deben de deambular en paz, no tratar de comunicarse como si fueran personas, ese es mi pensamiento. Aunque no niego que me gustaría intentarlo.

En fin, aun no sé porque deambula por aquí, supongo que le preocupamos demasiado. Ahora estamos más en paz, pero aún así… hay momentos en que lo extraño demasiado, más porque toda la casa aún tiene su esencia, y que… desde pequeño lo vi. Dejando mis cavilaciones deprimentes a un lado, me pasaré a un par de años después, verán lo iré narrando por acontecimientos importantes, ya que sino se me aburrirán.

En fin, dos años después, la relación con Atena ya era favorable y los dos ya éramos novios y ya con reglamento y permiso del joven Yami (sarcasmo), ¿Cómo creen que le pediré permiso a ese mocoso cabrón? Aunque debo de admitir que ya nos llevamos mejor, no es que nos convirtiéramos en amigos de la noche a la mañana, pero por algo se empieza.

Después de eso, comenzó mi inquietud por cierta cosa que realmente deseaba hacer desde hace varios siglos (recuerden, con Atena ya… como decirlo, nos teníamos un cariño muy sincero que perduró desde la Atlántida hasta nuestros días) y bueno… quería casarme con ella…. ¡Bien! Ya lo dije

Pasé una semana pensando en como decirle y sin que se me saliera un maldito sarcasmo o broma, ya saben, me gusta jugar con todo. Total que me agarró en pleno ensayo y comenzó a reírse de mi.

-¡¿De que te ries, mocoso?! –exclamé enojado y mas bien… avergonzado

-ni eso puedes hacer, que inútil –comenzó Yami sonriendo maliciosamente

-y tu ni hables, que ni a novia llegas –solté con sorna

Le di en el clavo, solo volteó la cara molesto, pero luego me vio.

-¿Realmente… le pedirás su mano? –

Nada de burlas, solo una pregunta que implicaba mucho, por lo menos en ese momento.

-por supuesto –dije sin darle tanta vuelta a la pregunta

-si es asi… te pediré que la cuides mucho y que si alguna vez le haces algo o la veo llorar, vendré a patearte el trasero y a llevarme tu alma –lo último lo dijo con un sadismo y su aura brillaba oscura, tragué en seco, el desgraciado se había vuelto el cabecilla del mismo infierno, antes el general, ahora el líder

-por supuesto que la cuidaré –dije

Yami sonrió… ¿Sonrió? Que feo. En fin, sonrió y me dio la mano.

-entonces… ¿Quieres practicar? –

Y para no dar más rodeos (y evitarme una bochornosa narración de practica de "pedida de mano" ) pasamos cuando le pedí su mano, en fin, cuando le pedí su mano en matrimonio, ella apareció un gran sartén en su mano y comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Solo estas jugando conmigo?! –me preguntó a punto de reventarme la sartén en la cabeza

Podía oír la risa del cabrón de Yami, desgraciado, está disfrutando la escena.

-te amo demasiado y no jugaría con algo como esto… ¡Atena! De veras me está costando no sacar algún chiste de esta situación, por ello veme a los ojos y dime si estoy jugando –dije seriamente

Mi resistencia estaba llegando al límite, pero ella soltó el sartén y se lanzó a abrazarme, y luego me besó suavemente, cortándolo.

-claro que si, idiota –dijo Atena con cariño…. ¿Cómo puede decirlo con cariño mientras me insulta? Esta bruja

Pero en ese momento no me importó, la abracé y di vueltas con ella.. ahh si, olvidé mencionar que estaba en un restaurante, imagínense que escena hicimos ahí. Le puse el anillo y toda la gente nos aplaudió, el gerente nos dio unos bollos de regalo.

-A la próxima te llevo a comer tacos de la esquina –bromee

Atena levantó el sartén del suelo y arremetió contra mi con violencia. Estaba como molesta, pero contenta.

-idiota, arruinaste el momento –rió Atena mientras me miraba

-no arruine el momento, tu me arruinaste el cerebro… ahora tendrás un novio mono no evolucionado por la lesión…. –

Calló mi broma con otro beso, Yami salió a interrumpirnos y a felicitarnos. Y terminó comiendo con nosotros, pero fue alegre… extraño.

Planeamos la boda para unos tres meses después, queríamos que fuera en las vacaciones del mocoso, digo de Yami. Este comenzó a hacer los preparativos, llamar a los amigos (en serio, hicimos muchos amigos en estos años, y Yami no fue la excepción), hasta la familia Ishtar estaba invitada, y más porque estuvieron con nosotros luego de la batalla final. Aunque siempre hay peleas con el gemelo mayor Ishtar y Yami, luego tengo que separarlos antes de que llegue Atena y su sartén, aunque los he dejado a su merced…. Es realmente divertido ver como les dan de sartenazos.

En fin, me salí del tema. El día de la boda estaba hecho un mar de nervios, y Atena estaba en casa de las nanas preparándose, ya que recordarán que a las novias no se les ve antes, vieja tradición, sino cae mala suerte.

Y es que realmente contar detalles es aburrido… ejem, seré sincero, quiero evitar ciertos puntos vergonzosos… dulces momentos vergonzosos. Narrándolo asi de sencillo: Atena se tropezó cuando entraba, yo me comencé a reír… pero de los puros nervios, estaba felizmente conmocionado, por fin iba a cumplir ese deseo que teníamos los dos desde hace mucho, Atena me vio con cara de "Te mato a la salida", y quien la entregó fue Yami, y a la hora que la entregó, los tres nos pusimos a llorar, así como un par de lagrimillas que nos saltaron por la emoción del momento.

En fin, la fiestecita fue en la casa, fue sencilla, pero todos nos divertimos. Cabe mencionar que paramos bien cansados. Cuando terminó todo, nos disponíamos a recoger el basurero que dejaron todos cuando Yami nos quita las bolsas de basura y nos entrega unos boletos como regalo para nuestra luna de miel…. Se… se lo imaginaron bien, no teníamos para viajar, además que teníamos el gasto del estudio de Yami y eso era mas importante que otra cosa, así que lo habíamos dejado para después. Pero ese mocoso había trabajado varios meses para juntar lo de nuestro regalo, y eran para Hawai… lejísimos.

Pero pasó algo que no esperábamos al regreso… Yami se estaba yendo de la casa. Eso me dejó con la boca abierta, Atena le pidió explicación y el simplemente respondió que nosotros necesitábamos espacio, y una serie de barbaridades que no escuché ya que lo tomé del cuello y le reclamé del porque se iba, si nadie lo estaba echando de la casa, al contrario, nos hacía felices que estuviera con nosotros, ya que lo considerábamos como un hijo (me incluyo, aunque le molesto siempre jeje) y que si se iba, lo iba a regresar arrastrado, además que iba a hacer llorar a Atena. Yami suspiró y nos dijo que necesitaríamos espacio para la familia, y que por ello no quería estorbar, yo le contesté que el ya era parte de la familia, asi que no viniera con tonterías, ni que fuéramos a tener una docena de hijos. Bromee para recibir el sartenazo de Atena, joder, debo de desaparecer esos sartenes, que maña.

Y bueno, lo de los sartenes era solo bromas, ella no me ataca tan violentamente; por lo menos no desde que nos casamos, eso si que fue bueno. En fin, logramos convencer al chico y todo siguió transcurriendo como siempre. Bueno no como siempre, porque otro año después… pues… Atena nos resultó con una sorpresa.

**Flash Back**

Atena comenzó a salir corriendo al baño a vomitar, Yami y yo nos preocupamos, no sabíamos que tenía, y lo peor de todo… siendo hombres como íbamos a imaginarnos que ella…. Bueno, sigan leyendo.

En fin, ya llevaba dos días que apenas olía la comida y salía corriendo al baño… y bueno, le pedí favor a Yami para que la llevara y me informara de su condición. Yo debía de trabajar y no podía dejarles todo el trabajo a las nanas, y por cierto, Katherine parece de treinta años, no puedo creer que tenga fuerzas hasta para cargar las cajas tan pesadas de los suministros del restaurante.

En fin, cuando llegué a casa en la noche, los dos me esperaban en la sala viendo televisión. Atena se veía nerviosa y el enano, digo Yami se veía tranquilo y casi entusiasmado, no lo había visto de esa manera desde hacía tiempo.

Fui directo al grano.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor? –pregunté con todo el tacto del mundo

-pues… etto… -dijo Atena juntando sus manos nerviosa

-que vas a ser padre –soltó Yami riendo

Me quedé en blanco para luego abrazar a Atena mientras exclamaba mi felicidad, iba a ser padre, ¡Imagínense mi alegría! Atena paró llorando contenta, mientras me abrazaba con efusividad.

-todo bien –susurró Yami cerrando sus ojos mientras sonreía

**Fin del Flash Back**

En fin, desde ahí Yami comenzó a cambiar completamente, no me lo creerán pero hasta comenzó a bromear conmigo, nos volvimos bastante cercanos, hasta llegamos a apostar con el doctor Ray que iba a ser.. si niño o niña, Yami dijo niño, el doctor Ray dijo niña al igual que yo, y bueno, esperamos hasta el día del parto.

Una semana antes, Yami rondaba como escarabajo por toda la casa, bueno de hecho desde los cinco meses de gestación de mi hijo, ya que Atena si se cansaba mas, ya saben, pero bueno, si mi relato suena un poco como extraño por el desorden que llevo, es porque.. bueno, les explicaré en un momento.

En fin, ¿en que rayos iba? Ahh si, Yami se había puesto preocupado, pero es que Atena se había puesto haragana…. Jaja si me oyera, pero no era eso ya que ella si se enfermó un poco, pero paso tranquila el embarazo, en fin. La semana pasada se la pasó rondando porque Atena estaba casi en su término y ya nos tocaría llevarla al hospital. Ya teníamos todo listo, pero parecía mas nervioso el mocoso que yo, bueno yo aparentaba serenidad, pero estaba emocionadísimo de ver a mi pequeño nacer.

Y al fin llegó el día, estábamos en el hospital bastante nerviosos, era mi primer hijo y estaba como que no se, pero al final nervioso. Yami me acompañaba en la sala de espera, ya llevábamos nueve horas esperando noticias, y estábamos desesperados, y eso que nos habíamos entretenido hablando de la bendita apuesta secreta entre el doctor y nosotros, jugamos a "adivina que estoy viendo" y luego nos quedamos rondando algunos lugares del hospital, para luego ser sacados y llevados a la sala de espera jeje.

En fin, llegó el doctor y se veía satisfecho, eso me dio la pauta que todo había salido bien, pero era mejor esperar las palabras del doctor Ray para confirmar que todo estaba bien.

-ya pueden pasar a verla, y además de ver al bebé –dijo el doctor contento

Sin mediar mas que muchos gracias, entramos a la habitación de Atena, quien estaba sentada en brazos de nuestro bebé. Se le veía cansada, pero aún asi esbozó una sonrisa para mi.

Me acerqué y vi la cosa mas bella del mundo, era una linda bebé de ojos violetas, de cabello negro con un mechón blanco, tenía un parecido con Atena muy profundo, pero sus ojos eran serios, risueños pero serios. Me voltee veloz hacia Yami eufórico.

-¡Te gané! ¡Págame! –exclamé

Yami de mala gana sacó su billetera y sacó cien dólares, yo lo recibí contento. Atena me miraba con ojos de furia, pero se le pasó al verme pidiendo cargar a la pequeñita. Con mucho cuidado la tomé en mis brazos y la vi detalladamente. ¡Que hermoso es ser padre!

-que bueno que no se parece a ti… sino pobrecita –comenzó Yami a molestar

-¿ve? Mira quien habla, un puercoespín tricolor –dije con burla

Y comenzamos a pelear… El doctor nos sacó de la habitación, por estar molestando.

**Fin del Shiva POV**

Y entre muchos días, locuras y vivencias bastante tiernas, pasaron muchos años, donde ya Atena tenía cuarenta y cinco años, se dejaban ver un par de canas y la madurez de la sabiduría en su rostro, marcado por esas arrugas que definen el rostro de alguien mayor. Shiva tenía cincuenta y dos años, su cabello blanco estaba un poco mas corto, pero siempre se lo amarraba en una coleta, las arrugas no estaban tan presentes en su rostro, pero si se notaba que era un hombre ya grande y maduro, usaba un bastón mas por molestar a Atena con él, y si, el viejo Shiva no había cambiado en nada. Estaban los dos sentados en una salita del hospital, junto a su nieto Yami, quien apenas tenía seis años, de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí, lo tenía corto y vestía un pantalón con su polera blanca. Este jugaba con su nintendo, pero vio la preocupación de sus abuelos, dejando en paz el aparato.

-¿Mamá ya irá a salir? –preguntó el pequeño Yami inocentemente

-hay que esperar aún –dijo Shiva sonriéndole

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –Un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros llegó corriendo con ellos, con mochila y bata en mano, se veía que no había dormido en un par de días -¿y Amelia? ¿ya salió? ¿esta bien?

-calma Matheus –dijo Atena tranquila –ya verás que pronto tendremos noticias de ella y el bebé

-bueno, es que me asustaron cuando me llamaron y yo en pleno turno y…. –comenzó a hablar rápidamente Matheus

-calma hijo, que mira que pones nervioso a tu sobrino –dijo Shiva

-hola tío Math –dijo Yami yendo a abrazarle

-hola Yami, mira ten –dijo Matheus mientras sacaba una paleta de su bolsa

Mientras esta escena se desarrollaba, Atena volteó a ver hacia la ventana que tenía ese lugar, que mostraba el pequeño bosque del hospital, suspirando comenzó a recordar.

**Atenas POV**

No es que no me alegrara de este momento tan hermoso e importante para mi, pero me trae a la memoria viejas memorias, que quisiera relatar.

Cuando nació Amelia, (el nombre fue en honor a la madre de mis pequeñitos) Yami se dedicó a cuidarla y a jugar con ella, ya que por los gastos y todo tuve que trabajar también cuando Amelia apenas cumplía tres años de edad. Yami se quedaba con ella en las mañanas y luego él en la tarde y noche estudiaba, fue un cambio para él, pero nunca se negó a mi petición.

Ahí Yami había recuperado ese tono vivaz en su mirada, era como si realmente empezara a vivir, luego de tantos años de arrepentimiento, culpas y búsquedas; para luego terminar en pérdidas tan dolorosas que pensé que no podría reaccionar en ninguna forma, pero todo resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.

No se crean, aún extraño a mi pequeñito, al pequeño Yugi, no sé si soy demasiado sentimental, pero le sentía como un hijo (aunque de hecho… todos resultan siendo mis hijos, hasta Shiva, y todo porque son un bonito grupo de inmaduros), en fin, pero ya no podía ponerme triste, sabía por intuición que el ya estaba bien, al lado de nuestro Señor y yo.. con eso podía vivir mas o menos en paz.

Cuando Amelia tenía 8 años, celebramos dos acontecimientos importantes: La graduación de Yami de Arquitecto y el nacimiento de mi segundo hijo: Matheus. Shiva estaba más que feliz, y supusimos que todo iba a seguir mucho mejor que antes, pero me equivoqué.

Yami apareció con una falla cardiaca bastante grave, esta no le permitió seguir con su vida normal. No sabemos que la inició, pero según lo que nos había dicho el doctor, es que probablemente pueda que su corazón no aguantara mas, y comenzó a medicarle. Hasta ahí… todo iba asi de aterrador, yo lloré varias noches, habíamos tenido a Yami entre nosotros tanto tiempo que no podía imaginarme cuando él no estuviera, ya se había ido mi pequeñito, ahora él.

Amelia notó la enfermedad de su tío cuando este se desmayó mientras le cuidaba; y dijo algo que me inquietó demasiado: "Ya es su hora", lo dijo con tristeza y resignación, como si ya supiera que pasaría mas adelante. Le pregunté el porque de sus palabras, pero simplemente se limitó a levantar sus hombros e irse a dormir, yo no descansé en solo pensar en ello.

Shiva comenzó a llegar a casa más temprano, a cuidar a Yami cuando recaía y vigilar que se tomara su medicina, y si me preguntan, ese par se tomaron mucho cariño, a pesar que parecen un par de niños cuando apuestan. Todo esto llegó al punto en que Yami ya no se pudo levantar, estaba demasiado cansado todo el tiempo, y no podíamos hacer nada, ese día que le había subido comida, se disculpó conmigo por ser una carga, y yo solo le abracé. Le dije que no lo era, y que lo más importante era que se recuperara, pero él simplemente me dijo: tranquila, todo estará bien.

Y ese "todo estará bien" se convirtió en el día mas oscuro para mí. Falleció por la tarde, mientras Shiva lo cuidaba. Según lo que me había contado Shiva y Amelia, este comió y luego se durmió, sin antes agradecerle por todo a Shiva y ocultando su despedida con una tonta broma que Shiva respondió con sarcasmo. Amelia me dijo que cuando se fue, lo esperaba un pequeño niño de cabellos tricolores, y que le tomó la mano al espíritu de Yami y le saludaron para luego irse.

Estoy segura que había sido Yugi, sería el único que lo esperaría tanto tiempo y llegaría a traerlo; esto nunca me calmó y aún lloro su pérdida, pero el tiempo se encargará de curar esas viejas heridas. Lo que siempre me extrañó fue que Amelia tomó todo con calma, lloró su ausencia y pasaba mucho tiempo jugando sola, como si quisiera revivir los recuerdos con su tío, pero… era una resignación que no verías en un niño.

Pasó el tiempo, mis hijos crecieron y luego Amelia se casó con un joven bastante responsable llamado Haru, quien al final me cayó bastante bien. Y bueno, me dieron la sorpresa de mi vida (ya que Shiva nunca se dio cuenta), cuando nació mi primer nieto, osea este pequeño que está sentado con nosotros, Yami, fue que… ¡él era Yami!; nunca podrán imaginarse mi corazón abatido por la sorpresa y la euforia de ese momento, sus ojos carmesí aun se conservaban en su rostro; encima de eso me dí cuenta que mi propia hija era la verdadera Amelia del pasado, y que mi hijo era Solomon, el abuelo de mis pequeños; hasta ahí caí en cuenta en lo irónico que puede ser el destino; como era posible que ellos estuvieran de nuevo con nosotros….

Lágrimas de una alegría vieja comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas sin que yo me diera cuenta. Cuando reaccioné, estaba siendo abrazada por Shiva, quien me miraba con esa ternura que siempre tenía para mi. Aún cuando me llamara bruja, siempre me dedicaba esa sonrisa serena y su mirada cariñosa.

-¿viejas memorias? –me preguntó curioso

-ehh… si, pero ya se me pasó –dije en un afán de que dejara de preguntar

A tiempo, salió la doctora a darnos las noticias. Sin esperar a mas, entramos todos hasta donde estaba Amelia junto a su esposo y mi nieto, estaba dormidito, con su cabello blanco, tan blanco como la nieve… y para variar Shiva empezó con su melodrama.

-¡Es igual que su abuelo! ¡Los buenos genes ganan! –exclamó Shiva victorioso

Todos agachamos la cabeza en señal de "¿Qué carajos?", típica escena de una de esas caricaturas que le gusta ver a mi pequeño Yami, en fin.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás? –preguntó Matheus

-le pondré…. Hikari, la luz que llega a nuestros corazones y nos da paz –dijo Amelia mientras arrullaba a su bebé

-para eso le hubieras puesto mejor Tenshin, ángel –dijo Shiva –asi te salía rebelde y no tendrías excusa para regañarle

Golpe supremo de mi parte; ¿Cómo se atrevía a dañar el momento?

-¡super golpe de mi abue! –exclamó Yami riendo

-mira Yami, el es tu hermanito Hikari –dijo Amelia

Ayudé a subir a Yami a la camilla y el se le quedó viendo al bebé, tomándole su manita con cuidado. Se sorprendió al sentirle tibia y pequeña. Sonrió con todas sus ganas.

-yo seré un hermanito muy bueno, te voy a enseñar a patear el balón y vamos a jugar juntos –comenzó Yami a contar muchas cosas, a pesar de todo… "todo había salido bien"

**Fin del Atena POV**

Cinco años después, todos estaban reunidos en casa de los abuelos, era una casa grande, con jardín trasero, con dos árboles y gramilla; junto a ello, rosales, geranios y margaritas. Hikari y Yami jugaban por todo el patio a que huían de Shiva, quien les perseguía mientras alzaba el bastón y bromeaba con ellos. Matheus estaba asando carne y salchichas en el asador junto a Haru, como buenos amigos que eran. Atena estaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa junto a Amelia, quien disfrutaba de la vista que le daba su familia. Pero luego se dirigió hacia su madre con un gesto serio, Atena se le quedó viendo.

-este mamá, hace un tiempo quería preguntarte algo –comenzó a decir Amelia

-¿A que te refieres hija? –preguntó Atena

-no sé si papá y tu se dieron cuenta, pero… volvimos, es decir… -se puso nerviosa

-que tu eres la Amelia que pereció por sus hijos, que mis nietos fueron Yami y Yugi, y que tu hermano es el abuelo de ellos en el pasado… por supuesto que me había dado cuenta –resumió Atena tranquilamente

-pero… pensé que al saberlo… tu me lo dirías o … -

-es mejor dejar en paz el pasado –interrumpió Atena –además que… Shiva no se ha dado cuenta y al parecer, solo tu recuerdas tu vida pasada, yo solo quiero que vivan felices todos, sin ataduras, no como tus viejos padres que aún les resulta un poco doloroso recordar todo esto –

-mamá –Amelia respiró profundo –básicamente… fue porque Dios quiso darnos una segunda oportunidad… para vivir con ustedes… vivir como una familia, como lo expresó mi hijo antes de partir

-¿Deseo de Yugi? –dijo Atena sorprendida

-él fue quien hizo esto posible, se lo pidió de favor a Dios, pero creo que él ya nos iba a dar esa oportunidad sin pedirla, pero me mantuvo con mis recuerdos para que me guiaran y pudiera evitar alguna catástrofe…

-cosa que no ha pasado –Atena miró hacia Shiva y los niños, quienes comían gomitas en forma de serpientes –creo que todo estará bien de aquí en adelante, la paz que tanto anhelábamos por fin llegó … o llegó hace mucho –rió Atena mientras soltaba unas lágrimas

-mamá… no llores, mira que hoy es un día muy lindo –dijo Amelia abrazando a Atena –gracias por todo, desde el pasado, han sido nuestros grandes amigos, y ahora… no solo nos une el cariño que nos tenemos sino los lazos de sangre que ahora compartimos –

Atena le pegó un coscorrón y las dos rieron, pero luego voltearon a ver a los niños que estaban apareciendo gomitas en formas de serpiente y pingüino con su magia, estas aparecían tras las mangas de sus suéteres y brincaban en el aire para luego caer en la grama. Shiva solo reía.

-¡Carajo papá! –exclamó Amelia enojada-¡no les enseñes a aparecer gomitas o no cenarán jamás!

-¿Qué? Es un hechizo inocente, además que mira que son buenos aprendices –dijo Shiva mientras los abrazaba y ellos hacían la misma pose que su abuelo; Hikari tenía los ojos violeta de su madre, pero el cabello blanco de su abuelo, y al mismo estilo: amarrado en una coleta.

-¡trió de bribones! –Amelia corrió a perseguirlos mientras Shiva reía junto a sus nietos.

-oye…¿otra vez el don Suegro les enseñó magia? –comenzó a bromear Haru mientras los miraba corretear

-se, papá no desaprovecha enseñarles cosas, aunque pone de canas verdes a mi hermana –rió al final Matheus

…

Al final… todo saldrá bien….

Al final, pudieron vivir todos juntos, una segunda oportunidad se les brindó y los lazos que forjaron en el pasado nunca los separaron, al contrario… eso los hizo formar esos lazos de sangre tan profundos como la vida de la tierra misma, dándoles paz y felicidad para el resto de sus vidas.

Porque todo tiene su final, triste o feliz… esa es la verdadera esencia de la vida, la cual espera a que vivamos con plenitud y sin dudas, no aferrándose a los miedos, acercándose y alcanzando los sueños, aún cuando todo esté oscuro, cuando no se vea la solución… siempre recuerda que la luz estará contigo, y que la oscuridad te mantendrá en la tierra…. En un perfecto equilibrio.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, con muchos desvelos, risas al imaginarme a los personajes; con anhelos de seguir, con sus comentarios, con aquella imaginación que no se detiene. Es algo que no se si debía esperar, pero ya ha llegado, una historia que se mantendrá por siempre en mi corazón, la historia que nació de mis pequeñas amigas, que a pesar del tiempo y la pérdida de su mitad, siempre siguieron adelante, encontrándose en la muerte.. Encontrándose y acompañándose para llegar a Dios.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por seguirme en esta historia que llegó a su fin, espero que este epílogo bastante largo sea de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias, infinitas gracias y espero verles en mis siguientes proyectos o historias de Yugioh. Gracias a Kazuki Takahashi por crear tan fantástica historia, sin el tampoco hubiera sido posible escribir esto (sino… de donde saco el anime para escribir XDD)

Gracias por mandarme tantos reviews, llegar a 107 fue una gran sorpresa para mi, y más al leer sus comentarios sobre la historia y eso… es algo que atesoraré siempre.

Gracias a: kayra isis, Bastet Yugi Moto, MoonzerratLhea-14, DarkYami Motou, Guest, Alice2Nekoi, bianchixgokudera25, Clauditaw A.P Lightwood, Nyu-Nono, YamixYugi Neko, laura, VampiryFairy, CuttingEdge19, lniszqdv, Katsuy Akano, MagAnzu16 Perfect Liar, yami224, Mitsuki Asakura, Neko Andersen Beilschmidt, oli-linda. Su apoyo a lo largo de la historia… domo arigatouu…

Ya no tengo mas palabras, es una historia con la cual vivi mucho tiempo (dos años aproximadamente) , y ahora que la he terminado… pues me da tristeza y alegría a la vez, pero bueno. Ahora esperen mi siguiente proyecto, lo subiré en unos días, pero por ahora a descansar mi alma un rato, mientras recuerdo con alegría a mis preciosos gemelos, que día a día combatieron junto a sus guardianes… encontrando la paz que tanto anhelaban.

¡Los quiero mucho! BYEEEEE


End file.
